El poder de la ciencia, is coming
by alther
Summary: Kurusu no es el único que forma parte del segundo paso del intercambio, cerca a su vecindario vive otro sujeto que busca llevar una relación más "viable e intima" con la compañera que elija, pero al igual que a Kimihito las chicas a su cargo no le ponen la situación nada fácil.
1. Lamias y aracne, no yuri o eso espero

Era un viernes por la tarde en la ciudad de Asaka, un día sin lluvia con un sol agradable, por la orilla de un río a mitad de la ciudad iba caminando un joven de traje, con la corbata algo descompuesta y los bordes de la camisa fuera, un maletín negro en una mano y una bolsa de compras en la otra, iba masticando unas maldiciones y un pan de frijol, la razón de tal actitud es que probablemente le falte un tornillo pero eso no importa, realmente está molesto porque acaba de salir de una reunión en las oficinas del congreso hace unas 12 horas, específicamente está molesto porque le asignaron una mansión para vivir, cualquiera estaría más que feliz si el Estado le da una mansión de 3 pisos con una sala del tamaño de un coliseo, una gran cocina y un piso completo equipada como el mejor laboratorio y para cerrar con broche de oro el tercer piso tiene habitaciones que por decir lo menos son full equipo.

-Malditos ancianos, creen que pueden obligarme-rezongaba el hombre.

-Karu-san debería calmarse su latido está demasiado acelerado- le dijo una pequeña y dulce vocecita que parecía salir de su cabeza, en realidad la voz venía de detrás de su cabeza, más específicamente su espalda alta, una aracne de la clase más pequeña estaba subida y sujeta en su espalda viajando plácidamente recostada sobre su espalda, su cabello color verdoso y sus patitas casi rosadas eran adorables, esta dulce pequeñita era la chica asignada a Karu como parte del programa de intercambio extraespecies.

-Tranquila Rachel-sacó un celular después de terminarse su pan y puso su pulgar sobre la pantalla-ves- dijo mostrándole a la pequeña en la pantalla del teléfono una app de esas que miden la presión sanguínea y otras cosas-no estoy fuera de los valores normales para alguien de mi edad.

-Aun así- reclamó la pequeña con un puchero en la cara-si te pasa algo tendría que volver a la oficina de MON y estar con la señorita Manako.

-Rachel eso fue grosero-dijo Karu pasándole un muffin con diseño de araña de la bolsa a la pequeña-que tu tengas más ojos que ella no es razón para que la discrimines.

-No es discriminación-respondió la pequeña tomando el postre y dándole una mordida a su muffin- es que tiene muchos fans en la oficina de MON y son tan tímidos que me enferman.

-Oye los hombres tenemos un mejor corazón que el de ustedes chicas crueles-respondió Karu- además recuerdo que tú, pequeña loli legal, no podías siquiera asomar por detrás de un mueble para verme y hablar cuando fui a la trampa en la que me asignaron como tu casero por el intercambio.

-Tú no tienes autoridad moral para decir algo -respondió dándole un golpecito en el hombro- ya que casi te abalanzas sobre mi cuando supiste que era casi de tu edad, además deberías estar feliz de que gracias a mi te dieron ese gran laboratorio y la gran mansión en la que viviremos.

-Sí, supongo, pero mañana nos traerán a tus compatriotas-se lamentó un poco Karu- trata de no mencionar nada de lo que paso en la oficina de MON.

-Ok, ok, y tu trata de no hacer volar algo como en la demostración de ayer-menciono Rachel acurrucándose en la espalda de Karu- mientras no traigan a algún depredador mío todo estará bien.

-Si eso bueno veras -dijo Karu volteando la mirada y Rachel abrió tres de sus seis ojos que había cerrado para relajarse sobre la espalda de su "casero".

\- Karu no me estas ocultando algo ¿verdad? -Rachel se asomó y le pico una mejilla con su manito con restos de muffin.

-Rachel, la señorita Smith mandara mañana una Lamia de tipo equidna a la casa-la pequeña solo se quedó estática con la noticia- no es muy grave dice que tuvo un accidente y ahora necesita asistencia médica especial.

-No estarás planeando convertir la casa nueva en un hospital o algo? -le pregunto condescendientemente Rachel.

-Es temporal solo tengo que hacer algunas cosas por la chica.

Luego de un suspiro de alivio Rachel se acostó sobre su hombro y cerró los ojos:

-Ya que, las pequeñas que tenía a mi cargo eran algo traviesas así que creo poder controlar esto.

-Gracias Rachel-agradeció Karu subiendo las escaleras hasta una puerta doble bastante grande.

Al entrar dejo la bolsa a mitad de la mesa que estaba a mitad de la sala que era demasiado espaciosa para los dos y solo tenía dos sillas de tamaño normal, una de ellas tenia especificaciones para que Rachel la usara más fácilmente, aparte de ser una maldita mansión de tres pisos, ambos se sentían solos en un espacio tan grande, pero tenía sus ventajas como por ejemplo; no había que esperar para entrar al baño, había cinco en la casa, Karu se dirigió a su cuarto y Rachel lo siguió, después de ponerse su pijama Karu se fue a lavar los dientes, la pequeña había hecho una telaraña encima de la cama de Karu parecía una pequeña hamaca, cansados por el viaje ambos se durmieron hasta el día siguiente cuando el timbre de la puerta los despertó Karu cayó de su cama haciendo que Rachel despierte por el ruido:

\- ¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó Rachel bajando a la cama de Karu con expresión soñolienta.

-Yo que se-respondió éste-quizás sea Smith con la nueva chica que dijo que vendría.

Dicho esto se arrastró en ropa de dormir y pantuflas hacia la puerta con Rachel sobre la espalda, abrió la puerta y vio a un grupo de personas ya conocidas, las agentes de MON y su líder Smith junto una cara nueva más allá de sus características especiales ella era una lamia aunque tenía unos cuernos puntiagudos y rectos, del mismo color y patrón que su cola, tenía en el cabello un broche con forma de flor de loto color azul además ocasionalmente saboreaba el aire y se oía algo como un cascabel de tono grave.

-Hola Danna-kun-saludo Smith pasando como si fuese su casa con las chicas detrás de ellas y tomo asiento en uno de los sillones de l sala- espero no te moleste que hayamos venido tan temprano, tengo que pasar a ver a una aracne que aun esta sin un casero-en eso Rachel asoma con una mirada amenazadora hacia Smith que solo la ignora- en fin, pasen chicas.

Y con eso Tio, Zombina, Manako y la lamia equidna con cuernitos pasaron, fue en eso que Karu noto que esta última tenía dificultades para moverse y llevaba la punta de su cola a algunos centímetros sobre el suelo además de estar vendada precariamente.

MON distrajo a Rachel que jugaba con Tionishia, Zombina y Manako que solo las vigilaba junto a la lamia que había venido, Smith llevo a Karu a la cocina pidiéndole un té y tras entrar él le pregunto:

\- ¿Qué le paso a su cascabel? -pregunto Karu sin mirar a la oficial y preparando el té para sus invitadas.

-Veo que te diste cuenta-respondió Smith con más seriedad en su voz-se llama Irina Castle, ella escapo de su aldea, más bien de su familia, querían seguir la tradición de secuestrar a un esposo comunal, pero ella se negó e intento escapar y venir por su cuenta, pero parece que se enfrentó a una slime negra con varios cargos en su contra, pero difícil de encontrar, tiene una quemadura química en su cola y como no deseamos que la ubique su familia la traje aquí para que la trates.

-Ahhh…-suspiro cansado Karu- sabes que tengo a los del congreso en mi cuello no?

-Eso también te da cierta inmunidad, aunque no la uses-le respondió tomando una taza de la bandeja.

-Me parece muy bajo hacerlo, es tanto como correr a las faldas de mi madre en primaria.

Ambos llevaron los postres y el té a la sala para comer junto a las demás chicas, Irina las miraba algo sorprendida y saboreando el aire con una expresión de nerviosismo, tras unas breves presentaciones y Smith retirándose con las chicas de MON Irina le pregunto:

-Señor casero le puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro, adelante-respondió Karu mientras llevaba los trastes al fregadero y la lamia lo seguía.

\- ¿La agente Smith es su pareja?

-Que? No, es solo una forma de burlarse o algo así, lo de Danna es porque le ofrecí matrimonio a Rachel en cuanto la conocí.

-Eh? -le miro incrédula la lamia- que?, ¿Matrimonio? Pero eso no es ilegal, digo, es que es muy pequeña.

-No te dejes engañar-respondió Rachel caminando por la pared hasta ponerse junto a ella y cruzando sus brazos continuo- yo soy de tu misma edad probablemente, además soy la chica asignada a esta casa por el intercambio.

-Tranquila Irina, aparte de eso me dedico a otras cosas y creo poder ayudarte con tu cola.

-En serio?- pregunto emocionada la chica- muchísimas gracias.

Y lo abrazo de lado ya que Karu estaba lavando dejándole sentir su trama, bastante suaves y quizás entre cop siendo sinceros, de pronto Rachel apareció de un salto en la espalda de Karu mirando feo a Irina la cual empezó a mover el cascabel de su cola, pero solo salía un leve sonido apenas audible, y mientras Karu terminaba de lavar amabas se seguían mirando emitiendo un aura amenazante que su casero ignoraba, guio a la lamia a un cuarto cerca al suyo con dos camas y una TV además de un baño independiente y con muchas comodidades más.

-Bueno Irina este es tu cuarto, pero por unos días lo compartirás con Rachel hasta que te acostumbres, adiós.

Y se fue cerrando la puerta dejando a las dos chicas que no pudieron reaccionar y solo estaban ahí paradas la una frente a la otra.


	2. La mirada del depredador

Hola, aquí Karu, en estos momentos me encuentro surcando el cielo, nada muy elaborado, no puedo ver mucho, el viento me impide respirar adecuadamente entre otras quejas que tengo, bueno no es como que me moleste mucho, hace algún tiempo cuando llegue a la ciudad pude ver a otro sujeto ser llevado de la misma manera por una harpía de alas azules, en mi caso no es exactamente una harpía, aunque comparten ciertas características como el ser una cabeza de chorlito, esto comenzó en la mañana, acababa de hacerle el ultimo tratamiento a la cola de Irina y tras una ligera investigación descubrí que era una lamia muy especial ya que sus cuernitos la hacen parecer alguna clase de dragón pero en realidad solo es una lamia de cascabel algo más venenosa que el promedio, mi adorable inquilina de seis ojitos me ayudo con eso envolviendo su herida con su tela y unos vendajes especiales para su tipo de herida, los hice de una sabia especial que destile de unos productos incautados como contrabando a extraespecies que entraban al país ilegalmente, he de decir que poseen propiedades que desconocía totalmente, en fin dejando el trabajo, en estos últimos días en los que les hice compartir habitación para facilitar su cooperación cuando traigan a las demás inquilinas, que primero serán pacientes, han estado bastante tranquilas diría yo, felizmente mi única preocupación con ellas, es la luna llena dentro de una semana, Irina tiene una cola muy bonita si puedo decirlo, esas escamas duras y finas como cuchillas asemejan las de un dragón pero son de un tacto bastante agradable, ya que no es una constrictor su cuerpo no es muy largo pero un abrazo fuerte con esa cola cubierta de escamas podría ser bastante peligroso, después de dejar los últimos detalles en manos de una nerviosa asistente de patitas rosas y una paciente igual de nerviosa decidí salir a una pastelería a una cuadra de la casa y traerles algún postre a las chicas para conmemorar el final del tratamiento de Irina, ese viaje fue bastante tranquilo, ya con mi pedido en una bolsa con el logo que me fue entregado por una amable oni de ojos azules, muy linda por cierto, iba yo ya a medio camino a la casa, de hecho estaba a unos metros de la puerta cuando siento algo sostenerme del pie y tras un jalón con una increíble fuerza lo siguiente que veo es la casa alejarse, y la bolsa que traía golpear la puerta junto a mi zapato izquierdo, bueno volviendo a mi predicamento actual una wyvern, que como ya dije es una versión más dura y filosa de una harpía, me lleva colgado boca abajo "dejándome" ver la ciudad desde una perspectiva aérea, ya había recorrido una distancia considerable hasta que vi que nos dirigíamos de frente a estrellarnos contra un cartel publicitario de un restaurante de comida rápida, estaba pensando en algún dios de los tantos que hay para encomendar mi alma y eso cuando una red nylon verde flexible apareció de lado, tenía el área suficiente como para envolver un autobús, y así nos capturaron a mí y a mi secuestradora, tras una caída un poco incómoda quedamos sobre unos arbustos en el parque del vecindario, pese a no tener mis lentes pude darme cuenta que tenía la cara entre sus piernas al parecer estaba inconsciente o no me había visto, lo cual es raro ya que como wyvern debe tener una excelente vista diurna… o era nocturna? Lo importante es que yo aún tenía unida la cabeza al cuello, tras tantear mis alrededores por mis lentes vi a Smith acercarse con su traje negro y su expresión de desinterés tan típico de ella.

-Danna-kun -me saludo la oficial con un escaso sentido de la responsabilidad-que bueno que ya hayas conocido a Ruri.

-En serio crees que voy a cuidar una wyvern?

-Pero es que no puede ver bien, ademas es pequeñita.

-Hah? -la mire incrédulo y voltee a ver a la Wyvern- se supone que normalmente son más grandes?

Fin del (POV)

En lo que Karu intentaba discutir lo grande que es la wyvern, Ruri se levantó olfateando algo y tras ponerse de pie se podía apreciar que era de un color extraño para una wyvern, sus escamas entre azuladas y celestes eran muy brillantes aparte sus garras eran particularmente filosas y parecían estar hechas de acero o algún metal similar, se acercó por la espalda y derribo a Karu apoyando las garras de sus alas y entrecerrando los ojos mientras le miraba la cara acercándose, hay que decir que pese a ser similar una harpía, sus atributos tiene un desarrollo más prominente y agradable a la vista, Ruri le quito los lentes Karu y se los puso, era como si supiera que los necesita y más aún como usarlos, tras unos parpadeos sus ojos y pupilas cambiaron de unos iris circulares a tener la forma de los de un gato en un día soleado, Ruri levanto la mirada y emitió un gruñido con una fuerza y volumen que asustaron tanto a transeúntes como a conductores que pasaban por la zona y luego se recostó sobre Karu, que se veía algo mareado, Ruri cerró los ojos y empezó a emitir una especie de ronroneo grave.

Smith se acercó con cautela para no asustar a la wyvern, pero todos sus intentos de un acercamiento silencioso fueron frustrados por un par de chicas que venían gritando:

-KARUUU-SANNN!

-SR. CASERO-DOCTOR!

-GRAAAAAAAUUUUUUHHH!-les gruño Ruri levantándose al ver a las acercarse y a Smith en el suelo por la potencia del grito.

-Chicas-dijo Smith a Irina y Rachel- es mejor que retrocedan, Ruri estaba a media ceremonia de fidelización y la interrumpimos, ahora nos ve como enemigos.

Como dijo Smith Ruri había ascendido al cielo y ahora se dirigía hacia Rachel bajando en picada, cuando estaba por alcanzarla Irina uso su cola para darse un impulso y chocarla de lado logrando que Ruri se desvié y aterricé sobre el asfalto el cual corto con las garras de sus patas para frenar, a Irina no le fue muy bien pues pese a caer de "pie" tenía varios rasguños en el brazo y la mitad de su blusa estaba hecha jirones.

-Irina estas bien? -pregunto Rachel acercándose a la lamia.

-CHICAS!-se oyó gritar a Smith con pánico en su voz, lo siguiente que Irina y Rachel notaron fue una sombra con alas acercándose detrás de ellas, todo sucedió muy rápido desde ahí, primero solo alcanzaron a ver a Ruri con las garras de sus patas listas para asesinarlas y cuando estaba a menos de 10 metros de ellas algo envuelto en una densa niebla, grande y con unas escamas negras, bloqueo el golpe de la wyvern que cayo hacia atrás de espalda sobre el suelo por la onda de choque que también mando a volar a Irina y Rachel contra una pared siendo atrapadas por Tionishia y Zombina que apenas llegaban a la escena.

Unas horas más tarde las chicas despertaban en la sala de la casa junto a Manako y Doppel:

-Que tal durmieron lamia?, aracne? -pregunto Doppel comiendo de una bolsa de papas junto a Manako que también pregunto:

-No les duele nada? -con su típica actitud de timidez.

Ambas chicas se incorporaron hasta tomar asiento y movieron sus cuerpos como revisando si estaban bien cuando de repente la expresión les cambio y preguntaron al mismo tiempo:

-Y Karu-san?

Manako y Doppel retrocedieron por la sorpresa y esta última les contesto:

-Él está bien-las dos respiraron aliviadas-Smith y Zombina lo está ayudando con sus heridas en el laboratorio.

-Ehhhh?-se asustaron las dos y saltaron hacia las escaleras pero Doppel se deslizo más rápido y las adelanto bloqueándoles el paso.

-Lo siento, pero el dueño indicó que no las dejáramos pasar sin importar que-y luego se transformó en una especie de pulpo con ocho ojos de brazos y piernas humanoides que hablaba con varias voces al mismo tiempo-y no pensamos fallarle.

Las dos se detuvieron aun con preocupación en sus caras y Manako las llamo desde la sala:

-Vamos cálmense ambas saben que el señor Karu es muy capaz sino no le habrían asignado esta casa para su investigación.

Ambas bajaban escoltadas por Doppel que volvió a su forma normal y comía sus papas otra vez, su tranquilidad duro poco pues de la cocina salía Ruri con una pierna de algún animal que reconocieron como la cena de la noche anterior que fue un asado y que Karu había guardado para su desayuno.

Las chicas solo se quedaron mirando como la wyvern iba y se sentaba frente a Manako mientras engullía y comía la carne que su casero había guardado.

Aparte de su apariencia normal ahora tenía puestos los lentes de Karu, además notaron que su cabello era del mismo color que sus escamas, y traía un overol rojo con las partes inferiores desgarradas.

Irina se llenó de furia y enrosco su cuerpo en una S lista para saltar sobre la wyvern pese a saber que quizás no podía ganarle en fuerza física, estaba al menos dispuesta a morderla y envenenarla hasta dejar todo el veneno que tenía en ella, pero fue detenida por el ruido de personas bajando por la escalera, volteo para ver a Karu, junto a Smith y Zombina, cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo para abrazarlo una sombra azul, veloz como el rayo la paso y le gano el abrazo, Ruri sujeto a Karu por los hombros y lo llevo hacia el sillón grande de la sala y se recostó con el cómo almohada, Irina aun con los brazos abiertos se quedó a media escalera con un tic de furia en el ojo y algo parecido le sucedía a Rachel con 3 de sus seis ojitos.

-Estan bien Rachel, Irina? -pregunto Karu con su regazo ocupado por la wyvern.

Ambas se sentaron a su lado, contrario a donde estaban las piernas (y garras) de la wyvern, muy serias y molestas.

-Si señor Karu - respondió sin mirarlo Rachel- no se preocupe por mí y disfrute de la compañía de esa sangre fría que casi nos asesina.

-Eh? Pero…-intento responder Karu, siendo interrumpido esta vez por la lamia que sonaba su cascabel en intervalos irregulares.

-En efecto señor no hace falta que se preocupe por mí, solo me oculto aquí de mi familia.

Cuando el miembro de la manada de algún animal sufre un cambio anímico (normalmente a causa una amenaza) el resto reacciona en consecuencia, y algo así es lo que sucede.

Ruri se levanta y mira a las dos chicas ruge ligeramente y le pregunta a Karu con una expresión seria:

-Ese gusano y la arañita te están molestando esposo?

-ESPOSO?-pregunta gritando Rachel muy molesta.

-GUSANO?-se molesta al mismo tiempo Irina, y luego agrega también gritando-ESPOSO?


	3. Una simpática sombra multiforme

Entre las miradas molestas de Rachel e Irina vs. la mirada desafiante de Ruri estaba Karu sosteniendo un objeto pequeño de metal, Smith se llevó a MON apenas vio el conflicto y la declaración de Ruri de que ahora era la esposa o algo así de Karu, en fin, como huir no era una opción, principalmente porque la garras de Ruri le sostenían la pierna tuvo que recurrir a un método más sutil.

-Como que su esposa? -empezó a reclamar Rachel con cierto sonrojo en su pequeña carita- esa es mi línea tu wyvern aprovechada.

-Haaa? -se unió Irina a la discusión muy molesta por ser ignorada- Karu-san merece una mujer de verdad y si es necesario-se sonrojo un poco ahí a la par que hacía sonar su cascabel-yo debería ser quien diga eso.

-GRAUUHH! -les rugió Ruri -esposo es de Ruri si ustedes quieren meterse con él y molestarlo las golpearé, mi esposo arreglo mis ojos por eso yo debo protegerlo de ustedes gusano-sonaja y arañita.

-A quien llamas gusano-sonaja, wyvern cabeza de chorlito -salto Irina tras enroscar su cuerpo y mostrar sus colmillos.

-Yo llegue primero maldita sea-salto también al ataque Rachel.

Instantes antes de que chocaran Karu lanzo el objeto que tenía en su mano, el cual tras hacerle unas modificaciones con las escasas herramientas que tenía en sus bolsillos, salió volando y emitiendo una luz brillante lo cual llamo la atención de Ruri que esquivo a Irina y Rachel dando un giro en el aire para perseguir el artefacto que fue directo por las puerta grande con dirección al patio trasero de la casa, dejando que las chicas cayeran sobre Karu, derribándole sobre el suelo, por un lado Irina lo termino semi-ahogando con sus pechos y Rachel fue aplastada por la cola de la lamia contra la entrepierna de Karu, al darse cuenta de su vergonzosa posición Irina solo atino a saltar hacia atrás dejando que Rachel también se levante con prisas para corregir su vestimenta y acomodarse junto a Irina que desviaba la mirada con vergüenza por sus acciones.

-Está bien chicas-dijo Karu aún sobre el suelo sólo hablando sin mover nada más que la boca y los ojos- no tienen por qué ponerse así, además seguro Ruri olvida eso de ser mi esposa pronto.

En eso Rachel se le acerca con una mirada analítica:

-Te rompiste algo verdad? -Irina también se o acerco a ver, Karu sólo las miro con la mayor seriedad que daban sus lesiones buscando las palabras correctas para no alarmarlas.

-Sólo estoy apreciando las molduras góticas de las esquinas del techo-no era el mejor dando excusas, pero en su defensa, si le daba la gana podía componer un poema en sólo instantes como demostró la ocasión que conoció a Rachel.

-¿Y ahora que te paso?- suspiró cansada la pequeña aracne.

-No es nada-respondió Karu con expresión condescendiente y soñolienta – sólo un poco de veneno de Irina está circulando por la sangre de mi cabeza, no sé cómo es que aún puedo hablar.

-Lo siento mucho-se disculpó Irina con una reverencia- es que la wyvern…

-Tranquila Irina-le interrumpió Karu-tengo un ant...- y entes de terminar de hablar se le paralizo la boca y empezo a quedarse dormido.

En eso su brazo derecho se movió como arrimándose a un lado lo cual sorprendió a las chicas, después de eso fue su pierna derecha.

-Viste lo que yo vi? -preguntó Irina a Rachel la cual asintió y ambas acercaron sus miradas a la pierna de Karu.

-Aléjense de mi par de raritas-dijo una voz algo aguda con cierto eco como si viniera del más allá-por su culpa Karu ya no se mueve… supongo que no importa-dijo de nuevo aquella voz, y como si fuese una película de terror, la sombra de Karu se deformo y empezó a ganar una forma más corpórea y completa asemejando a un fantasma que camina por el suelo con las manos, lentamente fue tomando una forma femenina y se puso de pie dejando ver a una chica de piel grisácea con el cabello rojo, ojos rojos muy brillantes sobre una esclerótica negra, además de ser de la edad aproximada de Karu, esta chica tenía un cabello que parecía controlar a voluntad ya que a duras penas le cubría las partes importantes de su cuerpo femenino, tenía cierto aire a la chica de MON, Doppel aunque está señorita era más alta y tenía un collar raro en el cuello que parecía un grupo de 4 garras sobre un pequeño espejo.

-Hola, Karurosu-dijo la extraña chica sonriendo con malicia al sujeto inconsciente frente a ella- hemos estado juntos desde hace un tiempo, pero como soy más de salir en la noche y si no te mueves durante el día no puedo recuperar energía, un gusto soy Ekaterina.

Y con tras su presentación las chicas estaban inmóviles y Ekaterina solo se acercó a Karu y reviso en uno de su bolsillo donde había una pequeña jeringuilla portátil que parecía un dardo con un dibujo de la cruz roja encima de una lamia con cuernitos extrañamente parecida a Irina, cuando Ekaterina se disponía a inyectarle el contenido de dicho dardo Irina la enrosco en su cola haciendo sonar su cascabel cerca de la chica nueva.

-Espera un momento-decía Irina mientras la acercaba hasta estar cara a cara- que se supone que eres tú y porque saliste de la sombra de Kar… es decir el señor Casero.

-Hehhh… -sonrió burlona Ekaterina- pero si yo sé-en eso Ekaterina toma la forma de Karu, con la bata blanca y la ropa semi-formal que suele usar junto a sus zapatillas azules que usa cuando está en la casa-que me espías en las noches cuando voy a dormir- aparte imitaba muy bien la voz de Karu incluso le daba un tono seductor en esa oración.

Irina se puso muy roja y aflojo el agarre dejando que Ekaterina escapara, pero una mancha de colores pasó junto a ella arrebatándole el dardo, era la pequeña Rachel que reviso el objeto y luego de levantar la manga de Karu se la aplicó y cubrió con un algodón la herida.

-Todo está bien Irina-dijo serenamente dejando el dardo vacío sobre la mesita de la sala- es un antídoto contra tu veneno así que debería despertar en una media hora como mucho.

-Qué bueno-respondió Ekaterina acercando se Karu- ahora poder volver a dormir.

Y cuando se disponía a avanzar cayó al suelo, ahí noto que no se podía mover y que tenía telaraña rodeando sus piernas las cuales estaban ahora firmemente pegadas al suelo impidiéndole levantarse.

-Heheh-se rió Rachel - así que Doppelganger supongo no?

-Tch… si pequeña aracne-respondió en el suelo Ekaterina-ya me presenté y todo eso.

-Hohohoh-se volvió a reír Rachel-pues como extraespecie creo que hay alguien muy interesado en conocerte.

-A Smith ni siquiera le importara y lo sabes-respondió sonriendo la prisionera-soy mucho papeleo que ella preferirá evitarse.

Y mientras Irina se iba a la cocina a traer al de beber para Karu murmurando para sí misma aún muy avergonzada, lo cual era una vista muy extraña en alguien como ella, Rachel caminó hasta estar frente a Ekaterina.

-Lo sé, lo sé -respondió Rachel despreocupadamente-pero no es de ella de quien hablo- si has estado con el de noche habrás visto casi tanto como yo de su investigación-en eso Ekaterina se quedó inmóvil y dejo de sonreír burlonamente-hehehe exacto, Doppel-san se negó a ser sometida a los análisis que él le pidió, así que sabes lo que hará sabiendo que una Doppelganger esta tan cerca y mucho mejor ahora está a su completa disposición.

Ekaterina empezó a retorcerse intentando romper la telaraña de Rachel con muy poco éxito mientras murmuraba (porque si gritaba despertaría al joven que ahora dormía muy cerca de ella) "Noooo", "aun soy muy joven para morir", "no quiero morir virgen maldita seaaaa", "auxilioooo Smith o quien seaaaaa" y así hasta que se cansó de forcejear y rogar por su vida.

-No eres mágica o algo así? -le pregunto Rachel sentada junto a Karu haciéndole beber mientras este seguía inconsciente con la ayuda de Irina que tenía un pañuelo para secar el agua que no entraba a la boca del aturdido joven- no creo que Doppel-san pueda hacer eso de convertirse en la sombra de alguien.

-Es… por mi amuleto-respondió la Doppelganger con una lagrimita en su ojito en un vano intento de dar pena al que las chicas le hicieron una seña de "eso no funciona con nosotras"- bueno es un recuerdo de un hombre que me crio, era un alemán y por lo que sé (es decir por lo que Karu ha leído) fue condenado por brujería durante el Oscurantismo, creo que sabía lo que le iba a pasar así que me envió en un "barco a vapor autónomo" o eso decía en el cartel que tenía dentro del barco, luego me hice pasar por un libro y llegue hasta una biblioteca, ahí tras un buen tiempo que estuve como en hibernación, fue donde empezó a reaccionar y guiarme a Karu y me convertí en su sombra, solo puedo salir mientras está dormido o como ahora inconsciente.

-Espera entonces eres una vieja fósil que vive desde el oscurantismo-dijo Rachel sorprendida.

-No soy un fósil, loli maleducada -reclamó Ekaterina con expresión ofendida-pero si soy mayor que ustedes así que les ordeno que me desaten.

-Al menos yo no soy una acosadora-le contestó Rachel.

-Tu eres peor -la volvió a acusar Ekaterina -te gusta que Karu te manosee mientras está dormido.

-Q..Qué?-dijo muy molesta Irina- yo soy la de sangre fría ya aun así estuve evitando hacer algo tan vulgar.

-A quien llamas vulgar? -contesto Rachel mirando a Irina que cascabeleaba de furia su cola.

Y cuando estaba por volver a iniciar una pelea más física el celular de Karu empieza a sonar con una canción de una película que estaba en proceso de remake con una Yuki-onna como protagonista.

Rachel contesto ya que era la única que tenía cierta experiencia con celulares:

-Aló?

-Hola, disculpe ¿este es el celular del Hakaze-Karurosu? -respondió una voz femenina ante lo cual las tres chicas mostraron algo de enojo en sus caras ya que parecía que ninguna de las tres parecía conocer la identidad de la mujer que llamaba al teléfono.

-Si-respondió algo tensa Rachel- está ocupado en este momento, pero le puedo decir que lo llamó.

-Bueno, gracias-respondió la mujer- llamo de parte de la señora Shianus para solicitar una cita con el Hakaze para almorzar hoy ya que la señora está en la ciudad de Asaka, si me pudiese confirmar si está disponible le puedo enviar la dirección y la hora.

-Si-respondió sin pensarlo mucho Rachel, luego se sorprendió de lo que había dicho, pero ya era tarde.

-Muy bien entonces en unos momentos le envió los datos, gracias por todo.

Luego de que le colgaran Rachel permanecía quieta apenas se notaba que respiraba.

-Porque le dijiste eso Rachel-le reclamo Irina- el sigue dormido-como Rachel no contestaba le paso la mano por la cara- ¿estás bien enana?

En eso Rachel se cae al suelo respirando agitadamente.

-Deja de molestar a la arañita-responde una voz desde detrás de Ekaterina quien seguía en el suelo.

Ruri tenía una pieza de metal brillante en la comisura de su boca que mordía como si fuese un mondadientes y tenía una de las garras de sus "pies" (la más grande) apoyada sobre la cabeza de Ekaterina que tenía la cara tensa de miedo.

-Gracias Ruri-dijo Rachel recuperando su postura habitual.

-Mi esposo está bien no? -pregunto Ruri con seriedad- o esta pervertida le hizo algo?.

-Yo no hice nada-dijo muy bajito Ekaterina-y no soy una pervertida.

-Estas atada en el suelo y desnuda-le respondió Irina burlonamente- creo que Ruri tiene razón.

-Hammmmmm…-bosteza Karu despertando con expresión soñolienta-hola… -Ekaterina le sonríe como contestando el saludo – Irina tu veneno es alucinógeno o algo así?

-Por supuesto que no, solo es neuro-paralizante y no es muy fuerte que digamos.

-Entonces porque hay una chica censurada con su cabello en el suelo?

-Si esposo quiero puedo llevarmela y soltarla a mitad del océano, las sirenas-escualo lo disfrutaran -sugirió Ruri asegurando su agarre sobre el cráneo de Ekaterina.

-No Ruri, estoy bien así que no hay problema-luego volteo a ver de nuevo a la chica en el suelo y a todas las demás- que les parece si vamos por un helado para que se relajen un poco.

En un movimiento muy apresurado Irina lo tomo por el brazo al igual que Ruri, Rachel se le subió a la espalda como es usual, eso dejaba a Ekaterina tirada en el suelo forcejeando con las ataduras de sus piernas, la pobre creía que la dejarían ahí sola hasta que Karu, reviso su celular.

\- ¿Qué es esto? -comentó pasando el dedo por la pantalla del aparato-es del número del que suele llamar la señora Shianus, ¿ustedes saben algo?

Rachel e Irina solo miraron a otro lado hasta que Ekaterina hablo:

-Karu, la loli te acordó un almuerzo con esa señora, y creo que me gustaría saber quién es y porque incluso yo me vengo a enterar recién hasta ahora?

 **Iba a intentar hacerlo más grande pero no alcancé :v ya para el siguiente cap. lo haré.**


	4. Y si fuésemos iguales?

**_Lado "A"_**

Tras la sorpresa que supuso la aparición de Ekaterina y su amuleto de posible origen alquímico, Karu tuvo que salir dejando a las chicas en la casa, primero se opusieron hasta que les explico de manera rápida que la señora Shianus era una de las personas que auspiciaban su investigación por lo cual no reunirse con ella supondría problemas económicos en la casa, además la ayuda del estado se reduciría al mínimo necesario para su sustento, esto evidentemente las hizo dudar, pero algo que a ninguna le gustaba pensar (muy bien demostrado por Ruri que bloqueo la puerta) es la idea de que Karu se reúna con una centaura mayor, ya que todas saben que salvo por algunas pocas de variedad atlética , las centauras en general tiene una gran figura envidiada por muchas otras razas, aquí surge la pregunta; ¿cómo logro salir a su reunión?; pues muy sencillo fingió rendirse en salir y se dirigió a su habitación pero en realidad se fue hacia el laboratorio en el último piso el cual tenía una salida al tejado por la ventana, en si era una salida fácil para alguien con una buena condición física y todo eso pero Karu pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en su laboratorio por lo cual sufrió bastante para ascender esos escasos 3 metros hasta donde descansaba una parapente, originalmente la tenía ahí para ponerle un motor ligero y poder perseguir a cualquier extraespecie de tipo volador que estuviese volando por la zona, lo único malo es que no tenía idea de cuando hacerlo ya que casi no tenía tiempo libre y así es como se lanzó desde una altura superior a cuatro pisos y aterrizo en el suelo a dos cuadras de distancia de su casa y tras una ligera caminata llego a un restaurante familiar bastante popular por esa zona, al entrar se percató de una persona en silla de ruedas con un sombrero y lentes oscuros bastante grandes que estaba en una mesa mirando a la puerta, le extrañó un poco por que le parecía haberla visto en alguna parte, cuando se disponía a buscar a la centaura que lo había citado la persona en la silla de ruedas le hizo señas como llamándole a lo cual el solo atino a responder mirando a los lados y luego señalándose a sí mismo con expresión confundida ante lo cual la persona que parecía ser una mujer vestida con una gabardina marrón, muy común entre los exhibicionistas y otros delincuentes sexuales, le asintió confirmando que se refería a él, Karu se encamino a dicha mesa mientras la señorita susurraba algo por su teléfono celular cuando tomo asiento frente a ella esta le saludó:

\- Buenas tardes Hakaze…

-Solo llámeme Karu- respondió a la señorita frente a el- si no le molesta, no tengo ningún título ni nada parecido para ser llamado "Hakaze".

De pronto una chica de cabello corto con traje y corbata oscuros le susurraba algo a la señorita ante la mirada confundida de Karu y luego la extraña mujer se dirigió a él otra vez:

-Perdón por eso-le decía con expresión condescendiente a través de sus oscuros lentes- ya deberíamos irnos yendo.

-Si bueno vera no la conozco y estoy… - empezó a reclamar Karu cuando le llego un mensaje al celular, en cuanto vio su celular supo que aquella extraña lo llevaría con la señora Shianus y al parecer era alguien poderosa porque había más guardias de traje negro incluidos algunos extraespecies que la escoltaban conforme iban camino a la salida hasta un vehículo que Karu solo había visto por internet en algunos videos, ante él se hallaba una Limusina-Hummer inusualmente alta haciéndola parecer más como un bus de lujo con ruedas muy exageradas, siguiendo a su acompañante abordo la nave encontrándose algo tan grande como una amplia sala con un "minibar" casi del tamaño de la mitad de su refrigeradora en casa y muchos otros lujos entre los que estaba una sección modificada de asientos que parecían llenos de agua todo eso habría sido muy llamativo sino fuese por las dos señoras que estaban ahí dentro, una cómodamente sentada de costado con un traje bastante tradicional y recatado pero que no ocultaba su excelso busto de una copa H el cual probablemente se vería más grande sin toda esa ropa, una copa K sería una mejor apreciación, era la señora Shianus con la cual Karu había concertado (indirectamente) reunirse y a su lado en las sillas que parecían llenas de agua estaba alguien que había visto por televisión, la Reina y líder del reino submarino y por tanto de las sirenas de casi todo el mundo, se hizo famosa por un incidente en un hotel de lujo de su propiedad donde termino anunciando que salía con un humano, siendo ella una figura muy influyente esto ayudo a los esfuerzos en la mejora de la convivencia de humanos y extraespecies aparte hizo que las sirenas de toda clase tuvieran mejor aceptación, incluso había rumores de que la corona estaba financiando las iniciativas de sus compatriotas para iniciar negocios con préstamos, en fin esta sirena que ahora traía el traje de realeza que le vio en las noticias estaba descansando la espalda sobre su asiento.

-Pues bien, Karu- empezó la sirena – supongo que ya sabes quién soy.

-Su alteza -contesto Karu tomando asiento frente a ella después de haberse levantado para hacerle una reverencia, a la derecha en un grupo de asientos estaba la señora Shianus – es todo un honor conocerla y señora Shianus un placer volver a verla.

La reina le asintió con expresión serena y la centaura le saludo:

-De igual manera Hakaze, le agradezco por su discreción y la ayuda que me presta en este país.

-No es nada -respondió Karu sonriendo ligeramente, le pareció oír un chirrido metálico en la lejanía, pero aun así continuo- usted muy amablemente me otorga los fondos para mi investigación la cual llevaba estancada varios años, de no ser por usted yo aún estaría en ese departamento de 4 metros cuadrados.

-Bueno Hakaze- interrumpió la reina tras unos ruiditos de toser – es por eso que le pedí a la señora Shianus-dono que me lo presentara, ¿me podría explicar más detalladamente los objetivos de su investigación?

-Mil perdones reina-respondió Karu levantándose a hacer otra reverencia algo más pronunciada que la anterior – pero es un secreto que mantengo por órdenes gubernamentales y…

Cuando iba a seguirse explicando la sirena le extendió un portafolio con el logo del gobierno en la tapa, Karu lo tomo y dentro estaban las credenciales para toda la familia real, es decir los parientes directos de Mero, y copias de documentos que había entregado para acreditar su investigación.

-Como podrá ver Hakaze- empezó a decir la reina sonriendo calmadamente - logré negociar un trato para que se permita apoyarlo en su investigación la cual por lo que puedo ver me interesa mucho, casi tanto como a la nación de los centauros, ahora si me podría explicar usted mismo de que se trata.

-Muy bien su alteza, supongo que debería relatarle brevemente mis desventuras hasta llegar al día de hoy-respondió Karu recibiendo una botella de agua de manos de una extrañamente emocionada sirena- gracias, bueno hace unos quince años yo tena un trabajo en una cantera cerca de una zona arqueológica en una isla al sur, los trabajos se habían visto pausados por el descubrimiento de una cámara subterránea que aparentemente pasaba por debajo de la cantera, una noche después de salir de trabajar en el envio de las rocas que ya habían sido extraídas encontré una fisura no muy grande que me pareció sospechosa, así que al investigarla vi que había alguien dentro no era ni más ni menos que el dueño de la cantera que había llevado un gran cantidad de explosivos dentro la cámara a la que había accedido por esa grieta oculta por los bloque de piedra que habían sido reubicados por mí y mis compañeros, el sujeto quería volar todo el lugar por los aires y el desgraciado lo logró pero yo pude salvar un buen grupo de documentos escritos en pergaminos y otros tipos de papeles antiguos que no reconocí hasta analizarlos muchos años después, en estos documentos -señalo el folder que dejo a su lado- estaban descritos las piezas de una maquina muy extraña y además habían mapas de navegación de lo que actualmente son sus naciones junto a las de la aracnes, harpías, dragones y demás razas, también estaban incluidas locaciones inhóspitas como zonas inaccesibles en el Himalaya, las fosas más profundas del océano y espacios míticos para los humanos como el triángulo de las Bermudas, para cuando me hallaba en capacidad de comprender toda la información que tenía a mano el tratado ya había sido firmado y perdí la oportunidad de certificar los documentos como descubrimiento, como no tenía ninguna prueba más que la antigüedad de los papeles decidí profundizar más a fondo en lo que contenían y así es como llegue a comprender los planos y que era lo que estaba plasmado en ellos, esto me tomo cerca de nueve años pero logre crear una simulación de lo que se supone hace este aparato-en eso saca tres de las ultimas hojas en la que estaba el siendo detenido, en otra hoja estaba una universidad de Tokio- me infiltre en esta institución para poder usar sus computadoras para correr la simulación de la máquina, no contaba con que estuviesen siguiendo mis pasos, logre emitir los resultados de la simulación al internet, fui detenido y procesado por divulgación de secretos de estado, pero logre salir bien librado ya que muchos científicos del mundo que lograron acceder a mi trabajo lo desacreditaron ante instituciones internacionales dejándolo en el olvido como un simple sueño basado en unos pergaminos viejos que probablemente eran falsos. Tras unos años pensando que había fallado recibo una ligera suma de dinero por la herencia de la muerte de mi abuelo, la cual tercamente use para construir el prototipo de dicha máquina-Karu les muestra la imagen en la tercera hoja donde se ve la imagen de un aparato que parecía un tanque de vidrio con los bordes superiores e inferiores de acero blanco y lo que parece un panel de control gigante que estaba adosado a un lado- lo llame el "Metamorphoze I", consume una cantidad descomunal de energía por eso fue que hasta ahora con el desarrollo de las baterías nucleares para celular que puedo hacerla funcionar.

Karu luego de explicar su historia saca un aparato del bolsillo interior de su saco, dicho artefacto estaba compuesto por dos piezas largas de metal de la longitud de un antebrazo promedio que estaban unidas por unas pequeñas piezas flexibles de acero articulado, una de las piezas grandes tenia lo que parecían unos controles a manera de un pequeño teclado.

-Este fue una de mis pruebas más exitosas, pero sigue sin ser lo suficientemente estable-comentó dejando el aparato sobre la mesa- esto permite temporalmente a los humanos adoptar temporalmente la fisiología de algún extraespecie, la idea inicial es que se podría permitir que un humano experimente el modo de vida de la raza que deseé, es ahí donde he tenido problemas.

\- ¿Qué clase de problemas? -pregunto la reina muy interesada.

-Si bien compartimos ancestros en común las líneas evolutivas se diferencian demasiado principalmente la diferencia en la masa física, es decir músculos, huesos y otros, es muy amplia lo cual hace que si por ejemplo se emplee el "metamorphoze" para pasar de humano a centauro no funcione y solo incremente un poco la fuerza en los músculos de la persona, pero sin cambiar en nada su apariencia, conseguí el mismo efecto en el caso de las aracnes grandes, las patilargas y las tejedoras donde la única característica que fue modificada fue la cantidad de ojos, otro fallo digno de mención son las lamias en las cuales lo único que cambio fue la mejora en los sentidos y la aparición de colmillos venenosos, lengua bífida y las escamas faciales, otros testeos con razas más pequeñas desde sirenas hasta distintas variedades de harpía, kobolds, demonios y muchas otras han sido exitosos.

-Todo eso es muy interesante-comento la reina con seriedad y preguntó - ¿Cuánto tiempo se mantiene la transformación?

-Vera su alteza la intención por mi parte es que sea de manera indefinida principalmente por el caso de la señora Shianus quien es la razón de que este humilde servidor pueda pagar las facturas.

-N-No hace falta entrar en detalles -interrumpió la centaura con cierto sonrojo en el rostro.

-Espera un momento-dijo la reina revisando los papeles- aquí no menciona nada de personas que hayas usado para probar ese artefacto.

-No es necesario su alteza-respondió Karu con calma- como es una investigación secreta me abstengo de meter a cualquiera fuera de los que estén autorizados en lo que se refiere a la máquina, incluso mis inquilinas y asistente creen que me dedico a desarrollo de herramientas medicas simples, como vendajes modificados y otras chucherías similares basadas en la fisiología de las distintas razas para mejorar la convivencia y todo eso, no hay sujetos de prueba ya que algunas especies son potencialmente muy poderosos, así que esencialmente fuera de las primeras pruebas en roedores, mi único sujeto de prueba soy yo mismo.

 _ **Lado "B"**_

En cuanto su casero se fue a su habitación las cuatro chicas se quedaron rodeando la puerta y tras unos quince minutos Irina empezó a saborear el aire mirando hacia la habitación de Karu, Ruri empezó a olfatear ligeramente en la misma dirección y las otras dos las miraron extrañadas:

\- ¿Qué se supone que hacen? -pregunto Rachel que estaba junto a Ekaterina mirando a la wyvern y la lamia.

-No percibo el aroma de mi esposo-respondió Ruri avanzando como un velociraptor acechando a su presa.

-Que no es tu esposo Ruri-respondió Irina mientras saboreaba el aire mientras se desplazaba hacia las escaleras reptando silenciosamente- pero tienes razón, su rastro está demasiado tenue.

-Oigan espérennos-dijo Ekaterina siguiéndolas junto a Rachel que iba por la pared lateral de la escalera a todo trote, ante lo cual Ekaterina acelero el paso, lo que desencadenó una carrera entre las cuatro, Rachel por el techo, Ekaterina por la escalera, Irina enrosco su cuerpo y apareció por el barandal de la escalera y liderando la marcha estaba Ruri que con su garras junto a una ligera inclinación de cuerpo podía correr a una gran velocidad con la única consecuencia de dejar unos agujeros algo grandes donde enterraba sus garras para no perder tracción o caerse a causa el pulido piso de madera.

La improvisada carrera concluyó con las cuatro estrellándose contra la puerta del laboratorio de Karu y rodando en una esfera cómica compuesta por patitas de araña, una cola que cascabeleaba furiosamente, unas alas azules que de la misma manera alteaban y también había una mata de cabello que por cada golpe contra el suelo cambiaba de color, al final de su giro se estrellaron contra la pared al otro lado de la puerta la cual esperaban que detuviera de manera dolorosa su pequeña aventura pero esto no ocurrió sino que dicha pared se rompió dejándolas pasar hasta el otro lado chocando contra una pared cubierta de corcho con muchas fotografías pegadas muchas de las cuales cayeron al suelo y encima de las cuatro chicas que se levantaron como pudieron, Rachel vio un interruptor de luz en la pared lateral a ellas la encendió y lo que vio junto a las demás chicas fue demasiado impactante y extraño, estaban en una habitación oculta detrás de una falsa pared de madera muy frágil que estaba en el laboratorio de Karu la habitación era mediana con espacio para una mesa que tenía una caja con muchas tachuelas de colores que también estaban en las paredes del lugar sosteniendo cada una foto de las tantas que había, cualquiera habría esperado que Karu les sacase fotos a las chicas a escondidas y las guarde ahí como una surte de colección personal o algo por el estilo pero las fotos en las paredes al igual que las que las chicas tenían en las manos no eran de ninguna de ellas sino que parecían ser de alguien que les era muy conocido.

Irina miro la pared a la izquierda de la "puerta" que habían hecho mientras sostenía la foto que se había enganchado en su cabello al levantarse, en una de las fotos pudo reconocer a su casero con ciertas diferencias notables, traía su clásico traje compuesto por su bata de laboratorio, una camisa azul a cuadros, un pantalón de vestir de un azul más oscuro y sus zapatos, lo único extraño era que tras sus gafas estaban ojos felinos y en su cara tenia escamas faciales iguales que las de ella.

Por otra parte en la pared a la derecha de su improvisada entrada estaba Ekaterina que tenía cierta idea de que dicha habitación existiese, pero nunca pensó encontrarse algo así de raro, observando la pared hubo una fotografía que le llamo la atención, en dicha foto se veía a alguien con los ojos rojos que parecían arder con furia, si no fuese por la ropa no habría pensado ni remotamente que se tratara del chico con el que había coexistido a medias durante tanto tiempo, esa imagen le llamaba la atención ya que aparte de los ojos tenía unos cuernos dorados que a ella le parecían… estimulantes, aparte en la zona de su mentón se podían ver como unas pequeñas escamas o algo así que le daban una expresión más atemorizante y para finalizar tena una cola negra en cuyo final tomaba la forma de una daga de hoja curva.

A Ruri por su parte le llamo la vista una foto que tomo con cuidado para no romperla, en la imagen se podía ver a un dragonewt muy serio de escamas negras que tenía las manos en los bolsillos sosteniendo sus pantalones con las alas plegadas dejando ver unas pequeñas garras en los extremos superiores de estas además de los oídos puntiagudos laterales que coincidían con el color oscuro de sus otras escamas, de las escamas faciales y de la cola que asomaba por un costado suyo.

Finalmente, Rachel estaba junto a Ruri bastante impresionada sosteniendo la que probablemente era una foto más antigua que las otras en las paredes y lo sabía porque estaba tomada sobre la pared de corcho de esa habitación, pero en esa foto se mostraba cubierta solo una parte de la pared del fondo, en ella se podía ver al joven que vivía con ella desde hace ya un tiempo solo que en esa foto la ropa le quedaba varias tallas más grande algo bastante llamativo ya que incluso su cara se veía bastante más juvenil pero era imposible ignorar sus ojos extra similares a los de ella tanto en número como en apariencia eso sin contar el exoesqueleto oscuro también similar al de ella y las gafas que ahora parecían insuficientes ante la cantidad de ojos a los que tenían que servir.


	5. Esa no la viste venir

Ver todo borroso es algo molesto para cualquiera, en especial si necesitas tus lentes 24/7 por que te quemaste los ojos leyendo durante años, pero la vida se compone de momentos en los que tenemos y debemos elegir entre la comodidad o lo contrario a cambio de un bien mayor, muchas veces la diferencia entre ambos conceptos salta a la vista, en otros no es tan evidente y uno desea una tercera opción pero muchas veces esta no aparece y lo único que tienes es el deseo de llevar a los que quieres al día siguiente a cualquier precio, Karu ahora con el sabor de su sangre en la boca frente a lo que sería a simple vista unos 50 hombres armados, en las afueras de un bosque en las cercanías de la ciudad, Rachel, Irina, Ruri y Ekaterina observan asustadas como aquellos criminales les acorralaban, Ruri tenía encima una espuma especial que restringía sus alas y por tanto su capacidad de volar, lo cual dejaba a las chicas indefensas ante el grupo de hombres armados de no ser por el sujeto en bata de laboratorio que estaba unos metros delante de las chicas como una última defensa desesperada, con unos cuernos dorados, una cola negra y una herida de bala en la pantorrilla, que no logro ni siquiera que se arrodillara lo que sembró duda en las filas de criminales frente a ellos.

-Tch…- Karu miro molesto a las personas en frente de él y lanzo al suelo sus lentes que sostenía en la mano- esta no es mi idea de un trabajo de campo maldita sea, RACHEL-la pequeña aracne reacciono algo asustada, las demás chicas tenían reacciones similares - no puedo conseguirles mucho tiempo, vayan con MON…

Algo empieza a moverse en la espalda del científico haciendo que se incline hacia adelante respirando agitadamente y pone en alerta a todos a su alrededor, su bata se rompe dejando ver unas alas similares a las de un murciélago y su piel empieza a oscurecerse, levanta la cara en la cual se ven unos colmillos y que los cuernos se han oscurecido.

-Una sola cosa más -continuo Karu con una voz doble en la que la suya era reconocible- perdón por meterlas en esto.

Tras esas últimas palabras pateo el suelo con una increíble fuerza y batió sus alas generando una nube de polvo que lo saco de la vista junto a las chicas y los hombres empezaron a disparar.

Ahora, ¿cómo llego todo a esta situación? ¿qué diablos pasa?, para entender esto nos devolveremos al momento en el que Karu iba de vuelta a casa tras su reunión con la reina de las sirenas, una encantadora señora si ignoras sus extraños arranques de drama como el que tuvo al enterarse de que quizás más adelante se podría convertir a su nuevo novio en un sireno o tritón de su clase, en fin, la cosa es que Karu está en un café maid de camino a su casa en una mesa individual junto a la ventana por donde ve pasar a una aracne patilarga junto a una harpía tipo halcón.

-Hah… huelen raro-decía para sí mismo mientras pasaba un dedo casualmente por su nariz tocaba las extrañas protuberancias en su cabeza que crecían lentamente causando un ador muy molesto y otros síntomas como le potenciación de sus sentidos -quizás no debí dar esa demostración, ahora huelo todas las malditas feromonas del ambiente, al menos no es temporada de celo…

Antes de dejar el vehículo de la reina ese día en Asaka, tuvo que demostrar que el Metamorphoze funcionaba así que uso una de las memorias, que más bien parecían una tableta de metal de unos 15 cm. X 7cm. Ese pedazo de metal era otro objeto interesante, aunque simplemente era una memoria portátil como un HDD modificado, lo único que contenía era la información digital del genoma-neutralizado de una especie en específico, había usado el de la raza de los demonios para probar que funcionaba, ya lo había probado una vez pero no había logrado terminar de testearlo ya que al parecer los cuernos eran más que solo para dar una impresión fuerte sino que al estar unidos al cerebro eran algo como unos órganos anexos que ampliaban las ondas cerebrales, la mejor hipótesis que pudo dar era que servían para usar habilidades como la hipnosis y quizás con un buen entrenamiento capacidades más avanzadas serian factibles, en fin uno no puede testear un cuerpo modificado temporal en la comodidad de un café maid viendo harpías cazadoras de buenas proporciones, aracnes de cualquier clase además el olor que emitían las parejas de enamorados, como esa nekomata y el joven que se encontró antes de llegar al café, era bastante fuerte y molesto, bueno regresando al tema los trastos que tenía para sus experimentos no eran del todo legales, algunas piezas eran contrabando o compradas en el mercado negro, una claro ejemplo era el metal del que estaba hecho el Methamorphoze que ahora estaba bien pegado a su piel y fuera de la vista gracias a su ropa, por lo que marcaba un numero en la pequeña pantalla la conversión estaba al 37%, lo único que lo delataría serian los cuernos que no llegaban a sobresalir de su cabello y la cola que ahora estaba oculta por su bata, otra molestia de esa forma que estaba tomando lentamente, era la creciente lujuria que se apoderaba de su mente, lo cual su nuevo cuerpo combinado con su cerebro expresaba calculando por el olor de las chicas las fechas de sus ciclos menstruales, no lo juzguen era eso o saltarle encima a alguna de ellas, al final termino su omurice rápido y se fue caminando, cuando ya había avanzado unas cuadras percibió un olor conocido de la primera vez que uso esa forma en casa, era Rachel, su rastro provenía de un camión de carga grande donde pudo percibir que no estaba sola.

-Kusoo!- y empezó a correr detrás del camión, pero su sombra le indico que sus cuernos se habían hecho visibles además de que su mentón mostraba esas extrañas escamas o lo que fuesen- esto no podría ser peor.

Se desvió por las sombras de los callejones para ocultar su nueva forma, la suerte le acompañaba al parecer y en una esquina estaba un contenedor de basura grande donde sobresalía un sombrero y una bufanda algo deshilachados, sin dudarlo los tomo y se los puso.

Ya con su improvisado disfraz, llamo un taxi al cual hizo seguir al camión, tras unos 20 minutos de persecución su celular empezó a sonar, un mensaje sin remitente le instaba a reunirse en un claro en un bosque en las afueras de la ciudad, conocía al sujeto, había adquirido algunos materiales de dudosa procedencia de el, no había una deuda pendiente sino más bien no le había hecho ningún pedido en los últimos meses, el sujeto que lideraba la banda tenía una pañoleta negra siempre cubriéndole la cara, se infiltraron en su hogar con la excusa de una remodelación y armados redujeron a Rachel e Irina con relativa facilidad, uno de sus secuaces estaba tirado tieso en el suelo de su sala y otro más estaba colgado del respectivo techo, Ekaterina intento ocultarse pero los malditos estaban al tanto de sus capacidades y la redujeron, Ruri escapó, lo cual les hizo cargar a las demás de prisa y perseguirla ya que si solo una de ellas alertaba a la policía o a MON sería una captura fija, ya cuando la wyvern había logrado alcanzar la mitad de otra calle fue detenida con un disparo de la espuma especial que vaya a saber cómo la consiguieron, con su carnada asegurada, los sujetos llamaron a su objetivo para negociar, ya que se habían enterado de que Karu les había quitado información sobre una extrespecie muy peligrosa que al parecer estaba recluida en un carguero fantasma a mitad del océano en solo un contenedor que bastaba para tener al límite de capacidad a la maquinaria de dicha nave, querían que Karu se las comprara pero él ya tenía las coordenadas y solicito un equipo multipropósito para que fuesen a investigar qué era lo que había en ese barco, tras una espera de varios días recibió información de que la examinación fue infructuosa dado que los que parecía habitar el contenedor era contenido por su jaula de plomo ya que sin esta anormal prisión la radiación mataría lo que sea que este cerca, una prueba era la inexistencia de tripulación, esto llevo a que el grupo de exploración solo dirigió dicha nave hacia la costa de Japón hacia una central nuclear donde seria analizada en un entorno seguro y con la cooperación del reino de las sirenas se concretó una ruta libre para el navío operado a distancia y así evitar daños al mar en la medida de lo posible, como parte del trato Karu tenía que hacerse cargo de la criatura tras su descontaminación, con eso en mente querían pedir dinero a cambio de la información que ahora Karu ya había utilizado, a mitad del intercambio verbal con el líder de los maleantes se despojó de su disfraz, con las chicas y los secuaces sorprendidos uno de ellos le disparo en la pantorrilla, consiguiendo que su líder le golpeara con un garrote eléctrico y mientras Karu miraba extrañado su herida el sujeto volvió a hablar:

-Mira, no tienes oportunidad-blandió su arma al igual que sus compañeros – además no querrás que les pase nada las señoritas, así que entrégame lo que sea que hayas creado para poder transformarte y los dejare ir.

-Sabes-respondió Karu flexionando la pierna en la que le habían disparado- si me matas no conseguirías nada, aun si no logran usar lo que cree sería un problema para mí, pero creo que tienes razón.

Dicho eso se quitó las gafas y se puso el pelo hacia atrás, y cambio su usual expresión de desinterés por una de furia.

-Tch…Esta no es mi idea de un trabajo de campo maldita sea…

Ahora de nuevo en la nube de polvo en la que Karu y las chicas habían desaparecido los sujetos armados habían descargado todas sus balas estaban quizás pensando en el proceso de recarga cuando se oyó una voz desde todas partes y en ninguna al mismo tiempo:

-Hahahahaha-se reía Karu con su voz doble y todos miraban en todas direcciones sin ver a nadie a pesar de que el polvo ya se había despejado- esto se siente muy bien, lástima que no vivirán siquiera para contemplarlo, o esperen si lo harán, pero no recordaran nada.

Todos empezaron a mirar a su alrededor con miedo cuando un chasquido metálico les llamo la atención, detrás de su grupo estaba Karu de pie con los ojos cerrados sonriendo.

-Toma algo de tiempo hacerlo bien-dijo Karu aun sin abrir los ojos ante la espantada turba- asi que, de antemano, perdón por esto.

Separo los brazos del cuerpo y empezó a girarlos, mientras sangre brotaba y chorreaba de su nariz manchándole la ropa rápidamente y de improviso abrió los ojos emitiendo algo imperceptible a simple vista mientras repetía desde un susurro hasta gritar con sus últimas fuerzas: "Olvida todo, olvida todo, olvida todo, olvida TODO, OLVIDA TODO", luego cayó al suelo y tras unos segundos los demás sujetos empezaron a caer de rodillas o de cara contra el suelo, Karu aun con sangre encima y bastante pálido, escucho al Metamorphoze hacer un ruido señalando que su energía se acababa, lo cual quería decir que de manera más rápida retomaría su forma humana habitual, el uso de los poderes hipnóticos en esa cantidad de gente quizás no funcionaran pero al menos con ayuda de algunos artefactos que traía consigo logro conseguir que las chicas escaparan a salvo era uno de sus últimos pensamientos antes de caer inconsciente…

Lamentos… miedo… soledad… enojo… el recuerdo de un grupo de personas en trajes que impedían que se les viera el rostro, ardor… furia… inconsciencia y una celda negra como el alma del más vil y al final no había más que silencio con la sensación de estar a la deriva en ninguna parte con un leve balanceo que en ocasiones se intensificaba, una imagen borrosa se reflejaba en las negras paredes de ese lugar, al acercarse a dicha imagen esta desapareció ya que en la oscuridad absoluta no existen reflejos o imágenes que se puedan percibir, y así con esas imágenes y pensamientos en su mente Karu despertó incapaz de moverse en lo que parecía la cama de un hospital, intentó moverse pero aparte de estar muy débil junto a su cama estaba echada Irina rodeando con su cuerpo toda la cama, Rachel estaba dormida encima de su cama en una hamaca similar a la que ponía hace un tiempo sobre su cama cuando no estaba Irina ni las demás, en un mueble de madera estaba recostado un gato negro algo grande que probablemente era Ekaterina y recostada sobre una sección de la cola de Irina estaba Ruri en una postura extraña, como si en vez de recostarse se hubiese caído mientras intentaba no dormirse, todas ellas tenia marcas en el rostro de haber llorado, aun recostado las miro sonriendo algo triste.

-Supongo que no puedo simplemente morir ahora, - miro su brazo derecho donde estaba el Metamorphoze ya que no se podía sacar sin una clave o cortar pues el metal era bastante especial y seguía susurrando para sí mismo– supongo que ahora tendré que elegir o algo por el estilo. Haaammm… supongo que intentaran matarme en cuanto sepan que ya estoy mejor-dirigió su mirada distraídamente hacia la ventana en la que se podía ver que la luna se iba acercando a la fase que incitaba el celo en las chicas.

A la mañana siguiente Karu tenía una expresión tensa intentando mantener una cara neutral, porque las 4 chicas estaban mirándolo de cerca, literalmente tenían sus caras a menos de 30 cm. de la de él, incapaz de mantener la farsa más allá de una par de minutos medito sus escasas opciones y la situación en la que se encontraba, inhabilitado, con un yeso en la pantorrilla derecha algo debilitado por la pérdida de sangre, rodeado por todos lados de su cama empezando por la cabecera en la que Ruri hacia guardia sin moverse, Rachel en el lado contrario elevándose sobre sus patitas rosas limpiando su cara con una toallita verde oscura, Ekaterina a su izquierda con una toallita similar de color rojo sangre y su extraño cabello que ahora negro cubriendo su cuerpo y a su derecha Irina con su cuerpo cuidadosamente puesto debajo detrás de ella misma, todas si excepción tenían cara de no haber estado bien durante un tiempo, falta de sueño y cansancio eran evidentes en sus rostros.

-Hammmmmm… - bostezo Karu lo mas de improviso que pudo dejando inmóviles por la sorpresa a las chicas- hola… emmm… si esteeee… verán yo….

No logró explicarse ya que las cuatro chicas no sabían si tirársele encima o caer en pánico y correr en círculos, ambas malas opciones por razones evidentes, luego, por esas cosas que pasan por las extrañas mentes femeninas las cuatro empezaron a llorar de felicidad, pasaron así un par de minutos hasta que Karu llamo su atención intentando levantarse.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces? - dijo Rachel molesta empujándolo a su cama – perdiste mucha sangre.

-Eso es cierto esposo-secundo Ruri acercándose al lado de Ekaterina- la sangre debe estar dentro del cuerpo y había mucha de la tuya regada por el lugar.

-Ehem…-llamo la atención Irina que estaba secándose las lágrimas con sus mangas y dejando las fotos que habían hallado en la habitación secreta encima de las sabanas de su cama- no es por ser mala, pero creo que esto no hubiese pasado si Karu nos hubiese avisado que es lo que realmente hace en la casa, en la cual nosotras también habitamos, habría ayudado también que supiésemos a quien abrirle y a quien no, y un sistema de seguridad habría ayudado bastante…

-Con respecto eso - la interrumpió Karu levantando su mano – perdónenme… ya que viven conmigo quizás sea mejor que les diga exactamente que estoy haciendo, para no ponerme a contar una novela de 36 volúmenes lo que hago es desarrollar un método estable de lo que se puede llamar "transformación" en las distintas extraespecies recién descubiertas, en especial las que carecen de especímenes masculinos usando a los humanos como yo para dotarlos de la fisiología y demás para ejercer este rol en las especies que lo necesiten, evidentemente hay especies que lo necesitan más que otras, pero como me contrato la señora Shianus la prioridad actual de mi investigación es conseguir convertir a un humano en centauro permanentemente pero como verán la "transformación" no es estable y desaparece con el tiempo, además hay otros problemas con esa "transformación".

Las chicas estaban sorprendidas, Ruri entrecerraba los ojos como si aún estuviera procesando lo que oyó, Rachel mostraba preocupación y confusión en sus 6 ojos, Ekaterina estaba igual que Ruri, pero con la mirada algo más afilada, Irina tenia na expresión sombría que llamo la Atención de Karu.

-Irina, ¿estás bien? -le pregunto a la lamia.

-Heeey… -respondió la chica con una foto en sus manos acercándose y levantando la mirada lentamente – podrías volver a tomar esta forma, no es que quiera hacer una foto… quizás solo unas tres o cien estarían bien.

Las chicas miraron con incredulidad a Irina por un momento y luego Karu se rió llamando la atención de las chicas.

-Perdon.. hehehehe -tomo la foto de manos de Irina y se las mostro- es que bueno no sabía que Irina fuese una shotacon, aunque supongo que es mejor a que sea una fujoshi.

Todas se rieron un poco, incluso Irina a pesar de estar bien roja, compartieron una comida de hospital en la que terminaron de alguna manera alimentándose unas a otras por alguna competencia de esas que no sabes cómo llegan a tener lugar y así al final de ese día Karu fue dado de alta, le recomendaron usara una muleta ya que, pese a no tener fracturas o algún daño en el hueso, no podía sostenerse en pie por sí mismo y la idea de que las chicas lo cargaran constantemente era poco practica y algo injusta para con ellas, así que se lo llevaron en una silla de ruedas turnándose para empujar la silla, ya en la casa Karu fue llevado a su cuarto (y también encerrado ahí) donde le dejaron con intención de que descanse, pero debajo de su cama tenía una caja de herramientas y algunos materiales como pedazos de metal, placas de circuitos para recortar y un pequeño cortador de plasma, mientras el hacia quien sabe que en su cuarto las chicas se reunieron en la sala con algunas bebidas que sacaron de la refrigeradora de la cocina o habían comprado de camino a la casa, el refrigerador estaba lleno de comida pasada gracias a que estuvieron un par de días fuera, tuvieron que eliminar mucha de la comida que habían congelado antes de que Karu estuviese internado.

-Haaaa…-suspiraba Rachel recostándose sobre uno de los muebles grandes de la sala donde podía hacerlo cómodamente, tomo una lata de café del que suele tomar Karu y por obvias razones no le deja tomar a ella – fueron unos largos días.

-Y que lo digas -respondió Irina deslizándose hasta un mueble de similares características frente a la pequeña aracne- creo que nos ganamos esto-dejo sobre la mesa del centro unas bolsas con frituras sabor jamón que Karu había escondido pero que ella detecto con su lengua hace algunos días y además dejo una botella de licor de batata con cuatro vasos sobre la mesa – no creo que Karu se moleste si probamos un poco no.

Un aleteo fuerte marcaba la entrada de Ruri que se dejó caer sobre el sillón donde Karu solía leer algunas tardes después de salir de su laboratorio, se acurruco (rasguñando un poco el cojín de dicho asiento) y tomo una de las bolsas con frituras de jamón y empezó a babear apenas la abrió, luego enterró la cabeza.

-Hehehe… - se rio Ekaterina acercándose a las chicas en la sala – ven pequeña Ruri déjame ayudarte-se acercó a la wyvern y con su pie presiono algo como un pedal debajo del sillón y una placa de metal se desplego a manera de mesa donde se podían ver marcas de tazas de café y té – Karu le hace modificaciones a todo lo que use más de una hora, cuando era más joven no le salían tan bien pero ahora ha mejorado bastante-dicho eso puso los bocadillos de la wyvern en un tazón y los puso en la mesa adosada a su sillón- listo ahora puedes comer, mas fácilmente.

Ekaterina tomo asiento junto a Ruri sosteniendo una botella de algo azul que no tenía etiqueta ni nada.

\- ¿Y eso que es Ekaterina? -pregunto Ruri bebiendo un poco de su café y viéndola desinteresadamente.

-Es cierto huele como a frutas o algo-comentó Irina sirviéndose en un vaso su bebida después de saborear el aire.

-Es algo que conseguí tras engañar a una dríade - contesto Ekaterina mientras se servía – está hecho con uvas y mi padre adoptivo solía beberlo cuando estaba en Alemania, pero tu no deberías beber café Ruri es lo mismo que el alcohol para nosotras.

-Ya cálmate -le respondió Ruri con las mejillas muy rosadas -además Karu no me deja ni una probadita de café cuando el si toma hasta tres latas de esta cosa - blandió su lata de lado a lado y luego se quedó mirando la lata por unos momentos– sabes es lindo cuando se queda dormido y tiene esa expresión estúpida en su rostro hehehe…

-Su expresión no es estúpida - reclamo Irina agitando su cascabel con fuerza, aunque algo erráticamente, airada por el alcohol que a pesar de ser de batata la había desinhibido un poco – además tú también pones cara de tonta cuando duermes, agitas tus patitas y ruedas enredándote en tu sabana cayéndote varias veces al suelo.

-Que… eso no es cierto - ahí Rachel recuerda algo – oye tú no eres nadie para criticarme, shotacon.

-Los niños pequeños y lindos son la justicia - respondió Irina sacando la foto en la que Karu había probado la transformación en aracne saltarina la cual le hacía parecer un niño de primaria, puso la foto con fuerza sobre la mesa y se podía ver que la había recortado con un diseño de corazón.

-Eres toda una criminal-dijo Ekaterina terminando su cuarto vaso de vino – no creo que Smith o Karu te dejen seducir niños de primaria por mucho que se los pidas – tomo la foto y la observo sonriendo – aunque si se ve lindo.

-Hablando de eso - hablo Ruri desde su asiento mientras sostenía una botella de lo que parecía ser agua – yo pienso que mi esposo se ve mejor en su forma de dragonewt -saco una foto de su cabello donde se podía ver a Karu con las alas de reptil negras – si fuese un niño como le gusta a la gusano-sonaja no sería muy fuerte.

-Ruri -dijo Ekaterina señalando la botella que sostenía la wyvern- ¿de dónde sacaste eso?

-Hummm… es agua, estaba aquí - señalo un compartimento dentro del sillón que ocupaba y levanto otra botella igual en la que se podía leer "VODKA" – esta fría, pero después de tomarla da… cierto calor… al cuerpo…

Y con un sonoro ruido la wyvern cayó al suelo en el cual se durmió, Irina la arrastro descuidadamente hacia el sillón en el que estaba y la dejo encima para que durmiera ya que al parecer se había tomado casi una botella completa de un solo trago.

-Eso explica eso que me conto Karu- comentó Rachel sonriendo mientras miraba a la wyvern y ante las miradas inquisitivas de Irina y Ekaterina continuo – pues que en la guerra los rusos se aventaban sin paracaídas desde los aviones porque decían que la nieve iba a amortiguar la caída… hehehe ya los veo ahí saltando al grito de "Vodkaaaaaaa" y plum… todos hechos puré contra el suelo.

-Sabes arañita a veces te envidio - dijo Ekaterina algo melancólica – has estado con Karu sin ser un parásito raro que vivía en su sombra, además seguro que han ido al parque a caminar de la mano y cosas así.

-Bueno, solía ir en su espalda cuando salíamos a comprar o lo acompañaba a sus presentaciones en distintos edificios del estado.

-Wahhhhhhh…-empezó a llorar Ekaterina-yo también quiedo… ni siquiera puedo aparecerme en sus sueños podque no apdendi a hacedlo.

-Ya ya - intento calmarla Irina palmeando su espalda – él está bien ahora así que si lo podemos ayudar podríamos conseguir que nos lleve a algún parque a pasear o incluso a uno de esos festivales por el cambio de estación.

\- ¿Tu cdees? - pregunto entre sollozos Ekaterina.

-Es muy probable -contesto Irina - además ahora no puede ir sin que nosotras lo llevemos, ¿no Rachel?

Pero al voltear ambas a ver a la pequeña aracne esta no estaba en su asiento, miraron en distintas direcciones buscándola hasta que la oyeron sobre ellas, parada en el techo sosteniéndose con sus patitas y agitando su lata de café ya vacía.

-SOY LA REINA DE LAS LOLIS

-Rachel baja de ahí es peligroso-le dijo Irina irguiéndose con dificultad.

-Si Dachel-se unió Ekaterina al pedido – debedíamos id a dodmir ya.

-HAHAHAHAHA – se reía la aracne – NO, USTEDES VAYAN A DORMIR YO tengo que…

Rachel perdía el "equilibrio" mientras caminaba rápidamente en el techo de la sala con las otras dos Irina y Ekaterina moviéndose por el suelo con igual o menos coordinación que la aracne, tras unos movimientos y giros bruscos terminaron Irina y Ekaterina corriendo la una contra la otra resultando en un impacto que las dejo en el suelo inconscientes, luego de eso Rachel cayó sobre el sillón que ocupaba al inicio de toda esta confusión, y así las cuatro "durmieron" unas sobre el suelo, otras obre los muebles no aptos para dormir, pero dormir es lo que importa.

 **Y así hago una ligera referencia _"No es fácil ser una Arachne"_ de Tarmo Flake y _"Sins of The Father"_ de ****Paradoja el inquisidor, para el próximo cap. quizás lleve a todos al parque o algo por el estilo ^_^**


	6. Por un momento creí que se atacarían

Karu desde su infancia había tenido el sueño muy pesado, tanto que lo único que una vez lo despertó fue una pesadilla muy perturbadora para su joven mente de 7 años, en sus años posteriores desarrollo una resistencia a la necesidad de dormir bastante admirable, su mejor marca fue permanecer despierto por 4 días sin recurrir a ninguna sustancia estimulante, en fin, era una mañana con una ligera brisa y el sol apenas surgiendo en el horizonte, al haber dormido temprano por sus lesiones despertó y tomo el objeto alargado apoyado a la mesa de noche junto a su cama, a simple vista era un bastón con una empuñadura ortopédica permitiendo el agarre lateral y adosándose a su brazo, la gracia estaba en que al apoyarla sobre el suelo desplego seis patitas articuladas que salían desde la mitad del bastón, se puso de pie con su nueva invención y se dirigió a alistarse, se puso un traje más casual compuesto por una camisa a cuadros azules y celestes y unos pantalones beige (que eran su único otro conjunto aparte de las "batas de farmacéutico" y el terno) salió de su cuarto lentamente ya que no tenía intención de ponerse a trabajar en el laboratorio, salir a dar una vuelta con las chicas parecía una buena idea, ir a comer a un restaurante de carnes parecía buena idea y quizás dar un paseo por el acuario también, como toque final ir hacia esa heladería donde asustaron a Rachel la otra vez y poder probar alguna de las combinaciones nuevas que promocionaban en sus ventanas, todo parecía un buen plan hasta que bajando las escaleras un chisporroteo eléctrico le llamo la atención, conforme bajaba la escalera la escena se esclarecía a sí misma, el cableado de las luces del techo estaba desparramado por el suelo, los muebles estaban partidos en varias partes, relleno de los cojines y telaraña cubría de manera irregular el suelo y paredes de la sala, un reloj de péndulo estaba siendo usado como almohada tras ser envuelto en los escombros suaves de aquel desastre, se dirigió a la cocina donde la destrucción era de un nivel similar, platos rotos, ollas y sartenes doblados y arrugados como si fuesen de papel, había cubiertos atascados en las paredes de la habitación y finalmente mientras rodeaba a las cuatro "bellas durmientes" que reposaban sobre el reloj abrazándose entre todas rodeadas especialmente por la cola de Irina en su búsqueda subconsciente de calor se podía ver que no traían ninguna de sus ropas salvo que los adornos para el cabello califiquen como algo que llevarías por la calle.

Mientras les ponía encima una cortina que también estaba sobre el suelo con todo y su soporte un par de sobres llegaban a la bandeja de correo, uno de apariencia bastante simple y otro más adornado con detalles azules y un escudo en la parte frontal, Karu tomo ambos sobres y se fue a levantar la mesa del comedor, levanto su silla disponiéndose a leer su correo mientras sacaba del respaldo de su silla una lata de café, leyó con calma recostándose ocasionalmente inclinando su asiento hacia atrás, después de leer se terminaba las ultimas gotas de su café mientras observaba con cierto rubor en la cara y muchos pensamientos pecaminosos en su mente, a las chicas dormir apacibles y desnudas, Rachel estaba sobre la cabeza de Irina con algo del cabello de la lamia en su boca, la lamia las envolvía a las demás e incluso posaba su cascabel en el costado del exoesqueleto de la pequeña aracne, junto a Irina, Ekaterina la abrazaba cambiando de forma de rato en rato, en un momento era una nekomata similar a un tigre en otro era una enfermera con la falda muy corta, después era algún tipo de criatura marina extraña sin parpados, y así pasaba de algo agradable a algo perturbador, finalmente Ruri que se acurrucaba y gruñía ligeramente en la cola de Irina, a juzgar por los recipientes vacíos que adornaban en suelo en varios rincones de la habitación las chicas habían consumido el alcohol y la cafeína que estuviese a mano, en ese momento agradecía que Ruri fuese una aracne saltarina ya que si hubiese sido de una subespecie más grande el desastre habría sido mayor, en fin una llamada al servicio de reconstrucción dejara la casa en condiciones en doce horas siendo exagerados, además había noticias que darles a las chicas, pero ya que se habían portado de manera reprobable Karu opto por darles un "ligero" castigo se fue al baño lleno una tina con agua que llevo a la sala y agarro un pulverizador al que le quito el típico tubo de plástico y reemplazo con uno de un metro que le permitía sentarse en su silla y no tener que recargar munición, con su "arma" lista y cargada empezó con un chorro de agua sobre sus caras a lo que ellas respondieron girándose sobre el suelo como un grupo de recién nacidas sin coordinación de sus propios movimientos.

-Vamos ya levántense - decía Karu mientras les lanzaba agua – tenemos que salir grupo de alcohólicas y supongo que ¿cafeicolica, cafeinicola? no, eso suena raro… la cosa es que muevan esos cuerpos, el agua esta tibia así que ni te quejes Irina.

-Mgmnmnhhhmnnghggngm- "dijeron" las cuatro arrastrando sus semi-húmedas caras hasta la mesa.

Tras sacudirse un poco el agua de encima las cuatro se acercaron a la mesa en la que Karu sostenía sus cartas, las cuatro aun estando medio-dormidas sabían que habían destrozado la sala y cocina después de haberse puesto a pelear por la foto que tenía Irina y luego con una discusión que termino con Ruri trayendo un reloj de péndulo, Rachel sembrando trampas de telaraña por la sala, Ekaterina sujetando tenedores en las manos para imitar a un personaje de comics y finalmente Irina quien al parecer intento estrangularlas a todas lo que las dejo durmiendo sobre el piso de la sala.

-Ehem- tosió Karu para llamar la atención de las chicas que avergonzadas solo miraban a los lados- sí que se divirtieron anoche… - en eso un segmento del techo se rompe y cae a mitad de la sala sobre los escombros de los muebles, las chicas ya no sabían dónde poner sus caras- bueno supongo que debí acondicionar un lugar donde pudiesen pelear o embriagarse, así que perdón por eso-les hizo una reverencia. La única y mejor respuesta que pudieron dar fue tirarse en dogeza al suelo (Rachel lo hizo en la mesa) y disculparse sentidamente:

-Hakaze Karu, perdón por nuestra actitud en la noche - dijeron las cuatro al unísono – prometemos que no volverá a pasar.

-Vamos, vamos ya dejen eso - les contesto el joven – no me gusta que me llamen así - las tomo de las manos (alas en el caso de Ruri) y las hizo ponerse en "pie" – no estoy molesto por eso, gracias a esto podremos remodelar la sala y ya que vamos a salir sería mejor que se cambien -las guio por las escaleras – iré a un juicio en unas horas, parece que hay basura que piensa que puede lucrar con los derechos de los extra-especie.

-Pero Karu - dijo Rachel subiéndose a su espalda ante eso una muy molesta Ruri que se le pego por el lado derecho y finalmente Irina a la izquierda – tú no eres abogado, hasta donde yo sé.

-Eso es cierto Karu – dijo también Ekaterina – escribes buenos poemas y todo eso, pero no creo que sepas mucho de leyes.

-Jejeje - se rio su casero – tengo 108 habilidades que ustedes desconocen, mi conocimiento legal si bien escaso no se compara con mis modestas capacidades analíticas, además así podré recoger una muestra muy interesante para usar mi Metamorphoze otra vez.

Diciendo esto último levanto la manga de su brazo donde se podía ver el aparato.

-Ehhhhh… - dijeron todas algo dudosas.

\- ¿Pero no es peligroso usar eso en tu estado? – pregunto Irina pegándose un poco más.

-No, mientras no lo encienda – respondió Karu entrando a su habitación –tiene puesta una memoria receptora, ahora báñense y pónganse esos trajes serios que están en sus armarios, tú también Ekaterina y ayuda a Ruri por favor.

-Ok, tu tranquilo - respondió la chica sonriendo mientras Karu cerraba su puerta.

Las cuatro chicas se dirigieron a sus habitaciones que compartían en parejas, Irina y Rachel, a la derecha del cuarto de Karu, Ekaterina y Ruri a la izquierda, luego de alrededor de una hora los cinco ya estaban en la puerta, Karu con un traje y peinado que lo dejaban poco reconocible aunque lucia bastante bien pese a la expresión de ligera incomodidad que le generaba tener que usar esas ropas, Ruri tenía una falda corta flexible y una blusa con un adorno en forma de media luna y Ekaterina se había dado el trabajo de ponerse a peinarla además ella misma tenia puesto un traje que la hacía parecer una secretaria y su cabello que antes rodeaba su cuerpo, ahora estaba enroscado en algo así como un moño, pero aun así mantenía esos extraños ojos que la hacían tan particular, además de cambiar cada cierto tiempo de color de cabello, Irina llevaba un traje similar en color que era azul oscuro su falda corta igual que la de Ruri, una blusa, un collar con forma de ojo plateado con una corona encima y un saco formal a juego, finalmente Rachel llevaba un vestido completo celeste con moños, diseñado específicamente para su anatomía, se subió a los hombros de Karu y empezaron la marcha.

-Bien – empezó a decir Karu mientras salían por las puertas y se dirigían a la calle – como tenemos algo de tiempo antes del juicio, iremos a visitar a alguien muy interesante.

Las chicas se miraron extrañadas, pero lo siguieron en conjunto parecía algún tipo de mafia moderna o unos yakuzas muy particulares, siguieron por unas tres calles hasta llegar a una modesta casa que tenía pinta de haber sido remodelada en múltiples ocasiones.

-Ehhhmmm… - empezó a decir Irina con algo de preocupación cuando se detuvieron en la acera frente a la casa – Karu creo que no es buena idea soy algo grande para entrar en una casa tan pequeña.

-Oh no te preocupes Irina – le contesto calmadamente señalando el suelo -por lo que parece mi amigo vive con una lamia también, una fémina centauro por las pisadas me atrevería a decir, una harpía algo hiperactiva, un par de aracnes grandes y lo que parece ser una chica que suele llevar un arma que arrastra y otra que suele usar unas botas impermeables nada más.

Las chicas lo miraron sorprendidas e incrédulas, Karu avanzo con calma y ellas lo siguieron por el amplio espacio que tenían para entrar, toco la puerta y les dijo con la misma calma de hace un rato:

-Solo actúen como unas novias algo celosas sin recurrir a la violencia y evitaran problemas con la lamia, parece que está algo muy apegada a mi amigo.

Las chicas iban a replicar, pero fueron interrumpidas por la puerta abriéndose dejando ver a una mujer rubia de proporciones "bíblicas" con unas orejitas equinas encantadoras.

-Si? - pregunto la mujer – a quien buscan?

-Un placer señorita, Shianus supongo – dijo Karu dando una leve reverencia - soy Karurosu Sarver mis acompañantes son Rachel, -la pequeña saludo con una reverencia desde la espalda de Karu – Ruri, -la wyvern agito una ala como saludo con cara seria – Irina Castle, - la lamia levanto su cola y cascabeleo al tiempo que hacia una reverencia saludando - y Ekaterina – ella saludo inclinando su cabeza a un lado y sonriendo mientras agitaba la mano – venimos a visitar al señor Kimihito Kurusu.

-Si… un placer igualmente - la centaura dejo ver su cuerpo completo al abrir la puerta – soy Centorea Shianus, por favor pasen por aquí - señalo la sala – le avisare a mi señor que están aquí.

Dicho eso la centaura salió hacia las escaleras del segundo nivel de la casa, Karu y compañía se acomodaron en la sala, Irina tomo asiento a su lado izquierdo, Ruri a su derecha y Ekaterina se sentó en sus piernas ala adoptar una apariencia más infantil y Rachel solo se recostó sobre la espalda de Karu, este observo a su alrededor casualmente mientras las chicas a su alrededor se sacaban la lengua unas a otras o se hacían caras, un ruido metálico y otros más entremezclados se oyeron dejando ver a Kimihito entrar seguido de Miia, Centorea que llevaba a Meroune en su silla de ruedas, Papi que iba sosteniendo la falda de la centaura junto a Suu que la imitaba, Kimihito tomo asiento frente a Karu, ambos se miraron con seriedad al estar sentados frente a frente esto les transmitió una cierta tensión a las chicas de ambos bandos, luego de unos momentos Karu se puso de pie y Kimihito hizo lo mismo ante lo cual Miia se puso frente a Irina que respondió cascabeleando suavemente su cola, Papi y Suu frente a Ruri que flexiono una pierna luciendo sus enormes y férreas garras intimidando un poco a Papi, Mero solo miraba confusa la situación, algo diferente pasaba entre las miradas de Centorea y Rachel que parecían colisionar en esa atmosfera, hasta que ambos hombres sujetando sus propias caras en una pose de dramatismo de octavo grado recitaron al mismo tiempo :

-Nada es mentira, todo es posible.

Y empezaron reírse mientras estrechaban las manos riéndose y las chicas estaban ya con las armas, garras, y colmillos listos para atacar.

-Sí que ha pasado un buen tiempo Kimihito – dijo Karu – he de decir que me sorprendió que un santo como tu estuviese en esto del intercambio, bueno te presento a las señoritas, Rachel -señalo a la aracne que saludo a Kimihito estrechando su mano ya que Karu se había inclinado para que estuviera a su alcance.

-Es un placer señor Kimihito – dijo Rachel – es extraño que alguien como Karu tenga amigos tan decentes.

-El placer es mío – respondió Kurusu extrañado ya que no había visto una aracne tan pequeñita – fuimos compañeros de clase un tiempo.

-Señor Sarver - intervino Miia muy emocionada – yo soy Miia, vivo aquí por el intercambio con Darling – abrazo a Kimihito lo que incomodo muy visiblemente a las demás chicas, salvo a la sirena.

-Ya deja eso Miia el señor Sarver vino a reunirse con mi señor - la interrumpió Centorea – además no eres la única que vive con el aquí sabes.

Y bueno Centorea rodeo a Kimihito con esa gloriosa medida de busto, solo su cabeza desde atrás ante lo cual la reacción en cadena fue la cola de Miia envolviendo sus piernas, Papi y Suu abrazándolo desde el frente con Meroune a su lado dejando su silla de ruedas y la reacción de las otras chicas fue similar, Irina también le inmovilizo las piernas a Karu, Ruri y Ekaterina se empujaban para ocupar su regazo, Rachel abrazo su cabeza a la altura de su frente con toda la fuerza de sus brazos y haciéndole un puchero a Centorea.

-Segundo paso del intercambio supongo? - comentó Karu con dificultad ya que Rachel le estaba aplastando el cráneo.

-Si - respondió Kurusu surgiendo de aquel prominente busto – pero como es que tu terminaste en esto?

-Nada extraño tu sabes – respondió Karu casualmente pese a estar inmovilizado – pese a ser un lolicon soy bastante funcional en la sociedad actual, valoro mucho a las lolis como para ir a prisión y quedar aislado de por lo menos apreciarlas, aparte de eso solo como que medio-trabajo para el gobierno.

En ese momento Kimihito escupió su te de cebada que le servía Centorea algo avergonzada por casi volver a ahogarlo con sus pechos, las demás inquilinas del muchacho también se sorprendieron.

-Pero como es que usted y Darling… – empezó a decir Miia mientras recibía su taza de té de manos de Centorea.

-Somos amigos? – le interrumpió Karu entes de beber un poco de su te – nada muy relevante, pero dando la respuesta más concisa posible es que él es el tipo de persona a la que los problemas siguen y también los riesgos para su vida, me permites que les explique detalles exagerados Kurusu? – pregunto mirando a su amigo el cual asintió con algo de duda – muy bien entonces aquí voy, ehem -observo a Kurusu y sus inquilinas con algo de concentración en los ojos – Miia llego aquí primero por lo que parece, sus efectos personales están distribuidos por la sala de manera más efectiva para su desplazamiento considerando todo desde las huellas en la entrada, su uso de las escaleras y otros detalles más íntimos, la pequeña harpía parece ser la que llego después, una de sus plumas permanece atascada en la parte exterior de la ventana y por su nivel de decoloración y acumulación de polvo parece que ha pasado un tiempo similar al de Miia, por lo que se debe ser muy hiperactiva y la razón de que tengas en la sala esa consola de videojuegos la cual usa con la slime ya que el juego de los controles parece haber sido tratado por ti en persona para no dañarse con el agua, San Kurusu en acción supongo - se rio amistosamente de Kimihito que solo devolvió la seña pasando una de sus manos por la nuca sonriendo nerviosamente y Karu siguió observando esta vez a Centorea – la señorita Shianus, digna y de buena educación aunque sus defectos de personalidad la hacen algo impredecible como demuestra la huella de su coz en el rostro de Kurusu, a riesgo de equivocarme también puedo decir que es una de las chicas más maternales de la casa, ya que las plumas de la pequeña y algo de la slime están sobre su falda y blusa – Centorea se coloreo de rojo rápidamente revisando y en efecto encontrando unas motitas azules y una mancha de humedad en su falda que correspondían con el perfil de Suu – por el volumen de la casa la princesa Lorelei debe habitar en una piscina de unos entre 15 a 20 metros - Mero lo miro algo sorprendida – conocí a su madre hace unos días su alteza -le tomo la mano e hizo lo más parecido a una reverencia que pudo con Rachel sosteniéndole la cabeza y luego retomo su asiento – con su madre como mi única referencia podría ser algo aventurado pero creo que usted es una amante de las tragedias, pero esa reacción de hace un rato me incita a pensar que mi compañero San Kurusu logro tocar más allá de eso y quizás ganarse su corazón.

Miia había aflojado el agarre a las piernas de Kurusu tras esto último y ahora estaba acechando a Meroune con sus ojos encendidos, pero su invitado aún no había terminado.

-Pero creo que tiene otras inquilinas más aquí no? - pregunto Karu a Kimihito.

-Si hoy un par de ellas salieron…- intento contestar Kimihito siendo interrumpido por su amigo.

-Una aracne patilarga y alguien con los pies normales no? - pregunto Karu expectante.

-Aria y Lala – respondió Kurusu – Lala es una Dullahan.

-Ohhhh interesante – respondió Karu con emoción en su cara – entonces una aracne tejedora es la que nos vigila desde el ático supongo?

Un murmuro de "pasos" se oyó en el techo y Rachnera se hizo presente en la sala llamando la atención de los presentes.

-Rachne – la saludo Kimihito muy animado – te presento a mi amigo de preparatoria, Karurosu Sarver.

-Un placer conocer a uno de los amigos de mi Honey -saludo estrechando la mano de Karu y luego yéndose a abrazar desde atrás a Kimihito – usted es un sujeto muy interesante si me permites decirlo pequeña saltarina, Rachel si no me equivoco.

Rachel estaba algo intimidada, no por el tamaño de su congénere sino por el aura depredadora que esta emitía, aun así, logro saludarla adecuadamente.

-Un gusto Rachnera - dijo algo tensa Rachel – si, Karu es una persona extraña a mi parecer.

-Señor Karu – dijo de improviso Papi llamando la atención del joven – haga esa magia rara que hizo con Centorea y Mero y díganos que ve en Rachne.

\- Si Kimihito y Rachnera están de acuerdo lo haré pequeña - respondió Karu sonriéndole a la harpía ante lo cual Ruri se le pego más y clavo la garra de su ala en su brazo.

-Si Rachne acepta no veo porque no – respondió Kimihito con calma mirando a la aracne que murmuro inaudiblemente "donde esta Aria cuando la necesitas".

-Claro - dijo Rachne con confianza y cierto tono seductor que puso en alerta a Rachel y las demás -de su mejor esfuerzo señor Sarver.

-Prefiero solo Karu si no es molestia - respondió el científico ya con la cabeza libre para moverse y luego de dejar su vaso vacío sobre la mesita de café en la sala observo Rachnera que lo miraba algo incrédula – ya veo, Rachnera es una extraña combinación de una Femme Fatale con una personalidad algo dispar muy maternal y vigilante de los suyos, su seda cubre cada objeto de esta casa de manera perfecta y puede estar al tanto de la seguridad de todos ya que desde su habitación en el ático puede llegar a cualquier parte de la casa rápidamente, bastante hogareña, de un metabolismo bastante acelerado ya que pese a estar sobre una hamaca una buena parte del tiempo su complexión física no parece deteriorada en lo más mínimo, salvo por unas levísimas marcas en sus ojos por un sueño interrumpido parece estar perfectamente, su compañero o compañera de habitación ronca supongo, tome esto - le dio una frasquito que saco de su saco que tenía un logo simple donde se podía ver un logo de reloj de arena rojo y Rachnera lo recibió extrañada – es un jarabe para los ronquidos es un producto nuevo pero ya está probado, la tal Aria debe ser su compañera, vi su expediente sobre la guantera de Smith la otra vez que vino a visitarme, y continuando con lo que decía mi última observación es que la señorita Rachnera disfruta tejer prendas con su seda.

Dicho eso ultimo Karu sujeto uno de los cojines del sofá que ocupaba y le abrió el broche posterior sacando del interior un suéter de la talla de Kimihito con dos hojas de muérdago a los lados y al medio el símbolo del abdomen de Rachnera, la cual sobra decir se quedó inmóvil ante la develación de la prenda que había hecho con cuidado de no mostrarla a nadie más y ahora ese sujeto la había descubierto tan fácilmente.

\- Perdón por eso señorita Rachnera – se disculpó Karu con una reverencia algo pronunciada – quizás me excedí un poco con eso.

\- ¿Cómo? - logro articular Rachnera.

-Hay varias prendas ocultas en esta casa que coinciden con una muestra de seda de aracne que estudio hace algún tiempo en casa, - respondió Karu – de nuevo perdón por eso, pero los escondites son algo evidentes ya que incluyen solo los objetos no conectados a su red de seda que conecta toda la casa, algunos floreros, muebles e instrumentos de cocina que supongo no suelen usar mucho entre otras cosas más.

-Rachne yo quiero un gorrito con la cara de Suu – dijo muy emocionada Papi junto a Suu que asentía con la misma emoción en su rostro.

\- Claro - respondió Rachne como queriendo olvidar los sucesos ocupando su mente en otra cosa.

-Bueno - se levantó de su asiento Karu – ya debería irme yendo Kimihito, tengo que refundir a la banda a la que pertenecía el sujeto ese al que le firmaste la cara con tu puño.

Kimihito y todas las chicas se levantaron también y este dijo con seriedad:

-En serio gracias por hacerte cargo – le estrecho la mano con fuerza – no sabía que tuvieses un título de abogado.

-Sí, lo compre en una subasta online – Kurusu lo miro con preocupación – es broma hombre solo tuve que validar mis conocimientos en unos exámenes y unas prácticas, como la del juicio que perdió KFH y les hice pagar una buena tajada para seguir funcionando, quizás vuelva a venir por consejos la próxima semana - comentaba Karu mientras se dirigía a la puerta con el dueño de la casa y sus inquilinas - de nuevo un placer conocerlas a todas señoritas son todas muy encantadoras y excelentes prospectos de una esposa para Kimihito, él es algo santurrón pero un hombre, al fin y al cabo.

Luego de algunas despedidas entre ambos grupos Karu y las chicas se alejaban por la acera mientras el marcaba algo en su celular.

\- Nos vas a explicar que fue todo eso? – le pregunto Rachel desde su cabeza.

-Las extraespecies míticas – empezó a explicar Karu mientras guardaba su celular – o mágicas no son compatibles ya que sus orígenes siguen un conjunto de reglas muy distintas a las de la ciencia que uso para hacer funcionar el Metamorphoze, por lo cual las características de una Doppelganger como Ekaterina o una Dullahan como la señorita Lala están en medio de una gran controversia, ahora, debemos tomar el siguiente camión que pase por aquí.

En eso un camión de carga de los grandes se detiene frente a ellos y la puerta posterior se abre dejando ver una réplica de su sala con los muebles y todo lo demás, Karu sube y las chicas le siguen ocupando sus puestos habituales.

-La empresa TALIO es la que nos da este servicio así que no hay problema - les dijo Karu a las chicas que estaban algo nerviosas al volver a estar en un camión en movimiento – ahora esto quizás les parezca algo repentino y todo pero creo que es momento de decirles que pese a mi "posición" también soy parte del programa de intercambio por lo cual estoy ya en la condición de un caso de prueba de si una relación amorosa entre extraespecie y humano es posible, no se sientan presionadas por esto no quiero decir que tengan que competir por mi como hace sin querer Kimihito, así que…

Y antes de que terminase de hablar todas ya habían tomado posturas de batalla y en sus ojos ardía una pasión con ansías de victoria.

Lo último que pudo decir Karu antes del choque fue: "Quizás debí mencionar esto en un parque o algún sitio más despejado"

 **Seee me descontrole un poco ahí, gracias nuevamente a Tarmo Flake ya que referencie su capitulo 16 aquí, ya en la sala del juicio podre invocar más cameos de tras historias ^_^**


	7. Escuadrón Suicida de un solo Hombre

Empieza a correr un video en el que se ve la cara de Doppel acomodando algo con expresión de concentración, luego se aleja dejando ver detrás de ella a Ekaterina sentada sobre un sofá naranja, Doppel se sienta frente a ella y toma una hoja que empieza a leer:

\- Ehem… registro en video de la entrevista de convivencia de Ekaterina, la entrevistadora, o sea yo, Doppel, Ekaterina si me hace el favor de responderme unas preguntas – dijo con voz aburrida y luego se quejó mirando a la cámara – Manako haz esto tú, yo me aburro mucho.

En el video se oía murmurar a Manako:

\- "Smith-san nos dijo que cada una nos turnáramos y Zombina no pudo venir y no quisiste aprender a usar los enfoques de la cámara"

\- Ehhhh… - dijo decepcionada Doppel y continuó – bueno habrá que seguir, pregunta uno… esta es muy aburrida, esta tampoco es importante… que no hay nada – y se puso a repasar la hoja de arriba abajo hasta que la volteo y sonrió con un brillo de emoción en los ojos – eso es sabia que Smith tendría cosas como estas por aquí…Listo entonces Ekaterina lista?

\- Si - respondió Ekaterina que al ser enfocada tenía la misma apariencia que Doppel – ¿así está bien verdad?

\- ¿Porque tomaste mi forma? – pregunto Doppel con algo de duda en la cara.

\- Oh lo siento - respondió nerviosa Ekaterina retomando su forma tradicional en la que parecía la hermana mayor de Doppel – pensé que así es como nos deberíamos ver las Doppelganger y solo lo hice.

\- Si bueno no importa – respondió Doppel retomando su papel y leyendo la primera pregunta – pues ahí te va: ¿Cómo calificarías en un aspecto romántico la relación con alguien en el que estés interesada aquí en el país?

\- Oh vamos - respondió Ekaterina mientras un poco de su cabello ocultaba sus ojos y sus mejillas – yo ni siquiera soy parte del intercambio, estuve habitando la sombra de Karu desde su niñez en un estado similar a la hibernación, pero bueno a pesar de todo eso tengo secciones de sus recuerdos, algunos buenos y otros malos, pero muy distanciados uno de otro, está la vez que tuvo una pesadilla cuando tenía 7 años, luego de eso recuerdo su fiesta de promoción con ropa que era de talla muy grande y después ese recuerdo en el que trabaja en su laboratorio, aparte de esos sus conocimientos en bruto están en mi cabeza, es raro no?

\- No te hagas – le insistió Doppel acercándosele mientras tomaba la forma de Karu y se quitaba la bata despacio – eso no es lo que debes responder.

\- Que bien siempre quise hace algo como esto – dijo muy emocionada Ekaterina mientras también tomaba la apariencia de Karu con su pijama de truenos con el dibujo de una bobina de Tesla en la entrepierna, sujeto a Doppel por los hombros y la acerco a ella – es una forma diferente de estar cerca de ti… envidio a esa arañita.

Luego como una escena sacada de alguna pesadilla católica Ekaterina empezó a besar a Doppel que solo pudo agrandar los ojos muy sorprendida intentando soltarse al tiempo que retomaba su forma habitual ante lo cual Ekaterina la soltó y también retomo su forma habitual.

\- ¿Qué diablos fue eso? – pregunto Doppel cubriéndose la boca con las mejillas de un color diferente al usual – ¿que eres fan del BL o algo así?

\- ¿BL? – pregunto Ekaterina inclinando la cabeza con inocencia en su rostro - Karu dijo que nunca bajo ningún concepto debemos buscar información sobre eso.

\- Doppel – reclamo Manako desde detrás de la cámara – deja de meterle ideas en la cabeza a Ekaterina.

\- Que aburrida eres Manako – le contesto Doppel mientras Ekaterina las observaba – con esa actitud Novio-kun no te tomara en serio.

\- Pero que dices - decía audiblemente avergonzada Manako – él es muy amable y todo eso, pero yo estoy aquí trabajando en MON con Smith – y luego pareció recordar algo y continuo – además Doppel es la que se puso ropa porque Darling lo pidió y…

Y la grabación se cortó ya que al parecer Manako se puso en pie y derribo el trípode de la cámara.

* * *

Empieza otra grabación con la cara de Tionishia verificando que este grabando, luego se retira y se puede ver a Ruri con una camisa azul y unos shorts modificados de color gris, sentada masticando algo con dificultad, Tionishia se sienta frente a ella y empieza a hablar:

\- Bien este es el video…- pero es interrumpida por Ruri que salto hacia la cámara y lo que ahora se podía ver era la lengua de Ruri y sus filosos dientes – no Ruri deja eso no es para comer – decía suplicante Tionishia.

\- ¿Hegnhogrre ztvhga trrrarrargngo? – pregunto Ruri.

Luego de un corte en la grabación se podía ver a Tionishia abrazando a Ruri para evitar que vuelva atacar la cámara, Ruri ofrecía algo de resistencia, pero Tionishia le dio en la boca una réplica chibi de Karu como si de un pacificador se tratase el cual Ruri empezó a morder tranquilizándose un poco más.

\- Bien – dijo complacida Tionishia mientras sujetaba un papel en una mano y la otra le acariciaba el cabello a Ruri – bueno Ruri te preguntare algunas cosas y debes responder con sinceridad ¿de acuerdo?

\- Cragro -respondió Ruri con el juguete en su boca.

\- Muy bien entonces primera pregunta: ¿Cómo calificarías en un aspecto romántico la relación con alguien en el que estés interesada aquí en el país?

\- ¿Que es romántico? - pregunto Ruri sosteniendo su juguete con las garras de sus alas – ¿se come?, ¿brilla?, una vez le llevé a mi esposo unas cosas brillantes que encontré en un lugar con vidrios y me defendió de unas personas que decían que les había robado las cosas brillantes, pero yo las recogí de debajo de esos feos cristales.

\- No Ruri – le dijo sonriéndole a la wyvern – eso no es lo que quería decir, ¿tu "esposo" es Karu no? – Ruri le asintió mientras volvía a morder su juguete – entonces dime ¿cómo te llevas con él?

\- Mi esposo es extraño – comento Ruri volviendo a sostener su juguete con las garras – no quiere aparearse conmigo, lo intente varias veces por las mañanas, pero él se niega, dice que no es momento, quizás esté esperando a la luna llena, pero si lo hacemos en esas fechas quizás ponga un huevo con mi cría y la de mi esposo, se llamara Leviatán, a mi esposo le gusta ese nombre.

\- No Ruri eso no era lo que yo… - intento contestar Tionishia pero Ruri siguió hablando.

\- Esposo tampoco me deja ir a cazar algo para comer juntos, el prefiere hacer la comida con fuego y algunas hierbas y muchas cosas raras, al final sabe bien, pero yo quisiera ir a cazar un bisonte con él y comerlo juntos.

\- Vamos Ruri - le dijo Tionishia sonriendo nuevamente – no creo que Karu pueda comer tanto.

\- Hummm…. – pensó Ruri viendo su juguete metálico para morder – yo creo que sí, una vez lo vi comer el triple del almuerzo normal que comemos en la mesa, la arañita dijo que suele comer así cuando está construyendo algo grande.

\- Oh cierto - dijo Tionishia juntando ambas manos – como te llevas con las demás chicas en la casa de Karu? Según sé compartes cuarto con Ekaterina ¿cierto?

\- La arañita siempre se sube en la espalda de mi esposo y no camina por sí misma – respondió Ruri visiblemente molesta - yo intente subirme una vez, pero mi esposo se cayó al suelo, ese menú es muy lista una vez intente acecharla en la casa, pero caí en una de sus trampas de telaraña.

\- ¿Rachel? – pregunto extrañada Tionishia – pero si es tan pequeñita y adorable, no creo que lo haya hecho a propósito.

\- Grrrr… - gruño Ruri y luego siguió hablando – la gusano con una sonaja en la cola le gusta pegarse mucho a mi esposo, hace ruido con su cola y me distrae, una vez intente quitarle su sonaja, pero mi esposo me atrapo y me dijo que no debía hacer eso ya que le dolería mucho, ahora ya sé cómo vengarme de ella si le hace algo a mi esposo.

\- Bueno – dijo Tionishia mirando con preocupación el techo – la situación de Irina es algo particular esperemos que su mamá no venga a buscarla aquí, espero no la dejen pasar más allá de Tokio.

\- La sombra pervertida – continuo Ruri mientras movía su juguete sobre la mesa con sus garras – es buena, me ayuda a vestirme y eso, porque a mi esposo le gusta que me ponga ropa, aparte a ella le gusta disfrazarse de muchas cosas, y yo la persigo por toda la casa, huele como a plantas que mi esposo come.

\- Awwww – dijo Tionishia abrazando feliz a Ruri que volvió a morder su juguete – eso debería ser toda la entrevista - reviso la hoja de papel en la que estaban las preguntas – a no espera que todavía hay más – al leer y avanzar la cara de Tionishia se fue enrojeciendo cada vez más – no esto debe ser un error no hay manera de que alguien pueda preguntar cosas así frente a una cámara.

Y lo último en el video fue la mano de una muy avergonzada Tionishia.

* * *

Otro video más donde aparecía la cara de Zombina también acomodando la cámara y yendo a tomar asiento con una hoja de papel en las manos, frente a ella estaban Irina y Rachel algo nerviosas.

\- Bien chicas – comenzó Zombina mientras repasaba la hoja de papel – esta es la última entrevista para lo de su pase independiente y otras cosas más, veremos cómo se llevan con su casero, con sus vecinos, etc. etc. etc. – ambas chicas asintieron – pues bien comencemos con la primera pregunta; ¿Cómo calificarías en un aspecto romántico la relación con alguien en el que estés interesada aquí en el país?

Ambas agacharon la cabeza con algo de rubor en sus caras por unos momentos hasta que Irina en lo que se puede denominar como un arranque de adrenalina contesto levantando la cara, aunque seguía muy ruborizada:

\- Pues yo si tengo alguien que me gusta – luego de eso Irina inclino la cara mirando hacia otro lado – y nos llevamos bien, creo.

\- Ohhhh – dijo pícaramente Zombina – y conocemos al afortunado o afortunada?

\- B-Bueno… supongo que si – decía Irina mirando el suelo un poco avergonzada.

\- Venenosa deja de alucinar a Karu no le interesas – decía muy convencida Rachel cruzando sus bracitos con orgullo – él es un lolicon integro así que yo - se ruborizo un poco y cerró los ojos – soy la opción perfecta.

\- Oh – dijo sonriendo Zombina – así que la pequeña Rachel ya tiene alguien en mente.

\- Tú deja de soñar – le respondió Irina a Rachel mientras su cascabel sonaba con fuerza – no tienes lo necesario para satisfacer a un hombre – y abrazo su busto desde abajo resaltando sus pechos – como piensas criar a sus niños?

\- Ustedes las lamias – respondió Rachel muy ofendida – son unas pervertidas que solo piensan en usar a un hombre para eso, oye espera – se detuvo a pensar un momento Rachel – tu no eras una shotacon?

\- Y eso que tiene que ver? – pregunto Irina intentando defenderse – además no es de tu incumbencia.

\- Como que no? – respondió airada Rachel – no quiero que mis hijos crezcan cerca de un peligro público como tú, venenosa.

\- Chicas… - intento intervenir Zombina siendo ignorada por las otras dos chicas.

\- Ni yo tampoco quiero que mis pequeños te vean, pequeña individua de patitas rosas – luego armándose de valor Irina hizo una declaración algo inesperada – además yo ya bese a Karu.

Esas últimas palabras detuvieron todo sonido en la habitación, incluso el cascabeleo de la cola de Irina, no se oía la respiración de nadie, no es que Zombina necesite respirar, pero las otras dos si, la tensión estaba por hacerse muy dura hasta que Rachel empezó a reírse lo que llamo la atención de las otras dos que la miraron algo asustadas ya que su risa se tornaba algo maniática, y de repente Rachel empezó a hablar:

\- E-E-Eso no es nada – decía Rachel entrecortadamente y con mucha vergüenza – yo hice "eso y lo otro" con Karu.

Y en ese momento Karu escupió su café sobre la pantalla en la que se podía ver a Zombina intentando apagar la cámara, todo esto era un recuerdo de la noche anterior en la que había revisado los videos rechazados para presentar la solicitud del pase independiente, ¿que como los consiguió? Pues solo dejo un usb transparente en la pc de Smith la última vez que estuvo de visita, en parte se alegraba porque las chicas podrían tener libertad para salir sin necesidad de depender de él, lo único malo era que por las declaraciones de Irina y Rachel se habría desatado un malentendido, lo cual no llego a eso ya que ahora estaban los cinco en la enfermería de la Corte a la que habían ido, Irina tenía una venda que le envolvía la cabeza, Rachel traía unas banditas en la mejilla y otras en los brazos, Ruri tenía una venda en una pierna y una bandita en la nariz, Ekaterina llevaba un parche en el ojo derecho lo que aprovecho para modificar su apariencia agregando unas medallas en el pecho de su traje y unos adornos en los hombros haciendo parecer que traía un traje militar y como toque final tenía una cicatriz falsa. El grupo iba caminando por los pasillos del edificio con algunas miradas encima, ya que si bien había otras extraespecies en el lugar, el grupo era llamativo por la pequeña aracne en la espalda de Karu, el cascabel de Irina que vibraba con suavidad probablemente debido a los nervios, la wyvern azul que con el cabello peinado dejaba ver sus cuernos que crecían hacia atrás haciéndole ver más exótica aun y finalmente la extraña chica de ojos muy oscuros con uniforme militar y una cicatriz en la cara, todo eso junto al hecho de que los cinco iban con marcas de haberse lastimado ligeramente.

Luego de unos 10 minutos de camino llegaron a una sala con puertas particularmente grandes, Karu presento unos documentos a los guardias y estos les abrieron las puertas dejando ver una corte de tamaño extra-grande todo desde los banquillos del jurado, los espacios para el público y las posiciones para abogados juez, juez acusado y testigos era de tamaña bastante considerable, evidentemente hecho para ejercer las leyes con las razas que tenían necesidades de espacios más grandes, Karu les indico a las chicas que tomaran asiento en la parte posterior izquierda del lugar donde había una silla especial para Rachel y otra para Ruri que estaba hecha de acero, luego de indicares que mantuvieran silencio y con la promesa de un postre en cuanto salieran.

Karu se dirigió a la zona de la fiscalía y empezó a hablar con un sujeto de traje y gafas oscuras que parecía ser de MON, en el lado opuesto en la zona designada al público estaba una señorita con sombrero que tenía un broche con la forma de una moneda de oro y un vestido largo que iba sobre una silla de ruedas, aparte de ella estaban también algunas parejas y personas que parecían tener interés en el caso, incluso había prensa de ambos países presentes.

Pasados un par de minutos una nekomata con traje formal y un pelaje color gris similar al de los gatos rusos azules se puso de pie frente al estrado y anunció:

\- Su señoria el juez de la novena sala, Traffalgar Tiberius, va a presidir hoy 28 de noviembre la sesión aquí en la ciudad de Asaka por el caso 000123, por lo cual se solicita a los participantes y público asistente guardar silencio y el respeto respectivo. De no ser así podrán ser sancionados conforme las leyes establecidas, algunas pendientes de aprobación por el Acta de Intercambio. Con eso dicho hagan favor de ponerse de pie para recibir a su Señoría.

La sala entera se puso de pie y un hombre de unos 50 años ocupo su lugar como juez de la sala mientras saludaba con un murmurado "buenos días con todos" y luego procedió a decir:

\- Por favor tomen asiento – todos se dejaron caer en silencio sobre sus asientos – muy bien como ya señalo la señorita encargada de la sala se declara el inicio de la sesión, por eso solicito a la fiscalía se presente.

\- Sarver, Karurosu – empezó a decir Karu tras ponerse de pie - Licenciado, agente de MON y representante de la fiscalía, con domicilio e identidad verificados para recibir notificaciones debidamente señaladas.

\- Muy bien - respondió el juez y con una seña le indico al otro sujeto que se presentara.

\- Kanzaki, Takashi – dijo el hombre algo nervioso – Licenciado, agente de MON, con domicilio e identidad verificados para recibir notificaciones debidamente señaladas.

Luego de eso el juez se dirigió al otro lado de la sala:

\- ¿Y por la defensa quien comparece?

\- Grant, Elizabeth -respondió la chica avanzando con su silla de ruedas hasta el frente de la mesa que ocupaba - Licenciada, defensora penal privada, con domicilio e identidad verificados para recibir notificaciones debidamente señaladas.

\- Gracias – respondió el juez y continuo con el protocolo – que pase el acusado.

Y de inmediato los guardias trajeron al sujeto conocido como Kasegi a la sala para que tome su posición, mientras el juicio seguía su curso Irina, Rachel, Ekaterina y Ruri repasaban unas hojas de papel que Karu les había dado en la enfermería mientras atendían sus lesiones, todas tenían instrucciones que les dijo sigan sin explicar mucho de la razón o para que era, el papel de Irina indicaba subir la temperatura de la calefacción en 9°C pasando su cola por detrás de los asientos hasta llegar al control del aire acondicionado, el papel de Rachel decía que abra un frasquito hermético especial de apariencia cara con el símbolo de una cruz roja hecha con papel cuadriculado, pero solo podía hacerlo si el juez daba la orden de devolver la temperatura normal del aire acondicionado, la hojita de Ekaterina daba indicaciones complejas para armar un pequeño aparato cuyas piezas Karu saco de su bolsillo dentro de una bolsita hermética, que al parecer cuando esté terminado usaría unas baterías de control remoto y debía activarlo en cuanto la abogada defensora se quitara el sombrero en su defecto pasara con dirección a la puerta, el papel de Ruri tenía la más simple y concisa indicación pero a la vez la más extraña:

"Si percibes hostilidad en alguien, no lo pierdas de vista"

Irina se alejó un poco del grupo en el que Ekaterina estaba concentrada armando el pequeño artefacto de color negro que no tenía ningún perno sino uniones a presión y Rachel miraba atenta a la abogada junto a Ruri, cuando ya habían pasado unos 10 minutos Irina se relajó sobre su silla y la temperatura en la sala empezó a aumentar, Karu al notarlo dejo su saco sobre la silla y continuo explicando su caso junto a Takashi, algunos de los asistentes hicieron lo mismo aligerando su ropa en la medida de lo posible salvo por la abogada de Kasegi que solo usaba unos pañuelos para secarse la cara ocasionalmente, finalmente la chica salió al frente a argumentar su defensa pero al desplazarse en su silla de ruedas el hombro de su vestido se deslizo dejando ver su ropa interior con diseño de rubíes por lo cual la chica algo avergonzada dejo caer sus papeles logrando ponerse algo más roja y sudorosa, Karu se le acerco y ayudo a levantarse mientras ella se acomodaba la ropa, por lo cual el juez de la sala llamo a un guardia y le indico algo al oído e inmediatamente se dirigió al control de la calefacción.

\- Tome - dijo Karu ofreciéndole un pañuelo que al parecer puso sobre un sobre manila de sus documentos a la vez que le ayudaba a acomodar el resto de papeles, luego de ponerles los documentos al alcance y que ella los tomara, la chica le devolvió el pañuelo murmurando suavemente un "gracias" el cual Karu tomo y guardo con cuidado, el pañuelo, en un bolsillo interior de su saco que reposaba en su silla, sobra decir que salvo por Ekaterina que no había visto nada, las demás estaban molestas, Ruri por una razón diferente ya que había percibido una intención depredadora cerca de Karu y ahora estaba más alerta que antes.

Los siguientes minutos la señorita Grant había estado exponiendo su caso, con un notorio acento inglés, Rachel vio su momento de actuar y activo el cierre hermético del envase que le dio Karu, en el cual había una pequeña cantidad de líquido oscuro rojizo ante el cual Ruri reacciono olfateando.

\- Ruri – susurro Rachel acercándose a la wyvern – que es esta cosa?

\- Es sangre – murmuro Ruri aun atenta acechando como le indico Karu – pero huele como a pez, aunque es muy ligero, solo yo o alguien con un olfato igual de poderoso podría percibirlo.

\- Tiene razón – susurraba Irina acercándose mientras saboreaba el aire con su lengua bífida – a duras penas pude percibirlo.

Mientras ellas susurraban ocurrió algo muy curioso, la señorita Grant al parecer se mordió la lengua y llevo su mano a la boca con una expresión adolorida.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien señorita Grant? - pregunto el juez al verla hacer esa expresión.

\- Mho ez natha – respondió la chica - fue zholo una pequeña herida.

\- Si desea podemos posponer la sesión hasta que se recupere – sugirió el juez.

-No hará falta – dijo Elizabeth quitándose el sombrero dejando ver un broche en el cabello similar al de Irina, pero este tenía la forma de un cofre – solo denme un…

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Ekaterina activo el objeto lo cual la hizo voltear a ver fijamente a Ekaterina, y Ruri le empezó a gruñir desde su ubicación al lado de la doppelganger y Elizabeth extrañamente hizo un ruido parecido ante la sorpresa de todos en la sala, en ese momento Karu levanto una mano hacia Ruri que se calmó y dejo de gruñir, pero aun así seguía en guardia, luego una seña rápida a Takashi quien inmediatamente saco unas memorias extraíbles de su bolsillo y se las pasaba al juez mientras Karu tomaba abruptamente la palabra:

\- Estimado jurado – decía paseándose por el lugar frente al juez – su Señoría y público en general, esto está fuera de los protocolos y me disculpo por eso, en caso de ser requerido con gusto presentare mi renuncia ante el colegio de abogados, pero no sin antes exponer debidamente este caso, hace una semana recibí información de que el grupo delictivo del que forma parte el señor Kasegi seguía operando con libertad después de haber pasado por encima de los derechos de tanto las personas como de los extra-especie, entre sus víctimas están tanto humanos como extraespecies, hoy la señorita Grant ha intentado defender al individuo aquí presente, les quiero mostrar unas imágenes -señaló a la pantalla gigante en una esquina en la sala en la que se podía ver una embarcación – este es una nave falsa construida sobre un archipiélago del tamaño de un terreno de 400 metros cuadrados, base de operaciones de su organización delictiva – luego aparecían otras imágenes donde se podía apreciar como Kasegi y otros individuos iban a distintas casas y salían con las extraespecie que habían sido asignadas a dichos hogares – como se puede apreciar las víctimas de estos criminales son de distintos tipos, entre los muchos crímenes que logre documentar están el robo, falsificación de identidad y documentos oficiales, firmas del estado, en lo cual también están metidos miembros de las altas esferas del gobierno - tomo el control de las imágenes y logro poner un video en el cual se veía a varios personajes de traje y corbata conocidos en el ambiente político – por cierto, estos datos están listos para ser enviados por triplicado a toda dirección electrónica del mundo, desde personas de todo el mundo hasta instituciones tanto internacionales como nacionales – saco su celular y tras unos cuantos toques en la pantalla la volvió a guardar en su bolsillo y de inmediato todos los celulares del lugar empezaron sonar – esos son el primer paquete de datos, solo están aquí en esta sala, así que no hay peligro de un escándalo nacional.

\- Pero y la prensa? – pregunto Elizabeth – ellos pueden hacerlo público.

\- No lo harán - afirmó Karu con calma – sus jefes les apretaran el cuello para que no lo hagan, ya que sus inversores también están en esto, ahora como último detalle señorita Grant -le ofreció la mano a la chica en la silla de ruedas y esta simplemente la tomo – tengo entendido que usted es de Inglaterra - decía Karu mientras caminaba a su alrededor sosteniéndola de la mano – su piel suele hacer que su ropa resbale fácilmente, posee un prodigioso olfato además que no solo se limita a olores sino también percibe las señales eléctricas mínimas que producen los seres vivos, por cierto creo que tengo algo suyo – reviso su bolsillo con cuidado sacando un objeto similar a una piedrita - Encontré este diente triangular en la playa hace unos días, ¿no se le hace familiar? – y luego agrego poniendo su cara muy cerca de la de la chica en la silla de ruedas - señorita Grace Jhonson – Karu puso su mano sobre la mitad de su vestido sujetándolo con fuerza – de la raza sirena megalodon – siguió mientras rompía la falda del vestido dejando ver la mitad de la cola de una sirena escualo con piel de manchas oscuras sobre un fondo pardo – fue extorsionada para que se hiciera pasar por abogada y humana por el grupo de Kasegi - continuo Karu dejándole una tarjeta de papel a Grace – con esto me retiro, díganles a los señores del congreso que estaré dentro de una hora si es que los patrulleros no se demoran mucho - dijo mientras iba hacia el guardia de la puerta y se detuvo a mitad de camino para decirle a las chicas mientras le daba su cartera a Irina que lo miraba triste – no hagan nada eso solo complicara las cosas, ahí están las llaves de la casa y algo de dinero, con algo de suerte estaré ahí para la cena - mientras decía esto los guardias recibían avisos por radio – Ruri, iré con estos caballeros a una reunión importante, no las puedo llevar, pero estarán bien, Irina también tiene los pases independientes de todas ustedes - los guardias rodeaban a Karu y lo escoltaban fuera del edificio – tienen un itinerario para el día de hoy así que asegúrense de cumplirlo.

Y así lo llevaron fuera de la sala en la que solo se quedaron las cinco extraespecies en silencio, cuatro de ellas tristes, el ruido de unas ruedas girando rompió el silencio del lugar y Grace se detuvo frente a ellas y les dijo:

\- Tengan – dijo con algo de miedo bajando la mirada mientras sostenía un celular delgadísimo – dice que es para ustedes.

Rachel tomo el teléfono bruscamente y al prender su pantalla se podía ver que en fondo de la misma tenía una imagen con un texto que rezaba:

"Deben estar molestas, perdón por eso, haré lo que quieran en cuanto termine todo esto, probablemente mañana, pero necesito que me ayuden haciendo lo que está programado en el calendario de este teléfono, todo está ordenado para que no tengan problemas en alcanzar los distintos lugares que quiero que visiten, confío en ustedes."

"Karu"

Y así mientras las chicas salen del edifico dejando a Grace siendo escoltada a las oficinas de MON, en un lugar algo lejano en la costa, una planta de privada de purificación de agua, financiada por el dinero que gano Karu al dejar que algunos restaurantes locales de Asaka usaran los nombres y en algunos casos imagen de las chicas, se lleva acabo una prueba de purificación de una sustancia verde, todos los trabajadores traen trajes de protección radioactiva, aparte de las muchas medidas de seguridad contra radiación del edificio, su único propósito parece ser filtrar y asegurar la energía de la sustancia, que a esas horas empezó a emitir sonidos provocando una alerta general en toda la institución:

\- "Comida... consumir... integrar... avanzar"

\- SEÑORES -se oía en los altavoces – EL ULTIMO INTENTO PARECE HABER SIDO EXITOSO, PERO AHORA LA SITUACIÓN ES CRITICA, LA CRIATURA HA HUIDO DE SU CONTENEDOR, SE ORDENA EVACUEN INMEDIATAMENTE Y SE ALEJEN DEL EDIFICIO A UN MÍNIMO DE 10KM. REPITO ALÉJENSE A NO MENOS DE 10 KM.

Y así una multitud salió huyendo del lugar por las distintas vías de escape que este tenía dejándolo desierto en cuestión de minutos.

Un agradecimento a **Tarmo Flake** por el uso del personaje Takashi Kanzaki de **No es fácil ser una Arachne.**

 _Se agradecen de antemano sus RV ^_^_


	8. Recordar es volver a vivir, mas o menos

Mientras Karu vivía una reunión poco agradable, las cuatro chicas hacia las 2 de la tarde se hallaban sentadas en un parque bien trajeadas comiendo cada una de ellas un almuerzo que Karu les había dejado en casa, pero se sentían algo mal para sentarse en la casa y comer por lo que fueron por un postre extra a una tienda que Rachel conocía, luego de consumir sus respectivas comidas esperaban por lo siguiente en el itinerario, habían ido ya a hacerse un examen médico completo, recogieron ropa a medida, que parecían a todas luces unos vestidos de noche, en una sastrería, luego les indicaba que fuesen a casa a almorzar y ahora estaban esperando, Irina comía su helado sin enterarse mucho del sabor, el cual de todos modos no percibía muy bien que digamos, había estado algo más irascible tras los hechos del juicio pero lo que la hizo ponerse peor fue el examen médico donde le decían que había subido unos kgs. más, cavilaba un poco en eso llegando a distintas conclusiones como la que culpaba a Karu por hacerle comida que le gustaba tanto, o la otra opción que no quería aceptar de que quizás su cuerpo de varios metros de largo necesitaba más actividad que simplemente evitar que Ruri le muerda la cola, Ruri por su parte ya se había terminado su postre y estaba afilando sus garras en un árbol cercano con expresión pensativa, de igual forma Ekaterina ya había terminado su comida y estaba cerca del pasto junto al árbol que Ruri usaba para afilar sus garras, sentada y pensativa cambiando su ropa a distintas prendas en un intento por distraerse, Rachel estaba sentada en la banca cerca de ellas, todas aun confundidas por lo que su casero había hecho, sabían que él solía ser alguien extraño, pero aun así cada una guardaba recuerdos de esa extraña amabilidad que les había mostrado.

* * *

Era su segunda semana en las oficinas de MON y ciertos problemas provocados por la aceptación irregular de las aracnes tipo tarántula y otro incidente con una aracne que fue perseguida por los oficiales, hicieron que Rachel estuviese viviendo en el lugar, ella había escapado de su país natal del cual ya no quería recordar el nombre, tenía varias decenas de hermanas por lo cual esperaba que su madre no notara su ausencia, de vez en cuando cumplía con alguno que otro papeleo ayudando a Smith, pero por los sucesos era difícil encontrarle una casa y una familia donde convivir como dicta el Acta de Intercambio, en fin se resignaba que quizás dentro de algún tiempo tendría que volver con su familia, así un día cuando estaba algo pesarosa Smith la llamo a la oficina de entrevistas en la que estaba un joven de cabello despeinado y lentes que estaba sentado frente a Smith que la invito a pasar apenas la vio en la puerta, aquel muchacho en ese entonces le pareció extraño porque no parecía tener donde caerse muerto, su ropa simple y algo raída y la bata de laboratorio que traía encima lo hacían parecer un farmacéutico venido a menos, pero su mirada denotaba algo de tenacidad, Rachel se sentó cerca de Smith saludando al extraño formalmente:

\- Buenos días señor, soy Tzeranth, Rachel un gusto conocerlo - dijo haciendo una leve reverencia.

\- Un placer señorita - contesto el sujeto con el mismo respeto hacia Rachel – soy Sarver, Karu – luego se dirigió a Smith sin siquiera dejar de observar distraídamente a Rachel, lo cual incomodaba a la pequeña – Smith, ¿si sabes que yo también se tus búsquedas privadas en internet no?

\- Oh vamos Karu – respondió Smith dándole un café a Karu y tomando uno ella misma – sabes que es parte de mi trabajo, además no lo hago personalmente, solo pido la información y me la envían.

\- Haaaah… - suspiro algo aburrido Karu – señorita Tzeranth necesito su ayuda, es más como un trabajo, pero la convivencia es igual o al menos similar, entenderé si te niegas, yo mismo detesto trabajar para alguien y si no necesitara dinero para suplir mis necesidades básicas estaría dormido ahora mismo, en fin, el punto es que reconozco por tus documentos que escapaste de tu madre y quizás por distintas controversias actuales estas quedándote aquí, según me comento Smith tienes experiencia cuidando de otros, he ahí lo que quiero pedirte - tomo algo de aire ya que había dicho mucho sin detenerse – ¿te interesaría ser mi asistente?, no es muy difícil solo necesito que mantengas mi casa como si estuviese habitada, prender las luces, encender la televisión, poner música en la sala, encender la calefacción… y eso sería todo.

\- ¿Que? – pregunto Rachel extrañada y sorprendida – pero no tiene usted familia o…

\- No – la interrumpió Karu – mi trabajo es por el bien de las familias, pero no tengo una, salvo obviamente mis padres y hermanas, en fin ¿te interesa?

\- Claro – respondió feliz Rachel y muy animada – ¿cuándo puedo…

\- Nos vamos ahora – la volvió a interrumpir Karu – y no te preocupes en caso de que te falte algo ahora pasaremos a comprarlo, no te preocupes por el dinero y Smith – dijo llamando la atención de la agente – se todo lo que se necesita saber sobre las aracnes y otras 75 especies y sus sub-especies correspondientes, la señorita Tzeranth no correrá peligro conmigo ya que MON ha puesto cámaras para monitorear todo lo que suceda en mi casa, solo llévame los papeles para firmar mañana – luego volvió a dirigirse a Rachel – ¿Nos vamos?

Rachel solo pudo asentir y salir apresurada a traer sus cosas, tras despedirse de Smith y las chicas de MON se dirigió con Karu hacia un supermercado que estaba cerca, el joven tomo un carrito de compras y ella lo seguía con su equipaje que solo era una pequeña maleta donde tenía la mayoría de sus efectos personales básicos.

\- Yo los puedo llevar – se ofreció Karu extendiéndole su mano – así podrías ver mejor el lugar y ayudarme a comprar lo que necesites.

\- Claro - respondió Rachel dejando que Karu lleve su equipaje como si fuese su maleta de preparatoria.

\- Señor Sarver - empezó a decir tras unos pasos dentro del mercado – ¿en que trabaja?

\- Hmmm… - empezó a pensar Karu – digamos que hago cosas como esta – y tomo en su mano un empaque de colores llamativos.

Rachel recibió el paquete de manos de Karu y leyó los datos de aquel ítem tan particular:

\- "Pack de toallas higiénicas y tampones para lamias, pensando en el cuidado femenino de las señoritas, 'Suavre' un producto de 'The Gambler', marca registrada" – y luego noto que algunas lamias de distintas clases pasaban cerca del estante en el que estaban y tomaban uno o dos de aquel producto – espere un momento, ¿usted fabrica esas cosas?

\- Más que fabricar – respondió Karu caminando junto a Rachel por la sección de ropas – los diseño y modifico para que funcionen adecuadamente, aparte de algunos otros detalles como distintos insumos médicos entre otras cosas del mismo corte, pero bueno eso podrás verlo en casa, ahora háblame de ti lo único que sé es que huiste de tu familia y solías trabajar cuidando niñas.

\- Bueno no fue tanto como huir – respondió Rachel ya más animada pero aun sorprendida por lo que acababa de enterarse – solo quería buscar algo diferente a lo usual, sentí que aquí podría tener más opciones que simplemente ceñirme a lo que mi sociedad esperaba de mí.

\- Entiendo – respondió Karu dándole a Rachel un vestido celeste con adornos blancos – en tu sociedad los hombres son más como un recurso natural ¿no?

\- Algo así – respondió Rachel tomando la ropa que le ofrecía Karu y entrando a un probador – gracias a algunos conflictos externos las tejedoras y las cazadoras solían traer alguno que otro que estaba débil o había sufrido un accidente, tras eso algunos eran devueltos, pero como éramos parte de mitos y leyendas nadie le daría crédito a lo que dirían, mi padre fue un soldado que, según contaba mi abuela, se apellidaba Tzec y mi madre se encariño tanto con el que se hizo cambiar el apellido, y ahora soy Tzeranth, Rachel.

\- Tzec… - medito Karu mientras la observaba con su vestido nuevo que la hacía lucir como una enfermera – suena a azteca o quizás sea griego.

\- Eso no lo supe ya que papá tuvo que ser devuelto junto a los demás hombres de ese año, yo y mis hermanas nacimos un tiempo después de su partida.

\- Interesante – comentó Karu apreciando la vestimenta de Rachel quien estaba algo nerviosa – pensé que no habrían hecho bien las medidas de esa línea nueva de ropa para toda ocasión que tanto estaban promocionando.

\- No es necesario que se moleste con lo de la ropa - empezó a decir Rachel recordando que se había puesto un vestido para aracne que la hacía parecer una pequeña enfermera.

\- No es nada, para ti que me has obsequiado con esas prendas una visión tan hermosa y sobrecogedora como el primer amanecer contemplado por la primera forma de vida sobre este planeta, esto solo es un mísero tributo a semejante dádiva.

Rachel no era quizás la más letrada de las aracnes pero sabía que eso habían sido unos halagos bastantes fuertes y de corte muy romántico, la sangre empezó a pintar su rostro con prontitud mientras Karu parecía darse cuenta de lo que había dicho teniendo una reacción similar.

\- Ejem… perdón por eso – se disculpó Karu a la vez que hacia una reverencia y miraba a otro lado – es como un reflejo involuntario, espero no te haya incomodado mucho.

\- No… no hay problema – respondió abochornada Rachel también mirando a un lado mientras iba a cambiarse – voy a llevar una blusa también.

\- Claro – respondió Karu mirando unas camisas para extraespecies aladas – yo estaré por aquí.

Rachel tomo una blusa que supuso le quedaba, aun pensando en lo que su nuevo compañero de convivencia le había dicho, luego de pagar por sus compras se dirigieron en el bus especial hacia su destino, el cual era una casa de tamaño bastante normal pero que tenía un patio inusualmente grande.

\- Salvo por la parte de atrás del patio no camines por la zona externa a la casa y los caminos marcados – advirtió Karu mientras avanzaban por el empedrado hacia la puerta – hay algunas trampas y otras cosas peligrosas en el jardín frontal.

\- Ok – respondió Rachel siguiéndole de cerca algo entre asustada y confundida por lo que le había dicho.

\- La casa solo tiene un cuarto así que tendremos que compartirlo – dijo Karu señalándole una puerta en el fondo del pasillo - y no te preocupes hay dos camas en las que podemos acomodarnos, tienes un ropero para poner tus cosas, es el que está junto a la puerta, yo estaré haciendo la cena así que tomate tu tiempo para instalarte, no hay prisa.

Dicho eso llevo una de las bolsas que tenía algunas cosas para cocinarlas y dejo a Rachel para que fuera a la habitación a instalarse, la aracne entro a la habitación en la que había un par de camas de dos plazas, una de ellas tenia marcas de que solo la usaban para recostarse encima y la que estaba junto a su ropero estaba evidentemente nueva, incluso olía como si la hubiesen lavado hace poco para instalarla, lo cual le hacía notar que el joven había preparado una estadía para ella de manera meticulosa, lo cual fue confirmado cuando al entrar al baño encontró un jabón especial para su exoesqueleto y una bañera en la que podía extender sus patitas en toda su magnitud.

Así empezó su vida con Karu, con algunas explosiones de vez en cuando en el sótano que era su laboratorio en ese entonces, y sin muchos incidentes memorables salvo por la primera luna llena que Rachel paso en casa la cual era por mucho una de las cosas que ambos recordaban más; habían pasado unas tres semanas más o menos viviendo juntos, Karu solía pasar casi todo el día provocando nuevas explosiones y de vez en cuando salía con algún objeto nuevo como un adormecedor de ogros que le regalo a Rachel por lo que había visto en las noticias, dicho objeto parecía un pequeño brazalete que tenía un cuerdita que ella podía usar y al apuntar con su brazo a su objetivo lanzaba un shock eléctrico que tenía la potencia de un rayo, la primera vez que lo uso salió volando por el retroceso que el disparo de electricidad provocaba, Karu la atrapo en el aire evitando que chocara contra la pared, luego de un adorable reclamo por parte de Rachel ambos se sentaron a tomar un té en su sala.

\- Perdón por eso Rachel – empezó a disculparse Karu – buscare una manera para que el retroceso desaparezca.

\- No hay problema – respondió ella llevando las tazas y unos pastelitos – no hace falta que te preocupes por eso, quizás alguien con un cuerpo más pesado podría darle utilidad.

\- Pero yo lo hice para ti hehe… - murmuro Karu probando su pastel.

\- ¿Mañana lo llevaras a patentar? – pregunto Rachel bebiendo su té.

\- Supongo que sí, lo único diferente a los tazzers normales es que el mío puede derribar a toda una horda de ogros.

\- Si esas tipas se creen mucho por sus grandes y pesados cuerpos – dijo Rachel extrañamente molesta.

\- Si, supongo – respondió Karu mirando extrañado a la aracne que se balanceaba un poco en su asiento– ¿estás bien Rachel?

\- Si… - respondió Rachel dudando – no se es como que algo en mi mente se hubiese desarmado.

\- ¿Te duele la cabeza? – le pregunto Karu con algo de temor y luego miro por la ventana que la luna llena era ese día en ese momento supo que debía correr, pero al voltear la mirada de vuelta hacia Rachel no la encontró en el mueble que ocupaba momentos antes.

\- Fufufu… - oyó reírse a Rachel justo encima de el – Karuuu~~ yo te parezco linda verdad? sino no me habrías propuesto matrimonio ese día que firmaste los documentos con Smith.

\- Rachel cálmate sé que puedes controlar mejor tus instintos – decía Karu mientras retrocedía ante esos ojos que brillaban en el techo.

Rachel avanzaba cabeza abajo por el techo y cuando ya estaba cerca de Karu que ya había sido acorralado por la pared detrás del sillón, Rachel pareció tropezar con algo y cayó de una manera graciosa sobre el sillón quedando con las patitas envueltas sobre su cuerpo.

\- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto Karu asomándose a verla, Rachel había caído dormida en una pose evidentemente incomoda, Karu reviso el vaso que bebía era un té bastante normal pero cuando reviso la caja que Rachel había traído hace poco vio que tenía una concentración bastante alta de cafeína, suspirando aliviado Karu la llevo a su cama, luego de recostarla se puso junto a ella rodeándola con su brazo, a mitad de la noche cuando la oscuridad estaba en su punto más alto Rachel abrió los ojos y con cautela saco una de las maquinas que Karu guardaba en el cuarto, era como un timbre solo que no emitía ningún sonido más allá de un ligero chasquido luego del cual todas las maquinas en 20 metros a la redonda se apagaron y eso incluía los medios de vigilancia que MON tenía en todas las casas de los participantes del programa de intercambio, ese era uno de los inventos que más le gustaba presumir a Karu ya que emitía un EMP especial que no quemaba los circuitos sino que los inhabilitaba durante una hora, esto era sabido por Rachel ya que se lo había enseñado muchas de veces, quizás fuese por lo desinhibida que estaba por la bebida que había consumido pero tras usar el timbre EMP se dirigió a la cama y se posó sobre Karu mirándolo con un hilito de baba en la boca, se quitó el vestido que él le había comprado quedándose en ropa interior se dispuso a quitarle la camisa a Karu para recostarse sobre su pecho sintiendo su respiración y con sus patitas retiraba la correa del pantalón de Karu…

* * *

\- RACHEL! – gritaba Irina para despertar a Rachel.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto como si se acabase despertar.

\- "¿Qué pasa?" ¿Es en serio? – le reclamó muy molesta la lamia mientras su cascabel sonaba – Ekaterina y Ruri ya se fueron a lo que seguía en la agenda que hizo Karu.

\- Y porque no me avisaste cerebro de maraca – le reclamo Rachel saltando sobre la lamia y sacudiéndola por los hombros – ahora tenemos que ir a caminando.

Irina se despegó a Rachel de encima usando su cola lo que la hizo caer de espalda contra el suelo y Rachel cayo de pie sin problemas, al ver sus alrededores vio algo volando en la lejanía y cuestiono a Irina.

\- Irina, ¿a dónde decía el celular que vayamos?

\- Daba una dirección de un lugar llamado Saint O. – respondió Irina acercándole un pedazo de papel grisáceo - no parece estar lejos, pero ellas fueron antes, Karu dijo que cada una presente este cupón de una clase gratis.

\- Parece un castillo por la foto, – comentó Rachel revisando el papel – ¿había algo más en el calendario?

\- Pues no solo mencionaba que después de la clase volvamos a la casa – contesto la lamia desinteresadamente – es válido solo por hoy así que yo digo que tomemos la clase y volvamos a casa a planear el rescate de la prisión de Karu.

\- Eres un gusano molesto sabias – le contesto Rachel – pero eso se oye divertido para venir de una niña mimada criada en un castillo.

\- Oh ya cállate enana – le respondió Irina y ofreciéndole un "Bro Fist" a Rachel agrego – ¿lista para contradecir esquemas sociales?

\- Solo te falto la pose y stand – se rio Rachel chocando el puño con Irina.

* * *

Y así estas inocentes señoritas se encaminan a una clase gratis de etiqueta social guiadas por una mente si bien algo siniestra, pero aun así con buenos motivos detrás, dicha mente se hallaba ahora saliendo de una reunión con la gente del gobierno, para no hacer ese cuento largo se le indicó que debía asistir a una fiesta de sociedad la cual se llevaría a cabo dentro de unos días en un hotel de lujo en la ciudad ya que las autoridades locales planeaban llevar a la prensa sus avances en la cooperación con el país de las extraespecies y esta era la primera vez en Asaka que se tendría una concurrencia tan amplia debido a que los participantes del intercambio también estarían presentes junto a sus nuevos inquilinos. Karu sabía de este evento ya que había intervenido en el sistema de correos y un lote de cartas del mismo remitente se dirigía a múltiples personalidades de la ciudad, por lo cual desvió una de las cartas hasta la puerta de su casa, el dichoso sobre azul que recibió al ver su casa semiderruida por las chicas que ahora vivían con él era la confirmación de lo que se trataba y todo lo que había hecho, desde intervenir en el juicio por su antiguo compañero de preparatoria, lograr ser acusado de traición y finalmente lograr usar la inmunidad que esos hombres de política le dieron contra ellos mismos orillándolos a obligarlo a asistir a dicha celebración "en contra de su voluntad" la razón de todo esto era una sola, al menos para él.

Karu llego a su hogar que ahora se encontraba desierto, se deshizo de sus ropas a medida que avanzaba hacia su sótano al cual llego en ropa interior deteniéndose frente a un interruptor con forma de pedestal.

\- No pensé que tendría que usarlo tan pronto – decía mientras activaba el interruptor – y la habitación se iluminaba dejando ver una cámara de vidrio tan grande como una piscina pequeña – fue buena idea terminarla antes de tiempo para poder usarla ahora.

Karu se hallaba frente a esa máquina que tenía pintada en los bordes de acero las letras "METH. V" parecía una cámara de curación por todos los cables que tenía dentro, Karu llevo una de las memorias pequeñas para el Metamorphoze y la coloco en una consola que tenía el nuevo aparato que construyo en su sótano el cual empezó a moverse y genero un vapor denso que circulaba en la cámara de vidrio y las distintas piezas empezaban a emitir chasquidos leves hasta terminar de unirse en un zumbido.

\- Eso debería bastar – dijo Karu terminando de ingresar algunos comandos en la consola externa de la máquina – en verdad espero que sea tan fuerte como dicen y que no termine convertido en una chica.

Y así Karu ingresaba a la cámara perdiéndose de vista en el denso vapor que circulaba en ella, lo último de el que se vio fue el resto de su ropa que lanzo fuera tras lo cual la puerta se cerró y el demoniaco artefacto se selló herméticamente dejando salir sobrantes de aire con un bufido monstruoso… luego el silencio absoluto solo acompañado por el zumbido de la máquina y un cronometro de dos horas que brillaba en la pantalla que había empezado a retroceder.

En lo que usaba el nuevo juguete que construyo, cuatro chicas tenían que sostener libros sobre su cabeza vigiladas por un par de instructoras, una de ellas es una cíclope monja y la otra una profesora con lentes de media-luna, le maldecían por lo bajo a la vez que sufrían por mantener la espalda derecha y no las consolaba el hecho de que el concepto de "clase" de esta institución era todo un día de distintas clases, desde postura pasando por modales en la mesa y terminando con la presentación de sus nuevas habilidades al grupo completo de la plana docente del lugar.

 **¿Qué paso aquí?**

 **Pues oye ni yo lo sé :v**

 **Creditos a: Paradoja el inquisidor  
por Santa Olga y los cupones para la clase gratis  
** **^_^**


	9. ¿Aracno? pues quien sabe

_Sinceramente esto es un tanto perturbador..._

Un suave "bip" se repetía constantemente en un sótano que se hallaba a oscuras y la maquina bautizada "Metamorphoze V" yacía abierta con restos de lo que parecía una cantidad industrial de algodón que había sido arrastrado desde adentro hacia afuera, unos pequeños brazos robóticos recogían ese material limpiándolo de la habitación, por la casa ya cuando el sol se estaba ocultando y la oscuridad lentamente hacia acto de presencia, una figura unos dos metros de alto caminaba por la sala, traía una sudadera roja y un mantel que se estaba atando a su cintura, luego de lograrlo, sujeto con mucho cuidado unos lentes que estaban sobre la mesa, se los puso y quito un par de veces hasta que se desanimó y los dejo en la mesa con un bufido de molestia.

\- Ahhh… - decía con una voz ligeramente diferente pero que aún se reconocía como Karu - supongo que la visión nocturna será más útil de todos modos.

Avanzo hacia la puerta dejando ver que ahora no solo tenía seis ojos de color marrón claro, sino que ademas su cabello ahora era más voluminoso y rebelde aparte de esos conocidos detalles la mitad inferior de su cuerpo, que ahora estaba cubierto con un mantel de mesa, era la de una aracne de tipo tarántula, el pelaje era de un color negro con pequeñas franjas rojizas que se podían ver ya que el mantel no podía cubrir todas las extremidades en su totalidad. Karu admiraba sus nuevas extremidades con sorpresa y orgullo al mismo tiempo mientras los movía como apreciando cada una de las nuevas opciones que ahora estaban a su alcance, caminaba hacia la escalera para subir al segundo piso cuando se detuvo al recordar que ahora podía caminar por las paredes, con emoción puso una de sus nuevas piernas sobre la pared luego las demás y empezó a trepar pero cuando iba a la mitad de la escalera se resbalo y cayo rodando hasta terminar hecho una peluda esfera en el suelo a mitad de la sala, después de recuperar su posición erguida se dispuso a pensar en voz alta:

\- Supongo que si caminar normalmente fue difícil subir por las paredes debe ser peor – decía mientras se ponía de nuevo sobre sus múltiples patas y practicaba de la misma manera que cuando salió de la máquina y caminaba como cordero recién nacido, la prueba había sido todo un éxito ya que pese al hecho de que las aracne son mono-género, siguen teniendo secciones de ADN humano que permitió asignar el género de manera correcta, y si las pruebas eran fiables, la descendencia de un humano y una aracne tienen un 0.3% de posibilidad de terminar en "una" aracne de género masculino, aunque como en las tarántulas y arañas en general el ente masculino es más pequeño que la hembra un caso notable es el de las viudas negras en las que le macho es diminuto y tras cumplir su propósito reproductivo casi siempre es devorado por la hembra, en otras subespecies de la araña suele haber una confrontación que el macho evita retirándose a toda velocidad o en el peor de los casos peleando con la hembra en cuestión, pero eso son meros animales, todas las aracne han manifestado que eso no ocurre en ellas, excepto por la subespecie tarántula obviamente.

En fin mientras entendíamos esos detalles Karu comprobaba que ya eran algo más de las diez de la noche así que se disponía a preparar unas cuerdas, un set de herramientas y algo de comida y ropa, se desplazó al techo con algo de dificultad y soltó el mantel que cubría su cuerpo revelando un tórax arácnido más angosto y pequeño que los de las aracne que había visto por la ciudad si bien era casi tan alto como la aracne que vivía con Kimihito esta era claramente poseedora de un cuerpo arácnido más voluminoso, flexiono las piernas un poco y se desplazó en las sombras para evitar ser visto por cualquiera ya que de ser descubierto habría muchos problemas, aparte de sus sudadera roja tenia puesta una de las faldas de Irina que era celeste con un bordado en forma de átomo en una esquina.

"Yo se la regale así que técnicamente esto no está del todo mal"- pensaba mientras trepaba y saltaba entre los edificios dejando ocasionalmente algo de telaraña que liberaba por sus manos para sostenerse, cuando había avanzado unas cuadras los vellos de su cuerpo le hicieron 'oír' algo que le llamo la atención, sus pedipalpos le ayudaron a ubicar el origen de ese ruido, trepo hasta un tanque de agua en un edificio y volvió a percibir el sonido que le generaba una sensación extraña, como que algo dentro de él le llamaba a acercarse a la fuente de ese sonido.

"Esto debe ser eso que llaman 'llamado de apareamiento' " pensó "ese santurrón de Kimihito debe estar divirtiéndose" siguió pensando al darse cuenta de que aquel 'llamado' venia de la casa de su amigo, mientras tanto sus patas reaccionaban por cuenta propia y tres de ellas golpearon el suelo sobre el que estaba haciendo que se abra como si el concreto fuese papel mache, Karu perdió el equilibrio y cayó dentro del tanque que ahora estaba roto y perdía agua rápidamente a la vez que su cuerpo se enfriaba y recordaba que es lo que estaba haciendo antes de detenerse, de inmediato salió del tanque y dio un salto con el que paso dos edificios como si no fuesen más que unos charcos de agua, al aterrizar casi se cae pero logro mantener el balance y sonrió con una gran emoción en su rostro y contemplo su mano que ahora tenía algo como unos guantes de exoesqueleto que parecían garras y la cerro en un puño riéndose.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA… ahora solo queda probar toda esta fuerza – corrió hasta el borde del techo en el que estaba y salto al siguiente edificio fácilmente – definitivamente fue buena idea usar una subespecie de aracne que suele cazar desde los árboles.

Así de techo en techo evitando en lo posible de ser visto se dirigió a Saint O. que en ese momento recibía un grupo de autos desde los cuales bajaban algunas extraespecies, mayormente sirenas, que eran llevadas al interior por sus familiares que las llevaban y en otros casos lo que parecían ser sus compañeros en el programa de intercambio.

Mientras Karu ocasionalmente se estrellaba contra las paredes, las cuatro chicas por las que iba estaban recluidas en cuatro distintas habitaciones en un largo corredor, estaban enfundadas en unos vestidos de época de acuerdo a sus cuerpos, miraban por las ventanitas que tenían sus respectivas puertas al igual que muchas otras chicas ahí, a lo lejos se oía el ruido de los guardias en una persecución y las voces de muchas chicas que repetían: "No es un delito ser un individuo"

\- Tch… - decía molesta Irina – cuando vea a Karu lo dejare paralizado y luego lo estrangularé, mira que dejarme aquí, ni que fuese una sirena loca.

\- Oye que te he oído – se oyó reclamar a alguien que estaba en el mismo pasillo.

\- Eres una… - estaba por contestar Irina, pero recibió un golpe con un despertador digital en la cara que la hizo callar e irse de espalda.

\- ¿Podrías no pelearte con todo lo que te contradice Irina? – le reclamo Rachel que fue la que le lanzo el despertador a la lamia que ahora movía su cascabel con furia en la cara – si no fuese por ti ahora estaríamos cenando con Karu, pero nooo la señorita quería sentarse en la parte de la mesa que recibía el sol por la ventana.

\- Ya cálmense las dos esto no va a ayudar – dijo Ekaterina desde su puerta – seguro que Karu debe estar hablando con los profesores de que todo esto es un malentendido.

\- Eka tiene razón… – se unió Ruri dejando de mordisquear los barrotes y mirando el techo con atención – algo se acerca.

Las cuatro chicas y todo el pasillo en general se quedaron en silencio, incluso Irina dejo de hacer sonar su cascabel, en medio de ese silencio se oía como que algo caminaba a toda velocidad por el tejado encima de sus cabezas y a cada momento se acercaba más.

\- Estén atentas – dijo Irina luego de saborear el aire – huele como Karu pero hay algo diferente.

\- La cola de sonaja tiene razón – agrego Ruri mirando fijamente el techo – huele como mi esposo, pero… algo sobra.

Todas miraban algo asustadas el techo y los pasos se detuvieron aparentemente sobre sus cabezas, Irina saco los colmillos Ruri adoptó una postura defensiva al igual que las demás chicas del lugar hasta que de improviso un golpe que destrozo el techo del pasillo se dejó oír en toda el ala del edificio, varias alarmas se dispararon y entre el polvo y escombros oyeron una voz:

\- ¿Rachel, Ruri, Irina y Ekterina están por aquí? – pregunto Karu mientras volteaba a ver en medio del polvo.

\- Karu? – dijo confundida Rachel al ver su silueta – eres tú?

\- Que bien que estén todas aquí – contesto Karu evadiendo la pregunta mientras rompía la cerradura de la puerta de Rachel con un pedazo de tubería que estaba en los escombros – tenemos que irnos pronto, hubo un motín de alumnas hace un rato así que deberían demorar en enviar guardias a esta zona – continuó hablando Karu mientras liberaba la puerta de Irina.

\- ¿Que te hiciste Karu? – pregunto algo horrorizada Irina.

\- Les explico en la casa – respondió algo apresurado Karu a la vez que rompía las otras dos cerraduras – tenemos que salir de aquí rápido.

Y en unos rápido movimientos Karu levanto fácilmente a Irina sobre su espalda poniéndola junto a Rachel que ya estaba sobre sus hombros luego tomo a Ruri y Ekaterina que no se quejaron ni nada respecto a ser llevadas al frente, con sus rehenes aseguradas Karu inclinó su cuerpo preparándose para saltar salvo por Rachel ninguna se dio cuenta y termino con las cuatro gritando cuando Karu despego y surcaron el jardín hasta una zona cerca de la muralla que rodeaba la institución.

\- Suban crucen por el puente de telaraña que hice – les decía Karu mientas las hacia trepar la pared apoyándolas con sus patas – hay una fosa con cocodrilos que rodea el lugar y unos 400 guardias que notaran si salen así que no hagan ruido ni los provoquen.

Ruri hacia un puchero por la oportunidad negada de pelear con un cocodrilo y miraba ofendida a un costado mientras Karu terminaba de subir a Irina y le extendía la mano.

\- ¿Ruri? Vamos sabes que no puedes pelearte con las mascotas de otras personas – decía Karu tratando de convencerla – si no los atacas mañana vamos a comer juntos, ¿qué dices?

\- Pero cazamos la comida juntos? – pregunto Ruri sonriendo.

\- Bien – respondió Karu con desanimo – supongo que no hará daño.

Y Ruri lo abrazo y como respondiéndole el abrazo él la elevó hasta la cima de la pared en la cual le esperaba el puente que había hecho Karu hace un rato.

\- No vayas volar – le advirtió Karu tras dejarla posar sus garras - si asciendes un poco más encenderás una alarma que llamara a la policía, ve por el puente como las demás.

Irina y Rachel ya estaban en el otro lado esperando medio-ocultas en un arbusto cambiándose de ropa mientras Ekaterina estaba mirando la fosa que rodeaba el lugar evidentemente muy asustada.

\- Eka? – le pregunto Ruri acercándosele – ¿estás bien?

\- ¿Quien? ¿yo? – respondió nerviosa Ekaterina – ¿porque? ¿la fosa? No me asusta si es lo que estás pensando. Y no tengo miedo a las alturas, le tengo miedo a caerme que es más coherente y civilizado que el miedo a las alturas, sino me asustaría subir las escaleras o un camino muy empinado.

\- Ruri ve adelante yo me encargo de Ekaterina – dijo Karu que estaba sobre la pared en ese momento, Ruri avanzo con cautela por el extraño puente compuesto por tres cuerdas – voy a bajar… - pero no termino lo que decía porque un disparo desde dentro del lugar al parecer le habían dado ya que se sujetaba el brazo izquierdo mientras aterrizaba tambaleante cerca de Ekaterina.

\- KARU! – gritaron todas muy asustadas.

\- Estoy bien solo es superficial – les respondió envolviendo algo de seda sobre su herida y cargando a Ekaterina sobre su hombro y de un salto llego al otro lado de la fosa – Rachel sube sobre mí y sujétate, Irina toma – le dio un mapa de la ciudad que tenía una ruta marcada hasta la casa – habrá una distracción que alejara la atención de esa ruta, pero aun así ve con cuidado, Ruri ira contigo eviten en lo posible ser vistas y no se preocupen todo rastro de que estuvimos aquí ya está limpio – dicho eso saco una esfera de seda de debajo de la falda de Irina que él estaba usando en ese momento y la lanzo dentro de Saint O. y tras unos segundos una explosión se oyó y después un gas rojizo invadió todo el lugar mientras ellos se alejaban – es un gas neurotóxico que hice en base al veneno de Irina, solo provoca una leve parálisis y pérdida de memoria de los últimas 6 horas, y si , lo probé y no es peligroso ni nada.

Llegaba a una esquina en la cual Karu salto hacia el edificio y empezó a subir con Ekaterina al hombro y Rachel a la espalda mientras Ruri junto a Irina se desplazaban por la acera cuando oyeron una explosión que probablemente era a unas cuadras de ese lugar, Irina estaba con algo de frio hasta que oyó a Karu gritarle desde el tejado encima de ella.

\- IRINA! – le lanzo un objeto con una de sus patas arácnidas mientras sostenía a Ekaterina – EL CHOCOLATE ES PARA RURI – y volvió a desaparecer en el tejado del edificio.

Irina atrapo el paquete con su cola y aun así tuvo que girar un poco el cuerpo para que terminara de perder la fuerza con la que fue lanzado, al abrirlo dentro había una lata caliente de café y unos chocolates con formas de dinosaurios.

\- Míos – dijo Ruri tomando la caja que contenía los chocolates dejando el café en manos de Irina que se sintió algo menos adormecida con la caliente bebida con sola tenerla en sus manos, reanudaron la marcha devorando y bebiendo respectivamente sus regalos y continuaron por la ruta que tenían marcada con algunas interrupciones que hacían para ocultarse de vehículos de la policía y bomberos que se dirigían al lugar de donde oyeron la explosión, así tras lo que pareció una eternidad el grupo completo llego a la casa que ya había sido reconstruida dejándola tal y como se supone debía estar, Irina se arrastró y se recostó sobre el sillón y Karu hizo lo mismo dejando a una inconsciente Ekaterina junto a él mientras cambiaba la seda de su herida que con la luz solo parecía un corte bastante profundo a la altura de su hombro, Rachel le ayudo a vendarse bien mientras se veía algo feliz, quizás fuese la nueva apariencia que tenía Karu o el hecho de que ella se sentía ahora más cercana a él le generaba ese agradable sentimiento, en eso una duda llego a su mente.

\- ¿Karu? – pregunto Rachel con duda en su voz - esto sonara muy a uno de esos juegos de pokemon pero… ¿ahora eres un chico o una chica?

Irina levanto la cabeza interesada en la respuesta igual que Ruri que se había acostado junto a ella.

\- Pues… - Karu reviso su pecho con su mano libre palpándose varias veces en ambos lados – pues o sigo siendo un chico o soy una chica muy plana… lo cual no es tan poco probable ya que esto es experimental.

\- ¿Esa no es mi falda? – pregunto Irina señalando la prenda que ahora Karu traía puesta.

\- Si bueno… - se disculpó Karu – no creo que usar pantalones o algo parecido sea posible, además era eso o me ponía algo como lo que usaba la aracne que vive con Kimihito.

Todas recordaron las ropas de Rachnera y se dejaron caer obre los muebles salvo por Rachel que con muchos nervios empezó a dejar al descubierto su hombro mientras decía:

\- S…Si quieres yo podría ponerme algo así – aun con la cara roja seguía con su intención de seducir a Karu, lo cual hizo reaccionar a las otras dos.

\- Oyeeee – reclamo Irina deslizándose hasta sentarse junto a Karu – que ahora sean de especies similares no te da derecho a tomar ventaja – y se quitó la camisa dejando ver su cuerpo y ropa interior con diseño de florecitas azules – huelo bien no? – dijo Irina pegando su cuerpo semidesnudo al de Karu quien no podía negar eso ya que Irina emitía una esencia que sus actuales sentidos encontraban muy agradables, pero el deleitarse con ese aroma fue interrumpido por Ruri que literalmente se arrancó la ropa con una de sus garras y salto sobre Karu envolviendo su cabeza y parte de su tórax humano con sus alas mientras lo besaba y le dejaba sentir su cuerpo, Rachel e Irina intentaban sin mucho éxito separarlos, el ruido (y que Irina la tirara al suelo) termino haciendo reaccionar a Ekaterina quien se levantó bostezando lo que hizo aparecer unos dientes y ojos en distintas partes de su cabello y cuerpo.

\- ¿Ya es luna llena? – dijo extrañada viendo la escena la cual el dio una idea y tras un ruido en el cual ella cambiaba de apariencia alzo un poco la voz - Karu~~~

Las chicas la miraron al igual que Karu quien se quedó atónito ya que había tomado la forma de una aracne patilarga, rubia y con el uniforme de una heladería que era una blusa a rayas azul y blanco con un delantal y un pequeño gorrito blanco en la cabeza, Ekaterina sonrió satisfecha con la reacción, camino con algo de dificultad para no tropezarse hasta llegar al mueble en el que estaban los demás y se lanzó sobre Karu dando un salto y desplazando a Ruri que también estaba muy sorprendida después de abrazar a Karu retomo su apariencia habitual y se burló de las demás mostrándoles la lengua.

\- Yo puedo ser cualquiera de ustedes – dijo mientras abrazaba a Karu – así que ya ríndanse.

\- Pervertida – le dijo Irina – al menos compite justamente – y cruzo sus brazos levantando sus pechos.

\- Deja de hacer eso – le reclamo Rachel a Irina -pareces una minotaura de granja.

\- Solo dices eso por envidiosa, – respondió Irina – pequeña loli de apariencia comestible.

Así mientras ellas discutían Karu le hacía ropa nueva a Ruri y obligaba a Ekaterina a usar una chompa larga tejida ya que no quería usar una falda o pantalones y Ruri probaba su nueva ropa que era flexible y se amoldaba a su cuerpo siendo algo ajustada en ciertas zonas como debajo de su cola y en su busto lo cual parecía no molestarle.

Irina y Rachel se dieron cuenta y saltaron encima de él esperando derribarlo, pero no lo lograron, entonces Karu sujeto a Rachel y empezó a hacerle cosquillas con sus patas delanteras y sus manos haciendo que la pequeña se retorciera mientras se reía incontrolablemente.

\- Nooo… jajajajajajaja – suplicaba mientras intentaba soltarse.

\- No sé, pero encuentro esto muy estimulante – pensó Karu en voz alta.

Y las otras tres lo miraron extrañadas hasta que Ekaterina dijo como si acabase de darse cuenta de algo que era obvio:

\- Debe ser porque ahora son de la misma especie y la luna llena está cerca, aunque no sé yo esperaba que fueses tan grande como la chica que vive con el señor Kimihito.

\- Bueno no importa – decía Irina mientras Karu ayudaba a levantarse a una muy roja Rachel – oye Karu, ¿cuándo volverás a tu forma normal?

El sujeto en cuestión no contesto, sino que empezó a silbar y flexionaba las patas como preparando se para saltar, pero las chicas se dieron cuenta y saltaron sobre él, Irina lo abrazo y engancho su cola en un sillón y las demás se subieron sobre su tórax arácnido, Rachel le tapo un par de sus seis ojos mientras se sostenía de su cabeza y le pregunto:

\- Karu, ¿puedes volver a tu forma humana, no? – las otras chicas lo miraban con atención.

\- Si – respondió Karu y luego bajo la voz mientras las chicas aflojaban su agarre – pero no sé exactamente cómo hacerlo, es que el Metamorphoze V es nuevo y no está completamente terminado, por cierto, hice todo esto para conseguir esto – dijo sacando un pequeño tubo de ensayo que tenía adosado en una de sus patas frontales (y evadiendo la cuestión principal) – en Saint O. tienen una bóveda con tesoros que distintas razas les habían encargado para cuidar, y con uno que otro movimiento logre que relajaran la vigilancia y pude conseguir esto que según dicen es la muestra de carne momificada de una especie muy peligrosa que tuvo que ser exiliada y…

\- Alto alto, espera – reclamo Ekaterina haciendo señas con las manos para que Karu deje de hablar – entonces no sabes cómo volver a ser humano?

\- Si se, solo que va a tomar un tiempo – contesto Karu – es que como no había tiempo para terminar esa parte apresure las cosas, el Met. V es perfectamente funcional.

\- Esperen – pregunto Ruri - entonces ¿cómo vamos a salir a la calle mañana?

Y lo más parecido a una respuesta a tal interrogante fue el intercambio de miradas cómplices entre Irina, Rachel y Ekaterina, Ruri seguía sosteniéndose de la espalda de Karu.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente en el supermercado de la zona, Ruri iba al frente junto a Ekaterina, luciendo sus nuevas ropas y detrás iba Irina muy feliz al igual que Rachel que iba igual de contenta sobre la espalda de Karu como siempre pero el pobre ahora traía extensiones en el cabello para que parecierá más largo, como el solía afeitarse el bigote y la barba seguido (con métodos extraños, véase ondas de ultrasonido, entre otras cosas raras) no había mucha diferencia en eso, lo llamativo estaba en la falda que le había comprado Irina hace un rato, era amplia y cubría bien sus extremidades frontales y algo de su cuerpo de araña gigante, pero lo que tenía al borde de un ataque de risa a Irina y Rachel era la blusa reforzada con correas que sostenía un par de mangos dentro de un sostén que le había prestado Irina, para terminar de rematar le habían intentado maquillar sin mucho éxito, así que lo único que tenía eran unos lentes oscuros para aracne.

\- Esto es mala idea – decía Karu mientras ponía unas bolsas con patatas en su carrito – y no ayuda que estén por reírse en todo momento.

\- Jejeje lo siento – se disculpó Irina con una botella de aceite que puso en el carrito – es que te ves tan lindoooo.

\- Ya deja de bromear – le respondió Karu dándole un golpe suave en la cabeza a la lamia – y Rachel ¿cómo es eso de que tienes una prima que es de mi subespecie?

\- Jijiji – se reía en silencio Rachel y luego le contesto – bueno es que mi papá tenia un hermano y este había sido capturado con él, era aparentemente era uno de los más resistentes por eso las peluditas se lo llevaron, luego me entere por mi madre que mi tío vivió un tiempo con ellas, pero se fue cuando la mamá de Xareni dejo de cuidarla y la dejo con las saltarinas.

\- ¿Así que por eso yo soy Xareni ahora? – meditaba Karu – pues no hablare más que con ustedes, y digan que soy mudo o algo.

\- Técnicamente tendríamos que decir que eres "muda" – dijo Ekaterina sonriendo mientras ponía una bolsa de gomitas de tiburones en el carrito.

\- Hmmmm… - pensó Karu mirando la bolsa con atención - no ha llamado nadie a la casa mientras me estaba bañando ¿no?

\- No esposo – respondió Ruri caminando a su lado – ¿esperabas alguna llamada?

\- Pues la señorita Grace, ya saben la del juicio, fue a hacerse un examen médico para poder determinar si mi suposición es correcta.

\- Oh cierto – dijo Ekaterina subiéndose sobre Karu – las sirenas megalodon deberían ser más grandes que eso ¿verdad?

\- Cierto, por lo poco que pude conocer de ella diría que tiene un soplo en su corazón, y esa debe ser la razón por la que su crecimiento está retrasado – le contesto a todas y ellas se le estaban mirando con celos en sus caras – no me pongan esas caras yo no la revise, quizás ya la intervinieron y ahora está recuperándose, aunque supongo que no podemos ir a visitarla conmigo así.

Y luego de terminar de comprar los víveres y algunas otras cosas más se fueron caminando (Ruri revoloteando) hacia su casa, extrañamente felices pese a que Karu era, temporalmente, "un aracne".

Mientras tanto el servicio de correos dejaba un paquete grande en la acera frente a su puerta, era un frasco de titanio gigante con una tapa hermética y varios cartelitos de advertencia de extrema peligrosidad pegados alrededor de dicho objeto, que luego de ser depositado en el suelo se sacudió y luego de unos momentos se detuvo, los mensajeros bajaron unas piezas metálicas de apoyo especiales que pusieron alrededor del extraño envase y lo llevaron hasta su puerta con un documento de que había sido entregado pegado encima, ante lo cual el frascote empezó a sacudirse de nuevo deteniéndose de nuevo tras unos momentos, luego de que los carteros se fueran algo esférico de un celeste muy intenso se hacía visible en el pequeño vidrio extragrueso y luego dejo de verse.

De nuevo aquí hay algunas referencias a **No es fácil ser una Arachne** de **Tarmo Flake** y tambien a **Sins of The Father** de **Paradoja el inquisidor  
** de nevo ni yo me creo lo que acabo de escribir :v


	10. Civil Park

_**No se yo digo que esto esta algo siniestro :D**_

Las necesidades térmicas es en algunas especies parte importante de su preparación para el día a día, la tribu de Ruri solía quemar ramas secas y árboles muertos para satisfacer esta necesidad por las mañanas, si bien su necesidad de calor no es tan apremiante, muy diferente es la situación de las otras extraespecies que poseen cuerpos más grandes, las lamias por ejemplo a parte de la higiene de un cuerpo que es por lo menos del triple del tamaño del humano acostumbran tomar el sol sobre una roca o en caso de que dicha estrella no este de ánimos de salir se reúnen y comparten su escaso calor corporal en grupos grandes que son un amasijo de colas cascabeleantes, una tarde hace ya un tiempo cuando su cola estaba a medio camino de curarse Rachel solía cambiarle los vendajes por las noches bajo la supervisión de Karu que después de darles las buenas noches se iba a hacer sus cosas de científico loco a su laboratorio y algunas veces lo había oído irse a dormir a las 5 de la mañana, su curiosidad la había superado una noche en la que le dio la noticia de que a su cola le restaban un par de días para sanar por completo, así que tras el rutinario cambio de sus vendajes la aracne se acostó a dormir dándole un desdeñoso "buenas noches" a la lamia ya que en los últimos días Karu había desviado gran parte de su atención hacia la lamia y esto no la tenía contenta, Irina espero una media hora hasta que Rachel se durmiese y emprendió su viaje hacia el laboratorio, subió algunas escaleras deslizándose silenciosamente hasta que al estar cerca de la puerta de su destino una ráfaga de algo similar al humo salió por la puerta y fue rápidamente absorbido por el sistema de ventilación de la casa, Irina sorprendida por el extraño suceso se acercó con más curiosidad, empujo la puerta esperando ver a Karu haciendo algo extraño o por lo menos sorprendente pero lo único que encontró fue algo como una olla en la que algo estaba hirviendo en una habitación en penumbra ya que no sabía cómo o con que prender la luz, estaba tanteando la pared cuando los faros de un auto iluminaron detrás de ella haciéndola asustarse, tras darse cuenta que era fuera de la casa noto que Karu salía de la cocina con un pan en la mano y otro en la boca, parecía no haber notado a Irina porque avanzaba sin prisa hacia la puerta la cual abrió con su mano libre, Irina le oyó hablar con alguien, como mujer tiene cierto instinto de querer saber que pasa (chismear), se acercó a la puerta, la cual Karu cerro justo cuando ella llegaba y luego oyó que la puerta emitía chasquidos como si se asegurara o algo parecido, con aun más ganas pego su oído a la puerta y el resto de su cuerpo a la pared para oír mejor lo que pasaba, pero su cara palideció al reconocer aquella rasposa pero femenina voz.

\- … cree usted que es? – decía la madre de Irina con audible molestia – las Castle no somos meras lamias cualquiera, entre…

\- No se gaste amable señora – la interrumpió Karu con firmeza – temo no tengo interés en oír… – hizo una pausa en la que se le oía masticar algo, probablemente su pan con mermelada y luego continuo – lo que haya venido a decirme, creo saber el motivo de su visita, según parece indicar su particular y fina vestimenta en su sociedad goza de cierto poder ya que de otra manera no habría podido hacer que un chofer privado la trajera hasta aquí a esta hora de la noche, lo siguiente es, ¿porque vino a esta hora? Pues por la sencilla razón de que es un asunto familiar de carácter privado, una hija rebelde probablemente , ahora si era eso fácilmente pudo denunciar su desaparición, pero eso la habría puesto en un mal papel de persona, y peor aún, de madre irresponsable… - se volvió a interrumpir unos momentos con los mismo ruidos de masticación y prosiguió – Líder de la familia Castle por el broche de electrum con forma de loto que trae en el cabello, una posesión preciada al parecer, ya que es pulida con regularidad y tiene una cobertura de oro y un rubí que parece incrustado ya que desencaja con el diseño ¿quizás regalo de su más apreciado esposo comunal? Pero no se preocupe no me molesta ni critico su modo de vida, yo mismo soy más de la poligamia además en este país soy lo que se conoce como un lolicon por no recurrir a términos más escabrosos y de corte criminal, ahora volviendo al punto estimada señora usted está buscando a su hija que por lo que se puede observar se llama Irina nombre que lleva en la parte posterior de la pulsera en su muñeca, ahora para no enrollarme más de la cuenta la respuesta es sí, su hija vive aquí conmigo.

\- Que? – gruño la lamia que era ligeramente mayor en tamaño a Irina y cascabeleando con furia – Irina no puede quedarse aquí tenía que volver con un esposo para la familia.

\- Ahhhh… - suspiro aburrido Karu – la misma tradición en todas las lamias, lo único bueno es que ustedes al menos tienen un castillo que usan como fortaleza, si señora investigue un poco a su familia, como líder política entenderá, y no se gaste en atacarme me he tomado la libertad de grabar todo lo que he dicho y algo de su agradable voz, debió ser usted una excelente cantante en su juventud.

\- Entonces si conoce nuestra tradición porque se niega a dejarla volver o mejor aún volver con nosotras, ya que menciono la poligamia encajaría perfectamente en nuestra familia – le dijo la señora Castle a Karu.

\- Una oferta tentadora sin duda – contesto este sin cambios ni siquiera sorpresa o alguna reacción en su voz – alrededor de 100 esposas podría ser el sueño de todo hombre, al menos de la mayoría, pero yo estoy en contra de la simplona probabilidad de todo sean mayorías o minorías, podría engendrar cien hijas, pero no podría ver crecer a ninguna de ellas, llevarlas a su primer día de clase, quemar una iglesia juntos cuando sea una adolescente, VERLA CUMPLIR ALGÚN SUEÑO QUE NO SEA EL SIMPLE HECHO DE PROLONGAR SU ESPECIE.

Lo último se lo grito a la señora que no respondió de inmediato y se quedó en silencio algo que pareció un minuto extremadamente largo para Irina en el cual se dio cuenta que tenía lagrimas saliendo por sus ojos las cuales limpio manteniéndose lo más silenciosa que pudo y su madre empezó a hablar de nuevo.

\- Señor Sarver, le daré algo de tiempo para que reconsidere mi oferta un hombre con su extraña forma de pensar podría ser una gran adición a nuestra nación.

\- Así que usted, Jane Castle, ¿fue la que incito en las sombras la rebelión y los avances del tratado? – le dijo Karu con cierta complicidad en su voz.

\- Ha? – se rio la señora Castle y luego agrego con su voz alejándose – no sé de qué habla.

Luego de un no muy largo ni corto silencio el motor del vehículo se encendió y unos pasos calmados precedieron a Karu, en cuanto entro Irina se le lanzo encima llorando al tiempo que lo derribaba sobre el suelo, parecía querer decir algo, pero sus lágrimas y sollozos se lo impedían, Karu solo la abrazo dejándola tranquilizarse hasta que la chica pudo preguntarle:

\- ¿Por qué haces cosas así por mí? – decía con los ojos enrojecidos – mamá pudo haberte matado de un solo ataque si la hacías enojar.

\- Tu sabes, tengo muy poco aprecio por mi vida – le contesto riéndose ligeramente mientras volteaba la cara hacia la pared evitando ver a Irina de frente – y otras cosas… solo recupérate y se feliz de acuerdo?

\- Si – sonrió Irina, aunque estaba algo extrañada por la extraña actitud de Karu que se retorcía de maneras extrañas – ¿estás bien?

\- Claro… ¿porque no estaría bien? – respondió Karu flexionando su pierna izquierda mientras seguía en el suelo – es solo un calambre, solo debo levantarme.

\- Fufufu~ - se rio Irina apoyando sus pechos aún más sobre Karu luego de darse cuenta que le estaba levantando una carpa al susodicho – ¿seguro? Quizás solo tienes frio – y lo envolvió lentamente con su cola apegándose más a él y luego le susurró al oído ruborizándose un poco – oye Karu, ¿Cómo le pondrías a nuestra hijita?

* * *

Irina recordaba ese suceso hasta que Ekaterina la abrazo mientras caminaban con todo el grupo en un parque de diversiones, Karu seguía con su disfraz de chica para evitar llamar la atención y las chicas lo molestaban un poco menos pero siempre que había algún buen chiste se lo decían, estaban en dicho lugar ya que Ruri quería ir a cazar algo pero como no podían salir de la ciudad porque Karu no tenía documentación como extraespecie era un riesgo que no tomaría además había avanzado algo en el método para retomar su apariencia humana, Rachel iba en su espalda como siempre y las demás caminaban su lado, iban camino a la montaña rusa cuando Ruri empezó a gruñir ante lo cual Karu tuvo que atarla para que no saltara al ataque, al parecer las demás tenían la misma idea y miraban en la misma dirección, Karu siguió las miradas de las chicas y pudo ver a una aracne patilarga y a una arpía senadas en un banco que miraban como desentendiéndose de algo, avanzaron dejando atrás el suceso que logro que Ruri escupiera un par de maldiciones aprendidas de un abuelo que eructa mucho que vio en la televisión.

\- Tranquila Ruri – le dijo Karu cuando ya se habían alejado bastante – es mejor que piensen eso a que sepan que en realidad soy un "aracno".

\- Si esp… digo Karu – respondió Ruri recordando que le había dicho que le llame Karu ya que era más familiar – de todos modos, espero que el tren al que vamos sea divertido.

\- Tu tranquila – dijo con seguridad Karu – es como cuando volamos la vez que nos conocimos, pero sin que te canses.

\- Pero solo van dos en cada carrito – dijo desanimada Rachel apoyado su cabeza sobre el hombro de Karu – no podemos ir juntos.

\- Si, pero es por nuestra seguridad Rachel – le contesto Karu dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza – podría ser demasiado peligroso si vamos todos en un coche.

Así llegaron a la atracción y tras una discusión en la que Karu fue por unos helados para todas (fue difícil ya que tuvo que dosificar helio en su garganta para agudizar su voz un poco sin parecer Alvin) llegaron a la decisión de que Irina y Rachel irían con Karu ya que Rachel podía sostenerse de Karu en la zona para aracnes en la cual el entraba con mucho espacio de sobra, no les querían dejar subirse pero unas cachetadas con billetes les cambiaron la opinión, ya en la atracción ambas se pegaron a Karu y empezaron a gritar quedando al final mareadas por la vertiginosa velocidad y la bizarra composición del circuito, así para el siguiente turno Ekaterina tomo la apariencia de una joven lamia que se enrollo en Karu le sonrió burlona a Irina que bebía agua junto a Rachel en un banquito, Ruri se asió de una de las patas delanteras de Karu con su cola y este la "abrazo" con otra de sus patas, aparte Karu aseguro a Ekaterina encima suyo con telaraña, después de otro sacudido viaje los cinco iban algo aturdidos hacia otros juegos, pero mientras Ekaterina lanzaba unos anillos a unas botellas para ganarse un peluche verde de Ctulhu Karu atrapo un avión de papel que venía hacia él, lo desdoblo y encontró solo un croquis que guiaba hasta la entrada de mantenimiento en el parque y debajo habían dos letras: "Y.F." reconociendo la firma fue con las cuatro chicas y las llevo hacia la entrada del parque y les dijo:

\- Miren tengo una idea – saco un volante que saco de un exhibidor mientras iban a la puerta y se los mostraba – iremos a un rancho que está cerca de un bosque en el cual hay jabalíes gigantes, pero tengo que ir a reservarlo, así que ustedes vayan a casa y preparen todo para mañana.

\- Jabalí… - decía Ruri mientras babeaba y sostenía el colorido papel.

\- Pero yo no uso ropa – dijo Ekaterina acercándose a Karu - así que te podría acompañar.

\- Pues no – dijo Irina sujetándola por la cintura con su cola y llevándola a su lado de nuevo – tienes que ayudar a Ruri a empacar.

\- Ten cuidado eh – dijo Rachel dependiéndose de Karu mientras se bajaba de su espalda – intentaremos cocinar algo para cuando llegues.

\- Ya no presumas mucho, enana – le dijo un poco molesta y triste Irina.

\- Vamos vamos – las intento calmar Karu – solo hagan su mejor intento, mientras se pueda digerir me lo comeré, incluso lo que tu prepares Irina – esto último lo dijo mientras le revolvía el cabello a la lamia y luego se iba.

\- Me va a pedir que cocine de nuevo cuando pruebe mi comida - dijo Irina cuando Karu se iba de vuelta al parque.

\- Si claro "cuernitos" – le dijo Rachel ya un poco adelante junto a las otras tres – ya vámonos.

Las cuatro chicas iban de vuelta a la casa en el megabus y Karu iba hacia la entrada del área de mantenimiento, paso ya que no había nadie alrededor, había artículos de limpieza y reparación tirados y apilados en todo el lugar que estaba apenas pintado cuando el sonido de algo arrastrándose volteo y vio un par de ojos en la oscuridad del lugar lo extraño era que estaban en la zona oscura del techo.

\- Fizzer – decía Karu mientas se acercaba y sacaba los mangos de su camisa y los dejaba en el suelo – parece que tuviste suerte con el suero en el que trabajabas.

\- Sarver – le contesto la voz que también sonaba algo aguda y en tono de burla – parece también que tu "omnitrix" está completo, y ahora supongo iras por dimensiones alternas atrapándote a ti mismo.

\- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? – le gruño Karu reacomodándose la camisa – la última vez que te vi estabas cometiendo perjuria en mi contra.

\- Jajaja como siempre rencoroso – respondió Fizzer deslizándose hasta estar frente a Karu dejando ver que era un "lamia" de color verde de unos 7 metros y al igual que Karu parecía haber respirado helio y usaba una blusa naranja con su respectiva falda negra, empezó a sacarse la blusa dejando caer lo que parecían bolsas de silicona al suelo, ambas envueltas en un corpiño azul.

\- ¿Que planeas Fizzer? – le insistió Karu con furia – sé qué piensas que los extraespecies no son más que una oportunidad de iniciar una nueva carrera armamentista.

\- Eres un buen observador – le respondió Fizzer mientras su cola se acomodaba en el lugar – pero pese a los ojos extra no ves la situación, ¿en serio crees que la sociedad humana los aceptara tan fácil si no hubiese alguna ganancia para nosotros? – Karu no le contesto y se mantuvo ahí frente a él observando cada movimiento que hacia – lo de la carrera armamentista no es mala idea, pero tu hermana ya debe estar en ese ámbito así que no tengo que preocuparme por eso, lo que yo quiero conseguir es algo más profundo y complejo, algo que tu mente encadenada al suelo de la razón no entendería, tu bondad humana Sarver, eso que crees puede ayudarte a permanecer cuerdo no es más que una mentira para limitar tus posibilidades, estoy seguro que aunque lo niegues hiciste eso – le señalo todo el cuerpo arácnido – es para ocultar tus verdaderas intenciones, tú al igual que yo ansias la inmortalidad.

\- Tu concepto de inmortalidad esta putrefacto Fizzer – le contesto Karu sin inmutarse – crees estar por encima del resto, pero solo eres un estúpido narcisista.

\- Y tú eres un sociópata lolicon pero aquí no estamos para recordar lo obvio – le contesto Fizzer quitándose la peluca dejando ver su cabello negro bien peinado hacia atrás – personalmente vine aquí para observar un cierto evento interesante – reviso el reloj en su mano – si creo que debería estar por empezar, un gusto hablar contigo me gustaría matarte aquí pero este cuerpo tiene unos 500 músculos así que esta algo difícil – y empezó a deslizarse hacia la salida – yo que tu saldría de aquí pronto, no hay muy buen ventilación en este lugar y creo que ambos sabemos que necesitas respirar bien para no desmayarte.

\- Pero yo podría matarte aquí – le contesto Karu.

\- No lo harás - respondió sin inmutarse Fizzer al mismo tiempo que su cola atrapaba un roedor del suelo y lo desmayaba por la presión que le ejercía en el cuerpo y lo mordía inyectándole veneno dejando al animal detrás de él mientras seguía deslizándose hacia la calle y se le oía decir en las escaleras – sabes que por mucho que puedas matarme en esta forma no saldrás sin un poco de mi veneno en la sangre.

Karu se acercó al roedor que era bastante grande y lo vio retorcerse de dolor en el suelo hasta que lentamente desde el punto de sus heridas se empezó a degenerar rápidamente muriendo por necrosis acelerada producida por el veneno, corrió a todo lo que daban sus nuevas piernas hasta volver al parque revisando los alrededores con la mirada, sabía que ese maldito no planeaba nada bueno, pero en un lugar tan concurrido tenia demasiadas opciones para causar daño a lo que Karu y mucho otros habían logrado para progresar con el tratado, él era un demente y la razón por la cual el decidió enfrentar a la escoria que creía ser superior a otros solo por ser mayoría, ya muchas veces los humanos habían cometido ese ridículo error y muchas vidas inocentes se habían perdido en muchas eras y situaciones diferentes pero esta vez sería diferente esta vez el haría algo, mientras andaba revisando todo lo que podía de aquel lugar escribía un correo directo a Smith para que enviara un grupo de ambulancias y toda la fuerza policial necesaria para hacer frente a cualquier situación, luego de haber recorrido apenas una cuarta parte del parque estaba camino a la zona de juegos de pesca cuando una explosión le hizo detenerse y recordó que no traía sus pechos falsos pero la gente estaba muy distraída para notar eso ya que empezaron a correr en todas direcciones presas del pánico y se oía decir entre el ruido de la masa que eran unos extraespecie los que habían perpetrado el ataque, localizo a unos tipos con máscaras y otros malos disfraces que venían armados y los ato con telaraña dejándolos colgados de un poste.

\- Tch… esto no va a servir si logran dispararme primero, debo buscar a ese maldito – y Karu se fue derribando a los tipos armados que encontraba en el camino.

'Dijo que estaría cerca observando todo' pensó mientras agarraba del cuello a uno de ellos y lo estrellaba contra su compañero mandándolos inconscientes hasta una pared cercana 'debe estar en un lugar alto' de inmediato reviso los tejados cercanos y en uno de ellos pudo ver un destello verde al cual llego de un salto.

\- Sí que te tomaste tu tiempo – le dijo Fizzer bebiendo un café en lata – estuve practicando un poco así quizás ahora no haya problema, tengo el cuerpo a la temperatura perfecta.

\- Esto se acaba aquí – le contesto Karu apuntándole con dos Uzi – tendrás al menos diez balas dentro de ti en el primer segundo que te dispare y no eres tan rápido para poder escapar antes de eso – Fizzer solo retrocedía hasta el borde del tejado – ¿en serio crees que no he cambiado? – le pregunto Karu avanzando apenas medio metro poniendo una cara seria y mostrando unos ojos vacíos – solo eres su títere Fizzer, a él no le importa nadie todo esto no es tu idea, él te hizo creer que sí, incluso esas líneas de antes solo las aprendiste de él igual que un loro.

\- CALLATE – respondió furioso – TU QUE SABES NOS DEJASTE A TODOS ATRÁS EN CUANTO CONSEGUISTE TU OPORTUNIDAD, EL POR LO MENOS NOS HIZO PARTE DE SU VIDA…

\- PARA EL ERES DESECHABLE FIZZER – le contesto Karu logrando que se calmara un poco.

\- Pero él dijo… - algo de duda se veía en su rostro – no es posible… yo no puedo ser solo… él es mi amigo Karu – dijo mirándolo con algo de tristeza, furia y unas lágrimas en los ojos.

Karu solo bajo un poco la cabeza ante lo cual Fizzer pensó tener su oportunidad y salto hacia el con las fauces abiertas listo para morderlo con sus colmillos, pero Karu ya le había empezado a disparar y mientras lo evadía fácilmente le seguía disparando por alrededor de 20 segundos errando algunos tiros, pero dejando a Fizzer tirado en el suelo desangrándose pero aun consciente incapaz de decir algo, Karu guardo sus Uzi en su ropa y saco una pistola de 9mm. que había recogido de unos de los atacantes, se acercó en silencio al sujeto que ahora se retorcía en el suelo sobre su propia sangre y se arrodillo sobre sus patas frontales y le apunto con la pistola y le dijo lo último que el pobre desgraciado oiría en su vida:

-Yo también lo era…

El eco del disparo seguido por el ruido de las sirenas que venían al lugar marcaban el final de todo, Karu se retiraba del lugar cuando un SMS le legaba al celular, lo abrió y decía:

'Supongo que no será tan fácil, tranquilo yo limpiare todo

F. C.'

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa estaban las chicas ya en sus cuartos preparando sus maletas para el viaje mientras miraban a las idols de ANM48 cantando cuando un reporte de último minuto informaba que el parque en el que habían estado fue víctima de un ataque terrorista, atribuyéndoselo a los ultra-radicales humanistas en las imágenes había gente corriendo el pánico y el video en vivo mostraba múltiples unidades médicas atendiendo a los heridos.

Las cuatro chicas bajaron a la sala al instante casi derribando sus puertas directas a la salida principal en donde podían ver a una imagen humanoide que destellaba en colores celestes y es miraba con un par de ojos que alumbraban como faros de luz.

\- ¿Y eso que es? – pregunto Irina.

\- ¿No viene contigo? – contesto Ekaterina viendo que lo que sea que estuviese delante era de un cuerpo largo, pero luego pareció cambiar tomando el perfil de Ruri la cual empezó a gruñirle.

\- Parece que vino contigo – le contesto Irina.

 **¿Mucha sangre? ¿Pocas lolis? ¿más traps? :v**


	11. Campanada para la segunda ronda

Karu iba camino a su casa donde, probablemente para el esperaban cuatro chicas, esperaba relajarse un poco, iba por el empedrado del jardín frontal cuando vio algo amontonado a un lado de la casa, fue a ver que era ese objeto de metal que parecía intacto cuando lo reviso salvo por esa pequeña parte que tenía restos de cristal, había un papel que indicaba que había sido enviado hace menos de un día en ese envase que al parecer fue hecho según sus especificaciones salvo por el hecho de que a alguno de los becarios se le ocurrió poner un cristal para facilitar la visión desde adentro, al saber lo que podría pasar salto hacia la puerta la cual abrió con su llave y luego de un par de zancadas dentro oyó algo como unos quejidos, giro la mirada por todos lados sin llegar a ver nada, paso por la mesa de la sala y saco de debajo de ella una esfera de color crema, sentía unos ojos seguir todos su movimientos tomo su celular y con la pantalla aun apagada observo pegado al techo unos muy brillantes ojos azules observarlo, de improviso lanzo el objeto que había recogido de debajo de su mesa directo hacia el techo donde empezó a sonar como el centrifugado en una piscina y algunas gotas de agua caían al suelo mientras Karu saltaba de un lado a otro atrapando a Rachel, Ruri, Ekaterina e Irina que no tenían ningún tipo de ropa encima gracias a la slime que ahora estaba como una esfera de agua en el suelo, luego de hacerles RCP y envolver a las chicas, Karu recogió con un balde a la slime que se retorció tratando de adaptar otra forma que no sea la de una esfera acuosa.

Coloco el balde en la mesita de la sala y Ruri le empezó a gruñir mientras se arrinconaba en el sillón junto a Irina que estaba aturdida por el frio igual que Rachel que veía estrellitas.

\- Tranquilas es un slime que encontraron en Ucrania – explica Karu con calma mientras iba a la cocina y alzaba la voz para que lo oyeran – estaba contaminada por radiación, pero la filtraron en una planta al sur de Fukushima.

\- Grrrrrr…. – seguía gruñéndole Ruri – esa cosa nos atrapo como si fuese una gelatina gigante y nos pegó al techo.

\- Si, es extraña – dijo Karu volviendo acomodarse – los núcleos de las slimes suelen ser muy puros, pero su núcleo purificado tiene una cantidad de energía excesivamente alta y tiene un gusto por lo que emita energía.

\- Y que le hiciste? – preguntaba Irina con una manta eléctrica de talla gigante que era lo único que cubría su desnudez.

\- Esta atrapada por un núcleo de un micro-planeta, aparte su núcleo está enfrascado en un material muy absorbente que conseguí de los Du Neptune.

\- ¿No le duele o algo por el estilo? – pregunto Ekaterina abrazándose a sí misma bajo su manta.

\- Hmmmm… no creo – contesto Karu mientras ponía una cánula de plástico en el balde entre los celestes ojos a la slime y la sorbió ante la sorpresa de las chicas.

Y así bebió durante un buen rato hasta reducir el tamaño de la slime, las chicas iban a levantarse pese a no tener nada debajo de sus mantas, pero la pequeña del balde empezó a sacudirse y Karu se detuvo mirando fijamente los ojos de la slime que extendió su apéndice que tenía el extremo de color azul y lo poso en la frente de Karu que se había acercado para facilitar el proceso y ambos parecieron quedarse en trance o algo parecido y durante unos segundos parecieron comunicarse ya que ambos cerraron los ojos con una expresión calmada como si meditaran, las chicas miraban expectantes hasta que el improvisado enlace de la slime se separó de Karu, la slime pareció calmarse, Karu puso la mano dentro del acuoso cuerpo de la slime y luego de unos movimientos, un "clic" metálico y unas burbujas parecieron hacer cosquillas a la slime la cual retomo una forma más grande y humanoide con una expresión confundida miraba a las chicas en el sillón bajo sus mantas y empezó a hablar:

\- Ellas… amigas? – dijo la slime mirándolas a cada una.

\- Si, Plu ellas son Irina, Ruri, Rachel y Ekaterina – las mencionadas hacían algún ademan de saludo hacia la pequeña que parecía una niña de primaria – y como amigas ya debes saber que no puedes intentar drenarles energía.

\- Plu? – respondió la slime mirándolo confusa – esa seria yo?

\- Si, aunque si no te gusta podrías tener otro nombre.

\- Plu… está bien, es fácil de recordar – respondió haciendo una pequeña reverencia hacia Karu.

\- Karu? – pregunto Rachel sintiéndose opacada como loli - ¿Qué está pasando?

\- Cierto, chicas – dijo Karu llamando la atención de las chicas – ella es Plu una slime azul y es algo así como mi hija ya que la he adoptado y educado hace unos momentos.

\- Hahhhh? – respondieron las cuatro al unísono sosteniendo sus mantas, Ekaterina lo hacía más por el frio que por la desnudez o quizás todas lo hacían y ella solo quería ser popular.

\- Haber les explicó – dijo Karu dejando el baldecito sobre la mesa de la sala - las slime se comunican a través de ese apéndice, Plu en particular tiene una capacidad de aprendizaje muy alta ya que su cuerpo había sido contaminado con material radioactivo allá en Ucrania y después fue sellada y mandada a altamar a vagar sin rumbo, el caso es que su núcleo fue difícil de purificar pero después de muchos intentos el barrido con materia oscura logro desplazar la contaminación de su núcleo y ahora es una slime pura pero con una fuerza comparable al 40% de la energía que suelta el sol, claro eso si ella decide forzar su cuerpo al límite.

\- ¿Y cómo está eso de que es tu hija adoptiva? – pregunto Irina cascabeleando con suavidad y las demás hicieron ruiditos de estar a favor de que esa duda sea disipada.

\- Plu es muy errante y por su composición puede ser peligroso ir a zonas donde haya mucha agua.

\- Ciertooo – dijo Ekaterina como diciendo 'Eureka' – se puede disolver si cae en demasiada agua ya que perdería el control de su propio cuerpo.

\- Bueno mientras sea tu hija no hay problema – dijo sonriendo amablemente Rachel.

\- Si Karu lo dice Ruri la tratara como una hija – dijo de pronto Ruri con seriedad y logrando que las demás compartan su opinión.

\- ¿Bueno que les parece si adornamos la casa antes? – pregunto Karu yendo a la puerta – ya estamos cerca de navidad y eso.

\- ¿Qué no es una festividad religiosa o algo así? – le pregunto Ekaterina mientras Plu se sentaba junto a ellas.

\- Si, pero por muy no creyente que sea – contesto Karu sonriendo - no me negare a una fiesta en la que puedo hacer estallar grandes cantidades de pólvora. Además, esta noche tenemos que ir a esa reunión elitista con la prensa y ya tengo un par de ideas para que no se olviden de quien soy, así que vayan a cambiarse que las espero afuera con los adornos para exteriores y todo lo demás.

Y así Karu se iba al sótano donde estaba el "Met. V" al cual ya le había empezado a terminar los detalles para retornar su forma humana, estuvo soldando y poniendo piezas y cables u buen rato hasta que las chicas bajaron.

\- ¿Karu no nos ibas a esperar afuera con los adornos? – pregunto Irina acercándose a ver lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Perdón es que me distraje un poco – se disculpó Karu yendo hasta un rincón apartado del lugar de donde saco una maleta negra de acero que tenía muchos seguros mecánicos, llevo la extraña maleta con las chicas y se las extendió – ¿alguien quiere llevar los adornos?

Las chicas miraron extrañadas la maleta que Karu les ofrecía hasta que Ekaterina le pregunto:

\- ¿Seguro que con esto podemos adornar toda la casa?

\- Si – respondió Karu mientras Irina tomaba la maleta y Rachel la empujaba haciendo que se balancee – también están las decoraciones de Halloween, pero no las usamos este año porque yo y Rachel no estuvimos aquí para esa fiesta.

El grupo fue al patio frontal, (al cual Karu le desactivo las trampas y además tuvo que ponerse otra vez su disfraz de "Xareni") Karu puso la maleta sobre el pasto y empezó a manipular los seguros liberándolos.

\- Oye Karu – dijo Rachel subiéndose a su espalda – ¿no es mucha seguridad para guardar unos adornos festivos?

\- Si Karu es algo excesivo – dijo Ruri asintiendo.

\- Es que los adornos no son el problema – respondió Karu mientras abría la maleta que dejaba atónitas a las chicas (salvo a Plu que ni se inmuto) – lo que cuidan los seguros es el método.

Dentro de la maleta había un objeto brillante muy extraño que tras abrirse la caja empezó a flotar a la altura de sus miradas, parecía un cubo de unos 15 cm. de arista, pero tenía una rotación que hacia incomprensible su forma y color desde algunos ángulos.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo las chicas (de nuevo Plu ni se inmuto y solo las siguió mirando).

\- Recuerdan esa película del grupo de superhéroes que pelean contra unos alienígenas? – les pregunto Karu mientras "sostenía" el cubo para que las chicas lo vieran – pues esto es lo que ahí llaman "Teseracto", este pequeño objeto tiene tiempo fluyendo dentro de sí mismo y por lo tanto su espacio de almacenamiento es ilimitado, la parte aburrida es que aparte de ser una caja con mucho espacio no tiene ninguna utilidad.

\- Pero brilla – señalo Ekaterina – eso debe servir como energía o por lo menos como un foquito barato ¿no?

\- No brilla – dijo Karu – esto que vez es lo mismo que hace la luna con el sol, es decir refleja la luz del sol lo cual es la única extraña propiedad de este cubito, la multi-refracción, lo malo es que si no es luz solar lo que lo toca, no refleja ninguna luz.

\- Ehhhh… - dijeron todas decepcionadas de tan mitificado artefacto.

\- Bueno ya dejando la charla hay que sacarlos adornos – dijo Karu fijando el cubo a la maleta negra al encender unos interruptores dentro de esta, tomo una varita en la tapa de la maleta y la metió dentro del cubo y luego de unos segundos se sacudió y les aviso a las chicas – estén listas que ahí vienen las luces.

Todas tomaron posturas para recibir lo que esperaban fuesen algunas luces y adornitos, pero lo que salió del cubo se salió de la expectativa que tenían.

Un pino de unos 5 metros salió como si fuese lanzado por una prodigiosa fuerza y cayó al otro del jardín pasando por encima de Karu y las chicas e inmediatamente después unos cientos de metros de cable verde con lucecitas de colores y finalmente una gran corona verde con la cara de un Santa cayo en la montaña de luces.

Ahora, dejando el grupo hacer las preparaciones para recibir las fiestas entramos a un edificio médico donde una señorita esperando muy nerviosa en un consultorio, de pronto entra un doctor y la chica sale muy deprimida con unas hojas en su regazo, desplazándose en su silla de ruedas hacia a salida, ya fuera del hospital en un parque frene a este se compra un helado y va hasta una de las mesitas a comérselo mientras mira de reojo el documento en el que indicaba que no podían hacerle la cirugía al corazón que requería ya que no había un donante de nódulo sinoartrial de su especie, además del hecho de que sin eso su esperanza de vida se veía reducida a solo a unos años más, cuando iba ya iba por la mitad de su helado volvió a recordar el día en el que ese abogado Sarver, expuso la organización que la había apresado, la libero y además le ofreció la oportunidad que ahora se desvanecía, saco la tarjeta en la que había apuntado la dirección que el abogado había registrado como su domicilio legal, sabía que estaba mal abusar de la amabilidad de la gente pero el quizás tendría alguna idea o plan o algo, su situación estaba por alcanzar un punto crítico, gracias a la gran cantidad de dinero que le dieron para que se callara en lo que respectaba a su caso ahora vivía en una pequeña casa que era una gran piscina techada especialmente acondicionada para ella, pero todo eso lo cambiaría por una oportunidad para mejorar su situación.

Luego de unos pocos bocados más a su helado tomo la tarjeta e ingreso la dirección para buscarla en el mapa, estaba algo alejado y decidió tomar un taxi hasta el lugar, antes volvió a su casa a cambiarse ya que traía el vestido formal en el que se sentía más segura y confiada, aunque algo tensa y decidió ponerse un traje con flores para relajarse e ir a visitar al "abogado".

El susodicho abogado estaba ahora encajando el árbol en una esquina de la sala mientras las chicas separaban, ordenaban las luces y ponían las más cortas en las ventanas.

\- Un poco más alto Irina – indicaba Ekaterina – eso es.

\- Listo - decía Rachel mientras ponía las luces sobre unos ganchos metálicos que sobresalían del marco interno de un de las ventanas.

\- ¿Ruri cómo vas con los cables? -pregunto Karu mientras terminaba de poner el árbol sobre una base metálica que había asegurado al suelo.

\- Plu se los está comiendo – respondió Ruri sin inmutarse mucho más allá de tirar del cable del cual Plu ya tenía cerca de medio metro dentro.

\- Plu no hagas eso – dijo Karu tomando a Plu por los brazos – solo debes consumir lo que este sobre una mesa, dentro de un plato y solo si es comida apropiada, no queremos que te vuelvas a contaminar.

\- Pero ella no se puede enfermar hasta donde yo sé, – comento Irina acercándose a ayudar a Ruri con los demás cables – así que no debería haber problema.

\- Antes de intentar quitarle lo radioactiva – empezó a contar Karu mientras las chicas se ponían a desenredar cables junto a él – lograron determinar que su núcleo tiene afinidad por los contaminantes, por lo cual originalmente era una slime negra, – Irina hizo que su cola se le pegara con algo de miedo en su cara recordando la herida que había recibido por una de esas slimes – así que por eso debemos asegurarnos que filtre su cuerpo una vez a la semana, el filtro de la cafetera servirá para eso.

\- Ya que hablamos de Plu – dijo Rachel desatando un par de nudos en el cable con lucecitas que sostenía – ¿ella también está registrada en el programa de intercambio?

\- Creo que no – contesto Karu estirando el cable con luces que parecían campanitas que ya estaba sin nudos y tomando otro – pero ya que vivirá aquí como mi hija sería buena idea registrarla.

\- No creo que haya muchas slimes registradas – dijo Ekaterina distraídamente con sus manos ocupadas en separar un par de juegos de luces que se habían enredado demasiado – la reina Queess y las slime más listas son quizás las únicas que hayan usado el sistema para viajar.

\- La slime rosa, la slime más lista de la que se tiene conocimiento – dijo Karu como repasando – las slime son muy interesantes ya que la parte más tangible de sus cuerpos, su núcleo, parece contener solo su personalidad base y tiene cierta afinidad por algunas sustancias, pero todas son susceptibles al cambio por la concentración de distintas sustancias en sus cuerpos.

\- La que me ataco solo escupía comentarios crueles – dijo Irina abrazando su cascabel con una mano.

\- Plu seria así pero ahora esta purificada como la slime de Kimihito – le dijo Karu – por eso debemos hacer que se filtre para evitar que la contaminación se acumule en su cuerpo.

Luego empezaron a hablar de cómo acomodar a Plu y como cuidarían de ella ya que era considerada una jovencita en crecimiento y Karu las dejo sin que lo notaran pese a ser un aracno de dos metros de altura, fue al sótano y cargo una muestra de sangre que tenía en un mini-refrigerador que escupía gas muy frio y puso el contenido del tubo de ensayo sobre una bandeja en el Met. V y la maquina mostro una barra de carga que decía "2%" ya que iba a esperar decidió volver a la sala donde las luces ya estaban ubicadas en las ventanas y el árbol junto a muchos otros adornos coloridos que daban más vida a la colosal habitación que tenían por sala.

\- Bien chicas – las llamo Karu – vayan a prepararse y compartan los recuerdos de sus clases en Saint. O con Plu, solo tiene que concentrarse en ellos y ella los leerá cuando les toque la cabeza, estaré volviendo a ser un humano así que en unas tres horas como mucho deberíamos estar saliendo.

Todas hicieron un puchero (Plu solo las imito) mientras veían a Karu volver al sótano para usar esa máquina, extrañarían ponerle las extensiones e intentar maquillarlo, pero Rachel no extrañaría mucho ya que pudo pasar junto a él un tiempo más personal que las demás.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el hotel donde se realizaría la fiesta corrían grupos de personas y extraespecies preparando un gran salón que fácilmente podría albergar un grupo de 10 elefantes, pero no estaba destinado a ese fin, era un local para eventos importantes, presentaciones de artistas y otros eventos similares, pero esta noche las distintas banderas de las naciones extraespecies que formaban parte del tratado adornaban las paredes del lugar junto a la de Japón, muchas mesa de múltiples tamaños y sillas muy adornadas de tamaños variables con pequeños cartelitos en el centro indicando el apellido de las familias anfitrionas invitadas, entre el desorden y todo lo que la preparación de un evento así conlleva se veía caminar a un sujeto de cabello azul claro desordenado y un polo a rayas blancas y azules con un pantalón beige y zapatillas salmón, iba escuchando música con unos audífonos y masticaba un chicle mientras caminaba sin que le prestaran atención y finalmente se detuvo junto a una de las mesas que tenía en su centro junto a una pequeña maceta con florecitas que tenía el apellido "Sarver" en dicha mesa habían seis sillas de tamaños variables el tipo se limitó a observar con detenimiento las sillas y se limitó a dejar un pequeño aparato color verde dentro de la maceta junto a las flores usando su chicle como base para sostenerlo, luego tan desapercibido como entro se retiraba hasta que tras cruzar la puerta e ir caminando por la calle la vibración de su celular le hizo detenerse y miro la pantalla en la cual se leía: "Oro", tras unos segundos apareció un pequeño aviso que decía: "línea asegurada" y se dispuso a contestar:

\- ¿Si, querida?... no, no es nada solo vine a dejarle un regalo por las fiestas a un amigo… si quizás te lo presente esta noche… cuídate ya sabes no debes esforzarte mucho… adiós ya estoy volviendo.

Tras esas últimas palabras colgó el teléfono y siguió su camino con una sonrisa burlona adornando su rostro mientras murmuraba:

\- "Con Fizzer fuera, todo lo que tengo que hacer es acabar con K-kun"

Más tarde ese día de la casa de Karu salía el grupo completo, Karu con un traje de pingüino con corbatita de moño y peinado con fijador todo hacia atrás y sus lentes bien pulidos y su forma humana recién recuperada Rachel encima de el con un vestido verde agua con brillitos, adornitos a juego en las patitas y un gancho color verde en el cabello con la forma de un reloj de arena, Irina tenía un vestido color naranja con una cinta plateada en la cintura y se había hecho rulos en el cabello en el cual llevaba el loto negro símbolo de su familia.

Ekaterina tenía un vestido largo rojo con un adorno plateado en su costado que parecían unos rayos y mantenía su cabello de color negro sostenido en una coleta hacia atrás junto a ella estaba Ruri que tenía un vestido blanco con cintas doradas en la cintura y unos adornos del mismo color en las garritas de sus alas y en sus tobillos además de un aplique dorado sobre su garra de caza, Plu había tomado la apariencia de una niña y se había "comido" confeti de papel plateado y azul que ahora le daba la apariencia de estar hecha de estrellas y se había puesto algo como unas coletas con dos foquitos quemados de los adornos de navidad a modo de pequeños moños.

\- Bien si todas están listas vamos dentro de nuestro vehículo – dijo Karu avanzando hasta un camión de carga muy grande que esperaba frente a la puerta – yo conduciré y hay unas pantallas en las que podrán verme dentro.

Las chicas se acomodaron dentro del camión que contenía mueves aptos para sus cuerpos y una mesa con varias tablets cada una con un iconito diferente, había una con el loto de la familia de Irina, otra con la forma de una arañita de color verde, también había una que tenía forma de un espejito con tres colmillos, la de Ruri era de color negro y particularmente gruesa tanto la coraza y el vidrio en cuya esquina se veía la cabecita de un bisonte con unas "x" en lugar de ojos, finalmente estaba una tablet que tenía una bolsa cubriéndola totalmente y tenía un ganchito hecho a mano a último minuto que era una réplica en miniatura de la tierra.

Karu encendía el motor del camión e iniciaba su viaje hasta la recepción de invitados en la cual le esperaban la prensa de Tokio y demás personalidades que se darían cita en el lugar, un timbre le hizo tocar la pequeña pantalla que estaba ubicada junto a su espejo retrovisor y pudo ver las caras de todas sus acompañantes que le miraban expectantes.

\- ¿Listas para hacer nuestra entrada? – les pregunto cuando ya el camión empezaba a moverse.

\- SI! – respondieron todas firmemente.

\- Ahora estaré manejando, pero recibirán un aviso en cuanto estemos a la distancia exacta para empezar con lo que les indique, estén atentas. Las quiero.

Y luego de una rápida sonrisa les colgó dejándolas ruborizadas pero felices y el con una expresión de seriedad, seguía manejando y dijo para sí mismo:

\- Así que quieres jugar de nuevo?... Espero que esta vez estés listo porque si puedo acabarte para siempre no dudare como la última vez.

 **Felices fiestas weeeeyesss, no vayan al XV de la Rubi :v  
que les vaya bien en su nuevo año ^_^ **


	12. Instauración de lo relevante

Los invitados de la fiesta estaban llegando al hotel, un grupos, en parejas y grupos de extraespecies junto a sus compañeros en el intercambio iban pasando hasta la zona central en la cual les esperaban sus ubicaciones con una fuente de acero en el centro, dicha pieza de arte tenía la apariencia del emblema de la familia real de las sirenas, bueno no, solo parecía la imagen de la reina sobre su trono y un tridente demasiado afilado que emitía los chorritos de agua para que dicho trasto sea una fuente, Karu y su grupo de acompañantes ya habían ingresado hasta llegar a la puerta del evento y se disponían a entrar cuando un grupo de mayordomos le detuvieron en la puerta.

\- ¿Pasa algo señores? – les pregunto poniéndose frente a las chicas que ponían expresiones desconcertadas.

\- Usted es el señor Sarver no es cierto? – pregunto uno de ellos que llevaba un sujetapapeles en sus manos.

\- En efecto – le contesto Karu – fuimos invitados según este documento.

\- Si señor disculpe, pero no es por eso que le hemos detenido – se excusó el hombre acomodando su monóculo – es que a solicitud de los organizadores debemos anunciar su llegada y la de las señoritas.

\- Bien supongo que no hará daño – contesto y les hizo una seña a las chicas para que dieran sus nombres y algún detalle más para ser presentadas - solo les pido que limiten el uso del aire acondicionado, parecen haber invitados de sangre fría y eso podría ser perjudicial.

Así tras unos minutos donde las chicas dictaban sus nombres para que las anunciaran en la fiesta abrieron las puertas del salón y por unos megáfonos se empezó a oír:

\- ANUNCIANDO A LA SEÑORITA IRINA CASTLE, HEREDERA DE LA FAMILIA CASTLE Y LA INDUSTRIA FARAMCEUTICA LEGAL DE SU NACIÓN – Irina se deslizo saludando algo nerviosa a la gente – LA SEÑORITA PLU SARVER, HIJA ADOPTIVA DE LA FAMILIA Y PROBABLEMNTE LA SLIME MÁS FUERTE DE LA QUE SE TENGA CONOCIMENTO – Plu paso caminando haciendo que las luces de sus moños brillen intermitentemente y saludando sonriendo como le indico Ekaterina – RURI DARKSTORM, LA CAZADORA MÁS RAPIDA DE SU TRIBU CON EL TITULO "LAST SHADOW" – Ruri entraba con un ligero rubor en las mejillas manteniendo una buena postura y agitando levemente el ala derecha a la vez que trataba de sonreír mostrando sus filosos dientes logrando que algunos de los invitados retrocedan un poco, luego el presentador paso a la siguiente tarjeta – EKATERINA, DOPPELGANGER DE PRIMERA CLASE BAJO LAS ORDENES DE AZATHOTH, ASIGNADA POR YOG-SOTHOTH, CRIADA EN ALEMANIA Y ACTUALMENTE BAJO CUIDADO DE LA FAMILIA SARVER – Ekaterina pasaba saludando mientras tomaba la apariencia de distintas celebridades femeninas como Emma Watson, Scarlett Johansson y Marilyn Monroe imitando la pose de la foto esa en la que sale con el aire levantando su falda aun así mantuvo el cabello rosa en todas esas formas y luego el presentador prosiguió – RACHEL TZERANTH, ANTERIORMENTE EJERCÍA COMO ASISTENTE EN UNA ENFERMERÍA EN SU PAÍS NATAL – Rachel caminaba muy avergonzada saludando a la gente que al igual que con las demás chicas aplaudía mientras iba entrando – Y FINALMENTE EL SEÑOR SARVER, DUEÑO DE LA COMPAÑIA INVERSORA Y DE PATENTES "THE GAMBLER" Y GANADOR DEL… - el presentador se sorprendió de lo que leía por un momento pero siguió para no perder el ritmo mientras Karu avanzaba – PREMIO NOBEL DE FISIOLOGIA, PREMIO NOBEL DE FISICA Y EL PREMIO NOBEL DE QUIMICA HACE APENAS DOS AÑOS.

La multitud aplaudió como siempre al principio de lo que oyeron, pero después se quedaron demasiado estupefactos por lo que habían oído para mantener el ritmo de un aplauso coherente, sonaba más como una turba de ovejas asustadas incluso algunos de los que estaban bebiendo algo escupieron por la sorpresa, fue ahí donde Karu termino de saludar a todos con un par de señas, luego saco de su bolsillo su celular, activo algo con un par de toques y desde los amplificadores empezaron oír ligeros tonos de algún instrumento de viento que llamaron la atención de todos y tras algunos segundos el sonido de un saxofón les hizo entender que lo que oían era la canción "Baker Street", así los ánimos parecieron recuperarse y la reunión estaba ya más estable para cuando Karu llego a reunirse con las chicas en su mesa que estaban impacientes por hacer preguntas:

\- Karu – empezó Rachel – ¿eso que dijo el tipo ese es cierto?, ¿en serio ganaste esos premios?

\- Pues si – respondió el restándole importancia – fue por las investigaciones que hice en secundaria, salieron la luz hace un par de años cuando usé una de ellas como prueba cuando estaba intentando declarar mi estado de no tener vivienda propia.

\- Espera, ¿en secundaria dices? – pregunto Irina dejando su vaso de agua sobre la mesa – ¿y porque no tienes un título o algo por el estilo?

\- Personalmente creo que esas son tonterías, simples papeles que dicen acreditar las capacidades de otros – luego puso un tono algo nostálgico – no estaría mal si no fuese porque la gente solo se especializa en un campo especifico y se queda ahí, personalmente creo que es como la masa muscular, si solo ejercitas los brazos dejando de lado las piernas tendrás una apariencia más cómica que otra cosa, de igual manera si solo te especializas en matemáticas por ejemplo, terminaras como el más grande matemático de la vida pero es muy posible que no sepas algo más allá de tu idioma y sus reglas de escritura, además yo no estudio todo, solo las partes que encuentro interesantes y que me ayudan de manera eficiente en las coas que quiero hacer más adelante, si hay precedentes que necesito conocer siempre se puede consultar a los "expertos" o mejor aún, internet, pero ya dejemos de hablar de eso, disfruten la comida, que en un rato lanzamos el plan para animar todo esto.

Dicho eso dejo a las chicas en su mesa conversando entre ellas mientras les servían distintos platillos nativos del país y algunos correspondientes a sus países natales, Karu salió de la zona de las mesas directo hasta uno de los mayordomos con el que intercambio unas palabras y luego regreso a su mesa en la cual habían servido varios platos pedidos por las chicas con las que iba, y lo que trajeron para él era más como una barra de muchos tipos de sushi.

\- Esto esta rico – comentó Irina después de comerse uno con caviar.

\- Haah? – se burló Rachel mientras comía unas papas fritas con unas extrañas salchichas que compartió con Karu – pero tú no sientes el sabor, tu lengua solo huele, estas cosas están casi tan buenas como las que hacia mi madre.

\- La suavidad de esta carne es deliciosa – dijo Ruri comiendo unas patas de cangrejo consiguiendo un leve sobresalto por parte de Rachel cada vez que lo hacía y que también se pasase un pañuelo por la boca como limpiándose un hilito de baba que salía en ese momento – podemos hacerlo en casa Karu?

\- No es mala idea – contesto este tras consumir unos sushis con distintos tipos de peces y otros ingredientes – pueden hacerlos para comer en el viaje cuando vayamos a las montañas mañana en la tarde.

\- ¿En serio? - preguntaron todas muy emocionadas.

\- Si, - contesto Karu probando un par más de las salchichas que le daba Rachel - además le debo a Ruri una salida… iremos a cazar algo no se pongan así – completo al ver que todas menos Ruri y Plu se ponían a hacer puchero.

\- Bueno – dijo Ekaterina tras terminarse su sushi de salmón – mientras las cosas sigan como hasta ahora no le veo el problema.

\- ¿Oye Ekaterina es cierto que conoces a esas criaturas? – pregunto Irina probando un maki que Karu le estaba dando en la boca ganándose miradas de reprobación de las otras chicas en la mesa.

\- Si algo así – contesto ella distraídamente – creo que Karu tiene algo que ver con el maestro Yog, no es tan aterrador comparado a los otros primigenios, parece un grupo de esferitas brillantes.

\- Hahaha… - se rio Karu distraídamente mirando a otro lado – si... digo no, no creo, cierto, tomen esto – y les dejo un aparatito muy pequeño casi del tamaño de un grillo con un diminuto botón rojo en un extremo – presionen el botón dentro de 5 minutos exactos ¿de acuerdo? Tengo que ir al baño, creo que fue mucha comida para mí.

Se retiró de la mesa de nuevo con dirección al mayordomo de hace un rato y este le guio hasta una habitación con un librero, una televisión de 20 pulgadas en la pared, una mesa con tres sillas, una tetera con té y unos postres para comer, donde le esperaba otro tipo algo más bajo que él, aunque algo más corpulento, volteo a verlo apenas lo vio y sonrió ampliamente:

\- K-kun, ha pasado mucho tiempo – saludo el sujeto manteniendo su sonrisa mientras el mayordomo cerraba la puerta y los dejaba solos – creí que no vendrías ya que sería arriesgar a las señoritas y el tratado por el cual tanto te has esforzado.

\- Supongo que él te envió a ti también D'Roy – le contesto Karu con seriedad – ¿y cuál es tu plan? ¿volar el lugar con todos aquí?

\- Si, algo así – respondió el hombre tomando asiento siendo seguid por Karu que se sentó frente a el – toma esto debes reconocerlo – y le dio unos documentos a Karu.

\- El estimulante que hacia Fizzer – dijo Karu tras leer los papeles que tenía en las manos – ¿esto que tiene que ver?

\- Pues sí, veras - decía su acompañante mientras comía uno de los pastelitos y se ponía un monóculo en su ojo derecho – al usar esta droga que Fizzer creó se desinhibe el lado más salvaje de los extraespecies, ¿y sabes que es lo mejor? Que no es una sustancia, es una emisión de microondas perfectamente usable usando una pequeña cámara y una pequeña esquirla de iridio – encendió la televisión del cuarto, en la cual se podía ver a Irina y Rachel probando un plato extranjero que parecía un sushi a base de papas con carne y verduras al centro – son bastante peligrosas si me permites decirlo – comentó el gordito – salvo claro por la pequeña aracne.

\- No es mal plan D'Roy – le reconoció Karu sirviéndose té y tomando un pastel con forma de pececito – creo que hay que reconocer que hiciste muy bien en seguir sus instrucciones – bebió un poco de su té y sonrió burlonamente a D'Roy – pero no eres él, te falta ese detalle que los hizo a ustedes los seguidores y a él su 'Falso Dios'.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – le pregunto confundido D'Roy.

\- Te ha prohibido decir su nombre al igual que a Fizzer, – empezó a decir Karu levantándose de su asiento dejando su taza en la mesa – de la misma manera que Fizzer seguiste sus instrucciones en crear un plan que me hiciera perder mi imagen en la sociedad, Fizzer quería redirigir la responsabilidad hacia mí en lo del ataque a ese parque, sino porque insistir en una presentación tan exagerada e incluir a mis acompañantes en eso, la respuesta a esto es muy simple, el busca que este fuera del juego pero no quiere que su nombre salga a la luz ya que el también tiene una imagen que necesita mantener, además dudo que los francotiradores en los techos sean de MON o de algún servicio secreto, deben estar aquí para eliminarte en caso de que no logres completar tu objetivo – mastico un poco de su pastelito y siguió hablando – lo siento pero tendrás que afrontar tu aniquilación y no te preocupes te daré opciones – Karu tomo el mando de la televisión delas manos de D´Roy y cambio el canal de la televisión dejando ver a una señorita con serpientes en lugar de cabello – ¿la reconoces? – le pregunto Karu devolviéndole el mando de la TV a un sorprendido y asustado D'Roy – Orochi Yasmine, una simpática gorgona que sabe Dios y el diablo que te vio para convivir contigo, actualmente en espera de gemelos, dos meses me atrevo a decir, ¿que como lo sé? – pregunto Karu burlándose – da la casualidad de que estuve monitoreando los registros medico públicos y privados de toda la ciudad con motivos no referentes a esto, hay una señorita cuya salud me preocupa y así me topé con esta información, no pensé que me fuese a ser útil así que nadie más lo sabe, salvo que la mente pueda ser hackeada.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – le pregunto D'Roy sintiéndose derrotado.

\- Morirás – le respondió Karu dándole la espalda mientras miraba a la puerta de la habitación – y lo único bueno para mi es que no será por mi mano, para ti… bueno tengo un par de opciones; puedes usar tu pequeño truco con esa cámara y yo me encargare de que tu familia se reduzca a solo tú y una Gorgona muy violenta o puedes desactivar ese trasto aburrido, del cual tengo el iridio aquí – le lanzo la esquirla en un diminuto frasquito de vidrio que sacó del bolsillo de su camisa – y podrás despedirte de la señorita Orochi, tienes mucho dinero así que tus hijos estarán bien, ella es más fuerte que tu así que estará bien, y – decía Karu tras un leve suspiro con algo de tristeza – si hubieses acudido a mí, esto podría haberse evitado, pero de todos modos… perdón por no hacer más – y se fue dejando la puerta abierta.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de Karu la mano de Plu sonaba como una campanita señalando la llegada del tiempo que les había indicado y sin pensarlo Rachel presiono el botón del pequeño aparato lo que hizo que un pulso se oyera en la distancia haciendo que todo aparato se apagara por unos momentos y luego las mesas y sillas del lugar desaparecieron dejando el salón libre y empezó a sonar una canción de las ANM48 y muchas de las chicas empezaron a bailar, Rachel salto sobre la espalda de Karu y las demás se acercaron a el presionando para que bailara con todas ellas.

Mientras Karu era instruido en los distintos estilos de bailes típicos de aracnes, lamias, wyverns y doppelganger (Ekaterina hizo que las personas empezaran a convulsionar ligeramente por lo que Karu tuvo que detenerla), D'Roy salía del edificio tras haberse despedido confusamente de Orochi que fue a bailar con unas amigas suyas para distraerse, el hombre camino pese a tener su auto estacionado y se fue hasta un parque a unas dos cuadras de ahí, pasando por algunos restaurantes y bares que seguían abiertos, al entrar a dicho parque fue recibido por dos escoltas con máscaras de festival sonrientes que lo llevaron hasta un grupo de los mismo guardias frente a una estatua de un héroe sobre su caballo:

\- "Así que ha fallado señor D'Roy" – se oyó decir a todos los guardias al mismo tiempo – "Era de esperarse, pero lo que me sorprende" – continuaron todos – "es que Karu supiese que mis agentes estaban ahí, quizás fueron muchos"

\- Franz – dijo entonces D'Roy mirando a distintos de los agentes con la misma mascara – ¿somos amigos verdad? – se podía notar fácilmente el miedo en esas palabras.

\- "Hahaha" – se rieron los agentes mientras desenfundaban sus escopetas y las apuntaban hacia D'Roy – "Estuviste cerca de venderme a Karu, eso no es lo que un amigo haría"- el ruido metálico que indicaba que las armas estaban listas para respirar el fuego y escupir metal asusto más a D´Roy – "además ahora mismo eres de más utilidad si te elimino y Karu se queda sin pistas de cómo encontrarme"

\- Haha… - respondió aún más asustado D'Roy – s-sabes tú y Karu son muy similares – giraba sutilmente su brazo derecho – a ambos les gusta el toque dramático y especial en las situaciones de su vida diaria, pero tu Franz eres un poco más descuidado, debo agradecerte por so supongo – y levanto su brazo apuntando a un árbol a la izquierda al mismo tiempo que se tiraba al suelo para tener un mejor apoyo y poder apuntar a su objetivo que recibió una ráfaga de disparos los cuales erraron el objetivo salvo por uno que le atino directamente en la zona superior al codo, la persona en cuestión cayo al pasto y de inmediato fue asistida por dos agentes mientras los demás descargaban sus balas sobre el infortunado D'Roy que termino tendido en el suelo inerte mientras en un auto que se alejaba del lugar que por fuera era muy normal pero por dentro estaba equipado como una de las mejores ambulancias un hombre de cabello oscuro y corto con ojos azules y expresión de dolor era atendido por un doctor y le suministraban un antídoto.

\- Mierda – maldecía mientras el fluido corría hasta sus venas en el bazo herido que mostraba una ligera necrosis muy dolorosa a simple vista – Karu… te juro que la próxima vez me encargaré de ti yo mismo.

Fue llevado a las afueras de la ciudad en la camioneta que lo recogió mientras en el parque los agentes que dejo atrás se deshacían de toda evidencia de su paso por ahí al igual que del cuerpo y pistas sobre el paradero de D'Roy.

En otro lugar de la ciudad, en el puerto para ser más exactos llegaba un barco desde el archipiélago de las extraespecies, traía distintos bienes que se intercambiaron por recursos y tecnología que se negociaron previamente con sus líderes, se descargaban los containers uno a uno con una grúa magnética dejándolos sobre los camiones que los llevarían a sus destinos finales al amanecer, era una noche de trabajo bastante normal ya que solo habían sido dejados 7 containers y por ser época de fiestas solo había un par de guardias en todo el lugar, de pronto un bramido metálico se dejó oír en la tranquila noche costera y los guardias del lugar se dirigieron apuntando con las linternas hacia la fuente del ruido que parecía ser uno de los camiones que había llegado hace un rato, llegaron tarde al parecer ya que la puerta estaba rota como si la hubiesen hecho pedazos con un hacha de proporciones algo exageradas, ahora solo quedaban planchas rotas de metal destrozado en lugar de la puerta, dieron el aviso por radio de que se habían infiltrado algunos ilegales en la carga, dando el número de su embarque, luego con la promesa de que sería cotejado con los envíos que se tenían programados y avisar a MON para que buscaran a los prófugos todo termino ahí.

Ya más lejos del lugar una alta figura arrastraba sin muchos problemas un hacha de doble filo con un gran cristal rojo al medio, dejando que las chispas se viesen en la oscuridad de la noche mientras avanzaba se quitaba el casco de metal que traía y bebía de una alforja que saco de su cintura, sus ojos eran lo único que se podía apreciar mientras murmuraba para sí misma:

\- Pagaras por haberte burlado de mi – saco una foto en la que se veía solo la cara de un tipo delgado con expresión de cansancio y gafas – "Doctor" Sarver.

Un par de días después Karu y las chicas estaban llevando sus equipajes hacia un camión que habían alquilado para ir hacia las montañas a una posada cerca de un bosque para poder cazar con Ruri que estaba muy feliz llevando sus maletas y las de Ekaterina, Karu leía el periódico donde salía el anuncio legal de la muerte en lo que parecía un asalto a D'Roy y las nuevas celebridades tras lo del ataque terrorista en el parque de diversiones y los rumores de que probablemente serian nuevos elementos para MON y algunos pequeños rumores de un romance entre la harpía y la aracne patilarga, aparte solo había otras noticias como la de un container que fue saqueado en el puerto y sismos que ocurrían en distintas zonas del cinturón de fuego del pacifico haciendo avivar la llama de las típicas predicciones del fin del mundo de todos los años.

\- Ya estamos listas Karu – decía Irina por una ventanita que comunicaba el interior del camión con la cabina.

\- Listo – respondió este guardando el periódico en el asiento de al lado –entonces nos vamos – dijo encendiendo el motor del vehículo y acelerando para dejar atrás la casa, tras unos minutos de andar por las vías de la ciudad finalmente enrumbaron hacia las montañas saliendo de la pequeña metrópoli, todo iba muy bien hasta que tras pasar cerca de una colina que estaba a un lado del camino un destello metálico corría a toda velocidad con el hacha levantada en el aire y daba un salto lista para golpear la cabina del conductor usando la caída y la velocidad para aumentar la fuerza del golpe…(Continuara) *música del inicio del ending de JoJo*

 _Y volví después delas locas fiestas, con otro cap. de este desmadre mío. Tengo un Poll abierto ahí en el perfil votad :v_

 _Referenciando en este cap. la historia de_ _ **Tarmo Flake "No es fácil ser una Arachne"**_ _y un agradecimiento a todos los miembros de este fandom ^_^_


	13. Sus costumbres cuando esta beodo

_3 años antes:_

Un quebrado Karu se había reunido con unos amigos en una playa de Okinawa:

\- ¿K, que tal? – le saludaba acercándose un sujeto algo gordito – pensé que te habías perdido.

\- D'Roy – contesto Karu animadamente – estuve un tiempo con la familia en las montañas, tu sabes, extraño el viento frio.

\- Y eres fan de personajes femeninos con poderes de hielo – comentó otro sujeto acercándose – la chica que iba en un jabalí y la otra con su pistolita y traje de esquimal.

\- Cantrell – reconoció Karu a su otro antiguo compañero – ¿así que esto es tu idea?

\- Algo así – contesto el joven – Fizzer está preparando con los materiales en un barco, partiremos esta noche, ¿qué dices? ¿vienes?

\- Si no voy no podrían hacerse pasar por centauros, – contesto Karu poniendo sus manos detrás de su nuca sonriendo burlonamente – creo que lo de ser un grupo musical de centauros en ese país no es buena idea, además ¿cómo sé que no es un truco tuyo?

\- Oh vamos no seas así – respondió Cantrell pasando una mano por su cabello – si no vamos ahora los políticos de Japón y el mundo lo harán y seguro que salen con algún tecnicismo diplomático como un tratado o alguna tontería similar.

\- Si y seguro empiezan una guerra por las centaurides de pechos grandes – dijo D´Roy.

\- Bien, bien se ve que has estado leyendo D´Roy – le felicito Karu sacudiéndolo del hombro – y ¿que se supone que tocaremos?, yo con fe toco la puerta.

\- Ahí entro yo – dijo Cantrell sacando unos collares de una bolsa que traía y mostrándolos a sus amigos – mis humildes inventos, solo tienes que pensar en una canción y la empezaras a ejecutar ya sea en solitario o en grupo.

\- ¿Y nos llamaremos "Los Hooves"? – pregunto D'Roy riéndose junto a Karu mientras se ponían los pequeños collares que más parecían cintas algo ceñidas con un aparatito complejo en la parte posterior.

\- Por los papeles que me enviaste – comento Karu mientras iban caminando al puerto – su cultura es más estilo edad media, creo que sería mejor ser algo como unos trovadores de leyendas.

\- ¿Y qué les contamos? – pregunto Cantrell - ellos son parte de la mitología.

\- Mitos rebuscados de los nórdicos y de Sudamérica – dijo Karu con seguridad – quizás no sepan mucho de eso… espera – Karu recordó un detalle importante – en primer lugar ¿porque estamos yendo?

\- Eso… - respondió Cantrell mirando a otro lado – es que volví a perder en las apuestas y hay ciertas personas que me están buscando.

\- Exactamente solo buscan tu cara – comento riendo D'Roy.

\- ¿Otro nombre falso? – pregunto Karu arqueando una ceja.

\- Jhon Smith – respondió Cantrell con calma.

\- Haaaah…? Yo iba a usar ese cuando fuese centauro – le respondió Karu bromeando – supongo que algo como Light Yagami o Kevin Levin servirá.

\- Tu apellido ya parece de ficción – le dijo D'Roy dándole una palmadita en la espalda – con un nombre raro la harías bien.

\- El gordito tiene razón – coincidió Cantrell – Dario Sarver suena bien.

\- Pos como dirían en México: "Nel mijos" además mejor no daré un nombre y solo usare un seudónimo, tu eres el que va por la vida con nombres e identidades falsas.

\- Eso fue tu idea en un principio – le contesto Cantrell a Karu – aunque no es que me queje, me ayudó mucho y con algo de mis propias ideas le pude dar un buen uso.

\- Ser un apostador sin suerte y ahora sin identidad no es lo que llamaría buen uso – dijo Karu sonriendo – pero cada quien tiene sus estándares.

\- Es bueno que no hablen con esos términos que la mayoría no entiende para variar – dijo D'Roy comiendo de una bolsita con maníes que saco de bolsillo.

\- Ya me dio hambre "CerD'roy" – le dijo Karu dándole un ligero golpe con el puño en el hombro al joven – ¿no tendrás unas gomitas de tiburón?

\- Pues no – respondió D'Roy palpando sus bolsillos – solo tengo maníes y gomitas dulces de serpientes.

\- Ah bueno – dijo con resignación Karu y saco de los bolsillos que estaban a la altura de su rodilla una bolsa de colores celestes – tendré que comer uno de los míos y ya saca ese pan de yakisoba de tu camisa Cantrell se te va a escurrir y olerás así todo el camino.

\- No me recuerdes mi apellido a cada momento – le gruño ligeramente mientras sacaba el pan y empezaba a retirar el plástico para comerlo – ya dinos cómo funcionan los trastos esos que hiciste.

\- Nada muy elaborado – contesto Karu distraídamente tras pasarse unas gomitas – le pirateé los datos del BigDog a un laboratorio extranjero y le hice una coraza externa quitando las patas delanteras para poder ubicarnos en esa posición además pude instalarles una pequeña IA y hacer que sean semiautónomos también con unos diodos pegados a la cintura reaccionan con lecturas del sistema nervioso para que puedan mover la cola si les gusta alguna chica de por allá.

\- Y yo soy el criminal aquí – dijo por lo bajo Cantrell – ¿los de la CIA no vendrán por nosotros no?

\- Pues no creo – contesto Karu – para cuando se den cuenta estarán siguiendo el rastro hacia un cibercafé en Helsinki.

\- No creo que hayas ido a Helsinki, – comento D'Roy mientras llevaba a su boca más maní – si no tienes ni para el taxi.

\- Ni para el pan – confirmo Karu - pero "leerles" la suerte a algunas chicas en el barrio hindú siempre deja dinero, deberías hacer lo mismo Cantrell.

\- ¿Y vivir al límite con la renta de un feo cuarto? – le respondo burlonamente el otro joven terminándose su pan – prefiero ser un criminal buscado, hablando de criminales, ¿sigues con tu negocio de los doujin de lolis?

\- No, solo vendo los enlaces por dinero y gano con la publicidad como todo buen "no creyente" jajaja – le contesto Karu también terminando sus dulces – salvo que no tengas costumbre de pasar por eso terminas con el pc lleno de software ajeno.

\- Sigues usando las nubes de cuentas fantasma supongo – le dijo Cantrell.

\- MAGE, HexaFire y Freeze-mail – enumero Karu con calma mientras seguían caminando – nadie se va a tirar media vida en revisar todos esos TB de información, además la mayoría solo contienen mis pequeños gusanos para conseguir información.

\- Oye tranquilo viejo – le bromeo Cantrell – que no vaya a ser que venga Karu de la tierra, dimensión C-137 a matarte o algo.

\- Como sabes que no lo he matado yo antes? O mejor aún, que no soy ese Karu y enterré al de esta dimensión en mi jardín

\- Pues eso es fácil – respondió D'Roy terminado su amplia comida y con las miradas de sus amigos en el – porque no tienes jardín.

\- Buuuhhh quémenlo – abucheaba Karu.

\- Voy por la escopeta – dijo riéndose Cantrell.

Así los cuatro partieron en un antiguo barco a vapor modificado con destino del país de los centauros, al cual llegaron tras un par de meses de viaje, en fundados en los trajes robóticos que Karu había modificado con algunos personalizaciones y calibraciones fueron a registrar sus nuevas identidades en un torneo de justas llegando a registrarse con dificultad como trovadores, tras algo de investigación en los escasos registros escritos de la ciudad en la que estaban captaron la atención de muchas señoritas ya que los verdaderos centauros, salvo algunos pocos que podían contarse con las manos, eran… bueno eran más feos que golpear a tu padre con un calcetín sucio y mojado… ¿un poco exagerado? pues debe haber por ahí alguna frase que describa esas facciones tan… el punto es que quizás ellos cuatro no sean los más finos representantes de la belleza humana pero por lo menos no parecen los orcos de Tolkien, como trovadores pasaban el día yendo y viniendo entre justas, plazas y otros eventos donde los centauros probaban su fuerza y destreza en el combate.

También lograron ver unos pocos varones humanos, al investigar un poco sobre eso todos quedaron horrorizados por la "netorarica" practica que llevaban a cabo para garantizar sus descendencias, pero como no eran parte realmente de aquella sociedad lo dejaron ahí cada uno con alguna idea para hacer algo en cuanto tuviesen a su alcance más herramientas que no sean una liras y pequeñas arpas, pero hubo un pequeño problema que Karu no espero se suscitara tan de improviso.

Una tarde con sus ganancias en una pequeña bolsita se dirigía a comprar algo para comer hasta la cena que esa noche estaría a cargo de D'Roy, que la estaba pasando un poco más mal que el resto por lo de tener que ser vegetarianos y todo eso, Karu llego hasta un pequeño mercado donde había una pequeña tienda que vendían distintos dulces en base a semillas y otros, unas jovencitas de cabellos rojizos le atendieron con mucha amabilidad y él evito quedarse lo más posible para evitar problemas con los machos de la especie, ya con su botana de media tarde asegurada, unos panes de quinua dulces y sidra de manzana, se encaminaba hacia el improvisado hogar que tenía para sí mismo en la colina con su estación de carga para su imitación robótica que al igual que las del resto de sus amigos iba cubierta con una gran funda de tela oscura que algunos centauros usaban como un punto de distinción para los de su especie, eso aunado al hecho de ser un artista y no tener la cara de una criatura difícil de ver tras comer le hacían llamar la atención, que el evitaba abandonando la escena rápidamente, pero esa tarde una joven pasaba por ahí con su padre, debía tener un par de años menos que Karu a lo mucho, el señor comía unos nabos que aún tenían tierra encima con una cara algo atemorizante llevaba un hacha gigante al hombro con un gran rubí al medio, como iban en sentidos contrarios Karu se apresuró en pasarlos de largo pero se detuvo al igual que todos en los alrededores al ver a aquel hombre caer al suelo ahogándose con lo que probablemente era un pedazo de nabo, Karu pudo solo irse corriendo pero tomando el camino incorrecto procedió a ayudarlo usando la maniobra Heimlich tras poner en pie con dificultad a la mole de carne que era aquel tipo, uso su cuerpo robótico para apoyar el costado del sujeto y luego inclinando la espalda para poder ubicarse lo mejor que pudo, aplico el movimiento y logro que expulsara un "pequeño" nabo del tamaño de un puño. Tras unos vítores, aclamaciones y un beso en los labios por parte de la hija del centauro el señor le insistió (obligo) a una cena de agradecimiento en su casa, todo había ido inesperadamente de maravilla esa noche, aprendió más de las familias en aquel lejano lugar y tras compartir varias botellas de sidra con el patriarca de la casa, este fue llevado a su habitación, Karu se retiraba rápidamente tras despedirse de las señoras de la casa, todas muy simpáticas y agradables, tanto en trato como a la vista, necesitaba recargar su mitad robótica, estaba ya en el empedrado que lleva a la calle cuando la jovencita con la que había compartid bacterias bucales más temprano aquel día, le tomo del brazo y le dijo:

\- Trovador Coulson, ¿podemos encontrarnos otro día? – pregunto la jovencita con un rubor evidente en la cara mirando a un lado.

\- Mil perdones señorita – se inclinó Karu como disculpándose y tomo su mano con cuidado y gracia que era probablemente uno de los efectos secundarios en el cuándo estaba algo aturdido por la bebida – pero debo partir de este pueblo, pero tenga por seguro que llevare su recuerdo en mi corazón y su bella imagen al igual que el sabor de sus labios nunca me abandonaran del todo… tengo algo que confesar amada mía… no soy quien digo ser, de donde vengo soy un médico reconocido – la chica lo miraba muy sorprendida por lo que Karu en su estado de ebriedad decía (que son obviamente mentiras de borracho) – y mi nombre es Karu Sarver, ahora adiós.

Y luego de darle otro beso a la señorita se retiró dando tumbos contra algunos objetos como una pared, el árbol junto a la puerta, la puerta misma y un árbol que estaba fuera de la casa, como era de esperar sus compañeros se enteraron de su "aventura" con la señorita centauride y acordaron salir con sus ahorros ya que habían pasado hasta esa fecha unos seis meses en los que habían logrado acumular un botín considerable en monedas de plata, con los pies ya de vuelta en las arenas de Japón repartieron sus ganancias entre los cuatro para retomar sus vidas en el lugar, consiguieron nuevos trabajos de medio tiempo y sacaban dinero extra con una que otra treta en barrios de apuestas y se reunían los fines de mes a comparar quien hizo más ganancias, así pasaban los años y sus rumbos cambiaban hasta que surgió el tratado y todo lo que este provoco, lo único que no conto Karu fue que aquella linda señorita se encapricharía tanto con el que se negaría a casarse con los prometidos que su padre le imponía, muchos de ellos quedaban con grandes daños ya que la joven desarrollo una gran fuerza física, siendo capaz de blandir el hacha de su padre con suma facilidad y eficacia, una noche Caitlyn, que era el nombre de la joven centauride, oyó a su padre acordar usar el último recurso contra las mujeres de su raza que se negaban a tomar esposo, iban a apresarla y obligarla a cumplir con su deber para con su especie esa noche, pero ella escapo antes robando el hacha de su padre y usando el dinero del tesoro de su familia pago para ser transportada hasta la capital y buscar información del Dr. Karu, grande fue su sorpresa cuando ni siquiera en los sitios más escabroso sabían de alguien con un nombre y títulos así, ya había perdido la esperanza cuando fue a la embajada de los humanos que se habían establecido para facilitar el intercambio cultural entre ambas naciones así como muchas otras del archipiélago, se sentó a descansar cuando vio un recorte de periódico en un tablón de noticias:

"Dueño de la compañía 'The Gambler' inaugura nueva fábrica completamente automatizada de productos de uso personal para los extraespecies"

En la foto se podía ver a Karu recibiendo unas palmadas en la espalda de alguien que parecía el alcalde lo cual hizo que se le cayeran un poco los lentes dejando ver la cara que Caitlyn recordaba del "Trovador Coulson" pero con un cuerpo muy humano, salió de la embajada con decepción y furia en la cabeza divago por las calles de la ciudad con lágrimas dando vueltas en sus ojos, luego de beber algo para reponerse, decidió usar los servicios de un transportista ilegal para llegar Asaka, así esa misma noche Caitlyn se embarcó hacia dicha ciudad con dinero apenas suficiente para algo de comida.

 _El Momento Actual_

\- KAAAAARUUUUU! – gritaba Caitlyn saltando hacia la cabina del camión de carga en el que iba Karu y las chicas – AFRONTA TU ANIQUILACIÓN!

Y con un gran estruendo seguido de un fuerte chirrido metálico atasco su arma en la cabina del vehículo abriendo también parte del contenedor en el que viajaban las chicas, Ruri e Irina golpearon con sus garras y cola la puerta posterior para salir a ayudar a Karu, Ekaterina salió detrás de Plu, escurriéndose una como la medio-serpiente que es y la otra como… agua de color rojizo que a la luz se veía rosa y transparente, y Rachel salió por el techo cuando las demás abrieron las puertas y se puso junto a Ekaterina que estaba cubriendo a Plu mientras esta abría la cabina y sacaba a Karu que esta inconsciente pero aparentemente sin daños, mientras ellas lo rescataban y veían si estaba bien, Irina y Ruri se habían lanzado contra la centauro, sabían que era mujer por la forma de la armadura, Irina evadió un golpe de su hacha y se deslizo hasta el abdomen equino de la centaura usando la fuerza de todo su cuerpo para detener los brazos y extremidades frontales de la atacante logrando que se arrodille, Ruri se lanzó usando todo el impulso que pudo para darle una patada en la armadura que cubría sus cuarto traseros derribándola para después posarse encima.

Ekaterina bajaba junto a Rachel por los restos de la cabina, Ekaterina tenía fuego en la mirada, aparte en algunas zonas de su cuerpo visible se podían vislumbrar ojos y filas dobles de dientes que se mostraban furia al igual que la expresión en su cara, luego de dejar a Karu sobre el suelo a la sombra de un árbol Rachel vio una gran sombra a su lado donde se supone estaba Ekaterina, no era ninguna novedad que ella podía cambiar su apariencia a cualquier otra que se le ocurriese, pero en ese momento la forma que había adoptado parecía algo sacado de varias pesadillas juntas, unos tentáculos con bocas y ojos de cantidades variadas e independientes cubrieron los ojos de Rachel, Irina y Ruri, las tres sintieron algo en sus mentes que les indico que no moverse y ver era el mejor opción en ese momento a la vez que Ekaterina se acercaba haciendo ruidos chirriantes y varios animales en los alrededores empezaron a huir como podían, ya sea volando o corriendo con miedo en los gruñidos que emitían, pese a no ver Irina y Ruri se mantenían sosteniendo a la atacante, luego del ruido que hacia Ekaterina arrastrándose por el suelo las chicas sintieron que también cubría sus oídos, a pesar de eso podían oír algo ininteligible que sonaba como la voz de Ekaterina gritando con una furia bastante desconocida en ella, Plu contemplaba la escena incólume, al parecer lo único que atino a hacer ante la escena fue tomar la mano de Rachel, así pasaron lo que ellas sintieron como varias horas, aunque realmente fueron a poco menos de dos minutos, y Ekaterina libero sus sentidos cayendo al suelo sentándose, todas fueron a ayudarla salvo por Plu que se acercó caminando a la atacante que estaba medio acostada pero aun con la cabeza erguida, llego hasta quedar delante de ella y le quito el casco de la armadura que traía, dejando ver su cabello corto apenas hasta los hombros, de color negro con un pequeño adorno con forma de hacha en el lado izquierdo, su boca se retorcía en una mueca de profundo temor incluso había algunas lágrimas que aun salían de sus ojos.

Ekaterina reacciono luego de caer al suelo y con algunos problemas se fue a acostar junto a Karu debajo del árbol en el que este descansaba, las chicas se encargaron de atar y encerrar a Caitlyn en la parte posterior del camión.

\- Que le hiciste a la yegua Eka? – pregunto Rachel sentándose a la izquierda de Karu.

\- No creo que quieran saberlo – respondió Plu en lugar de la doppelganger.

\- Pero si la loca esa parece traumatizada – dijo Irina colgándose de una rama del árbol con su cola – ni siquiera se movió cuando la llevamos cargando, de no ser por la pequeña Plu – le acaricio la acuosa cabeza a la slime que le sonrió amablemente – no habríamos podido llevarla.

\- Pero porque ataco a Karu? – pregunto algo distraída Ruri – parecía conocerlo, aunque con las veces que ha salido en la prensa no es tan raro – Ruri saca un rollo de periódicos de su busto y los deja para que los vean.

\- De donde sacaste esto Ruri? – pregunto Irina tomando uno que decía 'Primer envio de productos importados a la nación de Sparassus por la compañía "The Gambler"' – esto es casi acoso.

\- Oigan Karu no tiene heridas o algo así? – pregunto Eka débilmente ya que parecía bastante cansada.

\- Ninguna – contesto Plu posando una mano sobre la frente de Karu - solo una contusión leve y se desmayó por la potencia del impacto del hacha de la atacante, por suerte parecía no saber que los conductores no van al medio en la cabina.

\- La tipa esa tenía algún documento o algo Plu? – pregunto Irina revisando otros recortes donde salía Karu.

\- Ninguno, solo esto y la armadura que trae – Plu dejo sobre el suelo un adorno con forma de zanahoria de unos 10 cm.

Las chicas miraron el objeto extrañadas, y luego Ruri le pregunto a Irina mientras esta recogía el ítem que había dropeado la centauride:

\- Irina porque tu falda no se cae? – y tocaba con la garra de su ala derecha a la mencionada prenda.

\- Fufufuuuu~~ - rio pretenciosamente la lamia cascabeleando suavemente – es porque Karu me hizo un regalo para mí en especial – las demás se molestaron un poco, Eka en especial por que le hizo puchero mirando a Irina, luego a Karu y finalmente a Rachel en busca de apoyo, pero solo encontró una aracne también molesta – como sabe que no puedo usar pantalones, hizo esta falda que se menea solo a los lados, pero no se levanta hacia arriba por la gravedad… me explico algo raro de cómo funciona…algo de polímero algo con cosas que no recuerdo como se pronuncian…

\- Jajajaaaaa – se rio Ekaterina sacando un gorrito tejido que tenía el símbolo de lambda en el – él me tejió esto – y les guiño un ojo burlándose – me hizo un conjunto invernal también.

De improviso Ruri se quitó la blusa que llevaba junto al overol azulino que tenía ese día dejando ver que tenía debajo de su ropa tenia puesto un traje similar al que usan los esquiadores de alta montaña, pero en su caso el traje era perfecto para sus particulares medidas y apariencia, con algunas ligeras protuberancias en algunas zonas de la ropa, como en los muslos, brazos, los lados de su tórax.

\- Estos botones – dijo Ruri señalando unas anchas teclas en su cintura – son para activarlo, Karu me dijo que si me hace mucho frio las use para poder volar de vuelta a casa.

Y así empezó una pequeña competencia de mostrar los "regalos" y otros detallitos que Karu le había obsequiado a cada una de ellas, estaba una pequeña pulidora especial para aracne, un pijama de alienígena que decía tener Ekaterina, algo llamado 'roca wyvern' propiedad de Ruri, también se mencionó unos lentes caros de una revista de modas que Irina presumía tener, Plu solo las miraba extrañada y en el camión Caitlyn empezaba a reaccionar y que sus ataduras se tensaban.

Mientras tanto de vuelta en la ciudad, más específicamente en un pequeño muelle de madera, iba en su silla de ruedas una jovencita con vestido celeste y un sombrero amplio para el sol del mediodía, Grace miraba nostálgica las aguas mecerse con el viento, dio un ligero suspiro y se impulso de vuelta a la ciudad lentamente, tenía un soborno bastante jugoso por lo del caso que Karu había expuesto así que no tenía prisa ni problemas más allá del hecho de la enfermedad congénita que amenazaba su vida a largo plazo y parecía no tener forma de arreglarlo, si bien tenía la tarjeta de Karu se sentía mal de pedirle ayuda de nuevo ya que por ayudarle en la ocasión anterior había perdido su licencia de abogado y ya no podía ejercer dicha profesión, ella tenía un amplio conocimiento de las leyes humanas por causa de que su padre, al cual no conoció, iba en un barco que naufrago con una ingente carga de textos de varios campos de estudio que solo habría podido encontrar en las ciudades como la capital de las sirenas y otras de similar importancia, dado su escaso tamaño, su madre le enseño a maquillar su cola para poder estudiar en la capital y así evitar los problemas de su pequeño poblado de sirenas-megalodon, todas muy grandes de uno metros de longitud, muy orgullosas para aceptar ayuda y algo despreciativas con la corona aunque en la actualidad simplemente se ignoran mutuamente, Grace iba recordando momentos divertidos junto a su madre cuando se tuvo que detener en una esquina a la espera del cambio de luces y volteo a mirar el puesto de periódicos de al lado y de inmediato movió su silla hasta un periódico poco conocido que tenía un titular no muy grande pero que aun así estaba en primera plana: 'Heroína local Aria Jaegerjaquez señala a la señorita Rachel Tzeranth, posible implicada en el ataque terrorista' y adjuntaba una foto de las dos aracnes separadas por una barrita diagonal, a un lado Aria con pose heroica y en la otra Rachel con sombras siniestras como una villana de novela policiaca, aparte de eso lo que ocupaba la primera plana era una foto algo borrosa de una aracne tarántula algo movida con las letras ' ¿UN VARON ARACNE? ¿UN ARACNO?  
La posibilidad de un miembro de la raza aracne que no es una chica' y en la foto se apreciaba que estaba de perfil, carecía de pechos, y una camisa lo cual lo dejaba en evidencia, el relativamente pequeño tamaño de su tórax arácnido ponía más leña en el fuego.

 **Y volví algo tarde, pero volví, las cosas están por descontrolarse más aún… ¿preguntan cómo? Pues muy sencillo ¿Han oído de la multiplicación celular? Pues eso, pero a gran escala o algo así… si, si lo sé me paso de lanza a veces. Gracias a** ** _Tarmo Flake_** **cuya historia referencie ahí por el final un poco. :D**


	14. The paparazzi s are coming

La televisión antes se consideraría un bien de lujo, pero en los tiempos que corren es común encontrarla incluso en los lugares más inhóspitos, ahora, como parte del Acta de Intercambio los representantes de las embajadas tenían como deber difundir las bondades de la cultura humana, una de estas bondades es la televisión por satélite, poniéndose un poco más específico en una casa de unos tres pisos, conseguida lo largo de varias generaciones que iban y venían, en la sala de estar con unos libros en la mesita junto a una pequeña hamaca que se mecía ligeramente, una pequeña mano tomo la taza que aun contenía algo de té verde mientras bebía miraba a la televisión en la que ahora tenía muchos más canales pero por costumbre le gustaba saber lo que pasaba en todo el mundo así que sus canales favoritos eran los de noticias, desde la más burda farándula hasta los serios debates y entrevistas a políticos de los distintos países cuyos idiomas le parecían molestos, conocía muchos de esos idiomas pero le molestaba hablarlos, no era muy fan de ninguno de ellos ni siquiera del de su madre patria o incluso del idioma del padre de sus hijas, pero como no importaba prefirió distraerse monitoreando a una de sus hijas que había huido a Japón, sabía que una había huido hace ya un buen tiempo prefirió dejarle estar a ver qué pasaba con ella, algo aburrida mecía la taza en sus manos de lado a lado mientras la otra manipulaba el control remoto cambiando a un canal de noticias de Japón, una delgaducha locutora estaba cerrando la noticia de un container violentado en el puerto de Asaka y luego procedió con lo siguiente:

\- 'Y ahora retomando las investigaciones acerca del atentado ocurrido hace algunos días, la heroína local de Asaka, Aria Jaegersturm – a su lado aparecía un gif animado de "Aria vs Rachel" con fuego y truenos sobre el fondo del mapa de Sparassus - señalo que perseguía el rastro de otra aracne procedente de la ciudad de Delena en Sparassus, nuestros reporteros tras una ardua investigación, lograron dar con el nombre completo de la susodicha, Rachel Elise Tzeranth, actualmente se sabe que vive en la residencia del Ex-abogado Karurosu Sarver quien fue destituido hace algún tiempo debido a malapraxis por la Federación de Colegios de Abogados de Japón y que es dueño de una compañía dedicada a los extraespecies a los cuales ha dado trabajo en muchas de sus plantas, de la misma manera que ha impuesto la innovación con una de las primeras plantas automatizadas, según parece ser la señorita Rachel salió de Delena sin notificar a sus familiares y ahora tras las declaraciones de la señorita Aria muchos ciudadanos exigen que sea procesada, pero al acercarnos a la mansión del señor Sarver esto fue lo que paso'

El video iniciaba con una reportera caminando con su micrófono en la mano, iba por el empedrado junto al camarógrafo cuando se oyó la voz de Karu, aunque sonaba algo más plana y sin emociones de lo que suena usualmente:

'No se le identifica como un individuo perteneciente a este hogar, haga el favor de retirarse'

\- ¿Oíste eso? – pregunto a chica algo asustada mirando a la cámara que asintió débilmente y luego de los bordes del pasto salió algo como una respiración seguida de chasquidos metálicos, la chica volteo a ver y lo que se enfocó en la cámara era un par de filas de tentáculos de metal que bailaban como fideos poseídos intentando atrapara los dos periodistas que lograron escapar con un gran susto y luego volvieron a captar la grabación esta vez en un volumen más alto de la voz de Karu: ' A TODO AQUEL QUE INTENTE INVADIR ESTE HOGAR, SERA MEJOR QUE DESISTA, LA FUERZA SOLO SE USARA CONTRA LOS TRANSGRESORES ' y luego volvieron a estudios.

\- 'Aun hoy muchos esperan que la "Fortaleza Sarver" como le han bautizado en las redes sociales se abra, para darnos una idea del porqué de su popularidad vamos en vivo con Nina Harker, adelante Nina'

La chica que era una de cabello rojo rosa y en vez de piernas de desplazaba con tentáculos con una gran talla frontal, J siendo optimistas, enfundada en su serio traje formal sostenía un micrófono mientras reportaba lo que se podía ver detrás de ella:

'Aquí Nina – decía algo nerviosa pero mientras la cámara dejaba de enfocarla se tranquilizaba más – como pueden ver todo el jardín frontal y posterior de la mansión está repleto de lo que parecen ser replicas cibernéticas de extraespecies, la única particularidad es que no se mueven y el hecho de que parecen representar versiones masculinas, incluso en las especies que no poseen miembros de ese género, el ejemplo más evidente es la lamia de aquí – camino a una esquina del jardín sin acercarse mucho y con el zoom enfoco a un autómata bien diseñado de la misma forma que una lamia pero con una complexión más masculina - y como un nuevo detalle los androides escanean personas en las cercanías, aunque solo a varones y usan sus caras como las suyas propias, miren justo sucede ahora - en eso se ve a un joven pasando lentamente por la acera del frente ya que iba vendado en muchas partes del cuerpo y el wyvern de la fortaleza lo escaneo y tras unas remociones internas la cara del chico estaba ahora en uso también del robot, que tras tomar su cara voló hasta la parte superior de la casa y gruñe con un volumen que se dejó oír fácilmente en toda la ciudad, y así muchas otras replicas con caras de personas que pasaban por la calle, como aracnes de todas clases, harpías de todo tipo posadas en el tejado, dragones, centauros, incluso algunas especies de agua que podían desplazase en tierra estaban representadas, pero todas eran inamovibles maquinas que tenían las diferentes capacidades de la especie que emulaban – como pueden ver este inesperado ejercito parece ser obra del señor Sarver o quizás una de las excentricidades en las que gasta su dinero, lo cierto es que muchas personas acuden a las cercanías ya que las maquinas no parecen atacar a nadie que no tenga la intención de ingresar, son como el dragón que protege el tesoro en el castillo, las preguntas que nos quedan ahora son ¿el señor Sarver tiene algo que ver con el atentado? ¿la señorita Aria juega para el otro equipo? ¿esto se va a descontrolar? ¿Rachel Tzeranth es la reina de las lolis como afirmo hace un tiempo con el nivel de cafeína demasiado alto para conducir? ¿puede una pequeña aracne como ella siquiera conducir? ¿será que en "The Gambler" hagan más que solo tampones y toallas higiénicas para las distintas extraespecies?, esperemos que la heroína Aria conteste nuestras dudas y veremos en que termina la demanda por difamación que le está por interponer el equipo legal de "The Gambler", les informó Nina Harker con la cámara de Leonard Hall, adelante estudios'

Apago el aparato y dejo el control sobre la mesita y luego termino lo que quedaba de su té mientras cerraba la mitad de sus ojos y dijo:

\- Rachel, no tengo ganas de salir, pero creo que ir de visita será buen ejercicio.

Y así una aracne saltarina se descolgaba de su tela e iba a cambiarse, ponía sobre su blanca piel una blusa gris de su talla, luego ceñía una corbatita de color negro en su cuello en la cual un bordado plateado con la forma de una araña destacaba, luego se puso una faldita gris para después peinarse un elegante moño dándose un aspecto mucho más serio, un saco de cuatro botones con solapas laterales medianas terminaba como punto final de su look, luego de contemplarse en un espejo pudo ver lo que parecía una rubia jovencita que se enrolo en el ejército muy joven pero lo cierto es que ella no era tan jovencita como su apariencia da a entender, sirvió a su gente de manera secreta gracias a sus habilidades lo cual el hizo poder tener la vida que ahora ella y sus hijas llevaban, paso una mano por su cabello rubio para alisarlo luego puso sobre su cabeza un gorrito que parecía un corte de sandía hecho con tela gris con un broche metálico con el mismo símbolo de su corbatita.

\- Niñas iré a Japón un tiempo - dijo deteniéndose en la puerta – quedan a cargo de atender a las pacientes que vengan y Rina trata de no espantar a los embajadores de los humanos, por muy divertido que sea nos sirven más si no están muy asustados como para negociar.

\- Si madre – respondió una vocecita mientras otra se reía en las sombras.

\- Me voy entonces – se despidió la aracne saliendo por la puerta.

Ya caía la tarde de ese día cuando sobre el techo de un crucero estaba una wyvern de color verde azulado, tenía unos cuernos que se extendían hacia atrás y unas púas muy filosas en las alas, iba sobre el tejado con destino a Asaka, estaba algo mareada ya que sostenía a duras penas unas bolsas de papel que cada cierto rato desechaba, hacia buen clima así que se relajaba mientras su cuerpo ganaba calor para moverse en cuanto llegaran, la única desventaja era el mareo que sentía, se había embarcado varios días antes con la intención de visitar a su hija, le habían ofrecido un viaje en avión pero como ella también podía volar opto por la opción de un crucero que paraba algunas horas en distintos países entre los cuales estaba el suyo, algunas ryujin y otras dragonas subieron con ella dentro vio que viajaban aracnes, lamias, algunas anfibias incluso scyllas, también había vampiros y demonios entre los pasajeros, pero lo más resaltante era que una cantidad similar de humanos iba tanto como pasajeros como en la tripulación, al parecer el hecho de circular en aguas internacionales daba mucha libertad a la gente en ese lugar en el que se sabía las reglas de los países no aplicaban, en fin la wyvern bajo hasta la cubierta frontal, vestida con una blusa con flores que su hermana insistió en que llevara junto a una falda del mismo patrón junto a un sombrero de paja que tenía un par de agujeros medidos para la comodidad de su cuernos, se dirigió hasta un contenedor de basura a dejar lo que quizás era su almuerzo del día anterior, volvió a comerse unas pastillas que le habían recetado para el mareo el primer día que había abordado, el medicamento funcionaba pero al estar diseñado para humanos su efecto duraba mucho y por seguridad le habían limitado el uso a solo dos dosis al día, así que solo podía estar en la cubierta por una horas, había adelgazado un poco en los últimos 3 días pero pensaba positivamente que quizás le sentaría bien ya que había estado comiendo por ansiedad al no saber nada de su hija por tanto tiempo, estaba ya con una buena figura pero temía que su falta de ejercicio le afectara a largo plazo, así que decidió ir a comer para luego revolotear alrededor del gran barco en el que viajaba, le gustaba ascender hasta estar cerca de las nubes y luego bajar en picada para rasgar la superficie del océano mientras se observaba en la misma, algunas veces un desafortunado pez caía presa de sus garras y era su comida especial ya que podía pedirle a los cocineros que lo preparasen, ¿cómo consiguió semejante exclusividad en el servicio? Pues la señora había pagado con una artesanía que le había regalado el padre de su hija Ruri, el cual había sido rescatado cuando el barco en el que iba fue secuestrado, el hombre aparte de ser despojado de su equipaje fue lanzado al mar por los piratas, lo único que pudo salvar entre las ropas con las que cayó al agua fue un dragón chino de jade con rubíes incrustados en los cuernos, era la pieza más valiosa y logro caer con ella al mar sujetando la maleta en la que estaba en el último momento cuando estaba siendo lanzado junto a la demás gente por la borda, decidió entregárselo a ella encargándole que si algún día necesita dinero intente usar trocitos de esa estatua y en una ocasión casi lo hace pero decidió conservarlo como un recuerdo y motivo de orgullo de su familia, para pagar su viaje uso como pago una pieza de diamante que encontró en la ladera de un volcán donde solía esconderse cuando su madre la regañaba, salía del comedor con techo de cristal en la cubierta mientras masticaba con sus fuertes dientes un hueso de cordero, camino a lo largo de la sombra que producía el barco en ese lado al ser ya más de mediodía y se detuvo al ver a una pequeña aracne acostada sobre una hamaca de colores que estaba puesta junto a la pared exterior, dormitaba apacible a la sombra con una revista sobre la cara y las patitas sueltas y un ligero ronquido, su traje de baño con diseños de puntos de colores la hacían parecer una niña así que la wyvern se le acerco con cautela para evitar ser oída, pero un casi imperceptible chirrido producto de una de sus garras sobre el borde metálico del suelo basto para que la pequeña salte de improviso directa hacia su cara y luego se mueva a su espalda tirándole del cabello mientras le lanzaba improperios y demás palabras de calibre similar en distintos idiomas, algunos de los cuales incluso ya no estaban vigentes, la pequeña estaba medio-dormida y los aleteos y quejas de dolor de la wyvern llevaron a esta al acto desesperado de lanzarse contra un pared consiguiendo estrellarse ella y la aracne ambas de cabeza quedando tendidas en el suelo.

Volviendo a donde se dejó esto la última vez Ekaterina tenía un sombrero de vaquera y tenía un palito de paleta en la boca como si fuese un personaje del viejo oeste, estaba sentada sobre el lomo de una chica bastante más fuerte que la media que se cubría la cara avergonzada y Plu imitaba a una planta rodante de desierto rodando alrededor de ambas señoritas que estaban sobre la parte posterior del vehículo que ahora estaba avanzando con ciertas dificultades de vuelta a la ciudad, Karu había logrado reparar el motor con ayuda de las demás piezas de electrónica y mecánica que la cabina con un hacha atascada a la mitad podía proveer, lo que les dejo conduciendo un camión "descapotado" con soldaduras muy bruscas aunque era lo bastante amplia como para dejar que Irina lo condujera con Rachel sentada a su lado.

\- Ahhh… felizmente la yegua loca esa no daño el motor – se quejaba Irina mientras giraba con algo de nerviosismo el manubrio del vehículo – quizás lleguemos en un par de horas a la casa.

\- Tchhh… - respondió molesta Rachel – Ruri se fue con Karu a cazar y no explico mucho acerca de quién es y cómo conoce a la vikinga demente.

\- Ya, ya déjalo estar – le respondió Irina algo más relajada charlando – es que él le prometió eso además tendremos tiempo para el interrogatorio y si quieres te dejo ser la policía mala.

\- Si supongo que tienes razón - le contesto Rachel estirando las patitas en su asiento al mismo tiempo que sus brazos como desemperezándose – quien hubiese dicho que Karu fue el que detuvo a Ruri ese día que casi nos decapita.

A varias horas de viaje en camión o auto, pero menos de 2 volando estaban dos sombras surcando el cielo a una buena velocidad, Ruri sonriente aleteaba suavemente y luego ascendía mientras detrás de ella Karu la seguía, no traía su bata y sus lentes estaban sujetos en su camisa tenía un par de cuernos rojizos y unos colmillos gruesos que sobresalían de su boca a la vez que sus brazos ahora eran alas con escamas negras aunado a sus piernas que ahora tenían garras similares a las de Ruri pero en el color negro coincidiendo con su cabello y también una de ellas tenía el Metamorphoze encendido, sus ojos con el iris vertical demostraban emoción y algo de nerviosismo ya que pese a haber tomado esa apariencia un par de veces antes era la primera vez que volaba, aunque había que mencionar también que disfrutaba mucho la potenciación de los sentidos como el olfato y visión, Ruri le hizo una seña para que aterrizaran en una planicie que estaba cerca de un bosque pequeño, ella grácilmente descendió y sin mucho escandalo se detuvo en el suelo pero Karu es otra historia, hay mucho de razón en la parte de que despegar y aterrizar son las partes más peligrosas de volar, en lo personal lo comprobé por un simulador de vuelo que use una vez y sobra decir que no avance más de 100 metros sin morir, y Karu termino patinando sobre el suelo para luego rodar sobre sí mismo y terminar estrellado contra un árbol en las cercanías.

\- Estas bien? – le pregunto Ruri apoyándolo con todo su cuerpo para que se ponga de pie.

\- Si, es solo la falta de costumbre al aterrizar y usar esta forma – le respondió el poniéndose de pie con ayuda de la chica – creo que por aquí debe estar algún jabalí gordito para comer.

En efecto la montaña aún conservaba amplias áreas verdes y que parecían no tener fin, aunque algunos árboles ya estaban perdiendo hojas o en con la mayor parte de color amarillo.

Ruri avanzo unos pasos hasta estar detrás de una roca que sobresalía un poco más debajo de la pequeña planicie en la que estaban y olfateo el aire con dirección a los arboles más abajo, le hizo señas a Karu para que se acercara, él le obedeció y se acercó cautelosamente agazapándose detrás de la misma roca, su visión de wyvern pudo ver algo moviéndose entre los árboles en el extremo del bosque justo debajo de ellos ya que la visión natural de su cuerpo humano estaba muy desgastada, razón por la cual usa lentes desde los 11 años, solo vio que era un animal grande con algo como astas en el frente, una extraña sensación recorrió su cuerpo cuando sintió la posibilidad real de atrapar a esa criatura y consumirla, luego sacudió la cabeza y se concentró en la presa que iba a cazar con Ruri, ella por su parte arañaba con suavidad el suelo con sus garras como si probara su textura mientras aun agazapada avanzaba rodeando la roca que la ocultaba, Karu la imito sin tener mucha idea de porque lo hacía hasta que se animó a observarla con más cuidado y vio en sus ojos mucha emoción y que cada cierto rato olfateaba casi sin hacer ruido, Karu sabía que su olfato al igual que la vez que estaba medio convertido en demonio estaba sobre-potenciado para fines diferentes, los wyvern son más como rastreadores de presas incautas o en todo caso las que son más susceptibles a ser un blanco fácil para cazarlas. Ambos caminando como raptores permitían ver que Karu era unos 40 cm. más alto que Ruri aparte de que en el final de su cola había una escama extraña de apariencia metálica que parecía una maza con cuatro filos medieval, Karu percibió el rastro de su presa y sus ojos también demostraron la misma emoción que los de Ruri, empezó a sonreír mostrando sus nuevos filosos dientes mientras se relamía saboreando anticipadamente la carne de aquel jabalí que estaba a unos 20 metros de ellos, ambos saltaron al mismo tiempo Ruri intento morderle el cuello al animal para matarlo con rapidez pero este logro esquivarla impulsándose con sus patas delanteras hacia un lado y Ruri tuvo que agarrarlo por la espalda hundiendo sus dientes en las vértebras tratando de que perdiera sensibilidad en la patas y no pudiera correr, Karu había saltado con el mismo objetivo que Ruri pero al verse esquivado y a Ruri saltando sobre el animal decidió usar lo que sabía de animales, que era bastante, y girándose sobre sí mismo aprovechando el impulso del salto estrello la maza que ahora estaba en el extremo de su cola contra la amplia nariz del jabalí logrando que este caiga al suelo inconsciente y lo remato con sus garras de caza.

\- Es extraño que sepa tan bien incluso si sé que esta crudo – comentaba Karu mientras masticaba un grupo de costillas y Ruri frente a él solo le observaba - ¿huh, porque no comes?

\- ¿Puedo? – dijo ella mirando con un hilito de baba una de las piernas del animal.

\- ¿Y porque no podrías? – le pregunto extrañado Karu para luego arrancar de un mordisco la pierna de jabalí que Ruri observaba ya que manos lo que se dice manos no tiene – ten come – le dejo la pieza de carne sobre unas hojas que habían puesto en el suelo – quizás quieras limpiarlo ya que lo acabo de arrancar con la boca – estaba sugiriendo el mientras se volvía a poner las costillas en la boca para arrancar otro pedazo de carne, pero Ruri ya había masticado la parte por donde él la había cortado y al verse descubierta solo lo miro y así ambos por unos segundos sostuvieron la mirada hasta que Ruri simplemente tomo otro mordisco y miro a otro lado con una expresión de neutralidad arruinada por el rubor en su cara.

\- Gracias – dijo Ruri tras comer un par de mordiscos más.

\- No es nada – respondió Karu algo nervioso y luego decidió distraerse disipando una duda – oye Ruri ¿porque no podías comer si no te autorizaba?

\- Costumbre wyvern – respondió ella masticando un pedazo pequeño de carne – el que mato a la comida tiene derecho de comerla solo si quiere o compartirla con alguien, si se caza en grupo primero come la que da el golpe decisivo y luego los demás dejando que la primera se coma su parte favorita.

\- Es similar a la jerarquía de una manada de leones, – dijo Karu para luego triturar los huesos que tenía en la boca como si fuesen varitas de regaliz – estos dientes son increíbles y esta cosa también – levanto su cola blandiendo el extraño extremo que tenía manchas de sangre encima - ¿tienen algún nombre para esto?

\- Es la primera vez que veo algo así – respondió Ruri mientras quitaba los escasos restos de carne del fémur de manera muy… erótica, si eso, Karu solo la miro y un hilo de baba caía por la comisura de su boca y Ruri en cuanto noto la situación sujeto el hueso con los dientes por la mitad y lo partió con sus dientes – heheheeeee~~ - le sonrío burlonamente a Karu – quizás sea característica de los machos de la especie aunque lo único que hay sobre ellos son solo mitos incluso entre la gente de mi pueblito.

\- Se ve interesante – decía Karu recuperando la compostura y limpiándose la boca – creo que usare el Met. V para ver si puedo estar así por más tiempo que solo unas horas.

\- La otra vez – empezó a decir Ruri – cuando llegue aquí yo…

No pudo terminar ya que Karu sabiendo lo que estaba recordando solo se puso detrás de ella y extendió sus alas para cubrirla mientras él apoyaba su mentón sobre la cabeza de Ruri.

\- Escucha Ruri – empezó a decir Karu con seriedad – ya te disculpaste y ellas te aceptaron, no tiene caso recordar el pasado y arrepentirse de lo que hiciste o elegiste, errores tenemos todos independientemente de la especie o cualquier otra cosa, si dejas que tus errores o lamentos se encadenen a ti nunca podrás mostrar lo que en realidad puedes lograr, hasta hace varios años yo ya me había rendido con la vida, resignado a perecer en donde sea por los errores que había cometido, las cosas que no había hecho y otras cosas más que si hice, la vida es como esas estrellas que se ven en el cielo – señalo la bóveda celeste frente a ellos en la cual algunas luces ya empezaban a mostrarse con el sol en el horizonte emitiendo su últimos destellos naranjas como peleando contra la oscuridad sabiendo que su derrota es inminente pero sin aceptarla del todo sin luchar – hay tantas que el hecho de que una sola desaparezca no parece afectar mucho, pero si la estrella que desaparece fuera nuestro sol todo estaría perdido para nosotros, del mismo modo para los que están cerca de ti, los que quieres y te quieren, para ellos eres el sol – la abrazó con algo más de fuerza - la idea es que estés tranquila jejeje, mientras yo esté cerca de ustedes incluso si tengo que enfrentar a la población mundial de tres dimensiones juntas los aplastaré sin piedad para protegerlas a ustedes y al mundo a su alrededor.

\- … - tras un silencio breve Ruri solo cerro los ojos con calma – con que estés a salvo me basta.

De vuelta en la ciudad ya en horas de la mañana Irina seguía manejando el improvisado vehículo tomando su segundo vaso de café que preparo Rachel al costo de terminar medio ebria por el solo olor de los granos de café que Karu había escondido en su maleta, Irina conducía ya que Ekaterina había conducido durante la noche y ella no había podido dormir mucho.

\- Haaaaaaaaannnnnn… - bostezaba Irina mientras sus colmillos se movían de manera similar a bracitos cansados – espero que Karu nos haya traído carne de oso o algo si lo cazaron, es bueno variar el pollo y vaca que comemos aquí de vez en cuando.

\- Cazhate gusano sonaja jejejeje – se reía Rachel mientras caminaba por el techo hasta estar al lado de Irina – Karu y Ruri llegaron hace un rato, están durmiendo parecen algo cansados.

\- ¿Y tú enana ya estás bien? – le pregunto Irina golpeándola suavemente con el cascabel de su cola – tu acento de sirena del Atlántico suroeste sigue igual.

\- Ya estoy mejor mija – contesto Rachel para luego bostezar ella también – haaaaaaaaammm… oye culebrita que es eso en el jardín de la casa?

Irina entrecerró los ojos y la casa se veía diferente, unas figuras con ojos que brillaban de color azul como luces eléctricas desde todas partes en el jardín y posados en el techo de todo el edificio, cuando el camión se detuvo al frente de la casa faltaba apenas unos minutos para las 6 de la mañana y las miradas frías de esas cosas las miraban fijamente a ellas que estaban inmóviles y asustadas, pero se asustaron más cuando todas esas cosas saludaron al unísono:

\- "BIENVENIDO CREADOR" – el ruido fue bastante fuerte ya que provoco que las dos saltaran de los asientos hacia el otro lado del vehículo gritando "kyahhhhh".

Karu al oír ambos ruidos salió del camión y al ver a sus máquinas ahí en el jardín solo pudo poner su mano sobre su cara y lamentarse en voz baja:

\- Ahhh… esto se veía menos como la obra de un científico loco cuando se me ocurrió.

 _Saludos a Arconte y Tarmo Flake cuyos fics_ _ **La dura vida del geólogo**_ _y_ _ **No es fácil ser una Arachne**_ _respectivamente salieron en este capítulo. Para más noticias sígannos en Facebook… antes se recomendaba comer frutas y verduras, pero como las zanahorias no tienen Wi-Fi se perdió la costumbre._


	15. Vamoooos Sparassus

En medio de un tumulto de personas y extraespecies que descendían de un crucero, se podía distinguir a un par de estas últimas bajando una al lado de la otra, uno podría aventurarse a decir que son madre e hija pero que una de ellas tenga ocho patitas y la otra unas amplias alas en lugar de brazos descarta inmediatamente esa idea, la primera va delante seguida por la segunda a una cierta distancia ya que conocerse mediante una pelea en la cubierta no es muy común que digamos, ambas madres iban a registrar las identificaciones que les dieron en sus naciones para poder viajar sin problemas, al ser ambas madres de familia tenían la posibilidad de andar libremente como si poseyeran un pase independiente.

Ya en la zona para verificar su identidad la aracne se presentó:

\- Sonya Natalia Tzeranth, directora del hospital pediátrico y guardería general de Delena, el motivo de mi presencia aquí es solo una visita a mi hija – dijo con seriedad a la chica que le estaba comprobando los datos en la pequeña oficina.

\- S…Si señora Tzeranth, ¿me podría decir el nombre de su hija y su dirección si es que la tiene?

\- Rachel Elise Tzeranth, – contesto con la misma seriedad – está en Asaka hace casi un año según recuerdo y no se la dirección, pero tenga por seguro que esa señorita va a tener mucho que explicar.

Con una asustada jovencita en su traje ante la pequeña señora aracne vamos a un par de oficinas de distancia donde un chico de gafas anchas con peinado muy pegado a su cabeza atendía a una wyvern.

\- Dígame – empezó a entrevistarla el chico - ¿Me podría dar su nombre?

\- Rose Darkstorm – respondió dejando sobre la mesa sus documentos que sostenía en la garra de su ala – vine a visitar a mi hija Ruri Darkstorm.

\- Conoce la dirección de su hija? – pregunto el chico mientras ingresaba los datos del documento al sistema.

\- No, quizás aún siga buscando un lugar donde estar – respondió poniendo una cara de preocupación ante la cual el chico empezó a buscar el nombre a toda velocidad.

\- Aquí esta - dijo tras unos segundos el jovencito – Ruri Darkstorm vive en la residencia del señor Sarver, le daré la dirección y unas indicaciones para que pueda llegar sin problemas con el transporte público.

\- Gracias – agradeció Rose haciendo una reverencia.

\- No es nada solo es parte de mi trabajo señora – le sonrió el chico, pero Rose estaba distraída mirando un adorno que colgaba del techo, era una réplica de una constelación cuyas luces brillaban intermitentemente – ¿señora?

Tuvo que pedirle que se calme lo más políticamente que podía ya que Rose había metido el adorno en su boca aparte de haber subido al escritorio en el que por suerte y gracias a los reflejos del chico no había ningún documento ya que todos fueron lanzados al suelo por él.

\- Señora Darkstorm – decía el chico mientras la wyvern tiraba del adorno - por favor bájese.

Mientras tanto en un edificio especial que funcionaba como un único departamento con decoración en blanco y negro con adornos celestes se veía una piscina de unos 20 metros de profundidad dentro de la cual una chica nadaba lentamente mirando el techo sobre su piscina mientras movía su cola con suavidad y cerraba los ojos recordando tiempos mejores en la escuela de leyes de las sirenas, había pasado buenos momentos haciéndose pasar por una de ellas, si bien no era una sirena normal le influenció mucho su grupo de amigas y su extraña pasión por el cuento clásico de "La sirenita" muchas de ellas buscaban una historia trágica, ella compartía dicha afición ya que muchas de sus compañeras, amigas y maestras lo hacían pero había un problemita con su historia trágica, dada la talla de su madre y congéneres muy pocos eran los humanos en capacidad de sobrevivir al prácticamente mortal rito de apareamiento, razón por la cual la población de sirenas megalodon había disminuido bastante, cuando estaba a mitad de su carrera solían reunirse y pensar como sería su "príncipe", hacían dibujos, retratos, incluso algunas escribían sus historias como si fuese un guion cinematográfico y al final del año muchas de esas obras eran galardonadas por la institución, Grace solía presentarle a sus amigas dibujos y artes comunes y similares a los de ellas, pero en secreto la señorita escualo imaginaba a un hombre alto, inteligente, guapo y de una fuerza incomparable… tiempo después cuando naufragó un navío en las cercanías de la ciudad encontraron muchos comics a colores de distintos héroes y heroínas con trajes reveladores y extraños, Grace fue inmediatamente atraída por un héroe como el que había imaginado… aunque su piel era verde y solo traía unos pantalones morados, indago sobre aquel personaje en los registros escritos consiguiendo un montón de comics más donde aparecía aquel personaje de color esmeralda al cual ella convirtió en secreto en su "husbando", incluso tenía un pijama con imágenes del personaje, un poster dentro de su casillero que después fue retirado y guardado en la parte posterior de un cuadro del escudo del reino de las sirenas.

Ahora todo eso no pasaría de una simple anécdota de sirena trágica si no fuese porque tras una investigación (se leyó todos los comics que encontró) descubrió que su amor platónico (y ficticio) provenía de una contraparte humana, un físico que figuraba entre los más inteligentes de su universo de comics y aquí es donde surge el problema, Grace estaba bien y tranquila con su amor platónico (y trágico) en la ficción, pero cierto científico dueño de una compañía, ganador de ciertos premios con el nombre del inventor de la dinamita, se le aparecía en sueños reemplazando a su verdoso "husbando".

Karu con su icónica bata y en lugar de un café de maquina en la mano tenía un termito marca "thermo" con el logo de "The Gambler" (Una 'T' y una 'G' en azul rodeadas por un circulo, todo en azul) junto a unos foto-stickers de esos que te sacas en una cabina, en uno de ellos sale con Rachel encima de sus hombros haciendo el símbolo de paz, en otra minifoto él abraza a Irina que muy roja inclina ligeramente su cabeza sobre el hombro de Karu, una foto más a la izquierda se le ve con Ruri abrazándolo desde atrás y pegando su cara contra la de Karu como si fuese un gatito, cerca al índice de Karu está la foto que tiene con Plu en la que la slime tomo la forma de una armadura de acero y superpuso sus ojos a los de Karu haciendo que parezca alguna clase de caballero mágico con una espada roba almas obviamente Karu estaba encantado y hasta poso como el personaje, debajo del logo de la compañía estaba la última foto de la lista con Ekaterina donde tomaba la forma de lo que ella bautizo como "fem-Karu", una chica de greñas descompuestas, finas ojeras, la misma vestimenta que Karu y colgándose del cuello de este mientras le besaba la mejilla, estas imágenes le hacían sonreír internamente o por lo menos lo haría pero como iba saliendo de una junta con los otros accionistas de "The Gambler" y además había tenido que discutir con ellos acerca de lo sucedido en los últimos días con la supuesta implicación de Rachel con los ataques terroristas, felizmente todo se arregló cuando la agente Smith salió en la televisión local presentando unas disculpas a distintas organizaciones alegando que fue solo un malentendido amistoso entre compatriotas, con la presión ya relajada tras esas declaraciones Karu volvía tomando su bebida pensando en que pruebas iba a necesitar para avanzar con su investigación cuando vio en su puerta a las que parecían ser Rachel y Ruri salvo por colores de cabello, escamas y patitas, se acercó con cautela a ambas y noto que la wyvern era de diferente color y algo más alta que Ruri aparte del evidente hecho de que sus cuernos eran más grandes y la aracne que parecía Rachel tenía casi la misma estatura pero era rubia y traía un traje formal que parecía alguna clase de uniforme gris.

\- Hola… - saludo cautelosamente Karu – ¿las puedo ayudar en algo?

\- ¿Es usted el dueño de la casa? – pregunto Sonya mirándolo de frente y con una voz algo intimidante.

\- Karu Sarver – respondió él rápidamente haciendo una reverencia – un gusto conocerlas.

No había que ser un genial detective para notar las facciones y similitudes con respecto a las chicas que vivían con él además de que al parecer la curvatura del tórax arácnido era algo hereditario entre aracnes y las secciones finales de la cola de Ruri y la wyvern frente a él eran similares también.

\- Darkstorm Rose – se presentó la wyvern haciendo una reverencia y luego tomo la mano de Karu entre sus alas – espero Ruri no le esté dando problemas.

\- No señora Darkstorm – respondió Karu dejando su termo en el suelo y tomando la llave de su bolsillo para abrir la puerta – ¿que las trae por aquí?

\- Vine a ver a mi hija señor Sarver – respondió Sonya también saludando con una reverencia – me llamo Sonya Tzeranth, Rachel ha sido una pequeña algo engreída espero que no le esté dando problemas.

\- NO SOY ENGREIDA MAMÁ! – se oyó gritar tras la puerta a Rachel.

\- Y YO NO SOY UN PROBLEMA! – dijo Ruri.

Karu no supo que decir y por lo visto las señoras tampoco ya que solo se quedaron ahí impasibles mientras él abría la puerta, cuando logro su cometido invito a Rose y Sonya a entrar la señora aracne paso hasta el amplio mueble para sentarse ya que no había rastro de su hija, aparentemente, cerró los ojos y luego de un par de segundos los abrió y saco del bolsillo de su saco un empaque de gafas y lo lanzo al techo encima de ella y tras un golpe seguido de un 'auch' Rachel cayo del techo y Karu salto a evitar que se lastimara cayendo al costado de la señora Sonya.

\- Hola Rachel – saludo la aracne mayor levantando su mano para recibir el objeto que lanzo y que en ese momento caía del techo – la próxima vez que salgas podrías dejar al menos una nota en la mesa o algo.

\- Madre veras yo… - empezaba a excusarse Rachel, pero fue interrumpida por Sonya.

\- No vine a regañarte señorita - le dijo su madre mientras cerraba los ojos y relajaba los hombros – así que… que dice tu vida de damisela prófuga?… es algo original pero no sé, se siente igual de aburrida que la de la damisela en peligro.

\- Tome asiento señora Darkstorm – invito Karu mientras iba a dejar las cosas que traía en las manos.

\- Si… gracias – y Rose se ubicó frente Sonya – y ambas se miraban con algo de tensión entre ambas, Rachel lo noto y tomo su oportunidad para alejarse un poco de su madre, se podía oír a Rose gruñir muy suavemente hasta que de la cocina Ruri, Ekaterina e Irina traían una canasta con pastelitos, una bandeja con una tetera con sus correspondientes tazas y unas servilletas respectivamente.

\- Déjenme presentarles a las señoritas – comento Karu tomando asiento – Ruri es la hija de Rose – ambas saludaron – la lamia es Irina Castle – Irina saludo mientras se ubicaba junto a Karu – y finalmente la doppelganger es Ekaterina – esta última también saludo tomando una forma más infantil de sí misma y subiéndose a los hombros de Karu y luego deslizándose para ubicarse a su lado.

\- Es un grupo interesante sin duda - comento Sonya tomando la taza que Rachel le ofrecía – señor Sarver usted tiene algo que ver con el grupo "The Gambler"?

\- Ehh… si, yo soy parte del directorio supongo – respondió Karu con algo de nerviosismo ya que en la reunión se había mencionado de ciertos roces negativos por el intercambio de mercancías por parte de la población de Sparassus.

De pronto Rose nota algo extraño a su parecer… o la acaban de drogar o la lámpara del techo en verdad la está observando con unos pintorescos ojos azul brillante.

\- En la prensa se dijo que su hogar esta resguardado por una horda de autómatas semihumanos.

\- Jajaaaa… - se rio Karu algo avergonzado – si es una de las medidas de seguridad que implemente hace ya un buen tiempo, no pensé que causaría tanto revuelo.

\- Si no le molesta ¿podría preguntarle algo ligeramente personal? – cuestiono Sonya provocando que Rose se pusiera alerta.

\- Claro – contesto Karu con normalidad bebiendo de su taza que tenía un tornillo dibujado.

\- Gracias – le dijo Sonya para después dejar su taza sobre la mesita y lanzar su pregunta - ¿es usted un lolicon o algo similar no?

Karu se puso a toser ante la pregunta directa y Rachel casi escupe su bebida por la sorpresa al igual que sus compañeras.

\- MAMA! – dijo escandalizada Rachel tras recomponerse un poco aun con la voz algo raspada – como puedes preguntar algo así, no es correcto.

\- Es un proceso usual cuando encontramos varones de naufragios y otros que rescatamos de zonas continentales – contesto con calma Sonya.

\- Aun así, creo que fue muy directo – comento Rose – las chicas parecen poco experimentadas en la copulación y los modos de satisfacer a un hombre.

Si antes casi escupen el café ante esta frase lo hubiesen hecho sin duda.

\- Supongo que tienes razón wyvern – contesto Sonya – quizás deba sugerir que lo incluyan en el currículo para que la aracnes más jóvenes no lleguen aquí y queden como unas santurronas sin conocimiento, ustedes no tienen problemas con sus bolsas de grasa en los pechos como las harpías ¿no?

\- Supongo – contesto Rose estirando un poco las piernas – pero necesitamos comer un montón para tener la energía para elevarnos y no podemos darnos el lujo de ganar peso descuidadamente.

\- Supongo que estamos igual – dijo con una mirada siniestra y algo triste Sonya – si subiese mucho de peso estaría cambiando constantemente de exoesqueleto… y eso es una molestia Tanya estaría sobre mi todo el tiempo con lo de "entrena, entrena, entrena"

\- Va- vamos señora Tzeranth – logro decir Karu ya que las chicas estaban bastante avergonzadas por lo que las mayores habían dicho de ellas – no creo que deban decir cosas así frente a sus hijas.

\- Cierto – contesto Sonya animándose un poco – también había otra cosa por la que vine.

\- Si puedo ayudarla en algo estaría encantado – dijo Karu sonriéndole.

\- Verá señor Sarver las noticias de sus autómatas llegaron hasta Sparassus – le extendió un sobre con documentos a Karu – y nuestro gobierno está interesado en su tecnología.

Karu quito el sello al y reviso algunos de los papeles que contenía dicho sobre, con algunas fotos de lo parecía la capital y algunas ciudades importantes, así estuvo un par de minutos mientras las demás permanecían en respetuoso silencio debido a la seriedad del asunto.

\- Brunhilde Stahlherz – dijo Karu en voz baja tras leer muchos de los documentos volviendo a ver las fotos.

\- Nuestra líder – dijo Sonya dejando su taza vacía sobre la mesa – ella personalmente me encargo le hiciera llegar sus intenciones.

\- Así parece – contesto Karu con una mirada algo ausente que empezó a asustar un poco a las chicas – probablemente sabe que Rachel vive conmigo, un amplio territorio en Delena para establecerme y estar a cargo de dirigir Walkure, no suenan mal, pero me temo que debo rechazarlo señora Tzeranth.

\- Le parece muy poco por sus autómatas? – pregunto Sonya inclinado la cabeza a un lado.

\- De hecho, es demasiado – contesto Karu mientras ponía los documentos de vuelta en el sobre – pese a lo que podría pensar su lideresa soy alguien muy irresponsable y alguien así con poder político me temo que es muy peligroso, también dígale que ningún gobierno sea humano o semihumano obtendrá esta tecnología.

\- Te dije que no aceptaría, aracne – comentó sonriendo Rose – el muchacho tiene una presencia bastante extraña.

\- ¿De qué hablas mamá? – pregunto Ruri a su madre.

\- ¿No lo percibes Ruri? – le pregunto Rose a su hija mirándola con extrañeza – puede que ya te hayas acostumbrado, pero el señor Sarver tiene una presencia un poco extraña, no le percibo como una presa potencial, es más como un depredador con el que no quisiera enfrentarme.

\- Gracias… creo, señora Rose – dijo Karu mirando algo sorprendido a la wyvern que lo miraba.

\- No es nada – le contesto ella volviendo a mirar a su hija – hablando de otra cosa, Ruri ¿cuántos niños piensan tener?

\- No se… - contesto algo avergonzada Ruri – es que las leyes y eso no lo permiten… aún.

\- Esto… señora Rose y señora Sonya, ¿tienen dónde quedarse esta noche? – pregunto Karu distrayendo a todas de aquel peligroso tema – tenemos algunas habitaciones donde estarán cómodas.

\- Por mi estaría bien – contesto Sonya – pero debo entregar unos documentos en Tokio mañana así que perdón, pero no puedo quedarme.

\- Y tú mama? – pregunto Ruri – ¿o tienes que hacer algo?

\- Pues no mucho – contesto Rose mientras abrazaba a Ruri - solo vine a inscribir a tus hermanas en el programa de intercambio y a ver si estabas bien.

\- Pero ellas mismas pudieron hacerlo allá en casa – le dijo Ruri confundida.

\- Estaba preocupada por ti y eso la estaba enfermando – dijo de repente Sonya sonriéndole burlonamente a Rose – estaba con mareos en el barco casi todo el día.

\- Lo dice la sonámbula luchadora que derribo a un par de vampiros después de dormirse en la cafetería por tomar más de la cuenta – le contesto Rose del mismo modo.

\- Mamá! – reclamo Rachel mirando a su madre que miraba a otro lado.

\- Solo fue una tacita – se excusó Sonya – además lo que pasa en altamar se queda en altamar.

\- Eso no era con las Vegas? – pregunto Ekaterina.

\- De hecho, tiene algo de razón – dijo Karu – las aguas internacionales tienen ciertas libertades.

\- Una vez vi a unos humanos hacer pelear pequeños simios con armas, – comento Irina tras recordar dicha anécdota – mamá estaba recogiendo unas medusas para hacer alguno de sus medicamentos.

\- Las peleas de monos a cuchillo supongo – dijo Karu como pensando – las hacen en yates lejos de las rutas comerciales, es extraño que se hayan acercado tanto a su archipiélago.

\- El clima ha ido variando mucho desde hace unos años – acoto Sonya abrazando a Rachel – mi pequeña hizo una presentación sobre eso.

\- Nooo mamá ellos no… no me digas que trajiste esa foto? – empezó a reclamar Rachel a su madre quien revisaba su bolsillo interno en busca de la mencionada foto.

\- Aquí esta – dijo triunfante la señora con una fotografía que parecía algo antigua y se la dio a Karu mientras con su otra mano detenía a su hija que tenía toda la intención de quitársela – Rachel y sus compañeras representaron lo que tendríamos que usar para evitar la hibernación inducida por el posible congelamiento del planeta, es decir la segunda glaciación..

Karu observo la foto en la que se veía una tarima mediana sobre la que estaban en fila un grupo de aracnes saltarinas de aspecto similar al de Rachel todas disfrazadas con trajes para climas fríos que cubrían todo su cuerpo, incluso en las patitas tenían unas prendas que parecían medias especiales que cubrían totalmente sus extremidades y otra prenda que cubría su tórax arácnido, la aracne de cabello verde sujeto en una coleta hacia atrás traía un conjunto de las mismas características salvo por el detalle de ser un traje con la temática de una gatita blanca muy popular producida por la compañía Sanrio, el traje era predominantemente blanco con puntitos rosa y la cara de la gatita dibujada en la parte que cubría el tórax arácnido de Rachel, también tenía una capucha con dos orejitas felinas que estaba sobre su espalda.

Ekaterina vio la foto pegándose a Karu al igual que Irina, pero él la oculto apenas pudo ya que supuso que era muy probable que Rachel no quisiese que ellas la vieran.

\- Se ve adorable – reconoció Karu mirando la foto entre sus manos para que las chicas a su lado no la vieran – ¿pero no tenía problemas para respirar con toda esa ropa encima?

\- Jejeeee~ - sonrió Sonya muy orgullosa – las tejedoras lo hicieron para que permitiese la adecuada ventilación sin sacrificar el calor corporal, y yo aporte algo al diseño de esa ropa.

\- Ahhhhh… - suspiro Rachel llamando la atención – siempre haces cosas así mamá… por eso conseguí estoooo.

Y puso sobre la mesa una foto en sepia, era un poco más grande que las fotos tradicionales y lo esencial era que en ella se podía ver a una aracne saltarina de cabello claro con un uniforme de médico militar mientras sostenía unos pompones amarillos y hacia una especie de danza de animadora.

\- Do donde sacaste eso? – pregunto con la cara roja Sonya recogiendo la foto en la que se pudo ver que tenía un peinado con un moño mientras saltaba al ritmo de lo que era su rutina de animadora.

\- Fufufufu~ - le sonrió Rachel como provocándola – de la misma cajita en la que dice "galletas" pero siempre me encontraba agujas e hilos, pero con la novedad de que descubrí su doble fondo.

Así bajo la mirada de Plu haciendo de un silencioso candelabro la señora Sonya empezó a contar algo de su historia como enfermera en la guerra que las suyas libraron contra las empusas, evitando en lo posible dar detalles de los juegos deportivos en los cuales era animadora, dejando de lado eso quizás se deben estar "¿Y Caitlyn?" pues sigue la respuesta.

En una oficina de MON se hallaba esposada y desarmada ya que llevar en la mano un hacha que podía fácilmente cortar acero, la centauride se hallaba recostada con su armadura ya que lo único que llevaba debajo era una especie de prenda de cuerpo entero negra semitransparente, Smith la habría dejado en esas fachas, pero había hombres que laboraban ahí y pese a la actitud de asesina serial que solo desaparecía cuando veía a Doppel la chica era bastante mona y como la mayoría de chicas de su especie tenía una medida de busto bastante grande así que dejarla en fachas vergonzosas le habría hecho más daño a la productividad del lugar que otra cosa.

\- Tiooo~ - llamo dulcemente, aunque algo cansada Smith -podrías traerme a la señorita de la armadura, no la vayas a soltar que si no tendríamos que mandar a Manako a derribarla.

\- Voyyy~ - respondió feliz la gran chica con el cuernito en su frente saliendo a traer a Caitlyn mientras Smith pensaba al mismo tiempo que revisaba los datos que habían conseguido de la señorita la noche anterior en la cual la misma durmió de pie en el pasillo.

Unos ruidos de cascos junto a una armadura de metal se oían acercándose a la habitación hasta que momentos después Tio llego junto a Caitlyn que estaba visiblemente molesta, sus orejitas estaban agitándose de furia cuando iba a hablar, pero fue interrumpida por Smith que se le adelanto:

\- No te vamos a devolver tu arma – dijo para después tomar un sorbo de su café y hacer una ligera mueca de desagrado – tu tendencia atacar a las personas y el hecho de que nadie va por ahí con un hacha de casi 100Kgs. y al mismo tiempo luce como una supermodelo.

\- Pero yo no quiero dañar a la gente como matar al Tr… al "Dr. Sarver" me doy por satisfecha- reclamo Caitlyn – además no puedo caminar bien con esto puesto – señalo unas improvisadas esposas en sus cuatro cascos – parezco la esclava de alguien.

\- En mi opinión luces como alguien que debería ir a prisión – dijo de pronto Zombina subiéndose al lomo de Caitlyn ante lo cual a chica reacciono en un destello e impulso sus cuarto traseros lanzando a Zombina contra el techo con suficiente fuerza como para que se le cayeran los brazos ya que al parecer logro bloquear el golpe en el último momento poniendo sus brazos frente a ella, pero las costuras no resistieron.

\- Zombinaaa – dijo en tono de madre molesta Manako que venía detrás de ella – esto fue tu culpa sabes que no te puedes subir así nada más al lomo de los centauros – y luego procedió a recoger los brazos de Zombina del suelo y seguida de su cuerpo que no dijo nada porque al parecer el golpe le había dislocado la mandíbula – perdón por eso Smith Zombina dice que lo siente mucho.

\- Hum – Caitlyn resoplo ofendida.

\- Ahhhh – suspiro cansada Smith – si te mando con Danna-kun dejaras de ser tan violenta?

\- La doppelganger estará ahí? – pregunto con cautela y algo de miedo la chica.

\- Doppel?, no creo – respondió Smith llenando unos papeles mientras respondía - ella trabaja aquí.

\- Y la otra? – insistió Caitlyn – ¿la que iba con Karu?

\- Ohhhh – dijo Smith comprendiendo la situación – ella es Ekaterina, Karu la registro como participante en el intercambio y él es también plenamente responsable de lo que ella haga.

\- Y si yo me inscribo en el programa? – empezó a planear Caitlyn – podría elegir ir con él?

\- Es poco común, pero creo que si – respondió Smith – Danna-kun y Darling-kun son de los pocos que han llevado una convivencia relativamente armoniosa pese a convivir con señoritas de personalidades y características especiales.

\- Hazlo – la interrumpió Caitlyn mientras sonreía con malicia en sus ojos – asígname a su casa.

Volví… alabado sea el wifi y la conexión por datos de los celulares, fui de paseo y cuando quería volver todo el pinzhe país se estaba desarmando por las lluvias… sorreeeee  
L Referencia a los dibujos de **Tarmo Flake** en deviantart y su lore sobre las aracnes, bests waifus de la vida.


	16. Cuestión de Copas

La casa estaba en silencio ya que Rachel había salido a llevar a su madre a la estación y Ruri estaba ayudando a su madre a instalarse en una de las habitaciones de visitas que tenían en el segundo piso, eso nos deja a Irina, Plu y Ekaterina que tampoco estaban en la casa ya que Karu las envió a pegar unos carteles en los postes de luz y paraderos de autobús de la ciudad, aceptaron a hacerlo porque es una oportunidad de llevar a Plu a pasear para establecerse como madre e hija, Plu llevaba los volantes en los que se podía leer:

"¡DINERO!"

'Ahora que tengo su atención se ofrece una recompensa en dinero (valga la redundancia) por probar un prototipo con la única condición de ser parte del programa de intercambio (host, anfitrión, casero) y que tras la prueba se complete un cuestionario sobre el artefacto en cuestión. Interesados enviar su dirección física al correo: mad_SCTG '

Eran unos carteles bastantes pequeños y concisos, aunque se veían bastante poco fiables, pero a ellas no les importaba realmente el contenido de los pintorescos avisos sino llevarse muy bien con Plu para ganar el afecto de la pequeña y por tanto ganar nivel de afección con Karu, él les había dicho que no era necesario convertir todo eso en una competencia, que eventualmente se pondría muy encarnizada dadas sus naturalezas algo violentas.

\- Plu~ - llamo Irina trayendo de una tienda un par de botellas de agua para la pequeña – ten debes estar algo desgastada por andar tanto.

\- Gracias Irina – la abrazo Plu para después tomar una de las botellas de agua y… absorberla tras lo cual su superficie se vio algo más fresca – el cloro se siente bien.

\- Espera… - dijo algo espantada Irina – cloro? ¿Esto tiene cloro?

\- Si, por la configuración electrónica, peso atómico – empezó a decir Plu – y Ph debe serlo, padre tenía información de muchas sustancias en su mente y me las pasó.

\- Oye pequeña – la abrazo Ekaterina tomando una forma de sí misma, pero en la talla de Plu – ¿puedes revisar cosas como recuerdos en la mente de Karu?

\- Si… creo - respondió Plu extrañada – aunque hay zonas a las que no puedo entrar… eso es extraño – termino de decir Plu cambiando a una expresión de duda.

\- No es tan malo – intervino Irina abrazando a Plu y alejándola de Ekaterina – todos tenemos secretos y cosas que no nos gusta recordar.

\- Lo que digas colmillitos – le dijo Ekaterina tomando la forma de Karu en su forma de demonio – pero yo sé que tener esta apariencia le gusta bastante además de que yo solía vivir en su sombra.

\- Pregonar que eras un parasito de un universo ficticio – le reprendió con serenidad Irina – es un mal ejemplo para Plu.

\- Ambas éramos ficción – le reclamo Ekaterina – además la única famosa de los tuyos es la tal Medusa.

\- Medusa era una gorgon… - respondió Irina mientras seguían avanzando dejando los cartelitos en cada cosa con la suficiente altura – mi padre fue alguna clase de rey.

\- Mi padre es un humano de dentro de dos años – revelo Ekaterina dejando sorprendida a Irina e interesada a Plu – no espera no debí contarte eso.

\- Espérate un momentito – la detuvo Irina – ¿cómo es eso de que tu padre es de dentro de dos años?

\- Ahhhh… culebra molestosa – le dijo Ekaterina encaminándose hacia la fuente de un parque ante lo que Plu aceleró el paso para absorber más agua de la fuente – mi madre es Nyar..lotho… algo así, yo le digo Nyaruko ya que así le dice mi padre… solo viví unos años con ellos y después fui a la "dimensión oscura" para entrenar mis poderes… creo que tenía 7 años cuando fui, en fin luego de eso cuando termine mi instrucción tome la apariencia de una niña y me mandaron a la época del oscurantismo desde donde ya sabes lo demás.

\- Interesante sin duda – le dijo Irina dándole una caja de almuerzo que Karu les había empacado por si demoraban más de lo esperado – entonces tu madre aparece de vez en cuando en esta dimensión y tiene hijos con algún humano… ¿se enamora o solo se los lleva y ya?

\- Si… - contesto Ekaterina tras agradecer en voz baja por la comida – no sé cómo puede enamorarse cada vez… ella es inmortal dudo mucho que algún humano normal pueda acompañarla…

\- Vamos no te pongas así – le dijo Irina dándole un empujoncito con el codo – querer a alguien es más que estar juntos para siempre… es como con los niños pasar tiempo con ellos vale la pena porque sabes que algún día crecerán y te dejarán, además seguro tu madre puede ver a todos sus amores de todos los tiempos con la ayuda de dullahans o quizás por su cuenta.

\- Si tienes razón – sonrió un poco y luego de comer unas papas con algo de arroz le bromeo a Irina – cuando Karu muera solo yo podre estar con él.

\- Ya deja de echarle maldiciones que ni siquiera se ha enfermado en todo lo que lo conozco – respondió Irina golpeándole con su cascabel en la cabeza.

\- Cierto – recordó Ekaterina – la última vez que recuerdo que se enfermo fue en secundaria.

\- Quizá encontró la piedra filosofal o algo así? – comentó distraída Irina – tú sabes tiene una gema del infinito para guardar sus adornos de las fiestas y a veces lo usa como aspiradora.

\- Oye Plu – dijo Ekaterina llamando la atención de la slime – sabes si Karu tiene en su mente algo sobre un cura o alguna cosa muy secreta.

\- Hummmm… - pensó la slime por uno momentos – le gustan las gomitas de tiburoncitos… se infiltro en el gobierno de países de extra-especies… estuvo implicado en la firma del Acta de Intercambio… tuvo relaciones ilícitas con una periodista, una americana… todas eran semi-humanas…

\- QUE? – dijeron al mismo tiempo Irina y Ekaterina, Plu las miro sin entender su reacción.

\- Plu, sabes el nombre de alguna de esas chicas? - cuestiono Irina ante lo cual Plu negó con la cabeza.

\- Hay que ir y preguntarle – dijo Ekaterina levantándose de su lugar – si se niega lo espantare tanto que se le caerá el cabello.

\- Oye nooo – reclamo Irina cargando a Plu bajo el brazo – solo le preguntamos y ya.

\- Yo quiero ser la poli mala – pidió Ekaterina apareciendo en un traje de policía poco reglamentario con su cortísima falda y escote revelador.

\- Tu pecho tiene alguna talla? – le pregunto extrañada a Ekaterina que recuperaba su forma habitual y unos pechos de una talla C – cada vez que te transformas cambian de tamaño.

\- Es que me duele la espalda si son muy grandes… – respondio Ekaterina haciendo crecer su busto y luego reduciéndolo – ¿tú crees que a Karu le guste más si soy casi plana como Rachel o le gustaran, así como los tuyos? aunque también podría usar los pechotes de la yegua loca de la otra vez.

\- Pero no dices que te dolería la espalda? – le dijo Irina.

\- Quizás hasta me bloquee la visión de donde estoy caminando – comento Ekaterina haciendo la prueba – sí, bajara escaleras sería difícil, tal vez solo las use si estoy recostada o algo.

\- Haaaaah… - suspiro con cansancio Irina - Bueno una vez le pregunte a Karu si le gustaba más una loli como Rachel o yo – en ese momento su cara empezó a colorearse de rojo empezando por sus mejillas – y me dijo que le gustaban las chicas adorables y que mayormente las lolis lo son pero que cualquier chica puede tener un lado adorable ante lo cual él no podría resistirse.

\- Hummmmm… - pensó Ekaterina con una mano en el mentón – sus gustos son extraños… supongo que la gente con mentes así son las que tienen las concepciones más bizarras, quizás sea un efecto secundario de haber vivido en una comunidad aislada y luego aparecer en la gran ciudad.

\- El nació en las montañas? – pregunto Irina mientras Plu imitaba con lo que podría llamarse "su cabello" un grupo de montañas grises con nieve en sus cimas.

\- Si, en el tiempo antes de salir de su sombra – empezó a contar Ekaterina – varias veces le venían a la mente recuerdos de cuando nevaba o los truenos sonaban, además de que en su subconsciente tiene una profunda admiración hacia todo lo que tiene que ver con nieve, hielo y el frio en general… creo que la próxima vez me convertiré en esa rubia de vestido celeste de la película que vimos el otro dia, a ver si me salta encima o algo – termino de pensar con una sonrisa.

\- No te va a saltar encima – le dijo algo molesta Irina y Plu hizo que sus manos parecieran copos de nieve giratorios – aunque supongo que por lo que dijiste podríamos probar ponernos algo con temática más invernal…

\- Pero él dijo que no compitamos – contesto Ekaterina estirando los brazos para relajar su espalda – quizás podrías pedirle consejo a la constrictora de la casa a la que fuimos el otro día.

\- Puede ser – respondió Irina con desánimo y luego le pregunto a Ekaterina – ¿tu hablaste de algo con Doppel, la de MON?

\- Hmmm… me hizo una entrevista por su trabajo, – contesto Ekaterina asumiendo la forma y colores de Doppel – y no se además que podría preguntarle, puedo tomar la forma de una actriz, una política, pero ella y otros de la dimensión oscura podrían ver a través de la transformación.

\- Entonces quizás la dullahan de la casa del amigo de Karu – sugirió Irina pegando uno de los últimos carteles que quedaban – que te parece si vamos mañana después de comprarles algo para que nos ayuden.

\- ¿Y si mejor las citamos fuera? – le pregunto Ekaterina – tu sabes esa aracne tejedora monitorea la casa entera y creo que ni siquiera Rachel querría estar bajo ese tipo de vigilancia.

\- Quizás sea una de las razones por la que se fue de su casa no crees? – sugirió Irina – aunque tienes razón no podemos hablar de esto con la aracne oyéndonos creo que podríamos conseguir sus números si le preguntamos a Rachel.

Karu estaba revisando los cálculos que le habían enviado los de la planta de filtrado en la que la pequeña Plu había sido purificada, hizo una revisión de los datos que MON manejaba acerca de las slime y como acceder por una computadora lo habría delatado casi al instante se decidió por usar su teléfono, hace algún tiempo sabía que un antiguo "amor" suyo laboraba en la sede central de MON, había sido una historia un tanto extraña, él estaba en Norteamérica de manera ilegal haciendo turismo en zonas apartadas y en una ocasión encontró una instalación subterránea en la que parecía haberse librado una pelea muy fuerte ya que el lugar tenia pinta de que lo habían volado desde adentro y desde afuera, al explorar un par de pisos encontró una grupo de cámaras hiperbáricas pegadas a la pared habían caído sobre el suelo del lugar en un ala alejada del centro de la catástrofe, la mayoría estaban destrozadas y los especímenes que contenían parecían ser seres humanos en distintas fases de desarrollo embrionario pero de distintos tamaños relativos o quizás eran otras especies animales, tras revisar debajo de los restos encontró unos HDD en buen estado para lo que se puede esperar de algo que te encuentras en el lugar donde ocurrió algo similar a una explosión nuclear.

En fin como no había mucho que hacer en sus ratos libres ojeaba los documentos y teorías que estaban en los HDD, todo se trataba sobre los zombies de origen viral, los intentos por conseguir una cura habían resultado infructuosos y eso fue lo que arrastro a la organización a su final, entre los datos finales figuraba una propuesta que había sido inicialmente rechazada y que parecían tomar en cuenta recién en los últimos días, el uso de reemplazar secciones del cerebro por replicas biomecánicas por supuesto entre los distintos avances figuraba el desarrollo de una nanomáquina neuronal y todo un sistema nervioso para reemplazar el que fue dañado en los cuerpos de los afectados, el resto de órganos tenían las mismas opciones, las prioridades eran los ojos y los órganos responsables de los sentidos, Karu encontró esta información interesante y decidió conservarla ya que un reemplazo de ese nivel de tecnología podría salvar a mucha gente, solo había que pulir detalles, perfeccionarlo y evitar que el querido gobierno de USA o de cualquier otro país use esta información para presionar a los demás países, en fin algo de tiempo después, en los primeros días de ejecución del Acta de Intercambio el regresaba a Japón disfrazado de un kobold con traje formal, ahí conoció ya sin su disfraz a una joven zombie que parecía buscar un empleo más que participar del programa de intercambio, Karu viendo una oportunidad de comprobar el metabolismo y fisiología de esta llamativa raza decidió acercarse a ella haciéndose pasar por un profesor de una universidad en Asaka, le insistió para probar en ella un corazón creado por nanomáquinas y basado en su ADN para evitar cualquier problema de rechazo entre los tejidos de su cuerpo y de cualquier tipo, Saadia Redguard muy poco cooperativa al principio se oponía a que le instalaran un corazón de alta tecnología, pero después de revisar la información que el "profesor Sarver" le facilito acerca del proyecto, decidió aceptar, fue extrañamente vergonzoso para ella ya que estaba exponiendo más que su piel en esa intervención en la cual no era necesario anestesiarla, se sentía más que desnuda cuando Karu asistido por unos droides que al parecer lo único que hacían era ruiditos y brillar intermitente, Karu puso al descubierto sus vísceras, Saadia se sentía más que desnuda ya que ni siquiera su piel evitaba que el "profesor" viese lo más secreto dentro de ella (vísceras, huesos y distintos zonas que ni ella misma conocía de su propio cuerpo), de haber tenido sangre su cara se habría enrojecido, su cirujano retiro rápidamente su inerte corazón dentro del cual había algo de sedante para que ella durmiera y se recuperara apenas su nuevo corazón se pusiese a latir, luego de una recuperación bastante rápida llego la fase lunar más "temida" por los humanos participantes del programa de intercambio, Luna Llena, esa noche Karu y Saadia salieron a beber a un bar nuevo del vecindario cerca de la universidad y como normalmente un zombie no sufre el gran efecto de la luna llena ya que su cuerpo y su fisiología están en un estado similar a la suspensión por lo cual la fase lunar le afecta en menor medida, pero con su nuevo corazón y un sus funciones fisiológicas reactivadas Saadia sufrió un caso extremo de celo por luna llena y como la única pareja de su agrado era Karu terminaron exhibiendo sus artes amatorias en un hotel a unas cuadras de ahí, una noche apasionada de un vivo y una semi-muerta con un corazón revitalizado, podrían haber seguido de esa manera pero Karu decidió revelarle su verdadera identidad como una suerte de sujeto que solo es muy hábil en distintos campos de la ciencia pero que no tenía ningún documento que avale sus talentos, el evidentemente huyo tras revelarle eso dejándole un último secreto en un sobre con un USB con la apariencia de una bandera de su país, el corazón que ella tenía ahora no pudo ser un derivado completo de su propio ADN ya que este tenía un fallo genético en su forma, lo que se conoce comúnmente como una malformación, Karu reemplazo los segmentos que estaban mal con hebras de su propio material genético, de esa manera el corazón de Saadia no colapsaría sobre sí mismo con el tiempo, tras este evento ella fue a buscarlo hasta Asaka donde tras una charla deciden quedar como una suerte de ex-pareja, ella se hace de una reputación lo cual la lleva a trabajar en MON y el sigue en Asaka.

Dejando los líos amorosos de Karu antes de Rachel y las demás chicas decidió compartir con su antiguo "chocolate americano" una disparatada idea sobre replicar experimentos cataclísmicos con la ayuda de Plu, así la pobre se distraía y el usaba la señal del teléfono de la chica para hackear la computadora más cercana a dicho aparato y conseguir una línea segura para acceder a todo el sistema privado desde cámaras hasta bases de datos que maneja MON, tras comerse un par de maltratos verbales por parte de la doctora Karu logro su objetivo, y lo primero a lo que tuvo acceso es a un pequeño circuito cerrado de cámaras que había en lo que parecía ser la enfermería del edificio, ahí pudo ver a lo que parecían un par de nuevas reclutas conversando con Saadia, no tenía el canal de audio pero eso no era lo que le interesaba así que simplemente le mando un gusano al sistema de video de la galena para que en vez de sus grabaciones solo se viese una imagen de él con un máscara blanca con apariencia ósea y diseño felino sobre un fondo celeste mientras hacia el signo de la paz guiñándole un ojo con el fondo musical de la canción "What is love" de Haddaway, empezó a reírse al imaginar su cara molesta, y luego agrego un pequeño texto al pie de la imagen: "Espero que lo estés cuidando bien, recuerda que aunque no quieras yo siempre estaré en tu kokoro. See ya, my dear…i miss you… XD"

\- Haaaaahhhh… - suspiro Karu sonriendo por la broma que estaba plantando – bueno hay que volver al trabajo – envió al gusano a la dirección de la señorita y prosiguió con descargar la información de todos los caseros del programa de extra-especies que residían en Asaka, descargo primero los de otras localidades de Japón para que cuando lo descubran no lo puedan ubicar, aparte de otros muchos métodos de seguridad para garantizar su anonimato – interesante - comento al abrir uno de los múltiples archivos que ya tenía en su pc – se permite un pre-matrimonio en caso de que sea necesario para convivir con las subespecies como las abejas reinas y las de tipo colonial – tras terminar la descarga se cerró la conexión con la base de datos de MON – bien, ahora uno de ustedes debe ser "él" – abrió los múltiples archivos de residentes en Asaka, muchas fotos salieron , entre ellas las de Kimihito y varios más que Karu recordaba haber visto en el vecindario, el joven que andaba con esa nekomata, uno de los profesores de la universidad, entre otros que recordaba haber visto de paso por las distintas zonas de la ciudad – ¿dónde te escondes Franz? – preguntó Karu mirando las caras de los sujetos en su pantalla – sé que estas aquí, creo que es hora de hacer una reprogramación de los Demidroides, así podre recabar información sobre ti.

Karu se levantó y fue por unas herramientas para trabajar en los autómatas que protegían su casa, o al menos esa era su intención hasta que escucho el llamado de la puerta en la cual al abrir con cierto desgano estaba de pie Smith, en su mente en apenas tres instantes se dio esta extraña conversación:

\- NOOOOOOO – corría un mini-Karu con lentes mucho más gruesos que los que el usaba hasta que se estrelló contra una pared a causa de que otro similar a él, pero con un peinado en copete, una bata negra y un boken en la mano le hizo tropezar.

\- Cálmense - dijo serenamente el mini-Karu – es muy improbable que me haya descubierto y haya venido tan rápido a por mí.

\- Pero ¿qué otra razón podría tener si no es el hackeo a los datos de MON? – cuestiono otro Karu de bata celeste con media máscara puramente blanca cubriendo su cara - además ahí atrás esta la oni Tionishia.

Se veía venir una discusión hasta que un mini-Karu más alto y de una complexión más fornida apareció en el círculo donde los demás discutían que hacer.

\- La centauride viene con ellas – dijo el ultimo mini-Karu – deben haber venido a hablar sobre lo que paso cuando la seduje en mi estado de ebriedad.

Los demás mini-Karu vieron que tenía razón ya que se podía apreciar las orejitas de Caitlyn detrás de la cabellera de Smith.

\- Probablemente quiera golpearme – dijo una de los mini-Karu que traía una bata amarilla – todos preparen las medidas para evitar los golpes en la media de lo posible.

Tras eso todo empezaron a moverse como si su nave fuese a impactar contra un planetoide que salió de la nada.

Ya fuera Karu hizo un leve reverencia y saludo:

\- Tionishia, Smith adelante pasen – las invito a pasar – tomen asiento.

\- Gracias Danna-kun – respondió la agente muy animada – Tio, trae a la señorita con cuidado de que no asesine a nadie.

\- Señor Sarver – saludo sonriendo y con una reverencia Tionishia – que bueno verlo de nuevo.

\- Igualmente Tionishia, es un gusto que estés de vuelta por aquí - respondió Karu notando que llevaba a Caitlyn que tenía puesto lo que parecía ser una camisa de fuerza reforzada con cadenas, dos pares de esposas en sus patas que le permitían moverse con lentitud y un arnés que era el punto desde donde Tionishia la estaba sosteniendo – h-hola Caitlyn.

La chica solo le fulmino con la mirada ya que tenía puesto una máscara con pequeños barrotes en la zona de la boca, quizás no podría hablar con eso ahí.

Con Smith ya en su asiento y Tionishia de pie aun sosteniendo a Caitlyn, Karu se animó a preguntar tras traerles un té de la cocina, la había puesto una cánula al de Caitlyn quien recibió la bebida de manos de Tionishia:

\- ¿A que debo su pintoresca visita Smith?

\- Bueno, ya que tu hogar es bastante amplio y pareces conocer a la señorita Caitlyn – empezó a argumentar Smith – se te asignara su cuidado.

\- Pero no parece tener nada – comento Karu – sus extremidades se ven en muy buen estado, aunque con cierto descuido estético, el color de sus facciones y el estado de su cabello revela una alimentación ligeramente deficiente en los últimos meses, pero no es algo que no se arregle con una dieta habitual y ejercicio que parece no faltarle ya que la musculatura de todo su cuerpo está ampliamente desarrollada.

\- Si ya tranquilo – se rindió Smith – entonces seré más sincera, dice que jugaste con su corazón haciéndote pasar por un centauro y que luego la abandonaste o algo por el estilo.

Karu iba a contestar eso, pero digamos que todo ocurrió muy rápido, Ruri estaba con su madre arreglando el cuarto en el que Rose se quedaría unos días, habiendo terminado dejo a su madre descansar encaminándose a la sala en la cual vio a la centauride que los había atacado con un hacha, sin dudarlo se dirigió a embestirla saltando desde la escalera directamente contra la chica que bloqueo el golpe con las esposas y Tionishia reaccionó inmediatamente intentando sostener a Ruri poniendo a un lado a la centauride.

\- Vamos Ruri tranquila está atada – dijo Tionishia abrazando a Ruri que se había calmado un poco.

\- Heh… hahahahahahahaha – empezó a reírse Caitlyn atrayendo las miradas de todos y una expresión de miedo en Simth, las esposas que sostenían sus brazos cayeron al suelo cortadas en pedazos por el ataque de Ruri – Sarver… vas a pagar – sujeto la mascar que tenía y la aplasto rompiendo las correas que la sujetaban a su cráneo y luego se quitaba la camisa de fuerza arrancándosela con las manos, dejando ver que solo traía una camiseta con "MON" escrito debajo, estaba por avanzar contra Karu que estaba detrás del sillón junto a Smith.

\- Caitlyn mira perdón por lo que hice – empezó a decir Karu hasta que ocurrió algo inesperado, Caitlyn al parecer quiso cargar contra él y aplastarle el cuello, pero olvido el pequeño detalle de las ataduras que limitaban su andar y se fue de cara contra el suelo, todos se quedaron viendo conteniendo una risa, salvo por Ruri que se empezó a reír, Karu salto delante del sillón e intento acercarse a la chica extendiendo su mano – ¿estás bien Caitlyn?

\- Crste – dijo la chica con la cara aun contra el suelo.

\- Que? – le pregunto Karu acercándose más y de improviso se levantó y abrazo a Karu y lo inmovilizo usando sus brazos y su cuerpo.

\- Caíste Sarver – respondió ella con unas lagrimitas en la cara y un raspón en la nariz y la frente – y ustedes no intenten nada que si se mueven lo aplastare.

\- Esto… - empezó a decirle Smith – creo que Danna-kun lo está disfrutando.

Caitlyn volteo a verlo y Karu estaba con la cara enterrada a la mitad de gran busto de la chica sin quejarse de dolor o algo, de hecho, a los pocos segundos se oyó un suspiro ahogado por los pechos de la chica y la escasa tela tras lo cual Karu levanto la cara para ver a una muy avergonzada Caitlyn, Tionishia que miraba a otro lado, Ruri que estaba gruñendo y Smith que preparaba su cámara para hacerles una foto.

\- Sabes Caitlyn si todavía te gusta talvez no debas intentar matarlo y todo eso sino tendría que autorizar a Manako para que te dispare – le conto tras un par de flashes a la escena y una selfie que se hizo ella misma, después de lo que dijo un punto laser se ubicó en la cara de Caitlyn y otros más en distintas zonas de su cuerpo – ahora se buena ciudadana y baja a uno de los mejores prospectos que tengo para el programa.

Caitlyn aflojo el agarre y Karu se puso en pie sin decir mucho, ya que realmente no fue una mala experiencia, lástima que su lengua lo traiciono y hablo:

\- Suavidad infinita…

\- Danna-kun - dijo Smith en tono de madre molesta – si continuas esa oración tendrás un proceso abierto por acoso – Caitlyn empezó a sonreír, pero Smith apago su sonrisa – no te emociones Caitlyn que "intento de homicidio" no es algo que quieras en tu historial, ya que ambos se conocen, solo espero que se lleven bien y todo eso que digo normalmente, pero es que ustedes aquí normales lo que se dice siquiera relativamente a alguien normales no son.

\- Aun así – respondió Karu acercándose a tomar los documentos de manos de Smith para firmarlos – soy uno de los mejores prospectos para el programa de intercambio.

\- Después de Darling-kun, – contesto Smith – tu caso es diferente, que Ruri vaya con todo al verte en una situación de peligro sin dudar da una relación por lo menos de lealtad.

\- No es una macota Smith – le dijo Karu dándole los papeles – pero supongo que hay razón en esa parte, si tengo su lealtad mi lealtad es suya, me parece una mejor base para una relación que el simple y sobrevalorado amor… una verdadera lealtad y confianza siempre están por encima de ese "sentimiento".

\- Eso no es nada romántico – comento Tionishia algo entristecida.

\- Puede ser - contesto Karu poniéndose a pensar – creo que lo diré de otro modo a ver si te gusta: "el núcleo del amor tradicional es una simple pasión banal y vacía, muchas veces basada en el aspecto físico, un amor cuyo núcleo es la apariencia o cualidades físicas morirá más rápido que una mosca en invierno, por otro lado un amor cuyo centro sea la lealtad y confianza tiene más esperanza ya que alega al mutuo entendimiento en lugar de la simple satisfacción, compartir tu vida con alguien, es más que solo vivir juntos una pasión sin destino, tiene que ser una experiencia que se disfrute, talvez no siempre sea un camino de rosas pero eso está bien, no se puede apreciar la luz si no hubiese oscuridad y no se puede disfrutar de la oscuridad si estas a plena luz en todo momento"

Las chicas presentes solo le miraron con una expresión indescifrable hasta que Smith dio la retirada para irse con Tionishia dejando a Caitlyn, Ruri y Karu en la sala yendo en silencio hasta la nueva habitación de la centauride.

En otra parte de la ciudad en la que Rachel caminaba por la acera comiendo un helado de hielo sabor mora mientras hablaba por celular con alguien:

\- Si, mamá vino a visitar, tu sabes pese a tener varias hijas siempre nos tiene en la mira - decía al teléfono para luego consumir un poco de su helado mientras escuchaba a su interlocutora y luego volvió a hablar – pero no sé, tu nombre solo rima con tu apellido, además tu marca de nacimiento es un cráneo afilado, ¿eso no le asusto? – volvió a comer su helado y luego prosiguió – si perdón por eso, Karu suele absorber las costumbres de los personajes de los libros que lee y ese día se salía un poco de control – iba ya por la mitad de su helado y sentía un ligero dolor e la cabeza producto de la ingesta del postre – ya tranquila oye, seguro que puedes tejerle algo más de esposa abnegada y el estará feliz, Karu no ha vuelto por que se ha distraído con otras cosas así que puedes estar tranquila, felizmente no noto que nos conocemos aunque no sé porque ocultamos esto – empezó a sorber las gotitas que resbalaban de su helad y se apuró en terminarlo antes de que se derritiera más – sé que no eres mucho de salir de día, pero de noche sin tu pase independiente me podría meter en problemas.

\- Vamos pequeña cuando yo iba a Delena salíamos de noche también y tu madre no se enteraba – decía Rachnera recostada sobre su hamaca con muy escasos ropajes lo que es lo mismo que desnuda ya que sus ropas normales son de por si demasiado escasas – nuestros nombres empiezan en las mismas letras así que podría usar el tuyo para irnos a uno de esas cafeterías Hoshibucks que abren las 24 horas y dejarlos sin café.

\- Diría que sí pero la última vez que bebí termine sin ropa recostada junto a un grupo de chicas similar al tuyo – contesto Rachel con algo de pesar.

\- Conozco a una flacucha que apenas puede sobrellevar una relación, pero tu pequeña sí que te has adelantado – se burló Rachnera.

\- La rubia que no estaba ese día? – pregunto Rachel – Jager… algo, no se tu que dices? tiene nombre de figura de acción o algo por el estilo.

\- Es buena chica – comento Rachnera estirándose sobre su hamaca – le juega al otro equipo y todo, pero es buena gente.

\- Si, encontré sus archivos con el pc de Karu, figura literalmente como: "Homosexual con intento de 'ménage à trois'" – se rio un poco Rachel – también sale que era militar en Sparassus.

\- Hahahaha – se rio también Rachnera – oye te imaginas si en algún momento hace algo heroico de nuevo y la hacen figura de acción o muñeca?

\- Seria buena publicidad para nosotras - dijo seriamente Rachel – quizás le diga a Karu que le de alguna súper-arma o algo, por cierto ¿cómo va todo por ahí con Kimihito?

\- Ahhh lo usual – respondió Rachnera girando sobre su hamaca nuevamente – Miia sigue con su paranoia, aunque ahora está aprendiendo a cocinar, eso ya es algo, Cerea se encarga de la comida y alguna que otra cosa que puede, con Mero y las demás tomamos turnos para enseñarles a Suu y Papi, oye cierto que en tu casa no hay una chica acuática.

\- Pues no – contesto Rachel mientras seguía caminando – a ellas les va el NTR y esas cosas.

\- Cierto pero mi querido logro cambiar a Mero – dijo orgullosa Rachnera – ahora ya no es una tragediomana compulsiva.

\- Estoy bastante segura de que este término no existe - le contesto Rachel – Karu logro que Ruri no nos intente matar, aunque nos llevamos bien ella es algo posesiva a veces.

\- Papi es una buena niña – dijo más para sí misma Rachnera mientras cerraba tres de sus seis ojos – a veces olvido que tiene casi mi edad.

\- Oye que yo también parezco de otra edad – reclamo Rachel.

\- Si… oye que se siente que Sarver te pueda cargar en sus brazos y eso? – empezó a decir Rachnera de manera distraída - o que te lleve en su espalda?

\- Celosa gigantona? – se burló un poco Rachel.

\- No, solo es curiosidad piojita – respondió Rachnera volviendo a concentrarse en lo que decía – además dudo que Cerea, Miia o yo podamos ser cargadas por un humano por muy fuerte que sea.

\- Ohhhh cierto – respondió Rachel sonriendo para sí misma mientras esperaba para cruzar la calle – pero incluso si hubiese aracnes masculinos serian relativamente más pequeños que nosotras, así que estarías en las mismas.

\- También leíste esa propaganda conspiranoica en Delena eh? – pregunto Rachnera mirando sus manos – yo pensé que no había llegado tan lejos.

\- La de que alrededor de 100 o 10 generaciones nace un varón entre las aracnes? – pregunto Rachel recibiendo un ruidito de asentimiento por parte de Rachnera - pues lo último que leí dicen que Stahlherz podría ser un varón.

\- Si además dicen que podría ser la causa de que muchas de las que van al ejército se vayan al otro equipo – comento Rachnera.

\- Como Aria? – dijo confundida Rachel y luego continuo – yo creo que es más por lo cerrada que es la vida de las cazadoras, con sus reglas férreas y todo eso.

\- Puede ser, pero no puedes negar que sería interesante pasar una noche buena con alguien de tu misma especie – dijo coquetamente Rachnera – solo imagina las opciones mujer.

\- Mientras no te los comas después – le dijo burlonamente Rachel – tipo las del clan del reloj rojo.

\- La mayoría son buenas chicas, aunque Natasha – al decirlo torció un poco su expresión - es de las más famosas y fue la que termino condenada a cadena perpetua.

\- Felizmente está en la cárcel submarina – dijo Rachel sonriendo – porque de la que está en la Capital me escapo hasta yo.

\- Que puedas ir por la ventilación no es algo que yo iría pregonando por ahí piojita – respondió Rachnera estirándose un poco y bostezando - creo que ya debería dormir y me avisas si tu amorcito piensa venir para que no me ande exponiendo los trapitos al aire.

\- Tus "trapitos" no ocultan mucho – le dijo Rachel y luego recordó algo – tal vez si usases un yukata o algo así podrías ganar algo de terreno.

\- No es mala idea… - respondió Rachnera para luego bostezar – ya me dormiré Rachel, buenas tardes.

Y así le colgó la llamada a Rachel quien guardo su teléfono en su carterita circular color rojo con puntos negros y siguió su camino aprovechando para hacer algo de ejercicio ya que había estado viajando en los hombros de Karu por un buen tiempo, le gustaba sentir su calor y otras cosas más que la hacían sonrojarse, pese a que el al principio era muy desconfiado y bastante falso, confió en ella lo suficiente como para confiarle el futuro… no exactamente de la manera que ambos esperaban pero las cosas suceden como tienen que suceder.

 ** _Próximamente: Dientes infinitos, formas astrales y Karu cantando._**

 ** _Saludos a todos y agradeciemntos a Tarmo Flake cuyo lore y personajes referencié._**


	17. Sedentarismo Vs Lo Contrario

Karu se percibía a si mismo recostado sobre un suelo duro de piedra cuando unos pasos acercándose lo hicieron levantarse, miro a su alrededor con la vista algo borrosa y vio a alguien acercarse, saco sus lentes del bolsillo y se los puso aclarando la imagen de un Karu con el peinado bien hecho y bastante pegado a su cráneo que se ponía de pie sobre un estrado a un lado del que parecía ser el estrado principal, el suelo resultó ser de una especie templo con imágenes de el mismo en las cuatro esquinas, detrás de él se hallaba el estrado principal con varias sillas dándole la espalda, al notarlo se oyó una voz similar a la de él:

\- Karu del universo C-616 se te ha llamado aquí en tu forma astral para que respondas por tus acciones dentro de 20 años en la línea temporal de tu dimensión, el consejo de los Karu entra en sesión.

\- Estoooo… - empezó a hablar Karu bastante incrédulo de lo que estaba contemplando – que se supone que es este lugar? ¿No, no, una mejor pregunta, esto siquiera es real?

\- C-616, esta es la dimensión que ocupamos debido a los crímenes llevados a cabo por el Karu del universo C–136 contra múltiples dimensiones, el tiempo y espacio en general y varios gobiernos galácticos.

\- Y yo que tengo que ver aquí? – pregunto Karu – como ustedes dicen soy del C–616.

\- C-616 al no haber desarrollado la tecnología de portales a pesar a tener los medios decidiste emplear tus capacidades en el artefacto conocido como el Met. V que te permite cambiar de especie sin ninguna limitación, dentro de 3 años tu dimensión será atacada por C-136 quien busca tu invento, el cual por seguridad ninguno de los otros Karu intentará recrear en sus respectivos universos.

\- Porque en 3 años? – pregunto extrañado Karu – si puede moverse entre dimensiones podría hacerlo antes si me diese la gana.

\- Sería peligroso – contesto la voz que seguía sonando como la suya – gracias a que no haz abierto las puertas de tu dimensión con la invención del viaje inter-dimensional C-136 ni ningún otro Karu ha sido capaz de acceder a tu dimensión aparte de esta forma, ahora nos percibes, pero realmente no estás aquí ni te afecta nada de lo que suceda en tu estado astral.

\- No que me iban a enjuiciar o algo así por lo que le hice a mi dimensión dentro de 20 años? – les pregunto algo impaciente – si yo mismo vengo a atacarme me mataría sin dudarlo… lo mataría… alguien me explica cómo se supone que conjugue esa oración?

\- Somos Karus entendemos tu sentir – respondieron las voces de nuevo esta vez girando sus sillas dejándose ver, eran 5 en total, un Karu tenía un sombrero vaquero con una estrella de metal sobre su bata, un arma extraña en su mano y una cicatriz que venía desde su mentón hasta su mejilla izquierda, el de su lado izquierdo llevaba un traje de apariencia cara y una especie de guante de metal en su brazo derecho de color azul con plateado y un denso bigote, el siguiente tenía un traje muy dispar, era un traje de corte religioso, una gran sotana azul oscuro con bordes plateados y un sombrero que Karu recordaba de una novela ligera que había leído hacía tiempo, lo llamativo era que en donde se supone iban los adornos como cruces y eso estaba bordado su nombre, tenía un collar que más parecía un bling-bling con su nombre en oro con bordes plateados y por ultimo unos lentes circulares que le daban un aire de seriedad y solemnidad, los otros dos eran los más extraños en un aspecto y más normales en otro, ambos traían el mismo estilo de vestimenta que Karu pero eran de lo que parecía ser otras especies, uno de ellos sostenía su cabeza con su mano derecha sobre la mesa frente a sí mismo y el otro era transparente aparte del mínimo detalle de traer cadenas de la misma apariencia envolviendo su cuerpo.

\- Ustedes son yo de otros universos al parecer – dijo Karu entendiendo más o menos de que va la cosa.

\- Mira esto – señalo el Karu de sombrero y junto al estrado apareció una pantalla holográfica del tamaño de una pared donde empezaron a aparecer unas fotos.

\- Que tienen que ver ellas con esto? – pregunto Karu reconociendo a las chicas que viven con él en las imágenes.

\- No te equivoques C–616 – dijo el Karu-dullahan llamando su atención – Rachel, Irina, Plu, Ekaterina y Ruri también existen en nuestras dimensiones, tu dimensión tiene un detalle que nos ha llamado la atención y es por lo que te trajimos aquí.

\- ¿Y eso sería? - le pregunto Karu impacientándose un poco.

\- Cuando Eris sea mayor de edad se postulará para ser tu sucesora y junto a Yukino ambas provocaran el fin de las dimensiones paralelas que ocupamos todos.

\- Alto, alto – dijo Karu haciéndoles señas para que se detuvieran – ¿quiénes son esas chicas de las que hablan?

\- No me digas que Eris no te parece un bonito nombre C–616 – le dijo el Karu fantasma – la Eris de mi dimensión tiene el mismo cabello.

Y ahí aparecen varias fotos con nombres en las esquinas, la primera mostraba una aracne tarántula que parecía ir en secundaria por el uniforme que usaba, su cabello era verde y traía un boken negro apoyado en su hombro y usaba una especie de gabardina roja con las letras "DMC" en la espalda.

\- Espera eso quiere decir… -estaba diciendo Karu, pero fue interrumpido por sus otras versiones.

\- Si C–616 - respondió el consejo de los Karu – es justo lo que estás pensando, pero como ya habrás entendido no podemos hablar de eso.

\- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! – se oyó reír a alguien, todos se empezaron a mirarse buscando el origen del sonido – QUE PASA BLANDENGUES? ¿LOS ASUSTE? – tras oír esta voz un grupo de Karu con armas de formas y colores extraños ingresaron al lugar apuntando con miras laser buscando el origen del ruido – por aquí – dijo la misma voz logrando que todos miren hacia la puerta donde se podía ver a un Karu bastante diferente a los demás, su bata era roja y estaba raída en las mangas y los bordes inferiores, aparte no usaba una camiseta sino un grupo de vendas que se envolvían para aparentar ser ropa normal, lo único que seguía similar a los demás era el pantalón y los zapatos que solo presentaban algunos agujeros y cierto desgaste.

\- Que haces aquí C–136? – pregunto el líder Karu con traje religioso – te arriesgas demasiado al venir.

\- Vamos A–101 – respondió C-136 caminando hasta estar junto a Karu – solo vine a saludar y sabes que no soy tan torpe para arriesgarme a venir al único lugar donde podrían detenerme, así que tú eres C-616 - dijo mirando a Karu como un abuelo viendo a su nieto – tu universo te trata bien, aun tus ojos son naturales – diciendo eso puso sus dedos en su ojo izquierdo y se lo saco dejando ver que era una réplica robótica – recuerdo cuando Eris se lo llevo a la escuela para mostrárselo a sus amigas - comento C-136 – buenos tiempos.

\- Disparen – ordeno con calma el Karu del sombrero vaquero disparando el también su arma.

Una ráfaga de rayos y distintos proyectiles cayó sobre C-136 que estaba junto a Karu que solo retrocedió unos pasos ya que ninguno de esos disparos podría hacerle daño, luego de que la pequeña nube de polvo se disipo C-136 seguía ahí de pie y el líder Karu vaquero solo guardo su arma.

\- Tch… un holograma habría bastado, pero consumir una estrella para esto me parece…

\- Están haciendo lo mismo – respondió C-136 caminando sin ningún daño visible – para mantener la imagen de C–616, mi imagen aquí solo necesita una estrella a diferencia de la imagen de C-616 que por estar en otra dimensión está consumiendo… - levantó su brazo y de algo parecido a un reloj surgió una pantalla holográfica a la cual le dio unos toques y luego continuó – La Nebulosa de Magallanes, sí que deben estar desesperados para asirse de este torpe que no desarrollo la tecnología de portales.

\- No puedes hacer nada contra el – le dijo el Karu de sotana – los muros naturales de su dimensión tienen que ser derribados desde adentro.

\- Pero él no ha matado a Franz – contesto C-136 caminando hacia el estrado – además los Karu no somos los únicos con capaces de lograr esa tecnología.

\- Supongo que si no han hecho colapsar una dimensión con el dentro es porque no saben exactamente donde esta – comento Karu avanzando hasta estar al lado de C-136.

\- Si – contesto el Karu cuya cabeza reposaba sobre la mesa – A-007 y X-023 lo rastrean día y noche para poder lanzar el ataque.

\- El cual fallará porque es como intentar hacerme cosquillas yo mismo – agrego C-136 mirando a Karu sonriendo burlonamente – no importa cuántos Karu te protejan C-616 – le dijo con un tono más de amenaza – el Franz de tu dimensión me dará acceso y podré tomar el Met. V y la muestra del dios primigenio que tienes.

\- Escúchame bien C-136 – le dijo Karu sujetándole por el cuello de su ropa – haz tu propio Met. V si tanto lo quieres, pero no vas a venir a meterte en mis asuntos con Franz.

\- JAJAJAJAJAJA – se rio y C-136 lanzo a Karu al suelo – ¿aún no lo entiendes verdad? – dicho eso le miro como quien ve unas sobras en el suelo.

\- Somos la misma persona – dijo Karu poniéndose de pie.

\- Tonto C-616 – dijo nuevamente C-136 mirándolo con furia – somos realidades alternativas de la misma línea de tiempo, tenemos sucesos similares eso es cierto, pero no al 100%, A-101 por ejemplo – dijo señalando al del traje religioso que retrocedió como si le amenazaran – nunca tuvo a Eris, Yukino o cualquier descendiente posible y sabes ¿por qué? – Karu retrocedió un poco con algo de temor ante la respuesta a esa pregunta – es simple, pese a ser la misma persona los sucesos difieren porque no se cumplen ciertos requisitos que cumplen el rol de desencadenantes para ellos, algo en tu universo te orillo a la creación del Met. V, así como yo fui orillado a seguir el trabajo de Tesla y tras todas las tinieblas dentro de su historia logre hacer esto – C-136 levanto su mano y esta empezó a acumular una especie de esfera de luz de color rojo que salió disparada como un cañón laser – es increíble lo que puedes hacer si editas con las nanomáquinas para que en lugar de hacer órganos simplones los mejoren y metabolicen materia y energía de manera inmediata.

\- Estas demente - le dijo Karu mirando con furia.

\- JA – se rio C-136 – soy tú y tú eres yo, no puedes negar eso Karu, por mucho que quieras, ahora te dejo con una pregunta C-616 – mientras decía eso se disipaba lentamente como arena arrastrada por el viento - ¿Cuántos golpes te hacen falta para que quedes como yo? ¿O quizás es que puedes ser mucho peor? – diciendo eso ultimo solo quedaba visible su ojo derecho el cual indicaba una sonrisa maligna hasta que se desvaneció.

En un departamento de Tokio con decoración en tonos de madera y mamparas grandes se hallaba sobre un sofá un hombre de cabello oscuro viendo en la televisión las repeticiones de las noticias de hace unos días, el ejercito de autómatas en un jardín de Asaka era el reportaje que veía en el momento que un par de chicas se acercaron y se sentaron en los muebles cercanos al que el usaba, al conocerlas ya un buen tiempo sabía que eso significaba que querían hablar, con cierta dificultad ya que uno de sus brazos estaba lastimado logro apagar la televisión y hablo:

\- Ya digan algo que no creo que hayan venido a verme la cara – dijo sentándose en postura pensativa.

\- Que piensas hacer ahora? – le pregunto la chica de cabello oscuro bien peinado, que además vestía un uniforme y sostenía un peluche de pandita con el ceño fruncido.

\- Lo usual – respondió con simpleza mirando a la jovencita directo a su ojo logrando que esta desviara un poco la mirada – pero creo que esta vez ambas podrían ayudarme.

\- Yo? – se extrañó la otra chica que tenía un uniforme de falda larga – pero yo no tengo ninguna capacidad ofensiva.

\- No te hace falta Yui – señalo el joven también viéndola al ojo – solo necesito que me ayudes con el reclutamiento de soldados, sé que ninguno podrá escaquearse de sus entrenamientos si los vigilas, así que confío en ti.

\- Y supongo que quieres que yo también haga algo – comento la otra chica con expresión de molestia.

\- Joanna – respondió Franz pasándole un sobre manila a la señorita ciclope – quiero que uses tu mejor ataque contra él.

\- Si recuerdas que si hago algo así no tengo ni siquiera la fuerza suficiente para sostenerme en pie verdad? – respondió Joanna tomando la foto que tenía el sobre – ohhh es el sujeto del periódico y las noticias – dijo sorprendida logrando que Yui se le acercara para ver la fotografía.

\- Si, es el – confirmo Cantrell recostándose sobre su sofá – tu solo asegúrate de acercarte lo suficiente y me avisas el día y hora en el que puedas dispararle para ultimar los preparativos.

\- Parece un tipo agradable – comentó Yui mirando la foto desde detrás de su amiga.

\- Eso no es importante – le interrumpió Franz cerrando sus ojos – estaré unos días aquí y luego volveré a Asaka, ve lo más pronto que puedas Joanna.

\- "Ninguno podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida" – recito en cierto tono de burla Joanna – es un mito apropiado para ustedes dos – se dirigió a la puerta de salida mientras seguía diciendo – tú le has hecho más daño a él así que dejare en claro que si terminas muerto por seguir con esto yo sacare la mayor ventaja posible y desapareceré.

Joanna cerró la puerta y dentro del departamento la otra ciclope se sentaba frente a Franz quien solo abrió un ojo y la miro por unos momentos luego volvió a aparentar dormir:

\- Sabe que estoy varios pasos delante de ella? – pregunto con los ojos cerrados.

\- Bueno… - dudo un poco Yui – empezó a dudar cuando ese tipo que era "presa fácil", según tú, te dejo con el brazo así – Franz solo cerro el puño mientras fruncía un poco el ceño.

\- D'Roy estaba bajo el control de Karu – respondió con simpleza dando por cerrada la conversación al voltearse con la cara hacia el respaldo del mueble.

\- Pero se suponía que ibas a usar a D'Roy para eliminarlo – respondió Yui yéndose de la habitación.

Franz solo siguió mirando el respaldo del sillón y dijo en voz baja:

\- Creo que ya lo he puesto a prueba lo suficiente – cerro los ojos y se dispuso a dormir – ya no importa la imagen esta vez será todo o nada.

De vuelta en la casa, en la mesa donde solían comer cando estaban en casa todos estaba "sentada" Caitlyn con un plato frente a ella, Karu le había servido zanahorias en varias presentaciones, rallada con un poco de sal y limón, en cubitos, cortada en tres piezas y después tostada, aparte de un agua de manzana que estaba junto al plato y un cambio de ropa que estaba en una silla cerca de ella, para ella sería una comida muy agradable de no ser por las otras chicas que estaban sentadas en el lado opuesto de la mesa que la observaban y Plu que fingía ser un centro de mesa (una manzana de cristal) con dos azules y brillantes ojos, Caitlyn llevaba un trocito de manzana con el tenedor a su boca sintiéndose muy observada así que solo dejo el cubierto en la mesa y les reclamo:

\- Que tanto me ven?

\- Mi esposo – respondió Ruri tras haberle estado mostrando los colmillos un rato en silencio – dijo que te quedarías, pero para nosotras aun pareces peligrosa.

\- Supongo que entiendes lo que te pasara si intentas algo no? – le pregunto Ekaterina que en ese momento parecía una niña de 7 años y estaba sobre los hombros de Irina.

\- H-Hah – se rio Cailtyn con algo de nerviosismo y miedo – la doctora en MON me conto que fuera la apariencia que tengas eres casi tan fuerte como un humano promedio, así que no confíes den que vulva a caer en el mismo truco.

\- Aun así, te hiciste encima del miedo a mí no me engañas – le contesto Ekaterina sonriendo burlonamente al ver que Caitlyn se sonrojaba.

\- Claro que no! – negó firmemente – deja de inventarte cosas que no pasaron.

\- Yegua loca – dijo Irina – Smith dijo que estabas delgada pero tus cascos son mucho más gruesos que los de otra centauride que conocemos.

\- Tengo un nombre super-gusana de carnaval – le contesto Caitlyn para luego beber un poco del agua que le habían servido – y lo de esa chica seguro es porque es de esas flacuchas que se dedican a los torneos de justas. Y Me llamo Caitlyn.

\- Como me llamaste? – estaba reclamando Irina cuando fue interrumpida por Rachel que se había subido a una silla frente a Caitlyn.

\- Entonces Caitlyn – empezó a decir Rachel juntando sus manitos y mirándola directamente – cuál es tu problema con Karu?

\- Nada que les importe a ti a tus amigas – le respondió la centauride para luego empezar a morder una de sus zanahorias tostadas – pero me iré en cuanto él estire la pata, conozca a su creador, regresa a la tierra… elige tu frase tengo más.

\- Sabes que la violencia de humanos hacia nosotras y viceversa es penada no? – pregunto Ekaterina apareciendo junto a Rachel.

\- Smith me canto algo de eso mientras estaba detenida – respondió la chica mientras olfateaba la zanahoria rallada para luego comerla – pero Sarver no parece lo suficientemente fuerte como para pelear a puño contra otro humano entrenado.

\- Supongo… - contesto Rachel con expresión pensativa – quizás quieras saber que nos salvó de un grupo armado se secuestradores.

\- Seguro que eran unos mancos que no podían ni blandir un arma apropiadamente – contesto Caitlyn mientras se acababa su ensalada.

\- Y porque un humano te ayudaría a dañar a Karu? – pregunto Irina molesta y con su cascabel sonando detrás de ella.

\- Es una figura pública ya que incluso sale en los diarios extranjeros que están en la oficina de MON – les contesto sin mirarlas mientras comía – es seguro que hay competidores y enemigos que van tras su cabeza, hace poco vi que uno de sus compañeros que lo acompaño a engañarme termino desparecido y presumiblemente muerto, un tal D'Roy.

\- Aun así, si tratas de hacerle algo – dijo Ruri mientras ponía su garra de caza sobre la mesa mientras miraba amenazante a Caitlyn – te convendría pensar en convertirte en una zombie.

\- No me asustas harpía cretácica - le respondió igual de amenazante Caitlyn – aunque si quieres podemos pelear – arrimo su plato a un lado y se tronó los dedos de las manos con solo flexionarlos en puños – no tengo un arma, pero creo que con mis manos bastará.

Ambas retrocedieron dejando la mesa con toda la intención de atacarse haciendo que las demás intenten retrocedan, un choque parecía inminente hasta que el timbre de la puerta y un papel deslizándose por debajo les llamo la atención, Plu retomando su forma humanoide fue junto a Rachel a recoger el papel, confiada fue y lo puso sobre la mesa como si estuviese invocando a Exodia.

\- Que les parece si vamos al gym de la señorita Polt – dijo Rachel señalando un punto en especial del volante que acababa de recoger – dice que acaban de terminar una zona especializada en boxeo, ambas pueden partirse la cara ahí.

\- No es mala idea enanita – dijo Caitlyn tomando el volante y señalando un texto cerca del anuncio del nuevo ambiente del local – permite una pelea contra humanos "reglamentada" pero una pelea, al fin y al cabo – ahí empezó a sonreír con malicia – y como no puedo ir por la calle sin mi "casero" debemos ir con Sarver, lavaré esto y nos vamos, ustedes tráiganlo.

Dicho eso se fue con la vajilla y cubiertos que uso para comer a la cocina ante la sorpresa de las chicas.

\- No sé yo pensaba que solo sabía golpear cosas – dijo Ekaterina yendo a despertar a Karu que estaba durmiendo en su cuarto.

Así una hora después estaban ya por llegar al gimnasio con Karu al centro del grupo con cara de haber dormido mal y bostezando, Rachel sobre sus hombros con una pequeña maletita deportiva, Ekaterina con la apariencia de la tenista Sharapova, Irina llevaba su maleta similar a la de Rachel, Plu estaba sobre la cabeza de Karu como una gotita sonriente mirando los alrededores, Ruri no llevaba nada ya que Karu era el que estaba llevando sus cosas y Caitlyn tenía una maleta similar a las de las demás ya que habían pasado a comprar ropa de deportes nueva para todas ellas, salvo Plu y Ekaterina que no querían, lo único que Ekaterina llevaba era un bra deportivo y una faldita azul con líneas blancas en los bordes que desaparecieron cuando adopto la forma de la tenista con uniforme y todo, Rose estaba muy cansada por el viaje así que le dejaron comida en la nevera y un poco de dinero en la mesa junto a una nota con lucecitas para que la viera, ya dentro del lugar Karu se fue con la señorita Polt que lo atendió en persona para registrar a sus acompañantes en el gimnasio, ellas se acercaron para firmar mientras Polt se llevaba a Karu a una visita guiada del lugar:

\- Señor Sarver han venido a ver la nueva zona de boxeo – decía llevando a Karu al ambiente mencionado – esta apenas terminado así que esperemos sea de su agrado y el de sus acompañantes.

\- Hay esgrima o algo así? – pregunto Karu viendo los guantes de box en distintos modelos y los cuatro rings del lugar.

\- Si está en el primer piso pasando el ambiente de las máquinas de ejercicio para razas grandes, suelen venir grupos de elfos y por las noches algunos vampiros.

\- Entonces los elfos están ahí ahora? – pregunto Karu con cierto desagrado en la cara.

\- Si, su gripo es algo excluyente y suelen tener muchas quejas – decía Polt bajando un poco sus orejitas – pero en los últimos días han estado más tranquilos.

\- Si… son muy difíciles de tratar – comento Karu bostezando – perdón por eso, de todos modos, soy de más del kendo que de la esgrima, aunque solo lo he practicado en VR.

\- VR? – pregunto Polt inclinando la cabeza confundida.

\- Si es… un aparato que simula un ambiente – empezó a explicar Karu – incluso enemigos, el problema es que solo mi mente se ejercita y mi cuerpo no puede seguirle el paso.

\- Pues no sería mejor que entrenara su cuerpo de manera tradicional? – sugirió la chica – el lugar esta hecho para extraespecies pero hay muchas maquinas que los humanos pueden usar.

\- Si creo que es lo más sensato – respondió Karu cuando y volvían a la zona de boxeo donde Ruri y Caitlyn ya estaban poniéndose los guantes, gracias por todo, señorita Polt – le hizo una reverencia a la chica – quizás en un tiempo me una a las prácticas de los vampiros.

\- Lo estaremos esperando hehe – respondió la kobold haciéndole una pequeña reverencia y yéndose del lugar.

\- No le estarás haciendo ojitos a la dueña no Karu? – dijo Ekaterina acercándose con un par de grandes guantes azules.

\- Explicaste bien lo de la doctora esa y la loli-periodista, pero aun así estaremos atentas – agregó Irina envolviendo su cola en la cintura de Karu ya que también traía guantes, pero de color rojo.

\- Si, tranquilas – respondió él yendo al ring donde ya estaban listas - ¿se han puesto los protectores?

\- Ruri se comió uno – respondió Rachel desde la esquina de Ruri sosteniendo un pedazo protector dental que se veía que era para wyverns – pero solo la mitad.

\- Ruri abre – dijo Karu yendo frente a Ruri que precia tener una de sus mejillas más hinchada que la otra – sabes que no debes comer cosas de plástico.

Ruri solo volteo la cara con un "hum" como si estuviese ofendida, y Karu suspiro algo aburrido y antes de que las demás pudiesen reaccionar le hizo cosquillas a Ruri y le dio un golpecito con la palma de su mano en el diafragma ante lo cual tras reírse unos momentos Ruri escupió sin querer la pieza de plástico que estaba en su boca que cayo bastante cerca, pero en un mal lugar por decir lo menos y ese lugar era la cara de Ekaterina que se había acercado mucho.

\- Eka perdón es que Karu… - empezaba a disculparse Ruri cuando fue interrumpida por Caitlyn.

\- Vienes o no wyvern? Quizás si acabo contigo tenga tiempo para machacar a Sarver – decía Caitlyn golpeando sus puños cubierto por unos guantes negros.

\- Ve Ruri – dijo Ekaterina mientras el pedazo de plástico se resbalaba de su cara – yo iré a lavarme – y se fue con Irina al baño de chicas a limpiarse.

\- Karu en serio vas a pelear con ella después? – le pregunto Rachel subiéndose a su espalda luciendo su bra deportivo y la nueva faldita que le había comprado – no es por nada, pero lo único que haces como ejercicio es cargarme y caminar de vez en cuando.

Las chicas en el ring estaban ya frente a frente con la obvia desventaja de la movilidad de Caitlyn pese a que el ring era lo suficientemente grande como para que dos chicas-tarántula se pelaran dentro, todo apuntaba que Ruri tenía una clara ventaja.

Ambas empezaban a rodearse, Caitlyn con algo de dificultad por lo que decidió tomar la iniciativa del encuentro y lanzarse a atacar a Ruri que tenía unos guantes especiales para sus extremidades, en fin Caitlyn troto un poco para intentar golpear a Ruri que la bloqueo con ambos guantes, felizmente había entendido que no debía usar los pies ya que su primera reacciona ante un ataque normalmente es meter una patada para partir en dos a su enemigo, luego de recibir el golpe Ruri fue lanzada hacia atrás perdiendo algo de balance ante lo cual Caitlyn se levantó sobre sus patas posteriores y lanzo su puño directo contra Ruri que lo evadió dejándose caer y rodando hasta la otra esquina cerca de ahí donde se levantó y mientras Caitlyn giraba lanzo un golpe directo hacia la mejilla de la centauride pero el golpe no llego a tocarla sino que fue bloqueado por uno de los guantes de la chica que la desvió y luego sujeto del guante y parecía que Ruri iba a recibir un golpe fuerte en la cara pero en el último momento Ruri se desprendió de los guantes y empezó a volar de esquina a esquina del ring un par de veces hasta que un campana (que era Plu) las hizo detenerse y Karu les hablo sujetando a Plu que se había convertido en una especie de micrófono antiguo de esos que parecen antenas con alambre envuelto alrededor:

\- A ver creo que no han entendido – dijo y su voz se oía amplificada – primero creo que lo de rodar en el ring y quitarse los guantes es cuestionable, segundo, no se puede sujetar al contrincante para golpearlo. Así que ambas pierden por esas razones.

\- Lo que sea - dijo Caitlyn molesta quitandos el polo de MON y dejando ver debajo un polo corto que dejaba ver que su cuerpo tenía una excelente forma… bueno más claramente tenía su six-pack y unos pechos bastante grandes, además de que llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta – la siguiente voy contra ti Sarver así que prepárate – y se fue al baño con el polo en las manos.

\- Seguro que vas a pelearte con ella Karu? – le pregunto Ekaterina viniendo de lavarse la cara.

\- Si yo creo que es peligroso – dijo también Ruri – está algo loca.

\- Si quieres yo la golpeo – se ofreció Irina – le puedo dar un coletazo en la cara y no se va a levantar en días.

\- Es no sería trampa? – pregunto Rachel acomodando su faldita y cargando un baldecito en el que Plu estaba descansando.

\- Ustedes tranquilas – dijo el mientras se ponía unas zapatillas – creo que se sorprenderán un poco y creo que deberían darle agua a Plu antes de empiece a sorberles el sudor de encima.

Y así con solo cambiarse las zapatillas Karu subió al ring y Caitlyn con sus guantes puesto volvía a subirse con ayuda de Irina que separaba las cuerdas con su cola.

\- Listo para pagar Sarver? – pregunto con emoción y furia Caitlyn.

\- Supongo que si – dijo Karu levantando los puños.

\- No te vas a quitar tu sotana? – le pregunto la chica con cara molesta.

\- No te preocupes sí creo que es necesario lo hare – respondió el con calma y una sonrisa Karu lo que obviamente hizo enfurecer más a Caitlyn que se lanzó contra el a toda velocidad de nuevo con el puño apuntando a la cara de su contrincante que bloqueo apenas el golpe mientras saltaba un lado para evadirla.

\- Suficiente prueba o quieres más? – pregunto Caitlyn mientras Karu estaba apoyado en las cuerdas.

\- Ok acabo de recordar algo – dijo Karu mientras se quitaba su bata blanca y la ponía sobre uno de los postes de las esquinas del cuadrilátero – el pantalón dará problemas, pero creo que esto servirá.

Caitlyn se volvió a lanzar contra Karu, pero en esta ocasión el ya no estaba ni cerca de recibir el golpe, sino que estaba directamente detrás de la centauride que al darse cuenta giró para intentar golpearlo de nuevo, pero a la mitad de su vuelta un guante rojo toco su mentón con suavidad dejándola inmóvil y confundida.

\- Pop – le fijo Karu mientras retiraba el guante de la cara de la chica – un golpe en el mentón en este ángulo es bastante mortal así que creo que gané Caitlyn.

\- Que… cuando – empezó a intentar reclamar Caitlyn pese a que también sabía que un golpe dado en el cráneo en ese ángulo, incluso sin una fuerza descomunal puede hacer mucho daño y ella solo supo que Karu le había golpeado en el momento que él le aviso.

Plu volvió a sonar como campanita y Karu iba a bajar del ring hasta que unos ruiditos le hicieron voltear, era Caitlyn que estaba llorando Karu se sorprendió y retrocedió un poco mientras en silencio la centauride sollozaba arrodillada sobre la lona.

\- Si quieres podemos competir en otra cosa – sugirió Karu tendiéndole la mano para que se levantara mirando a otro lado para que ella no se sintiera tan avergonzada – hay una pista de carreras, podríamos hacer una carrera o algo así.

La centauride "aprovecho" que Karu no la miraba y se quitó las lágrimas del rostro y quito la mano de Karu con un ligero golpe, luego se puso de pie y mientras bajaba del ring le hablo:

\- Te espero en la pista, iré a cambiarme.

\- Sigue estando igual de intratable la yegua esa – dijo Irina bajando a Karu del ring con su cola – le ganaste justamente Karu, ¿Por qué seguir con esto?

\- Bueno aparte de que no suelo hacer mucho ejercicio y me hace falta – empezó a responder Karu mientras Rachel le daba una bebida – es más por ella – las chicas le miraron extrañadas – necesita saber que puede hacer algo, quizás esté en su naturaleza ya que al parecer la hija de la señora Shianus paso por algo similar.

\- ¿Pero porque competir contigo? – le pregunto Ruri abrazándolo buscando el calor corporal que ahora emitía por la actividad física – es bastante injusto además de ser naturalmente más fuerte su cuerpo está muy entrenado.

\- Oye Karu como es que te pudiste mover tan rápido si lo más que te vi hacer en casa es correr cuando se está por quemar el guisado – dijo Ekaterina mientras el grupo iba camino a la pista para correr.

\- Antes solía trabajar en una cantera – empezó a contar - y bueno hay que tener un juego de pies rápido sino quieres ser aplastado por alguna roca que se está resbalando.

\- Si además como es más pequeño – dijo también Ekaterina haciéndose más pequeña y colgándose del cuello de Karu – puede moverse incluso debajo de esa chica.

En ese momento las chicas se detuvieron con una expresión de parálisis ya que recordaban la escena que habían visto en la que Karu se deslizaba por debajo de la centauride apareciendo de nuevo detrás de ella.

\- Karu…. – empezó a decir Rachel que seguía encima de él – no hiciste eso de deslizarte solo para… verle su… tu sabes…

\- Que? – respondió Karu dándola vuelta encontrando a Irina arrimando su ropa un poco hacia arriba, Ruri estaba arrastrando dejando ver su hombro un poco forzando su ropa – me iba a dar en la cara solo fue una consecuencia de mi táctica.

\- Entonces no niegas haberle visto el alma a la yegua loca – confirmo Ekaterina – seguro que has imaginado situaciones así con nosotras también no?

\- Contigo está un poco difícil Ekaterina – le dijo la wyvern acercándose y cargándola de los hombros para separarla de Karu – siempre vas como si no tuvieses nada encima.

\- Tiene razón – decía Irina que ahora se veía con más busto ya que había anudado su polo por detrás para improvisar un push-up – lo más que se puede hacer es imaginarte con ropa o algún disfraz.

En eso Plu que seguía en su cuello tiene una idea y toca la frente de Karu que realmente no se esperaba eso y se quedó inmóvil unos momentos hasta que la pequeña se puso de pie y lo miro extrañada, luego miro a las chicas que también la miraban como si fuese a hacer algo así que en la emoción del momento Plu empezó a burbujear y a deformarse tomando la forma de Irina pero que vestía de vaquera, una camisa blanca algo pequeña debajo de un saco típico del oeste que en el pecho llevaba una estrellita metálica que decía: "Sheriff", un pañuelo rojo cubría su pecho y su boca, su sombrero era marrón con el adornito del loto en un lado y finalmente su falta era larga, de cuero, abierta a los lados pero unida por delgadas cuerdas del mismo material con un par de armas en su cinturón.

\- Esperen eso no es nada de lo que piensan – intento decir Karu cubriendo a Plu de la vista de Irina, Ruri y Ekaterina – son unas ideas que tuve para "Halloween"

\- Halloween ya paso – contesto Irina con la cara algo rojiza acercándose a Karu junto a Ruri – además seguro que también imaginas cosas así con las demás.

Plu que estaba jugando con una de sus armas oyó eso y empezó a tomar otra forma, las alas y el color de las escamas dejaron ver que se trataba de Ruri, pero digamos que el taje era algo inesperado para todas salvo para Karu que era el que lo había ideado, Ruri llevaba el cabello como siempre, tenía maquillaje muy colorido y brillante en el rostro y unas plumitas en sus cuernitos, en general llevaba un bikini en "V" no sería taaaaaan malo si no fuese porque todo su cuerpo parecía tener algún tipo de loción que la hacía brillar y los adornos con plumas que recordaban los más exótico disfraces que han desfilado por el carnaval de Rio de Janeiro, Karu como era de esperarse se quitó la bata y cubrió a Plu con ella, pero Rachel le tapo los ojos.

\- Deténganlo – llamo Rachel y Ekaterina lo sujeto de los pies, Irina envolvió sus brazos con su cola y Ruri lo aseguro envolviéndolo con sus alas, Rachel libero sus ojos y le cerro la boca a Karu con una cuerda de seda – listo, ahora podremos ver que otra perversión logro sacar Plu de su mente.

Todas hicieron ruidos de conformidad, aunque estaban algo avergonzadas sobre todo Ruri por lo escandaloso que resultó ser el traje que Karu imagino.

\- Entonces sigo? – pregunto Plu aun con la forma de Ruri de Carnaval.

Las demás le asintieron sujetando a Karu que apenas podía moverse, aunque intento protestar y retorcerse, la cola de Irina y el abrazo de Ruri eran una prisión bastante difícil de aflojar y así Plu empezó a reformar su cuerpo para tomar la apariencia de Rachel su cabello estaba ligeramente más largo y tenía unos adornos en el cabello que parecían unas pequeñas alitas de murciélago y tenía un traje similar al traje icónico de las conejitas salvo que en el espacio entre su busto y su vientre se podía ver su piel por un agujero en forma de corazón en el traje y también estaba el detalle evidente de que salvo por sus pedipalpos sus demás extremidades estaban cubiertas por unas medias largas semitransparentes con el patrón de murcielaguitos y su tórax arácnido tenía un par de alas similares a las de su cabello.

\- Morrigan… - dijo Irina reconociendo el cosplay ya que Rachel estaba muy avergonzada para decir algo – eres raro Karu, aunque admito que no le queda mal.

\- Sí que eres un demente jejejeje – se rio Ekaterina soltando sus pies ya que Irina le estaba sujetando prácticamente todo el cuerpo y avanzo un poco para ver a Plu transformada – ella es la que sale en el juego de PZ1? – pregunto volviendo a mirar a Karu y las demás, Karu asintió aun con la boca cerrada respirando con cierta dificultad – creo que debe haber una versión nueva en PZ4, ¿volviendo a casa jugamos Irina?

\- Claro po… - Irina se quedó a media respuesta ya que Plu había vuelto a reformar su cuerpo tomando esta vez la forma de Ekaterina obviamente con un disfraz que dejo a las chicas bastante sorprendidas, era esencialmente la misma Ekaterina que tenían frente a ellas incluso Plu estaba imitando los movimientos que hacía, una faldita corta azul, un traje blanco pegado al cuerpo mediando la transparencia, con una corbatita femenina, una tiara con el símbolo de la luna y unas medias de similar transparencia con unas botas rojas igual de ligeras.

\- Estas bien Iri? – pregunto Ekaterina mirándola algo preocupada – no te habrás envenenado a ti misma no? – dijo al mismo tiempo que avanzaba hacia la lamia siendo imitada en todo por Plu salvo por la voz.

Ahora dejando a Karu intentando explicar sus bizarras fantasías vamos con la jovencita de músculos definidos que estaba en este momento poniéndose lo que parecía según su parecer el traje para correr para centauros, (realmente se había equivocado y estaba poniéndose el traje de natación) cuando ya estaba lista y se disponía a salir el sonido de unas rueditas le llamo la atención, volteo a ver y se encontró con una sirena algo extraña, no traía el cosplay de pirata que solía ser común en las de tipo escualo sino que tenía puesto un traje de natación azul similar al que había visto usar a otras sirenas del lugar aparte su cola tenía el patrón de colores oscuros y de verde oscuro sin un orden definido.

\- Hola – le saludo la sirena.

\- Hola – le respondió Caitlyn – me llamo Caitlyn si gustas te puedo llevar a la piscina.

\- Oh muchas gracias – respondió la sirena – yo soy Grace, un gusto conocerte Caitlyn.

Luego de caminar un rato bajo la guía de Grace llegaron a la piscina donde se podían apreciar a otras sirenas dando clases de nado a otras chicas y algunas lamias compitiendo en improvisadas carreras, se alejaron del tumulto y ambas entraron a la piscina dejando la silla de ruedas de Grace en una zona designada en la entrada, si bien Caitlyn no quería entrar al principio, fue convencida por las instructoras que saludaron a Grace apenas entro a la piscina.

\- Hahhhhhh - decía Grace relajándose estirando su cola mientras se apoyaba en una esquina de la piscina – nada como percibir señales eléctricas de otros seres vivos.

\- No nadas? – pregunto Caitlyn acercándose a Grace en el agua.

\- Quizás más tarde – respondió Grace hundiéndose un poco en el agua – esta agua no tiene suficiente salinidad así que esperare a aclimatarme.

En eso paso una lamia gorgon de color azulino junto al que parecía su compañero ya que el cabello de la chica le mordía ocasionalmente cuando la soltaba y ella se hundía o cuando intentando ayudarla la tocaba más de la cuenta.

\- Hehehe – se rio con algo de tristeza Grace – eso parece divertido ¿no crees?

\- Puede ser – respondió Caitlyn hundiéndose un poco al doblar sus extremidades – algunos humanos no son de confianza… ¿no vives con uno Grace?

\- Si bueno estuve secuestrada un tiempo por un grupo de criminales – empezó a contar ella – pero luego él me rescato y además me consiguió un trato para conseguir mi pase independiente.

\- Sí que te sacaste la lotería ahí eh? – le dijo algo nostálgica Caitlyn – y cómo les va a ambos?

\- Bueno… - empezó a dudar Grace – yo quiero hablar con él y todo eso, pero tengo miedo de que no me acepte.

\- Que no vives con él? – pregunto Caitlyn moviendo sus orejitas con curiosidad.

\- No… - dijo Grace hundiendo su cara en el agua – es que él ya está albergando a otras chicas en su casa.

\- Oh entiendo – sonrió Caitlyn mirando con malicia a Grace – tú quieres ser solo su amante, tener un romance entre bastidores con él.

\- Nooo - respondió ella saliendo del agua agitando sus manitos negado lo que Caitlyn acababa de decir – no me has entendido, es que bueno yo no…

Y en ese momento tras algún sin sentido de la vida Karu estaba corriendo siendo perseguido por un grupo de elfos que le disparaban flechas junto a otros que sostenían espadas de madera que brillaban, lo estaban rodeando por lo que entro a la piscina quitándose en el camino su bata que derribo a un par de elfos y luego la camisa para finalmente saltar al agua surgiendo de esta para ver a dos chicas sorprendidas y decir:

\- Grace… hola – saludo Karu con algo de apuro, pero con la mayor cortesía que una persecución le podía permitir – y Caitlyn te estábamos buscando para…

Y no termino la frase ya que un grupo de 5 elfos le cayó encima hundiéndolo en el agua ante unas muy sorprendidas chicas.


	18. Omnisciente, un niño y el ojo sombrío

De vuelta al mundo onírico de la cabeza de Karu estaba recostado sobre unas cuerdas de acero que estaba entretejidas para parecer una hamaca nada cómoda, se dio cuenta que estaba ahí ya que miraba el techo con sorpresa y algo de miedo porque sabía que no era muy común en el tener un sueño así de realista, normalmente sus sueños son más como el material para un par de tomos de un doujin de clasificación R-18, se levantó de la extraña cama y apenas estaba de pie oyó la voz de Irina hablando:

\- Sarver que bien que ya hayas despertado – Karu se giró, pero la hamaca ya no estaba y él se hallaba en lo que parecía ser su pueblo natal, nieve por todas partes y muy poca luz solar – perdón, pero pensé usar esta voz ya que la señorita compartió sentimientos contigo y…

\- Preferiría que sea sorpresa, muchas gracias – le interrumpió Karu a la voz que aún no tenía un origen definido.

\- Como quieras, pero deberías recordar que ahora me sirves – y en ese momento Karu empezó a levitar del suelo y a ahogarse en su propia sangre que empezaba a salirse como lágrimas y en distintas zonas de su cuerpo mientras se retorcía de dolor – aún tenemos el trato vigente así que estaría bien que lo recuerdes – dicho eso Karu cayó al suelo tosiendo su propia sangre mientras apenas y se podía sentar sobre el suelo.

\- Q-Que quieres puerta, llave y guardián? – pregunto Karu retomando sus fuerzas y sanando de sus heridas – acepte que pasees por mi mente, pero intentar matarme aquí es demasiado...

\- Así que ya lo tienes – le interrumpió la voz de Irina de nuevo y en una burbuja congelada que descendía hasta Karu se podía ver un envase especial de vidrio que contenía un pedazo de carne muerta de alguna criatura que Karu había "extraido" del salón de tesoros de Saint O. – sinceramente no creí que alguien lo conservaría y menos en tu roca.

\- Le decimos "Tierra" – dijo Karu levantándose del suelo y lanzando la burbuja al aire de nuevo – no es el mejor nombre, pero es aceptable.

\- Lo sé, solo hacia conversación – le contesto la voz de Irina sonando más cercana – no olvides quien soy.

\- Eres una omnisciente cara de burbuja – respondió Karu – es lo único que puedo admirar de una criatura como tú.

\- Por lo que vi en tus sueños creo que te llevarías mejor con la madre de los mil vástagos.

\- Recuerdo que decía 10'000 – corrigió Karu – además los otros como tu son bastante difíciles de ver.

\- Si admito que sus apariencias son aberrantes – coincidió la voz de Irina – pero son omnipotentes y algo como la apariencia no es problema para ellos.

\- No creo que hayas venido para hablar sobre esas cosas – le dijo Karu buscando el origen del sonido – hay muchos otros circulando por ahí con los que por lo menos podrías ir a divertirte.

\- La diversión me es ajena Karu – contesto la voz – es una de las desventajas de la omnisciencia, saber todo de todo momento, de todo lugar y de todas las dimensiones.

\- Entonces sabes que estoy planeando matarte no? – le pregunto Karu empezando a caminar en la nieve que cubría todo el lugar – y aun así hiciste el trato conmigo.

\- Así es – contesto la voz como acompañando a Karu mientras este avanzaba una hilera de casas que parecían abandonadas – pero con todo lo que has visto debes saber que algo así no es posible.

\- No para un humano al menos – comento Karu abriendo la puerta de una casita frente a la cual había una roca medianamente grande inclinada que parecía un cubo roto.

\- Vas a recoger la llave? - dijo la voz de Irina sonando más cerca que antes mientras Karu avanzaba hasta un cuarto en aquella morada – no parece buen momento.

\- "El de la vida prolongada" está molesto? – pregunto Karu como burlándose – ya entré una vez y puedo hacerlo de nuevo.

\- Nostálgico por volver a verme simio? – pregunto la voz esta vez cambiando a la de Caitlyn y sonando más como una amenaza – o es que ya te decidiste tu deseo?

\- Viste el sueño que tuve con esa chica no? – pregunto Karu mientras revisaba en un escritorio de madera.

\- En efecto y me parece que sobreestimas tu cuerpo físico – respondió la voz sonando distante – es una centauride después de todo.

\- Quizás – respondió Karu sacando un objeto envuelto en papeles arrugados y viejos – son cosas de mi subconsciente, no tengo mucho control de eso.

\- Cierto, como no has pedido tu deseo quizás quieras saber que tu descendiente y su madre están en camino a tu hogar – comento con cierto desinterés la voz de Caitlyn – quizás quieras despertar para evitar que a las señoritas les dé un ataque o algo.

\- Hah? – dijo Karu mirando hacia cualquier dirección ya que todo había desparecido dejando un lugar oscuro sin principio ni fin luego despertó mirando el techo de su sala y algo que bloqueaba la vista del mismo, con los ojos algo entrecerrados estiro su mano para ver que era y logro tocar unas suaves protuberancias cálidas y esponjaditas… luego de despertar un poco más noto que se oía unos ruiditos cada vez que los apretaba, hizo la prueba varias veces hasta que noto una sensación asesina cerca, volteo la mirada y como estaba sin sus gafas noto unas manchas de colores que por costumbre reconocía como Rachel, Irina, Ekaterina, Caitlyn y la mama de Ruri, Rose que fue la primera en hablar:

\- Así que lo de dormir en el regazo no era solo cuestión de tu padre, aunque visto así revela su verdadera intención.

Karu intento levantarse apresuradamente lo que termino cuando se chocó con las "protuberancias" que había estado masajeando para luego caerse al suelo donde empezó a buscar sus lentes en los bolsillos interiores de su ropa, pero cuando los encontró una voz conocida e inesperada le hizo despertar completamente:

\- Danna-kun – dijo Smith sosteniendo una tacita de té – sé que las tentaciones son amplias, pero podrías dejar de manosear a la señorita Grace mientras estas en una fase avanzada de sueño.

\- Smith cuando llegaste aquí? – dijo Karu para luego voltearse a ver a Grace sentada sobre el sillón de su sala – espera entonces eso era… - miro a Smith que solo sorbió su te silenciosamente y Karu fue a ponerse frente a Grace con una bastante pronunciada reverencia – señorita Jhonson perdón por eso en serio no quería ofenderla.

\- No, no se preocupe – respondió Grace algo intranquila – no fue tan malo – las chicas la empezaron a mirar feo y el cascabel de Irina dio el aviso de su molestia – es decir no se preocupe yo estoy acostumbrada – esta vez Smith casi escupe su té y las chicas la miraron raro – no, no eso tampoco, quiero decir que a mí también me gusto… es decir me gusto que se sintiera tranquilo – y como suele pasarle ocasionalmente al sujeto con debilidad por las lolis y las gomas de tiburoncitos, la puerta que no había sido cerrada a conciencia se abrió por el ligero empuje de una joven de edad similar a la de Karu que traía una maleta de viaje y además llevaba un carrito color celeste… ahora, porque la vida es un conjunto de distintos momentos llenos de caos y alguna que otra cosa positiva, en el momento que la chica de cabellos oscuros, piel ligeramente oscura, un traje similar al de Karu salvo por la corbatita roja que traía en el cuello y un ligero equipaje lograba ver a Karu, Grace había caído en pánico por lo que había dicho y como un reflejo involuntario tomo a Karu por la cara lo cual sorprendió a este y aún más cuando Grace lo beso con toda su fuerza sin soltarlo y las chicas en la sala quedaron sólidamente impactadas, salvo por Caitlyn, incluso Plu estaba imitando en ese momento el conocido cuadro "El grito", lo único que llamo la atención de las sorprendidas chicas fue el chirrido de las ruedas del cochecito que la señorita empujaba al pasar por la puerta.

\- Karu…. – empezó decir la chica entrando bajo la mirada atenta de las demás que no estaban ocupadas intercambiando alguna que otra bacteria bucal a la fuerza con Karu – es un mal ejemplo para el niño así que deja ya eso – dicho eso se acercó dejando el cochecito cerca de Karu y le pico con un dedo en el cuello a Grace y en ese momento la sirena perdió fuerza en los brazos y el resto del cuerpo dejándose caer sobre el sillón y liberando a Karu de su agarre – voy a salir unos días a Inglaterra así que cuida de Haruhiko, veo que tienes más ayuda pero por si las dudas recomiendo que contrates a una niñera.

Se iba yendo cuando Karu le pico con un dedo entre un par de vertebras y la chica se tropezó y aparentemente no podía mover las piernas.

\- Agradecería que esperases un poco Haru – dijo Karu con miradas clavadas en su espalda – creo que si nos sentados civilizadamente podrás irte rápido y sin problemas.

Luego de reparar las señales nerviosas de Grace, que estaba del color de un camarón sancochado al vapor con kétchup en las mejillas, y Haru, todos tomaron asiento en las muebles de la sala, Caitlyn estaba sonriendo en el sillón detrás de las muy molestas Irina, Rachel y Ekaterina, Plu estaba sobre el regazo de Haru mirando a sus compañeras en el mueble frente ella, Rose había entrado a la cocina y volvió a pararse junto a Caitlyn mientras bebía una botella de agua y comía medio pollo asado que habían cenado el día anterior.

\- Bien – empezó a decir Karu sentado junto al cochecito que contenía un niño que jugaba dentro – esto es algo de lo que me entere hace unos días… y tuve que confirmar, pero primero gracias – en eso se puso de pie y dio la reverencia tipo ultimate conocida como dogeza – no les pude decir antes por no estar confirmado, pero ya hice las respectivas pruebas y Haruhiko es mi hijo.

Obviamente todas salvo Haru se quedaron frías por la sorpresa que esta noticia suponía, pero mientras Karu seguía esperando su final esperando al menos tener la oportunidad de decir la célebre frase: "Mi momento ha llegado" Haru levanto la mano llamando la atención de las demás:

\- Disculpen señoritas, permítanme presentarme, soy Haru Kumino, soy amiga desde primaria de Karu y bueno estuvimos saliendo hasta hace unos 5 años…

\- Perdón – interrumpió Rachel con nerviosismo y se dirigió a Karu – Karu, ¿no habías estado saliendo con la zombie por esas fechas?

\- Ah eso – contesto con algo de nerviosismo Karu – eso fue antes… mucho antes.

\- Ahhhh… - suspiro con cansancio Haru – Karu, ya era muy molesto que provocases peleas entre chicas en la escuela, no toda la gente es como yo.

\- No es eso Haru – empezó a excusarse Karu, aunque no solo con la chica sino con todas las presentes – son solo malentendidos que luego de resolverlos terminaba en una persecución en mi contra por parte de una turba con antorchas y tridentes.

\- No exageres – le contesto Haru – solo eran unas escobas y algunos bats, además era tu culpa incluso yo una vez estuve en esa turba.

\- Esa vez fue cuando disolví sin querer la ropa de todos con un hongo que había modificado en casa, la culpa fue de Yozora que pensó que era mi almuerzo y quería quitármelo.

\- ¿Quién trae un arma biológica en una bolsita para sándwiches?

\- No era un arma biológica… Aun… el punto es que no fue mi culpa, fue Yozora la que debió ser perseguida hasta que se subiera a un árbol, lo único bueno fue que le vendí el hongo a un tipo que estaba en secundaria.

\- Señorita Kumino – interrumpió Smith – creo que sería mejor si nos explican ambos – miro a Karu algo molesta – lo del pequeño Haruhiko.

\- Ehhh… si… supongo que debo hacerlo – dijo algo desanimada Haru y su cara iba tornándose algo más rosa llegando a cierto tono rojizo ligero – bueno, yo, desde que estábamos en primer grado fui… fan de Karu, él era un chico sin muchos amigos salvo por el gordito y los otros dos fideos que iban con él, en fin solía meterse en problemas con otros alumnos de otras escuelas pensé que solo era un problemático niño normal hasta que le vi derribar un grupo de alumnos de secundaria con sus amigos, les borraron la memoria o algo parecido – Smith y las demás miraron a Karu esperando una explicación.

\- Solo les borramos la memoria a corto plazo para que no supieran que les paso usamos una patata batería y una IA parlanchina para atontarlos – contesto él moviendo con cuidado el carrito del bebe.

\- Bueno – prosiguió Haru – cuando íbamos en tercero de preparatoria, un tiempo después de la ceremonia de graduación, casi un año creo, estaba saliendo de mis clases extra para la universidad y me lo encontré en una esquina donde comprábamos algunos postres cuando estudiábamos juntos, todo muy tranquilo conversamos sobre nuestros compañeros….

\- Corrección: me hablaste sobre ellos – interrumpió Karu – para mí la mayoría de ellos no pasaban de ser unos meros conocidos.

\- Da igual – siguió la chica restándole importancia a su corrección – nos despedimos y yo… bueno quería pedirle su número de celular o algo así, fui a alcanzarlo, pero lo vi subirse a un bus con una chica rubia a la que llevaba amablemente de la mano… ese día estuve muy deprimida, comí helado y alquilé unas películas tristes para ver.

\- Resumiendo esa parte – dijo Karu viendo la melancolía en la cara de la chica – era una amiga que no podía ver nada y me ofrecí a esperarla ese día para llevarla a su casa… no pasó nada de lo que se podrían imaginar, lo más memorable fue uno de mis más ridículos errores – algo de sangre tiño la cara de Karu – pero eso no lo oirán de mí.

\- Pues de mi si – dijo Haru mirando a Karu burlonamente – se despidió de la chica diciendo: "Nos vemos" y ella empezó a reírse tanto que se cayó al suelo.

\- "La chica" – dijo Karu – es su hermana que por su ceguera estudiaba en el extranjero.

\- No hagas parecer que le quería quitar e novio a mi hermana – reclamo Haru sacando un labial de su bata y apuntándolo a Karu – aún tiene batería para hacerte bailar la Macarena.

\- Aww que linda aun lo tienes, recuerdo que te lo regale en tu fiesta de quince años – dijo Karu sonriendo burlonamente logrando que la chica ocultara la pseudo-arma con la cara roja – he hecho más cosas así para defensa personal de chicas humanas y extraespecies, lo único que agregue es un instructivo para que no se fulminen a sí mismas.

\- Es por seguridad y no hay ninguna razón de las que te estas imaginando – le aclaro Haru – volviendo al tema...

\- Si me permiten creo que puedo resumirlo - dijo Karu luego de haber ojeado su celular mientras Haru hablaba cada tanto – Haru y yo salimos hace ya mucho tiempo, compartimos pasión por la genética desde 2do de preparatoria y tras la graduación estuvimos en cierto contacto por unas semanas, luego de un tiempo yo empecé a ayudar a su hermana ya que Haru tenía clases hasta tarde, ahí fue donde nos encontramos, pasaron los años, su hermana se mudó a Tokio y yo me fui poco después, ella se sacó un título en física en una universidad de Inglaterra, luego volvió aquí a trabajar en la detección de sismos y actividad volcánica de los alrededores, a pesar de todo eso su título en física solo es una fachada, en secreto ha estudiado genética y hace poco más de un año tras beber más de la cuenta por darse cuenta de que dizque su edad ya se le estaba pasando y quedar varada en una montaña le pareció buena idea hacerse a sí misma una inseminación artificial con mi ADN el cual me animo a decir consiguió por medios poco legales del hospital al que fui para conseguir una muestra del virus zombie.

Smith se puedo a toser tras oír lo de la inseminación artificial y las demás le habría asistido con palmaditas en la espalda, pero las demás chicas estaban igual de estupefactas como para reaccionar:

\- Alto ahí los dos – dijo Rachel levantándose de su asiento – eso es muy irresponsable, no pueden simplemente hacer algo así de egoísta.

\- Karu no sabía nada – dijo Haru interrumpiendo a la pequeña aracne – es que yo me sentía sola y con las extraespecies ganando popularidad pensé que tener un hijo podría hacer algo menos solitaria mi vida.

\- Pero Haru – dijo Karu tomándole de la mano – una vez hablamos de que la descendencia no debe ser solo por cubrir tu soledad.

\- Si, pero es que yo pensé… - dijo la chica con algunas lágrimas dando vueltas por sus ojos – es que yo… te quiero… pensé que seguirías siendo ese chico amable que eras hasta antes de la preparatoria… pero cambiaste demasiado en esas vacaciones, es como si fueses otro tú.

\- Perdón por eso Haru – respondió Karu abrazando a la chica que solo abrió los ojos sorprendida sorprendiendo a las demás en la habitación – cuando me alejé deje a los demás dejándolos atrás no pensé estar en tus pensamientos de esa manera. Haruhiko llevara mi apellido y para fines legales diremos que tuve un desliz contigo y compartiremos la custodia.

\- Ok… - respondió algo llorosa Haru, en ese momento Rose oye algo y va sin que los demás la noten hacia el cuarto de Ruri – jejeje ahora arezco una de esas villanas cliché de las telenovelas que viene a desarmar tu vida tranquila.

\- Bueno yo le ayudare a cuidar al niño señorita Haru – dijo de pronto Irina apareciendo detrás de Karu abrazándolo – soy la más capaz de cuidarlo ya que tengo brazos funcionales y no tengo ojos extra.

\- Oye eso es discriminación – dijo Rachel subiéndose a la espalda de Karu encarando a Irina – yo también se cuidar niños, estudie eso y tengo un título a nombre de Sparassus.

\- Niñas tranquilas – dijo Ekaterina apareciendo junto al cochecito del bebe y luego de que la miraran empezó a cambiar de forma hasta ser una copia exacta de Haru – salvo por el leve dolor de espalda por los pechos todo estará bien – dijo acariciando su espalda – no sé cómo lo soportas.

\- No siempre fue así – dijo Karu mientras Ruri se paraba detrás de él – hasta segundo año era bastante plana y… aghh – recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Haru que se veía muy molesta.

\- Tenías que arruinar el momento… pues quizás señoritas quieran saber que en primaria Karu era tan flojo que dijo que quería ser amo de casa porque lo demás le parecía una molestia – y quería que yo fuese su esposa…

\- Lo que sorprendió a los demás ya que pensaban que eras un niño – agrego Karu ganándose otro golpe.

\- Danna-kun podemos hablar un momento – dijo de pronto Smith llamándolo a la cocina junto a Rose.

\- Que pasa Smith? – pregunto Karu dejando la sala donde las chicas se reunían a compartir cosas vergonzosas de Karu que conocía Haru, incluso Grace que se había intentado escapar, pero fue descubierta por Caitlyn – algún problema con el equipo que te envié?

\- Muy bien, pero no te vayas a otro tema – dijo firme la agente de gafas oscuras – ¿cómo es que la gente a tu alrededor es tan como la señorita?

\- Que puedo decir – respondió Karu sacando una caja de galletas de una alacena – soy solo un ordinario yo.

\- Ahhhh – suspiro cansada Smith tomando una de las galletas que Karu le ofrecía – estoy a mitad de muchas cosas, reclutas nuevas, contrabando y un supuesto robo de unos planos del reino de las sirenas.

\- Las heroínas no? – le dijo Karu mientras comía una de sus galletas con chispa de chocolate – Rachel me encargo que le haga un regalo para su amiga la patilarga.

\- Si estaría bien unas… no, no, deja de distraerme, en tu registro al programa de intercambio figuras como soltero sin hijos, Haruhiko es una irregularidad que debemos registrar adecuadamente.

\- Si sabes que él tiene 3 años no? – pregunto Karu y Smith asintió – dudo que sea un papeleo tan complicado, además que tanto puede consumir un bebe de esa edad que no sean pañales, comida, juguetes y compañía.

\- Sabes que me refiero a la reacción de la gente y sobre todo de las chicas – le miró fijamente con mucha desconfianza – no habrás hecho algo como lo de Rachel no?

\- Eso fue un accidente y así figura en el registro de crímenes de MON – dijo Karu ofreciendo otra galleta a la agente.

\- Sabes que no te creo – respondió está tomando la galleta – es bastante improbable que Rachel sea sonámbula y haya ido por el techo hasta tu habitación y casualmente tu hayas dormido sin nada más que tu sabana encima, además de que amanecieron juntos.

\- Créelo porque así paso – dijo Karu estirando los brazos y tronado sus dedos – además ¿cómo se supone que se lo haga a una centauride?

\- El padre de una chica que conozco lo hizo – respondió Smith acomodando sus gafas – lo malo es que esta desaparecido.

\- Y si te dijese que lo he estado buscando y creo haberlo encontrado? – dijo Karu mostrándole una foto de una centauride rubia de la mano de un muchacho de expresión distraída – ignora a Kimihito su cara siempre ha sido así, yo creo que el padre de Centorea podría ser aceptado en la sociedad de los centauros.

\- Que te hace pensar eso? – pregunto Smith afilando su mirada.

\- Quien sabe? Pero si funciona podrías ser una abisal… claro que en la dimensión cura no tendrías lugar, pero creo que valdría la pena.

\- Mientras no ultrajes leyes de la física y otras ciencias todo bien.

\- Entonces… - decía Karu, pero fue interrumpido por una galleta entrando a su boca de manos de Smith.

\- Tampoco leyes del Acta de Intercambio ni de ninguna constitución política, Carta Magna o ley en general.

\- Bien… - respondió Karu masticando – hablando de otra cosa, ¿cómo están las heroínas, les gusto el equipo nuevo?

\- Lo hacen bien, y creo que les gusta el estilo cosplay que les diste a sus equipos – respondió Smith apoyándose sobre la pared.

\- También tengo unos mechas en construcción por si necesitan más poder de fuego – le dijo Karu riendo – son réplicas de ellas mismas.

\- No… bueno lo pensare, pero aun así no creo que necesitemos algo así – dijo Smith dudando un poco.

\- Solo por si acaso, como mi opinión personal el Reino de las sirenas y Sparassus podrían haber estado trabajando en armas similares, sabes que si necesitas ayuda mi numero sale en el registro de MON.

\- No vamos a pelear contra ellos Karu – dijo Smith firmemente – estamos trabajando por una colaboración pacífica.

\- Somos humanos y semihumanos Smith – dijo Karu acercándose a la agente – y los humanos somos tan buenos como malos, capaces de una infinita bondad y amor como de los actos más crueles y sanguinarios que se haya visto en este mundo, por eso desconfió de todo aquel que no conozca o no pueda investigar.

\- No puedes tomar acción por tu cuenta Karu y lo sabes - respondió Smith – si actúas fuera de la ley tendremos que detenerte.

\- Espero tengas una prisión dimensional o al menos ubicada en otro sistema solar jajajaja, tranquila Smith, solo quería ver tu reacción de seriedad, es una vista rara y bastante agradable.

\- Yo te voy a dar tu agradable – respondió molesta Smith, pero sonriendo al mismo tiempo que tomaba a Karu por el cuello y le hacia una llave, ante lo que Karu presiono una de las perillas de la cocina y en el techo se abrió un pequeño agujero dejando caer una botella bastante grande de color oscuro con un pale pegado que decía "Licor", en ese momento Smith soltó a Karu y atrapo la botella con un abrazo muy efusivo.

\- Un regalito de mi parte – dijo Karu ayudándola a levantarse – era del padre de Caitlyn, creo que ella lo trajo para venderlo, estaba entre las pertenencias que encontraron en el conteiner que a trajo aquí.

\- No quiero ni saber cómo hiciste que te lo trajeran – respondió Smith abrazando su nueva botella de bebida alcohólica – bueno, ya sabes actualiza tus datos y averigua si no hay otra loca por ahí que este inseminándose con tu ADN.

\- Puede ser buena idea… será una molestia tener que recordar tantos nombres - dijo Karu mientras volvían a la sala donde las chicas estaban rodeando a Rose y a Ruri lo cual llamo l atención de Smith que tenía intención de retirarse, pero se quedó a ver qué pasaba, Haru estaba sentada con el pequeño Haruhiko en brazos, todo bien sino fuese porque Ruri estaba su lado con un huevo color gris y unas manchas negras que daban la ilusión de que tenía puestas unas gafas, Caitlyn llegaba del armario de limpieza con varias cosas como escobas, destapa cañerías, plumeros, ofreciéndoselos a las demás como armas contundentes mientras sonreía muy feliz.

Todas voltearon a ver a Karu que apenas vio la escena y las "armas" en manos de las chicas y señora se quitó los lentes y susurro:

\- Mi momento ha llegado…

En la estación del tren de la ciudad una jovencita de traje formal color rojizo y un moño alto como peinado salía con un lente oscuro grande que tenía "TG" grabado en el marco llevaba una maletita de viaje en una mano y un peluche de pandita en la otra, acababa de llegar de Tokio y luego de ir a tomar el bus que la llevaría al centro de la ciudad se puso a revisar su celular y luego le envió un mensaje a su contacto "AFK":

"Llegué, dentro de esta semana deberías estar listo para venir a terminar con esto y llevarnos a Hawái"

Se puso a jugar en su celular con cartitas de animales que competían en concursos deportivos, llevaba ya un par de partidas cuando el vehículo se detuvo en una luz roja y por la calle lateral vio una tienda de lentes para chicas como ella, incluso había un cartel que señalaba un producto especial que al parecer mejoraba sus capacidades oculares natas, una media hora después estaba en una estación de buses desde la que se podía ver dicha tienda con un par de bolsas con el logo de la misma, pese a la seriedad de su atuendo ella en el fondo eran fan de comprar cosas que realmente no necesita, como esas pantuflas con radio FM y los mil artefactos de "cocina fácil" que tenía en el departamento de Tokio, pero en esta ocasión vio que los dichosos lentes eran de un vidrio compuesto además de tener materiales extraños que mejoraban su capacidad ocular de hipnotizar entre otras cosas, además se compró un marco especial para que su lente no se cayera a un lado cuando girara la cabeza, se sentía feliz con sus compras ya que Franz no estaba para probarle con ciertas burlas amistosas que no servían de mucho los mil trastos que comparaba por televisión, salvo por contados productos, el resto eran muy frágiles o ineficientes, ya había alquilado una habitación en Asaka así que en cuanto llegó se dio un baño tras dejar sus adquisiciones en la cama del lugar, una habitación pequeña, con un baño propio con bañera y una pequeña cocina-comedor y una cama, con su toalla cubriendo su cuerpo se recostó sobre su cama.

\- Haaaaahhhh… - bostezo logrando que se aflojara un poco la toalla que tenía encima – es una molestia, pero Franz prometió un crucero de lujo si lo acabamos. Ese tipo era su amigo si mal no recuerdo…. – miro con su ojito al techo y luego lo cerro – que mal que tenga que terminar así.

\- KAAAARU – gritaba Rachel lanzando plumeros contra el susodicho que estaba colgado del techo balanceándose con un gancho y una cuerda – YA BAJATE DE AHÍ.

\- BAJA Y AFRONTA TUS PECADOS – decía Irina igual de molesta con una escoba en las manos estirándose lo más que podía ya que Karu le había lanzado una espuma a su cola que le impedía erguirse completamente y moverse de lugar en el que estaba – ERES UN INFIEL, DEBES TOMAR LA CICUTA DE MEDUSA PARA PAGAR POR ESTO.

\- TOMA ESTO – decía riéndose Ekaterina mientras estaba subida sobre Plu que ahora había adoptado la forma de una ametralladora fija que disparaba pequeñas pelotas de tenis que Caitlyn reabastecía recogiendo las que rebotaban del cuerpo de Karu.

Grace, Ruri, Haru, Haruhiko y Rose estaban en las escaleras junto a Smith que les cubría de las pelotas de tenis que iban desviadas contra ellas utilizando su botella como una raqueta o bat.

\- Chicas no es lo qu… - intentaba decir Karu, pero cada cierto rato un plumero le golpeaba el ojo o una pelota de tenis le impedía hablar, en si las "armas" no lograban dañarlo mucho, le dejaban alguno que otro rasguño o mojaban sus ropas.

\- Mamá no debería decirles que no está fertilizado? – preguntó en voz baja Ruri a su mamá – solo lo estaba conservando porque se parece a Karu, mi esposo.

\- No hace falta Ruri – respondió su madre abrazándola con su ala – se están divirtiendo, así que dejémosles un rato así.

\- Grace – empezó a decir Haru – ¿podrías cuidar de Haruhiko?, es que tengo que salir para tomar mi vuelo pronto, Karu va a estar ocupado un rato y pareces una buena chica.

\- Eh?... yo… ok – dijo dudando la sirena – lo cuidare, no te preocupes.

\- Gracias – dijo dándole una hojita de papel con un numero apuntado – me llamas si pasa algo y perdón por interrumpirlos a ti y a Karu hace un rato.

\- No - dijo ella alzando un poco la voz y luego se calmó – perdón a ti, no pensé que tuvieron algo.

\- Tú lo has dicho – dijo algo melancólica de nuevo – tuvimos… en el pasado, pero está bien, tengo a mi pequeño Haruhiko, quizás deba salir con otras personas… abandonar la idea de un nosotros con él.

\- No deberías hacerlo – dijo en voz baja Grace – ya has hecho algo muy osado como para que retrocedas – cargo al pequeño – sé que lo conozco muy poco, pero creo que él no es de lo que realmente olvide a las personas que son importantes para él.

\- Hehehe – rio Haru con desanimo – tener un hijo para atarlo no es algo que pueda llamarse un buen plan.

\- Pero aun te gusta no? – dijo Grace – y cometiste una "locura de amor" solo al alcance de las chicas más hábiles, es muy cuestionable eso sí, pero es una más de las extrañas formas de amor que existen.

\- Gracias Grace – Haru abrazo a Grace con el niño entre las dos – quizás debamos ir a pasear cuando vuelva, así compartimos cosas que nos gustan de Karu – dicho eso le guiño un ojo y se fue despidiéndose de todos desde la puerta.

 **Saludos… volví de entre las ruinas de un país lluvioso y si me desmadré un poco… bastante… más de lo usual pero así es la vida, unas leves referencias al fic de Tarmo Flake y una posible pelea en el siguiente capítulo.**


	19. La Macarena

Haru ya había abordado su avión sin muchos contratiempos aparte de la asignación de la nueva niñera que ahora se encontraba en la habitación que solía ocupar Karu cuando no se caía dormido en su laboratorio que estaba justo al lado, Grace estaba mirando extrañada el pañal desechable de Haruhiko ya que en su caso no había usado algo así o no recordaba que algo así existiera en su pueblo natal, había estado ocupada fantaseando junto a sus amigas un trágico futuro, que realmente no esperaba tener la oportunidad de criar un niño, mucho menos un niño humano, pero le agradaba la idea de ser la nodriza del hijo de su "husbando" pese a seguir en negación y firme con lo del Dr. Banner, en fin como ya era algo tarde salió de la habitación y toco la puerta de Rachel que estaba justo al lado.

\- Sí? – saludo la aracne vestida con un pijama de un héroe y amable vecino arácnido – señorita Grace, pasa algo?

\- Perdón por la molestia Rachel es que quería ayuda con algo – dijo la sirena regresando con su silla de ruedas seguida por la aracne, con ambas ya en la habitación y el problema de no conocer muy bien el adecuado uso del pañal descartable Rachel uso su celular para buscar un video sobre cómo cambiar el pañal a un bebe, no fue muy difícil salvo por la liberación de los gases tóxicos que evitaron con la ventilación del lugar, ya con la situación bajo control y un pequeño engendrito riendo sobre la cama de su padre mientras jugaba con un juguete color platino que parecía una imitación de un dragoncito.

\- Así que… - empezó a decir algo incomoda Rachel – te contrató como niñera eh?

\- Hehe… si algo así – respondió con cierto nerviosismo Grace – es que ustedes estaban… eso y bueno no creo que la centauride aceptase cuidarlo.

\- Si Caitlyn es un caso diferente – dijo Rachel subiendo a la cama cerca de Haruhiko – entre su raza empiezan a caminar desde que nacen.

\- La mayoría lo hacemos… bueno ya nado, pero es casi lo mismo.

En eso tocan la puerta y luego de unos segundos de silencio se oye a Ruri:

\- Sé que están ahí, oigo sus respiraciones.

\- Esta abierto – respondió Grace.

\- Hola… - saludo Ruri con Ekaterina en su forma infantil encima de ella que también saludaba con la mano – estábamos algo preocupadas.

\- Tú estabas preocupada – le dijo Ekaterina saltando y tomando la forma de un gato ruso azul para acostarse cerca de Haruhiko – yo estaba probando nuevas formas para tentar a Karu.

\- Las míticas pueden ser buena opción – sugirió Rachel haciendo una bola de seda con sus manos y se la lanzo a Ekaterina que solo la detuvo con una de sus patitas de gato.

\- Irina no se ha aparecido? – pregunto Ekaterina estirándose en su cuerpo de gato.

\- Pues no – respondió Rachel mirando las entradas de ventilación de la habitación – aunque creo que, si intentó venir por medio del sistema de ventilación, su gran trasero gordo se debió atascar en su habitación.

\- NO ESTOY GORDA – grito Irina, pero no estaba en la habitación o en la puerta - … hisss hissss… hissssss

\- Estas atascada, ¿verdad? – pregunto Rachel dirigiéndose a la ventila en una de las paredes del cuarto.

\- Que? noooooo, como crees… - respondió la voz de Irina – solo no puedo salir y está empezando a hacer frio aquí.

\- Biennnn – dijo algo cansada Rachel – en un momento vamos a sacarte, y no grites que podrías despertar a Haruhiko.

\- Plu lo está cuidando bastante bien – dijo Grace dándole unas palmaditas a la almohada de Haruhiko que abrió un par de ojos brillantes.

\- Ya se me hacía raro no haberla visto – dijo Ruri acercándose a la slime.

\- Bien entonces vamos a sacar a la gordita del sistema de ventilación – dijo Rachel yendo a la puerta.

\- No estoy gordaaaaa – susurro Irina con toda la intención de gritar.

El grupo salvo por Grace y Plu salieron al pasillo e iban con dirección al cuarto de Irina cuando unos ruiditos provenientes del laboratorio de Karu les hicieron acercarse, los sonidos se oían más claros y se reconocía que era Caitlyn la que hacia esos sonidos, Rachel había estado en la habitación algunas veces como asistente pero ahora sabían que ahí había mucho más de lo que podían ver y que quizás en el sótano de la casa estaban las cosas realmente importantes, para las que no habían estado en el lugar el laboratorio era más como una pesadilla, había múltiples herramientas punzocortantes de variadísimos tamaños y formas, aparte en otra pared se podía apreciar varios estantes con objetos encerrados en una pequeñas gavetas transparentes cada una con rótulos extraños como: "Dado de lados infinitos", "Corazón de Visnú", "Restos variados de criaturas no identificadas", "Semilla de manzanas doradas", "Oricalco", "Piedra filosofal", "Quantonium liquido", "Piedra Solar", "Semilla de ambrosia", "Antimateria" y así algunos otros pequeños estantes que no se alcanzaban a ver en lo alto de la pared, algunos parecían frascos especialmente complicados para contener lo que sea que contuvieran, algunas incluso tenían lucecitas y tubos raros de metal con cableado, en fin la idea es que los ruidos de Caitlyn se habían detenido por lo que Ruri luego de pasar los estantes empezó a rastrear el olor de la centauride que estaba viviendo con ellas, Rachel se subió a una de las paredes y camino por el techo viendo algo más adelante y empezó a reírse tanto que se cayó sobre Ruri que la estaba siguiendo.

*  
En otra parte de la ciudad por una acera caminaba un tipo de bata blanca junto a otro de camisa azul y pantalones similares, ambos entraron a lo que parecía ser un bar que solo habría por las noches, el lugar era atendido por señoritas y jóvenes extraespecie.

\- Llegamos Kurusu – anuncio Karu a su antiguo compañero y aun amigo – a menos que tus novias te vengan a buscar será una noche divertida.

\- Karu que hacemos aquí? – pregunto aún muy aturdido por la imagen de distintas chicas similares a las que vivían con él en su casa pero con atuendos muy censurables, estaba una lamia de piel morena con los atuendos típicos que le vio a la madre de Miia pero bastante más cortos y transparentes de lo que recordaba, en la barra una centauride de cabello oscuro y una harpía atendían ambas con lo que parecía un disfraz de conejita de esos que se vendían online, también algunas otras más como dragonewts con bikinis que no parecían tener problemas con el frio ya que el lugar estaba bastante cálido, alguno que otro cliente humano y algunos elfos oscuros y vampiros estaban en las mesas circulares y la barra charlando entre ellos.

\- Pues no sé, beber y cosas así – respondió Karu sin prestarle mucha atención – es lo que se hace en sitios así ¿no?

Así Karu arrastro a la barra a Kurusu pero cuando llego y tomaron asiento este último no tenía ni su camisa ni la camiseta que traía debajo, al girar la mirada vio a una nekotama y a la lamia con dichas prendas cubriéndolas, luego de unas disculpas por la molestia y que Kurusu se volviera a poner las ropas Karu le dijo:

\- En serio que eres un santurrón, jajajaja

\- Aun así, creo que deberían llevar más ropa – respondió Kimihito – incluso Suu tiene su traje impermeable.

\- Siendo sincero creo que se ve horrible con esa ropa – le dijo Karu mientras les servían sus tragos, una cerveza simple para Kimihito y un par de botellas de sake que pidió Karu – además ella cambia de forma su cuerpo y es poco práctico.

\- Cierto – dijo Kurusu viendo su vaso – le comprare en varias tallas para que los use.

\- Si claro y ella ira por la vida con una maleta llena de impermeables de distintas tallas – le dijo Karu y Kimihito solo puso cara de saber que no era buena idea – en fin, dejando de lado tus delirios sobre ponerle ropa a las chicas, ¿ya decidiste con cuál de ellas te vas a casar? - Kurusu se atraganto con su bebida y se puso a toser recibiendo unas palmadas en la espalda por parte de Karu – vamos no es que sea tan raro, para eso es el programa de intercambio.

\- Como se supone que elija – comento Kimihito – cada una de las chicas son diferentes a su manera y todas me agradan bastante.

\- Si supongo que tienes razón – respondió Karu tomándose un par de vasos de su sake – al menos puedo descartar a Caitlyn ya que quiere matarme.

\- Hablando de eso – empezó a contar Kurusu – que sabes del padre de Centorea?

\- No te incumbe salvo que seas su prometido o algo similar – le respondió Karu sonriendo y dándole con el puño en el hombro – es buena opción, aunque tendrás que esforzarte un poco para complacerla.

\- Hahhhh – suspiro Kurusu bebiendo un poco de su cerveza – contigo siempre la conversación se va para ese lado.

\- Oye soy un hombre relativamente joven – le respondió Karu mientras se servía más licor - mis afanes reproductivos aun corren por las estepas.

\- Sí, claro por eso rechazaste a la señorita Haruno – le respondí Kimihito sonriéndole de la misma manera burlona que hace rato – y eso que estuviste siguiéndola por todo el semestre de arriba para abajo.

\- Eso es bajo hasta para ti – le respondió Karu bebiendo un poco más de su sake – además no he sabido nada de ella desde esa vez… - Kurusu le miro dejando en claro que no le creía nada de lo anterior – bien sí sé que está en el proyecto Asgardia, está en una de las capsulas de generación de oxigeno…

\- Si con una gran casualidad de que esta con una tripulación de solo mujeres – Kimihito bebió más de su cerveza – y seguro que el sujeto que se hizo pasar por John Titor no tiene nada que ver en eso no?

\- Eso solo era una broma que se me ocurrió luego de tomarme dos latas de taurina diluida con café – se defendió Karu saboreando su licor de nuevo – además lo del viaje en el tiempo es demasiado peligroso, imagina que por ejemplo una de esas lamias – señalo a una joven lamia que pasaba con una bandeja con bebidas de un color cuestionable – es tu hija y de la constrictor, y te enrollas con ella podrías incluso venir del futuro a matarte a ti mismo.

\- Pero dijiste que eso tiene que ser imposible – respondió Kurusu señalándolo con su vaso – algo de la ley de cauza y efecto según recuerdo.

\- En lo personal las leyes de la física me importarían poco si es mi hija – respondió Karu mirando a la gente del bar – acabaría conmigo mismo de ser necesario.

\- Hahahah – se rio algo sentimentalmente Kimihito – cierto, ya lo había olvidado, lo único que proteges contra todo es a los que dependen de ti, los niños dependen de sus padres así supongo que no eres tan malo como todos creían.

\- Malo, bueno, son conceptos vacíos – respondió Karu bebiendo su sake mirándolos a todos en el lugar – todo es cuestión de perspectiva, si los animales tuviesen conciencia los humanos seriamos el demonio más cruel y sanguinario que ni en sus peores pesadillas hubiesen podido imaginar.

\- Puede ser – respondió Kimihito mientras miraba su vaso que había sido rellenado – pero siempre has actuado de manera correcta a mi parecer, creo que mereces un final feliz.

\- Heh… - se rio Karu, luego levanto la mirada – un grupo de chicas monas con cierta letalidad en luna llena no es el final que la mayoría espera, pero la "organización" no lo vería venir de ninguna manera.

\- Haha cierto – rio Kurusu tapando su ojo con su mano libre – mantener la paz desde las sombras es lo que hacemos, God Hand nos ascenderá si cumplimos la siguiente misión.

\- Tch… - respondió Karu pasando un dedo por el marco superior de sus lentes que se convirtió en una especie de media-mascara que tenía cuernos y ojos negros y cambiaba la voz de Karu a una más profunda y amenazante – más te vale no estorbar #2.

De vuelta a la residencia Sarver con Rachel riéndose un poco más ligeramente mientras tecleaba en una consola junto a una extraña maquina compuesta por brazos robóticos especializados ya que tenía terminaciones articuladas iguales a manos humanas con pulgar oponible y todo, en dicho aparato, que parecía nuevo, estaba atrapada Caitlyn, es más específico decir que estaba siendo manoseada, ya que había tres manos que rodeaban cada uno de sus pechos, otras ocho limitaban el movimiento de sus extremidades superiores e inferiores, finalmente tenía otras cinco sosteniéndola de la parte posterior y para terminar la situación tenía algo como una cuerda en la boca que no le dejaba hablar normalmente ya que lo que habían estado oyendo fueron sus gemidos al retorcerse en el aparato.

\- Quien diría que eras una pervertida total yegüita – comento Rachel mientras buscaba algo en la máquina que usaba.

\- Te golpearía si pudiese mini-cangrejo – respondió Caitlyn intentando mover sus brazos.

\- Hah? – dijo molesta Rachel mientras presionaba la barra espaciadora y Caitlyn dejaba salir un gemido por el movimiento de los brazos en su zona posterior – creo que olvidas quien es la única que puede sacarte de esta, yegüita malcriada.

\- Hum… – dijo con la cara roja Caitlyn – s-solo apresúrate.

\- Si, si… quizás sea mejor dejarte así – dijo dejando las teclas a un lado sorprendiendo a Caitlyn – podría hacerte un interrogatorio ya que no pareces ser muy sincera.

Ante la mirada algo asustada de Caitlyn, Rachel fue a una mesita con algunos aparatitos pequeños, tomo uno que tenía la forma de un broche con el dibujo de una patita de conejo y lo puso a la altura del pecho de Caitlyn que no podía moverse.

\- Esto servirá - dijo Rachel subiendo a la silla con rueditas que usaba Karu en esa habitación y miro a Caitlyn que seguía algo espantada – empecemos con algo fácil – se acercó a la centauride - ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Caitlyn Lilian Redskull – respondió inconscientemente la centauride – espera yo no quería…

\- Funciona bien – dijo Rachel apuntando algo en unas hojas de papel – ahora probemos con algo más personal.

\- No, no detenteeeeee…

\- Hasta que edad mojaste la cama?

\- 12 años, había oído una historia de terror que me conto mi abuela – respondió Caitlyn de nuevo de manera semi-inconsciente - NO, eso no es verdad…

\- Ya veo, ya veo – decía Rachel aguantando la risa – pero suficiente de divertirme, vamos con algo serio – Caitlyn cerro su boca con fuerza - ¿eres virgen?

\- …Sí

\- Suena poco creíble – dijo Rachel señalándola con el lápiz – pero no es realmente lo que quería preguntar, sigamos, ¿tienes algún interés amoroso/romántico aquí en la ciudad?

\- Si… es decir no, no tengo ninguno – respondió Caitlyn.

\- …

\- Que?

\- No es de Karu cierto? - le preguntó Rachel acercándose en la silla.

\- Y que si así fuera? – le respondió Caitlyn.

\- Yegüita, haber intentado matarlo te descalifica para entrar a la competición de la esposa sabes? – dijo Rachel señalándola con un lápiz que tomo de la mesa – entonces te hare una pregunta más antes de que esa cosa te haga estallar o algo peor.

\- Espera que? – pregunto Caitlyn asustada – como que estallar? Como un broche para la ropa podría estallar?

\- Bueno es algo que Karu dejo a medio terminar – respondió Rachel volviendo a la mesita donde estaban algunos papeles – es de las pocas cosas que me ha mostrado, estaba muy feliz el día que logro hacerlo funcionar, pero después se dio cuenta que solo servía para cinco preguntas y con la sexta empieza a tener efectos secundarios.

\- Miia está esforzándose para aprender a cocinar – decía visiblemente aturdido Kimihito con su vaso de cerveza medio lleno – anteriormente su mejor intento fue lo del delantal desnudo, estaba a poco de saltarle encima, pero….

\- Tu santurrón interno te llevo a ponerle ropa – completo Karu bebiendo su sake y sirviéndose un poco más – ese es tu problema, estoy seguro de que ella estaría feliz de tener sus mini-lamias contigo pese a esa expresión de extraviado que pones a veces.

\- Cállate, tu eres el torpe que se despidió de la cieguita con un: "Nis vimis" – le respondió Kurusu riéndose y dándole palmadas en la espalda.

\- No debí contarles eso – murmuro Karu bebiendo más de su sake – fue solo una tontería producida por los nervios del momento.

\- Si la hermana de Haru tenía unas buenas piernas – comento Kimihito comiendo algo del salmón frito que le habían servido – lástima que ahora este en el espacio.

\- Trae un traje de astronauta así que no se le diferencia de las demás chicas salvo por la identificación en su traje – dijo Karu mirando su celular.

\- No habrás hackeado otra vez a la NASA cierto? – pregunto Kimihito luego de un par de bocados a su comida.

\- No, solo a la NSA – respondió Karu muy relajado sorbiendo su bebida mientras manipulaba su celular con rapidez - ellos ya han hecho la mayoría del trabajo en casi todos los dispositivos del mundo así que puedo simplemente ver sus bases de datos con el nombre y descripción de la persona, hay algunos videos y audios sobre cada uno de ellos.

Kimihito le quito el celular de improviso y lo apago apenas lo tuvo en sus manos para luego devolvérselo y poner sus dedos sobre los ojos con pose de cansancio:

\- Mira yo sé que a ti no te molesta estar una semana en la CIA respondiendo preguntas y discutiendo con detectives a los que les adivinas la vida solo por sus zapatos y vestimenta, pero yo quiero llegar mañana a desayunar Karu.

\- Te haces mucho problema por algo tan simple Kuru – le respondió su amigo que recibía un pequeño plato con papas fritas y un pez al vapor con algunas especias – hay algunos gorditos del gobierno a los que puedo presionar si se da el caso de que nos caiga la SWAT como la vez en la que estábamos en el aula de computo en secundaria.

\- Esa vez fue tu culpa también – le dijo Kurusu relajando el cuerpo – porque tenías que enviar las imágenes de los doujin que habías comprado en el comiket justo el día anterior?

\- Si bueno no pensé que estuvieran tras el rastro de un chico de secundaria – se defendió Karu tras comer un par de bocados de su plato y beber más – hay terroristas de los que ocuparse pero mandan al SWAT por un grupo de e-mails encriptados, es que no tiene las prioridades bien.

\- Mandarlas desde el salón de clase es lo que es no tener las prioridades bien niveladas – dijo Kimihito y decidió cambiar de tema intentando molestar a su amigo – ya como te va con Rachel, debe ser tu sueño cumplido, es una "loli legal" incluso tenías un credo ¿no?

\- "Las lolis son fuerza, las lolis son la vida" – recito Karu poniendo voz solemne – sí, no me quejo, es muy adorable y dulce como uno de esos pastelitos sabor menta.

\- Lastima que no puedas hacer nada hasta que te cases con ella – dijo Kurusu de manera comprensiva mientras bebía un trago de su bebida.

\- Huh? Pero si he copulado con ella Kuru – dijo Karu sin prestarle mucha importancia – pero no le digas a Smith que si no lanza a todo MON por mi cabeza.

\- Alto alto… - le dijo Kimihito haciéndole señas con las manos para que se detenga – entonces tú y Rachel…?

\- Si, no hace falta que lo cuentes a todo mundo – dijo Karu empujando con sus palillos el vaso de Kimihito hasta la boca de este – aparte de ti solo lo sabe Ekaterina.

\- Pero que no se supone que estas en el intercambio por mejorar lazos entre los extraespecies y humanos – susurro Kurusu – como te puedes estar acostando con una aracne a espaldas de MON.

\- Si claro como si tú no te quisieses profanar a Rachnera – le reclamo en tono de broma Karu – haz visto esas ocho hermosas piernas que se trae y ni que decir de sus demás atributos.

\- Es diferente – intento defenderse Kimihito – por lo menos ella es de una edad similar a la mía.

\- Pues Rachel no es una niña de primaria – respondió Karu bebiendo un poco más – parece… pero no lo es.

\- Pero es que si te descubren podrían juzgarte en su país natal – contesto Kurusu comiendo un poco más y bebiendo – y por lo que he oído de Rachne es probable que tengan cosas como la pena de muerte.

\- Nadie condena a muerte a alguien por hacer el amor con una aracne – le dijo Karu señalándolo con los palillos – quizás sí, si fuese con una arpía de alitas azules que probablemente lo olvido cuando fue a beber agua. No se cómo te aguantas, Miia parece bastante dispuesta a entregarse a ti, la señorita Shianus no tendrá ningún problema, la arpía y la slime parecen compartir la opinión de que mientras seas tú no importa…

\- Suu es como mi hija – interrumpió Kimihito – y creo que las demás comparten la misma opinión.

\- Tengo una idea – dijo Karu para luego revisar su celular que había vuelto a encender y manipulaba mientras se veía visiblemente mareado al igual que Kimihito – aquí mira – puso su celular con una lista de fotos – saca una foto de Rachnera y vemos cuál de las dos tiene más cosas positivas, luego con Suu y Plu y así para ver quien tiene mejor prospecto de familia.

\- Listo - respondió Kimihito dejando su celular sobre la mesa con una foto de Rachnera durmiendo con un vaso de vafe con un logo verde a su lado – ella es maternal, aunque no quiera aceptarlo.

\- Rachel – empezó a decir Karu tras ampliar la foto de Rachel en la que se veía con un uniforme de preparatoria de elite color beige con una faldita gris mientras sonreía – es una excelente enfermera y cuida bien de mí.

\- Rachne me tejió una sábana con el diseño de su marca de nacimiento.

\- Rachel hizo un bordado en mis batas que solo se ven con luz negra – saco una lamparita de dicha luz y alumbro su ropa mostrando que decía "Dios de la Destrucción" – y tengo otros seis en casa.

\- Rachne tiene los pechos más grandes – dijo Kurusu poniéndose más rojo de lo que ya estaba.

\- Golpe bajo – dijo Karu – pero aun así Rachel tiene un cuerpo con un tacto muy hermoso y huele a fresitas salvajes que es el olor de su jabón especial para su cuerpo arácnido.

\- Otra – dijo Kimihito pasando la foto de su celular dejando ver una foto de Miia en la cocina con delantal y gorrito – Miia eesta cociendo mejor, aunque su clásico plato de huevos duros no le sale mal.

\- Esperaaaa…. - dijo Karu mientras pasaba hasta la foto de Irina en la que la chica salía con un gorrito de pulpo – Pues Irina hace medicamentos naturistas que funcionan, no como esas cosas homeopáticas que son una estafa total.

\- Miia también sabe sobre venenos, sedantes y diversas sustancias - respondió Kurusu – incluso a veces cocina con eso… aunque no termina bien cuando lo intenta, pero, aun así.

\- Irina hace ruidos con el extremo de su cola – dijo Karu y fue más un comentario al azar que otra cosa y luego siguió – y es alguna suerte de princesa según me dijo su madre.

\- Miia puede aplastar una cama de acero con su cola – luego de decir eso Kimihito miro al vacío como mirando el techo mientras recordaba una de esas activas noches de luna llena – pase casi todo el día rehaciendo mi cama.

\- Las lamias suelen dormir en el suelo – comentó Karu luego de dejar a medias su plato y seguir bebiendo – así les es más fácil compartir a su esposo comunal.

\- La madre de Irina también te ofreció ese trato eh? Qué raro que no aceptaras – le dijo en tono de burla a Karu – aunque sería raro ver a un grupo de lamias con sus lentes y muchos libros que los demás apenas y puedan leer los títulos.

\- Por simple probabilidad eso no sería posible – contesto Karu mirando su botella mientras la golpeaba con un cubierto – alguna de ellas quizás se vuelva una química, pero seguro que las otras se ocupan en otros campos de la vida…

\- Así que si lo has pensado? – comentó Kurusu también dejando su vaso a un lado – supongo que ni nos vamos a casar no es un pensamiento tan lejano.

\- Siendo sincero no me siento muy capaz en lo de ser padre y eso – dijo Karu de pronto – Haru me trajo un niño a casa y comprobé que la muy loca se embarazo de mi sin siquiera consultarme.

\- Esperaaa que que que… - intento decir Kimihito sorprendido – como es que eso es siquiera posible?

\- Inseminación artificial Kuru – respondió Karu lanzándole un maní que saco del pequeño plato en el centro de la mesa – le pareció buena idea para no pasar su juventud sola.

\- Y como se llama? – le pregunto a Karu mientras comía un poco más de su comida.

\- Haruhiko, es un engendrito bastante carismático para ser tan pequeño – dijo Karu sirviéndose más alcohol – le dije a Star que vea que no se metan en problemas mientras las chicas lo cuidan.

\- Star? – pregunto extrañado Kurusu – y esa quién es?

\- Una IA que controla mi casa – le contesto Karu tras beber más – era como la de GRAPPLE, pero hace unos días logré que fuese consciente de sí misma, estuvo molesta pero cuando le puse la voz aguda que ella quería logramos llegar a un acuerdo.

\- No va a cortar la luz de todo el mundo o robar códigos nucleares verdad? – pregunto algo espantado Kimihito – o esclavizar a la humanidad para convertirnos en baterías.

\- No, no y con respecto a la ultima la relación costo-beneficio le haría salir perdiendo… lo único raro es que prefiere que me refiera a ella como si fuese una chica.

\- Es una "Inteligencia" – respondo Kimihito conteniendo la risa – no es un "Inteligencio".

\- Ehhhhh…. – le respondió Karu viéndose aturdido por el alcohol – puede que lo haya aprendido en internet, lo bueno es que le puse un control parental para que no acceda a paginas indebidas.

\- Hahhh? – dijo Kimihito señalándole con su vaso en la mano también viéndose más afectado por el alcohol de lo que su cuerpo podía aguantar – estas criando una IA y una slime ¿y yo soy el loco por querer comprar más impermeables para Suu?

\- La molestarían en el colegio si la ven siempre con una maleta con varias ropas iguales torpe – le respondió Karu.

\- No hay un colegio para slimes o alguna otra extraespecie…. ni siquiera hay muchos niños en edad escolar que lo sean.

\- El sistema educativo está podrido desde su fundación – empezó a decir Karu poniendo un pie sobre su silla y con su botella de sake en la mano – solo hace que las personas se vuelvan conformistas, un buen sistema educativo sería más personalizado con los niños en vez de hacer que todos sean iguales como si fuesen productos de fábrica.

Algunos vampiros y elfos oscuros también aturdidos por el alcohol levantaron sus puños murmurando cosas que parecían apoyar lo que Karu decía.

\- Si, eso ya lo dejaste en claro Karu – le dijo Kimihito – pero es cuestión de cada quien si quiere o no permanecer en el sistema educativo y…

\- Ropa-con – le interrumpió Karu señalándolo con la botella vacía.

\- Eh?

\- Pues que te gusta ponerles ropa a las chicas… así como a mí me gustan las chicas que sean lolis… si eso tiene bastante sentido…

\- Pero yo no iré a la cárcel por ponerle ropa a una jovencita, además…

Iban a ponerse a discutir sobre ese tema tan poco agarrable como tema para discutir hasta que unas luces en un rincón del bar seguida de un sonido musical les llamo la atención, era una máquina de karaoke con dos micrófonos y anunciaba 100 Tb de canciones de todo Japón y el mundo.

\- A que no te sabes "La Macarena" - reto Karu terminando su comida.

\- Y a que tú no te sabes el himno de Sparassus – contesto Kimihito dejando su plato vacío junto a su vaso, y así ambos se pusieren a cantar varias canciones, pasando por las de algunas idols, música en distintos idiomas y muchas bebidas gratis que ganaban por cantar.

De vuelta en la casa, en la habitación de Irina estaban Ruri y Ekaterina tirando de la cola de Irina cuya cintura se había atascado intentando ir a la habitación de Karu en la que dormía Haruhiko en compañía de Grace.

\- Rachel te dijo que no te comieras esa pizza como desayuno – se quejaba Irina que había tomado una forma más fornida de sí misma mientras tiraba junto a Ruri que había hecho que Irina enroscase su cola alrededor de su cintura ya que si aleteaba dentro del cuarto nuevo de Irina podría tirar muchas cosas al suelo.

\- Karu dijo que podía – respondió en voz baja Irina para no hacer mucho ruido y despertar al niño.

\- También dijo que hicieras ejercicio – le dijo Ruri mientras sus garras se sostenían al suelo para mover su cuerpo haca atrás – incluso te inscribió al gimnasio para que nadaras un poco en la piscina.

\- Nos inscribió a todas – se defendió Irina – incluso él está inscrito… espera Plu? que estas… arggrhga….ahh…..

Ruri y Ekaterina se miraron extrañadas ya que incluso la cola de Irina había aflojado su agarre de la cintura de Ruri dejándose caer tranquilamente al suelo, tras eso a los pocos momentos Irina salía arrastrada del ducto de ventilación por Plu que tenía muchas manchas de suciedad e su cuerpo.

\- Wahhhhh… pensé que me ibas ahogar o algo – dijo respirando de nuevo Irina – pero gracias Plu.

Irina le iba a dar unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Plu cuando un sonido como de gas escapando de un globo bastante grande las hizo salir a todas hacia el pasillo salvo por Ruri que vio algo extraño, algunos fragmentos de suciedad se unían al núcleo de Plu y esta última salió sin decir nada seguida por la wyvern, yendo ambas de un salto al primer piso mientras Irina y Ekaterina fueron al laboratorio que era el lugar donde un gas amarillo como la luz del sol salía tenuemente por la puerta, ambas iban con la firme intención de entrar hasta que Rachel salió del lugar con una máscara de gas en la cara y ambas la sostuvieron ya que parecía haber salido usando toda su fuerza.

\- Que paso ahí Rachel? – pregunto Irina ayudándola a ponerse en pie.

\- Caitlyn… - dijo Rachel alejándose con las otras dos de la puerta del laboratorio – estaba en el laboratorio de Karu y usando un detector de mentiras, se liberó ese gas.

\- Huele como algún tipo de microbio – dijo Irina saboreando el aire con su lengua – conociendo a Karu podría ser un arma biológica, incluso…

Pero no pudo continuar ya que empezó a sonar una voz firme y sin expresiones en ella:

\- "Detectada forma de vida potencialmente peligrosa, procediendo a limpieza del aire de la habitación designada como LAB-T, se solicita a las habitantes presentes permanecer a una distancia prudencial de la zona contaminada a fin de evitar posibles pérdidas"

\- Que es eso? – pregunto Ekaterina mirando a las otras dos chicas junto a ella.

\- "Soy Star" – se presentó la voz en la casa – "estoy a cargo de su bienestar en la ausencia del individuo llamado Karu Sarver, mi programador"

\- Karu nos hizo una niñera robot? – dijo molesta Rachel mirando las paredes.

\- "Incorrecto señorita" – contesto Star – "no soy su niñera, solo estoy autorizada a actuar si alguna de las habitantes de esta casa se encuentra en un riesgo, desde potencial a flagrante, del cual no tengan los medios para salir bien libradas por si mismas"

Las chicas solo se miraron en silencio sabiendo que no tenían mucha idea de lo que era esa nube de gas amarillo que salía del laboratorio de Karu, luego tras la sugerencia de Star de que tomasen un té mientras ella eliminaba el gas y se encargaba de Caitlyn, ambas fueron a la cocina en silencio molestas con la IA y en parte con ellas mismas.

De vuelta con Karu y Kimihito, ambos estaban cantando "What is love" tan mal que lograban llamar la atención un oficial de policía que pasaba con su bicicleta llevando a una joven ciclope que abrazaba un peluche con forma de un ojo con adornos que parecían sacados de algún vestido, luego de avanzar un par de cuadras y de alguna manera esquivar al policía que empezó a perseguirlos terminaron en lo que parecía un estacionamiento de camiones, ambos empezaron a buscar la salida ya que habían entrado empleando unos tachos de basura y una tabla en un callejón como si fuese un arma de asedio de la edad media.

\- Donde estamos? – pregunto Kimihito mirando una de las llantas de los camiones.

\- Ahhh… - empezó a decir Karu con una extraña postura al mantenerse de pie – estamos en… Asaka? Un encantador lugar si me preguntas, quizás me anime a vivir aquí.

\- Entremos al edificio de aquí quizás alguien nos pueda ayudar.

Lo que sigue es Karu endulzando los oídos de un par de vigilantes de TALIO que custodiaban la entrada por lo que se enteraron que el lugar era el estacionamiento de un hotel donde se encontraban en ese momento varios grupos de idols nacionales y algunas de los piases de las extraespecie, así que les hizo creer que ambos eran productores extranjeros con un acento británico que pudo fingir gracias a su borrachera y Kimihito que solo decidió seguir el juego diciendo lo apenas necesario, no muy convencidas pero bastantes avergonzadas por la avalancha de halagos en inglés (fingido) y japonés que Karu les dijo agregándole claro los argumentos de que tenían sus habitaciones en el 5 piso del lugar, dando incluso números de habitación, ambas señoritas finalmente dejaron que los dos pasaran, la chica de sangre fría incluso recibió unos chocolates que Karu tenia en el bolsillo de su bata para el frio de la noche, tenían forma de conejitos así que solo lo agradeció mientras le s dejaban pasar pese a encontrarse visiblemente aturdidos por el alcohol.

Al día siguiente las cosas no fueron tan bien como se esperaría, aunque ya más recuperados fueron captados por la prensa dormidos con varias nekotama de varios colores y con vestidos llamativos, todas alrededor o encima de ellos, unas 8 señoritas que posteriormente juraron haberlos confundido con sus dakimakuras temperados.

De la cocina salía Ekaterina bostezando con un jugo de naranja a la mesa de la sala donde ya estaban casi todas las demás salvo por Rose y Caitlyn que estaba recostada sobre el sillón grande de la sala cubierta con una sábana, Star había dicho que no era muy grave lo que había aspirado, aunque no sabía que era exactamente.

Rachel terminaba el jugo que estaba bebiendo junto a Irina que le cortaba un pez en trozos a Ruri para que no se ensuciara mientras Grace le daba de comer a Haruhiko un poco de comida para bebes que Haru había dejado en el refrigerador, Plu había desaparecido desde la noche anterior pero las demás no lo habían notado por lo del "veneno" o lo que fuese eso que Caitlyn respiro.

Estaban viendo las noticias locales, mencionaban que las entradas para un concierto de múltiples grupos extranjeros de idols se empezarían a vender desde el mediodía y eso las animo un poco:

\- Vamos piojita? – pregunto Irina a Rachel – Karu al parecer salió sin avisar así que no creo que se moleste si vamos.

\- Si van yo también quiero ir – dijo Ekaterina levantando la mano con su tostada - quiero verlas de cerca para hacer una mejor interpretación de ellas.

\- Esperemos la pista sea grande para que puedas bailar Irina – dijo sonriendo burlonamente Ruri – aunque es más que seguro que sí.

\- Celosa de que yo al menos se bailar? – respondió Irina sonriendo igual, pero con sus colmillos creciendo un poco.

\- KRUUUU! – grito de repente Haruhiko señalando la televisión mientras movía los brazos, de inmediato Rachel subió el volumen del aparato con el control remoto en el que se veía a Karu siendo llevado esposado junto a otra persona a la cual el mismo Karu le había dado su bata para que se cubra la cara.

"…noche pasada se habían hecho pasar por productores extranjeros para entrar al hotel donde las artistas se habían alojado" – decía la señorita del noticiero – "uno de ellos fue identificado como el señor Sarver, ampliamente conocido por el caso… es decir ser el dueño de una compañía y distintas patentes que se usan en la actualidad para productos de uso diario de los extraespecie, él y su compañero fueron hallados con ocho señoritas en el hotel, no daremos nombres pero dicen haberlos confundidos con almohadas temperadas que usan para dormir más cómodas, ambos fueron detenidos por MON donde gracias a las señoritas no afrontaran acusaciones ya que sería exponer sus identidades, esto nos dejan a todos con dudas: ¿será este un amor de una noche de un millonarios y artistas?, ¿Qué exactamente paso en aquella habitación?, ¿Cómo es que las agentes de seguridad dejaron pasar a ambos al recinto?, ¿estará implicada alguna sirena con su bizarro concepto de romance?, en caso de suscitarse alguna novedad los mantendremos al tanto, ahora vamos con el clima…"

Pasados 20 minutos todas, salvo Ruri y Rose, estaban en la estación de autobuses esperando para ir a la oficina de MON, cada una con un arma contundente, Rachel sostenía un cucharon para sopa, Irina una escoba y Ekaterina llevaba una silla plegable.

 **Los golpes se reciben mejor con amigos…**


	20. Persecución, confrontación y Revelación

Un sonido similar al timbre de un teléfono antiguo al tiempo que un contador se redujo hasta marcar 400, Karu estaba ahí de pie con 4 cartas en la mano en la mano mientras en el campo se veía un dragón rojo que lo acababa de atacar junto a un guerrero con un arpón en la mano.

\- Es muy divertido esto, pero solo tienes a ese insectito con estrellas en la espalda que no puede hacer nada – decía alguien al otro lado del campo cuya cara no era distinguible, lo más notorio era que su brazo izquierdo estaba medio desaparecido – he de decir que me espante cuando tu trampa espejo salió.

\- Eso ya no importa – respondió Karu sacando una carta más de una ranura en el podio frente a el – bien me toca, primero muestro al escarabajo de 4 estrellas.

\- Que no funciona porque mis criaturas son de más de 5 estrellas – respondió burlonamente la otra persona – te has vuelto lento Karu.

\- Aun no termino – siguió Karu – ahora invoco al caballo de Troya.

\- Luce como un movimiento desesperado de tu parte.

\- Heh – sonrió Karu con malicia en la cara mientras el ambiente se oscurecía más y ambos eran envueltos por una oscuridad en la cual se podían ver manos y ojos apareciendo y desapareciendo en distintos lugares – creo que un ambiente más familiar hará más llevadera tu derrota.

\- De que hablas terrícola – dijo molesta esa persona frente a el – tengo 3500 y tu solo 400. ¿Qué crees que puedes hacer contra mí?

\- Ahí voy, invoco al rey de la destrucción descartando mis únicos dos monstruos en la mano – dejó ir ambas cartas – salúdalo jajajaja, ahora su efecto, todas las criaturas a la vista se van independientemente de su poder y el rey gana 100 por cada uno y como tu dragón tiene la misma cantidad de defensa que mi ataque también se va dejando el campo libre y al rey con 2900 por lo que solo me queda levantar mis dos últimas trampas – el sujeto al otro lado dio un paso hacia atrás – unos refuerzos nunca vienen mal - decía Karu mientras dicha carta le aumentaba 500 de ataque al rey que controlaba – y finalmente la espada escudo para los últimos 400 puntos que podrían matarme pero se suman al ataque del rey.

Con eso el otro tipo dejo caer sus cartas e invoco una guadaña y de un salto sobrenatural se lanzó hacia a Karu, pero el rey de la destrucción ahora con 3800 había golpeado directamente al enemigo haciéndolo desaparecer por completo tras lo cual el arma cayo pesadamente junto a Karu arrastrándose algunos metros detrás de él y luego unos aplausos solitarios se oían detrás de él.

\- Otro más que cae ante tu anormal manera de pensar – decía lo que parecía ser un hombre con tatuajes plateados en la cara – sabia el final del duelo, pero aun así fue divertido presenciar la cara del pulpo ese al ver que su siervo desaparecía.

\- Supongo que no me vas a dejar llevarme su arma? - pregunto Karu empujando dicho objeto.

\- Ya hay algunas en tu dimensión – respondió el sujeto – además el premio por ganar es mejor: Te responderé una pregunta de cualquier tiempo y lugar en todo el multiverso.

\- Sabes cuál es mi pregunta "Puerta, llave y guardián", la verdadera pregunta para mi es si me la vas a responder.

\- Eres una entidad interesante Karu – dijo el hombre sentándose en una silla que había aparecido de la nada y en lo que Karu miro para los costados y se vio en una habitación con suelo de madera y paredes con múltiples símbolos y banderas que no reconocía salvo por dos o tres de la tierra – toma asiento.

Karu obedeció y el hombre luego de unos sorbos a su taza y mirar con nostalgia a las paredes empezó a hablar:

\- Aun estas lejos de ser capaz de asesinar a un primigenio, pero hay unos pocos caminos que te podrían llevar a lograrlo…

El ruido de unos cascos avanzando sobre la acera le traía de su sueño que más bien era un recuerdo, en fin, mientras tanteaba en su bolsillo en busca de sus gafas noto que estaba sobre algo que se movía y balanceaba ligeramente, sin sus lentes percibía vagamente algunos borrones de color que se movían junto a él, sentía que estaba sobre una especie de piso de madera y oía algunos murmullos que no distinguía bien en un principio pero que con algo de tiempo se tornaron más claros y reconoció a las chicas que vivían con él, incluso estaba Grace con el pequeño Haruhiko en brazos.

\- Hay que hacerle comer uno de los platos de Irina – dijo Ekaterina por lo que Karu dejo de buscar sus lentes y se quedó quieto.

\- Tampoco fue tan malo lo que hizo – dijo Rachel que se oía en el lado contrario a Ekaterina – además esas chicas son solo unas jovencitas.

\- Además ya cocino mejor – se defendió Irina – y creo que sería mejor pedirle que explique la situación.

\- Pues según su declaración – decía Ruri mientras Karu oía algo como un papel – él es causante de la situación en la cual se vio envuelto junto al señor Kimihito.

\- Lo único investigable – dijo Grace mientras Haruhiko hacia ruidos de bebe – es sobre las chicas que custodiaban la entrada posterior por la que ambos entraron y como es que lograron pasarlas.

\- Según lo que se vio en las grabaciones – seguía Rachel mientras revisaba unos papeles – los dos hablaron con las chicas y Karu le dio algo a una de ellas… quizás la soborno o algo.

\- Podría ser – dijo Grace – eso podría dejarlas sin trabajo y tendríamos a una lizard y una oni detrás de Karu.

\- Para intentar partirle el cuello a Karu – agrego Ekaterina cuya voz sonaba más cerca de Karu – igual que tú no Caitlyn?

Con eso Karu se dio cuenta que el movimiento acompasado y el lugar en el que estaba era una especie de jaula con piso de madera en el que cabía en pose de Yamcha asesinado, todo era cargado en el lomo por la centauride que intento partirlo en dos con un hacha gigante, movió ligeramente su mirada al frente y vio el cabello rubio con extremos oscuros de la chica balancearse al ritmo de sus pasos.

\- Pero ahora esta extraña – decía Rachel desde la parte superior de la jaula de Karu – desde que se levantó parece estar más tratable, quizás eso que respiro la hizo más civilizada o algo.

\- Estabas ahí aracne – dijo Caitlyn con fingida sorpresa – no había mucha diferencia.

\- Que tramas centauride? – dijo Rachel intentando oírse amenazante – no pareces haber cambiado mucho por fuera.

\- Quien sabe pequeña – respondió la centauride volviendo a mirar al frente – quizás ahora soy más lista que ustedes y se cómo actuar o solo intento llevarme bien con m… Karu.

\- No puedes huir – dijo Ruri extendiendo sus alas – en un par de saltos te alcanzaría.

\- Estoy consciente de eso, sangre fría, pero de todas aquí soy la única que puede llevar algo así de pesado sin agitar a K… Sarver como si fuese un juguete en su caja.

\- Cierto, antes de salir STAR nos dio el reporte de lo que respiraste – dijo Rachel sacando su celular – oxitocina y un artefacto biomecánico de 7 nanómetros de función desconocida.

\- Oxitocina… creo que sirve para algo especial – decía Irina poniendo expresión pensativa – aunque era peligroso y difícil de aislar.

\- Y qué es eso biomezquinico? – pregunto Ruri – suena a algún tipo de brujería.

\- No serán como nanomáquinas? – pregunto Ekaterina luego de ver en su celular – aquí dice que aún están en desarrollo, pero si conozco a Karu probablemente sea la razón por la cual no se enferma.

\- Miren, miren – dijo Rachel agitando su celular saltando frente a Irina – la oxitocina es una hormona para un enamoramiento meramente sexual.

Todas se miraron unas a otras y luego a Caitlyn, pero en lugar de la centauride con la jaula y Karu solo había una lata de soda de uva con un contador que estaba a dos segundos de llegar a cero, Ruri tomo a Grace y Haruhiko para emprender vuelo hasta el tejado de un edificio cercano, las demás saltaron de la manera que podían esperando una explosión o algo, pero lo que paso cuando el contador llego a cero fue la aparición de muchas luces de colores y una explosión de confeti y adornos con temática de uvas a tres metros a la redonda.

A lo que sería un par de kilómetros de ahí se encontraba Caitlyn corriendo con Karu sosteniéndose como podía de los barrotes de la jaula que la centauride llevaba en el lomo.

\- Caitlyn no estoy armado ni nada así que podemos solo hablar de esto? – decía Karu mientras sus zapatos resbalaban en el suelo de su pequeña jaula.

\- Hehehehe... JAJAJAJAJAJAJA – empezó a reírse Caitlyn mientras corría a toda prisa con dirección a la casa – Ahora si mi amor… no haya nadie cerca así que usare ese aparato en el sótano para que podamos huir de vuelta con mi familia dejando a esas dementes aquí.

\- Ahhh… - suspiro Karu aun sosteniéndose de los barrotes – quizás no debí agregar esa semilla que cayó del espacio.

\- Y luego de restaurar tu cuerpo a centauro de nuevo podremos vivir una luna de miel en el viaje de vuelta – decía Caitlyn hablando más consigo misma que con Karu – esas desgraciadas del colegio se comerán sus palabras ya que tú eres de lejos más guapo que cualquier otro ahí HAAHAHAHHA, y nuestros hijos serán los más lindos y adorables de todo el mundo, luego de casarnos y tener un par podemos volver aquí y establecernos y cualquiera que se te acerque perderá la cabeza. HAHAHAHAHA si tenemos un niño se llamará Ark y si es niña será María Antonieta, luego iremos a conocer a tus padres… ahhhh quizás me ponga un vestido de novia tradicional o mejor uno occidental ¿tú que crees mi amor?

\- Si, está bien – dijo Karu al ver que le miraba expectante – el que más te guste querida hehehe….

Mientras Caitlyn volvía a sus delirios provocados por la combinación de una semilla alienígena con la oxitocina que provenía de Karu razón por la cual sus funciones cerebrales se habían dirigido a la idea "perfectamente racional" de convertirlo en un centauro y luego proseguir con el deber básico de prolongar su especie, lo único inesperado para Karu fue que lo que sea que fuese esa semilla le había hecho algo a la mente de Caitlyn ya que la chica estaba al tanto de la existencia del Met. V e incluso había llevado una jaula especial para llevárselo a casa y meterlo al aparato. Cuando estaba ya a la vista la puerta de la casa la sombra de Ruri hizo a Karu mirar hacia arriba, la wyvern se lanzó hacia la centauride para arrebatarle su carga, pero la misma arma con una red que uso MON para detenerla la primera vez fue disparada contra ella y un par de sujetos con armas y máscaras blancas le dispararon a la centauride inmovilizándola con espuma de uso militar que inmovilizo sus piernas ante lo cual ella empezó a forcejear.

\- Cantrell – dijo Karu para sí mismo mientras sacaba la llave de la jaula del bolsillo de Caitlyn – sabía que picarías.

\- Alto Karu – dijeron todos los sujetos de mascara blanca apuntando a Karu – o tendrás que abrir una sucursal que venda ataúdes para extraespecies – Karu miro a Ruri y Caitlyn que estaban rodeadas por sujetos armados que les apuntaban – ahora solo ríndete y déjanos llevarte a donde podamos hablar con calma.

\- Tch… iré, pero no voy a terminar lo que sea que estés intentando construir esta vez.

Tres sujetos lo sostuvieron y esposaron para llevarlo a la mitad de un circulo de los mismos sujetos de mascara blanca que lo rodearon.

\- Es extraño que cooperes Karu – dijeron de nuevo – normalmente habrías atacado sin dudarlo, parece que tus debilidades han aumentado ahora incluso puedo usar a la chica que intento matarte.

\- Ella lo que quería era mutilar o herir gravemente – respondió Karu - la fuerza y el ángulo del golpe de su arma lo dejan muy claro.

\- Aun así, no cambia el hecho de que te rendiste muy fácil una vez les apuntamos – dijeron todos los tipos armados – a decir verdad, quería hacerte un ataque psiónico para derribarte, pero ya que estas desarmado y ni siquiera tienes el trasto ese para una transformación temporal esto fue muy fácil.

\- Hahaha – se rio Karu – en serio crees que MON incauto todas mis armas? – los hombres voltearon a verle cuando sus lentes tenían unos pequeños gráficos y antes de que pudiesen reaccionar el suelo debajo de Karu se desarmo como harina y el cayo en el agujero, sus antiguos captores empezaron a acercarse a las chicas que seguían pataleando inmovilizadas por la red y la espuma pero ambas fueron cubiertas cada una por su propia coraza de acero con forma de iglú que se aseguraba con múltiples cerraduras de metal.

\- Así que quieres jugar Franz – se oyó la voz de Karu que puso en alerta a todos – sugiero que llames a todos tus muchachos, eso me ahorraría problemas a largo plazo.

\- No voy a caer Karu con ellos es más que suficiente – dijo Franz mientras llegaban 5 camionetas con más sujetos con máscaras – ahora lanza tu mejor defensa que sino ellas lo pagaran.

Tras unos segundos de silencio tres objetos cayeron del cielo contra el asfalto, eran tres replicas robóticas de extraespecies varones con armas, un wyvern, un aracne tarántula con su brazo derecho humano reemplazado por lo que parecía un cañón de plasma y la versión masculina de una lamia cascabel que en lugar de su cascabel tenía algo como una ametralladora bastante grande.

\- Todos tienen mi cara para que no te sientas raro disparándoles Franz – dijeron los tres robots activando sus armas la novedad era que las garras del wyvern emitían una onda energética constante que destrozaba el suelo solo por estar de pie – con solo uno de ellos me basta para acabar con todos ellos, además que es más fácil soldar algunas uniones que conseguir gente dispuesta a morir por seguir unas ordenes mías.

\- Eso es todo lo que tienes? – pregunto el grupo molesto mientras en la retaguardia se movían grupos armando piezas metálicas – no son problema para mis nuevos juguetes.

En cuestión de minutos habían armado siete armas fijas al suelo y con apariencia de ser muy pesadas.

\- Armas eléctricas, no está mal - dijo Karu – supongo que tendré que mostrar… todo lo que tengo, Franz.

El suelo empezó a vibrar asustando a algunos de los enmascarados y luego de unos momentos se detuvo y Karu cayó del cielo haciendo el aterrizaje de superhéroe clásico, se puso en pie y se podía ver que encima de su vestimenta usual había algo como una armadura incompleta que era una cola con ametralladora un arma de plasma atada a su antebrazo derecho y unos cuernos metálicos como si fuesen un adorno en la cabeza.

\- Como siempre todo hacia el máximo ataque – dijeron en tono de burla los enmascarados – por eso te ganaba en el duelo de cartas.

\- No te sientas tan importante Cantrell – respondió Karu apuntándoles con su arma de plasma – si este equipo no funciona tengo otros cinco conjuntos que lo harán, en cuestión de números podría ganar la tercera guerra mundial yo solo y no dudes que si me molestas lo suficiente te mataría y luego iría al infierno para rematarte.

\- Pensé que no eras un creyente Karu – respondió como retándole – es patético ver a lo que te has reducido.

\- Solo hacia conversación al igual que tu Franz – dijo Karu cambiando a una expresión de furia – ahora sé que les prometiste limpiar sus historiales criminales a cambio de su lealtad, no es mal trato, pero… tuvieron la mala suerte de encontrarse conmigo – les apunto con el arma de plasma en su brazo y ellos estaban ya disparando sus armas, luego de que ambos grupos presionaran sus gatillos un sismo se dejó sentir en la pacifica ciudad y a la vez genero una nube de polvo bastante alta que fue dispersada por el viento. Lo que quedaba en el lugar eran muchos tipos tirados por el suelo en el asfalto y algunas chispas eléctricas que aún se podían ver en los metales retorcidos de las armas y autos, Karu estaba apoyado con una rodilla en el suelo con algo de sangre cayendo por su mejilla derecha, los demidroides que le acompañaron estaban ahí junto a él, el wyvern tenía varias piezas de metal atascadas en las alas, el arácnido había perdido el brazo izquierdo que estaba detrás chispeando y la versión de lamia cascabel tenía una sección de la cabeza desencajada del resto, del armamento de Karu, los cuernos metálicos uno de ellos estaba roto a la mitad, el resto estaba en condiciones similares sobre el suelo.

\- Esto va a doler mañana – dijo una voz caminando entre los escombros de la pantalla frente a Karu – pero mañana ya no serás mi problema Karu.

\- Así que al fin sales – dijo Karu poniéndose de pie a duras penas con lo cual el armamento que traía se terminó de romper y cayó al suelo chispeando – siempre con tu entrada heroica al final cuando todos ya habíamos peleado.

\- Es parte de mi modo de juego – dijo Franz apuntándole con una pistola – ya no hay nada que puedas hacer así que yo gano y podré cobrar el premio.

\- Creo que es demasiado para ti – respondió Karu dando un paso hacia su antiguo amigo – el deseo que les pidas a esos monstruos puede ponernos en riesgo a todos y creo que no hay mucho que puedas hacer aun si lo logras.

\- Ya he ganado Karu estas desarmado y tus juguetes detrás de ti ya no tiene como atacar, antes de que se muevan tendrás una bala entre las cejas pasando por tu cerebelo.

\- Sí que has hecho tu tarea – le dijo Karu sonriendo ampliamente y con una mueca de burla en el rostro que ninguna de sus compañeras había visto antes, incluso Franz se sorprendió un poco – pero esto se acaba aquí.

Karu dio un salto hacia Franz que empezó a disparar, pero en vez de atravesar el cuerpo de Karu las balas o rebotaban o se quedaban atascadas superficialmente.

\- JAJAJAJA que pensaste? – dijo abrazando a Franz que intentaba librarse, pero se dio cuenta que aquello no era más que otro androide con piel sintética y que en sus ojos se veían con números rojos una cuenta atrás – ahora despídete Franz, caíste con esta simple carnada y no queda más para ti.

Y con una explosión las piezas metálicas se dispersaron más y justo momentos antes de eso Rachel y las demás llegaban a una distancia desde donde pudieron ver como ambos volaban en pedazos.

En lo que se puede denominar el centro del universo en su infinita oscuridad y densidad se ven figuras amorfas moviéndose mientras de fondo se oyen leves sonidos de flautas y tambores luego de un momento algo abren varias decenas de ojos y luego un chillido horripilante hace que otras criaturas de similares tamaños abran sus múltiples ojos y sonidos espeluznantes llenen el lugar.

Franz aventaba un mando especialmente grande y complejo contra el suelo, si bien su brazo lastimado se había recuperado bastante bien, el hecho de ser derrotado de nuevo pese a llevar un ejército completo contra Karu cuando este estaba desarmado le había molestado mucho y si bien ambos no estaban realmente en el lugar de su pelea que el haya sido vencido así era lo que contaba para las criaturas que los habían metido en ese demoniaco juego de asesinarse unos a otros, pero bajo las reglas del juego el aún no había sido derrotado lo único entre él y su premio era Karu que se las había arreglado para no acabar con los demás participantes de la tierra y evadir la lucha en la que ambos se habían metido, su rencor hacia él fue creciendo con el tiempo y se vio involucrado en negocios ilícitos y la gente que reunió eran en su mayoría perseguidos por crímenes y algunos incluso estaban condenados a muerte en sus respectivos países, dejando de lado eso explicaremos que ambos eran "mamíferos dignos de un lugar para representar a su sección del universo" o al menos eso les habían dicho esas criaturas, había en la tierra un total de 300 personas para participar en ese juego donde solo el ultimo sobreviviente podría conseguir un premio que describían como "su sueño más imposible en todo el multiverso".

De nuevo en un hospital de Asaka, Karu esperaba en una sala con un par de muebles y un cartel donde se veía una enfermera haciendo la seña de silencio, manipulaba su celular con rapidez y algo de preocupación en su rostro, sobre la única mesita de aquel lugar estaban unos papeles con unas leves arrugas que lucían bastante frescas, a su lado estaba acostado el pequeño Haruhiko durmiendo mientras abrazaba un peluche de aracne saltarina que Rachel había tejido para el pequeño, luego de unos minutos escribiendo Karu dejo el celular sobre la mesita y los papeles, reviso los vendajes que tenía en el brazo a causa de la caída a la que se lanzó para evadir a sus captores y contraatacar, no eran lesiones graves ni nada solo algunos rasguños pero Ekaterina, Rachel e Irina habían presenciado como su réplica metálica se inmolaba junto a lo que ellas vieron como un enemigo, un shock bastante fuerte para cualquiera en su "estado", Haruhiko se había levantado y con cara soñolienta miraba a Karu y lo tomo de la manga llamando la atención de este, él lo cargo meciéndolo mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba a lo largo y ancho de la habitación para que recobrara el sueño.

\- Haaaaaahhhhh… - suspiraba Karu mientras dejaba a Haruhiko dormido sobre el sofá de la habitación y luego miraba una de las paredes vacías pensando – al menos esta vez no será una noticia inesperada… al menos no para mí, solo espero que Caitlyn no vuelva a querer matarme de nuevo cuando se entere… ahhh también están las de MOE y MON, es seguro que mínimo me abren un caso si se enteran… tampoco es que sea del todo ilegal lo que paso, es decir yo no forcé a nadie… ni tampoco es que no quisiera, Kurusu se hace el que no quiere pero yo sé que el también habría cedido, aunque quizás debí haber dejado a un lado lo de la privacidad ajena y tomar en cuenta sus ciclos fisiológicos para evitar problemas así… si mi madre se entera… espera eso ya ni siquiera viene al caso, tengo dos malditos premios nobel y una llave de plata, incluso si viene Buda, Jesús y el Avatar no tendrían nada que decirme, lo que pase en mi casa es mi problema y si quiero me vuelvo políticamente independiente… claro eso es, puedo usar algunas argucias legales para volver el terreno de mi casa y volverlo Arstotzkaru y pondré una aduana contigo como inspector Haruhiko – se acercó al pequeño que dormía y siguió en susurros – y como parte de las leyes se proclamar una nueva Acta de Intercambio para garantizar la libertad de los habitantes, sean humanos o semi-humanos.

 **NdA: "Y Plu we?" ahí en la casa… esperemos…**


	21. Novedades acompañadas de un extra

Plu era en un inicio un slime oscura por lo que la afinidad natural de su núcleo es con los contaminantes y sustancias similares, suciedad o químicos que se usan para limpieza que deben estar en lugares alejados del acceso de los niños al igual que los venenos y otras sustancias toxicas, ahora volviendo un tiempo atrás Plu, tras ayudar a Grace a cuidar a Haruhiko, paso por el ducto de ventilación para desatascar a Irina en el pequeño trayecto se le habían adherido al cuerpo pequeñas manchas de polvo y alguna que otra mancha de color y origen desconocido, luego se suscitaron los hechos de Caitlyn siendo drogada con sustancias de origen biológico y Plu "desapareció" bueno la señorita fue a un armario de limpieza en el primer piso y en uno de los estantes vio una botella que estaba a medio cerrar que emitía cierto olor que reconoció como blanqueador o la lejía de toda la vida.

Karu estaba camino a la casa para recoger unos documentos dejando a Rose, Ruri y Caitlyn (a la que el efecto ya se le había pasado, pero aún seguía avergonzada como para ir con él a algún lugar solos) en el hospital encargadas de avisarle cuando las demás recobraran la conciencia, las últimas noticias habían sido bastante sorprendentes, solo moralmente ya que en lo que respecta a hechos pues él no era un alumno de preparatoria sin el conocimiento de las consecuencias de sus actos con entidades del genero opuesto, salvo por Irina, aun no estaba seguro de un par detalles, la última vez que intento prolongar la especie con Rachel fue la noche antes de que retomara su forma humana cuando se había convertido en un aracno tarántula así que quizás habría que revisar eso y lo otro era de cómo es que la fisiología multiforme de Ekaterina funcionaba para estos casos de hecho parecía haberse recuperado bastante rápido ya que reacciono cuando estaba en la ambulancia que la estaba llevando, no era una mala noticia, de hecho él lo consideraba algo muy interesante, un pequeño y adorable grupo de lindas aracnes, una lamiita y una doppelganger… pequeña o algo, se oye muy nuevo y que muy pocos han tenido la oportunidad de ver de cerca y más aún podría servir para orientar a los futuros padres de sus particulares razas, hay muchos por ahí que necesitan de esa información y sobre todo la sociedad a en general cambiara mucho cuando hayan niños y adolescentes de múltiples razas conviviendo con los niños y adolescentes humanos.

\- Quizás invierta en educación, – decía Karu para sí mismo mientras bajaba del bus - mejor aún hare mi propio sistema educativo con juegos de azar y videojuegos.

Encaminado a su hogar sin más pensamientos que cierta preocupación por sus compañeras y algunas ideas como nombres que recordaba haber pensado cuando estaba en secundaria, llego a su puerta y apenas la cerró detrás de él sintió que algo le observaba, con las manos en los bolsillos contactaba con STAR mediante su celular por información mientras caminaba hacia el sofá de la sala donde podía acostarse como si fuese una cama, ya que incluso Irina podía reposar toda la extensión de su cuerpo sobre el mueble.

Un borboteo como si agua estuviese hirviendo llamó su atención, vio un par de ojos rojos en el techo y algo encima de ellos que emitía unas leves burbujas que brillaba como un foco de bar dejando ver que era Plu intentando esconderse en las sombras del techo ya que las luces y cortinas no dejaban que la luz del exterior iluminara el lugar, el sol empezaba a ponerse así que de todas maneras la iluminación no habría sido muy diferente, como estirando el cuerpo dio una mirada hacia el interruptor de luz pero estaba derretido dejándolo con la forma de una gota de agua, Karu no tenía mucho tiempo para ponerse cómodo, quizá sí pero no quería hacerlo además Plu era su responsabilidad desde el día que la había registrado bajo su apellido y además estaba a cargo de la instrucción de la señorita junto a las demás chicas que vivían con él, dejando esos detalles de lado Karu estaba revisando su celular mientras Plu se escurría lentamente por el techo hasta estar encima de su ubicación.

\- Plu sé que estás ahí – empezó a decir Karu sorprendiendo a Plu - y creo haberte dicho que no te ensuciaras y que uses el filtro que dice "PLU" en la cocina para asearte en caso de que te hayas manchado con algo.

\- Estas molesto? – respondió Plu sonando algo molesta.

\- La verdad no – respondió Karu levantándose – pero si quieres te puedo castigar poniéndote en un frasco o algo así.

\- Jaaaaaa, no creo que puedas atraparme anciano - dijo Plu dejando ver sus oscurecidas extremidades y cayendo ante el como si fuese una película de terror, su cuerpo se notaba muy oscurecido incluso tenía empaques de dulces flotando dentro de ella, algunos estaban medio corroídos y sus ojos estaban rojos al igual que el apéndice de su cabeza – el alcohol y petróleo me hacen más fuerte, rápida y lo mejor es que puedo quemar lo que me moleste – apunto su rojizo apéndice hacia Karu avanzando lentamente.

\- Estuviste en mi mente cuando nos conocimos – dijo Karu haciendo que Plu se detenga – pero creo que no sabes que hay algo llamado fluido no newtoniano, es solo agua muy densa con una mezcla especial de cosas con nombres complejos, pero hay uno que no es muy difícil de conseguir y además es delicioso, toma – le lanzo a Plu un chicle con forma de esfera del tamaño de un puño – es especial, yo lo hice, pero tendría que cortarlo para poder comérmelo por eso creo que es mejor que lo tengas.

Plu sujeto el dulce y lo absorbió y ya cuando estaba cerca de su núcleo Karu saco su celular e inmediatamente después por las escaleras cayeron muchos dulces similares de diferentes tamaños dejando la sala como un escenario post-fiesta.

\- Y eso? – pregunto Plu con la golosina disolviéndose lentamente dentro de su cuerpo – no importa cuantos me des no te hare caso.

\- Eso lo se pequeña – le sonrió Karu mientras la miraba y presionaba la pantalla del celular como quien activa el detonador de una bomba y todos los dulces empiezan a salir volando hacia el cuerpo de Plu y al mismo tiempo cae una cascada de los mismos por la escalera con dirección al cuerpo de la slime – deberías digerirlos antes de que te atrapen Plu.

La slime empezó a verse rodeada por los dulces que digería a toda velocidad eliminando de su composición de manera inconsciente la basura y algo de los contaminantes que había absorbido previamente y lentamente su color cambiaba tomando la apariencia de caramelo blanco transparente y sus ojos se volvían amarillos, Karu sin perder tiempo fue a la cocina y volvió con un frasco grande de vidrio que tenía refuerzos metálicos en las esquinas y una tapa hermética con seguro, al llegar frente a la slime activo algo en la tapa del frasco que empezó a aspirarla hasta dejarla dentro, la mayor parte de su endulzado cuerpo al menos, luego de cerrar la tapa la puso sobre la mesita y le dijo a los brillantes ojos que le miraban desde adentro:

\- Plu, este frasco es como mandarte a tu habitación o algo así, no sé cómo ser padre y eso, así que iremos a ver a las demás en el hospital.

Karu la dejo sobre la mesita mientras iba por ropa y otras cosas para las chicas que habían pasado la noche en el hospital, en lo que llevaba algunas cosas que necesitaría para trabajar en el encarguito de Smith por cubrirle a él y a Kurusu en el caso de las idols, no era mal trato hacerles un par de vehículos personalizados, en especial para sus dos más grandes agentes, Tionishia y la amiga de Rachel… Jeager…sturm? algo así además serviría para ver si podía facilitarles a sus congéneres en el futuro unos vehículos más acorde a las dimensiones de sus cuerpos, Ekaterina se había ofrecido para ir a dejarle cuidar a Haruhiko pero conociéndola seguro que le encargaba el cuidado de su engendrito a sus subordinadas, la construcción no era tanto problema para el en ese momento ya que con las medidas que estaban en la pc de Sady podía incluso diseñarles la ropa interior a cada una de ellas, STAR se encargaría de los problemas como soldar y elegir un motor que pueda llevar por lo menos un par de toneladas considerando que es probable que capturen un par de trolls por día así el motor no se colapsa sobre sí mismo como un corazón enfermo, y hablando de ese noble músculo, Grace tuvo una pérdida de presión sanguínea mientras estaban en el hospital por lo cual podría alquilar por unas 12 horas un quirófano en el mismo edificio y llevar un poco de equipo para asistir a la joven ya que se enteró por un viejo conocido en el hospital de que Grace estaba aún en la lista de espera para el trasplante que necesitaba.

\- Grace, ya estas mejor? – preguntó Karu llegando con el frasco de Plu bajo el brazo y en la espalda una mochila de montañista llena de ropa para las chicas – deberías estar descansando.

\- Ya estoy mejor – sonrió ella desde su silla junto a la entrada de nosocomio – solo fue un mareo.

\- Mira yo… - Karu se sentó a su lado usando la mochila como asiento – estuve revisando, tal vez ilegalmente, tu caso y creo que podría hacer algo, hace algunos años hice un corazón biomecánico así que podría decirse que tengo experiencia en eso, avance un poco en eso y tengo el método para curarte si quieres para mañana por la tarde debería estar terminando.

\- Pero Haruhiko… - intento contestar Grace.

\- No te preocupes – contesto él – Smith… bueno las agentes de MON y MOE lo cuidaran por 24 horas, dudo que les sea difícil, lo único que se llevo fue el aturdidor con forma de tiburón que estaba sobre mi cama.

\- Eh?... - se sorprendió Grace – ¿eso era un aturdidor?

\- Si, pero tranquila – respondió Karu tomando su mano – seguro que nada malo pasara, tu puso parece haberse reestablecido – comento mientras ponía su índice sobre la muñeca de la sirena – aunque parece que tienes fiebre – puso su frente sobre la de Grace – no es mucho, pero deberías entrar a que te vean eso, dentro de seis horas te operaremos, y si ves a Eka dile que ya traje la ropa para las chicas – y se levantó llevándose lo que trajo dentro del lugar para entregarlo a las enfermeras que cuidaban de Rachel e Irina.

Los ruidos de unos arbustos llamaron su atención, volteo a ver detrás de ella y vio a Ekaterina saliendo de las sombras:

\- Hola Grace – le saludo flotando hasta estar cerca de ella – deberías hacerle caso, y quizás deberías controlarte un poco si no piensas hacerle caso.

\- A que te refieres? – respondió Grace mirando a otro lado algo menos apenada.

\- Vamos… - le dijo Ekaterina apareciendo delante de ella haciendo que se asuste – la familia va a crecer, solo digo que sería malo si te quedas atrás.

Y así se fue dejando a Grace pensando en lo que había dicho, la sirena escualo aún seguía en duda sobre lo que quería, siempre se había dejado llevar por la corriente, fue a la capital de las sirenas porque su madre lo sugirió, estudio derecho porque algunas amigas harían lo mismo, siempre tenía miedo de hacer algo que incomodara a los que estuviesen a su alrededor, era en parte por cómo vivían las escualo-megalodon, aisladas del reino de las sirenas sobre todo porque las adultas eran mucho más grandes que una sirena promedio y algunos mitos como el que decía que se habían extinguido no ayudaban a su integración, por suerte para ella su condición no la dejo crecer hasta la talla usual de su especie por lo que vivió en parte como una sirena normal diciendo que sus dientes eran así por una cuestión hereditaria, se dirigió en su silla de ruedas otra vez al interior del edificio y tras subir en el ascensor hasta el piso que le indico la recepcionista se encontró con Caitlyn que venía de lo que parecía ser la zona de uso exclusivo para el personal del lugar.

\- Grace – dijo la centauride saludándola – pensé que estarías ya en tu casa?

\- Hola – le respondió Grace animándose un poco – aquí es donde me estoy atendiendo, parece que Karu arreglo algo para ayudarme.

\- Si… él… – Caitlyn miro nervioso a ambos lados del pasillo – no está por aquí no?

\- Creo que subió a entregar la ropa limpia de las chicas – respondió Grace mientras Caitlyn se llevaba a la sirena.

\- No creo que venga por aquí – dijo saliendo a un jardín exterior que había en ese piso.

\- Cierto – dijo Grace recordando lo que "Caitlyn intoxicada" había hecho – pero yo creo que fue romántico, huir con tu amado lejos de los demás lejos de la sociedad sin ninguna ley o barrera entre ambos, libres para amarse apasionadamente…

\- No es así – le interrumpió Caitlyn sacudiéndola un poco – después de dejar a mi familia para venir por venganza fue deshonrarlos y lo único que me podría hacer para volver con la frente en alto seria cumplir mi venganza, pero con todo esto ahora estoy peor que la hija negada del empleado que limpia las letrinas.

\- El honor y eso lo es casi todo para ustedes no? – dijo Grace mirándola mientras sostenía un pez que se retorcía en sus manos – si es lo que te preocupa porque no te casas con Karu?

\- No lo voy a hacer – respondió Caitlyn bajando las orejitas – lo que hice ahí fue muy indecoroso, vergonzoso y humillante, ni siquiera ese demente se casaría con alguien así.

\- Ahí te equivocas Cat – dijo de pronto Ekaterina flotando junto a Ruri y Rose que traía al frasquito de Plu en la espalda como si fuese una mochila – quizás queras ver lo que nos acaba de dar Karu – le mostro el collar que traía en el que tenía colgado junto al dije raro que le dio su madre un anillo con una gema que parecía emitir una leve niebla oscura a su alrededor y el anillo parecía un líquido color perla – es materia oscura pintada con melanina de su cabello.

\- Yo también tengo uno – dijo Ruri mostrando el dedo de su ala que tenía un anillo similar, pero este era de cromo y la joya era transparente con lo que parecía ser una estrella de cuatro puntas color azul dentro – me dijo que es una estrella artificial que el mismo hizo.

\- Ese chico sí que es un caso – dijo feliz Rose mirando la gema – aunque no creo sea una estrella.

\- Dijo que la presione para que brille pero que no la mire directamente – dijo Ruri poniendo su otro digito sobre la gema – uno, dos, tres – lo presiono y un haz de luz que se pudo ver por toda la ciudad durante unos segundos las cegó pese a tener los ojos cerrados.

\- Que rayos fue eso? – dijo Ekaterina con las manos delante tanteando el lugar donde estaba Ruri para sostenerse de ella – esa cosa debe estar ardiendo.

"LA LUZ VOLVERA A ESTAR DISPONIBLE EN 48 HORAS" se oyó a una voz salir de la joya mientras todos permanecían muy quietos tanteando lo que tenían cerca para sostenerse, mientras tanto en la habitación de Irina y Rachel, ambas estaban descansando sobre sus camas, Irina estaba usando dos camas más para su cola, Karu estaba acomodando las ropas que les había traído de la casa en el armario de la habitación.

\- Así que cuando pensaban decirme? – decía mientras acomodaba lo que parecían algunas faldas para Irina.

\- Yo quería que fuese sorpresa – dijo Rachel estirando sus brazos tras levantarse – pero no le digamos a mi madre que sino vendrá con mis hermanas y preferiría evitarlo.

\- Hermanas? – preguntaron Irina y Karu al mismo tiempo.

\- Si, ambas ayudan a mi madre con su trabajo – respondió ensombreciendo su rostro con una sonrisa maligna y agrego bajando la voz – pero aun así yo soy mejor que ellas.

\- Cierto – dijo Karu acercándose al espacio entre ambas camas – Rachel, Irina quisiera que tengan esto – le extendió a cada una su propia pequeña cajita – legalmente aun no puedo pedirles matrimonio, pero nadie dijo nada sobre un compromiso de palabra…

Rachel e Irina le saltaron encima, la primera a la espalda alta y la lamia le abrazo acurrucándose en su pecho y atrapando sus pies con su cola.

\- Eres un infiel muy romántico sabes? – le dijo Rachel abrazándole su cabeza con más fuerza de la usual – estuviste con esta gusana de tierra a mis espaldas.

\- Y luego – empezó a decir Irina ajustando su agarre y con su cascabel mostrando su molestia - te divertiste con Ruri en su viaje de cacería.

\- Ok, si eso… - decía Karu mientras le era más difícil respirar adecuadamente – siendo justos la ceremonia de unión según sus costumbres ella la hizo apenas nos conocimos.

\- Aja – dijo Irina aplicando más presión sobre su cuerpo - y que hay sobre Eka?

\- Ella se hizo pasar por ambas en distintas ocasiones y me entere en el desayuno del día siguiente – dijo Karu como si hubiese repasado eso en su mente varias veces luego tomo a Irina por el rostro y la beso unos segundos logrando que deje de aplastarle los pulmones y luego de un profundo respiro le hizo cosquillas a Rachel para luego abrazarlas a ambas y caer sobre las camas que estaba usando Irina hasta hace poco.

\- Hay un detalle importante en todo esto – dijo Karu con Rachel encima de él e Irina sobre su brazo – no podemos decirle a nadie, ni amigos cercanos ni familia, esta vez sí podría ir preso por infringir el Acta y quizás a ustedes las deporten.

\- Noooo – dijo Rachel abrazándolo con sus arácnidas patitas y sus bracitos – no dejare que me lleven.

\- Tranquila – le dijo Karu pasando su mano por el cabello de la aracne – una jaula de acero, murallas de concreto y guardias armados no podrían alejarme de ustedes, solo recuerden algo, no quiero más a una que otra, no necesitan pelear por mi atención y más importante: tengo que ir una suerte de concurso en el planeta "E" de Trappist 1 – ambas le miraron confundidas por eso último que dijo – parece que el hecho de que se anunciara que nuestro planeta conoce ese sistema solar lo hizo la opción perfecta para continuar donde lo dejamos, si quieren pueden ir a verme, será dentro de tres meses y medio.

\- Espera es una broma no? – pregunto Irina levantándose – como que un concurso en otro planeta?

\- Ehhhh… si sobre eso… – dijo Karu también levantándose y abrazando a Rachel que también lo miraba acusadoramente - vamos no me miren así, la madre de Eka es la que organizo todo esto y yo me inscribí pensando que era una broma.

\- Le gusta que le digan "Caos Reptante" – dijo Ekaterina entrando a la habitación junto a Caitlyn que la llevaba cargando como princesa, con la cara roja y una expresión de molestia – espero no estés pensando seriamente en ir, recuerda que tienes que hacerles sus vehículos a MON y MOE aparte tenemos que comprar más ropa y algunas cosas que vamos a necesitar.

\- Y Grace y Haruhiko? – pregunto Rachel.

\- Grace está preparándose para su operación – dijo Caitlyn dejando que Ekaterina se ponga de pie – deberías apurarte Sarver.

\- No Caitlyn – dijo algo molesta Ekaterina subiendo a los hombros de Karu – ya sabes cómo tienes que decirle.

Caitlyn se quedó inmóvil y su cara se enrojecía cada vez más mientras Ekaterina le miraba sonriendo burlonamente, Irina y Rachel miraban extrañadas como la centauride se acercaba lentamente.

\- M…M… M… - intentaba hablar Caitlyn luego levanto la mirada hacia Ekaterina que había tomado una apariencia de niña de diez años – mi señor.

\- Ves que no es tan difícil? – dijo Ekaterina viendo como Caitlyn le hacia una reverencia Karu – ahora si sigues así podrás recuperar tu honor y si quieres te casas con él.

\- Hah? – dijeron las otras tres al unísono mirando a Ekaterina, luego Karu le tomo la mano a Caitlyn que le miro con las mejillas rojas y una expresión de desconcierto.

\- Caitlyn – empezó a decir Karu – eres una linda chica, perdón si lastime tus sentimientos con mis mentiras en el pasado, sé que presionaste a Smith para que te asignara a mi cuidado, pero quisiera llevarme bien contigo.

Caitlyn se irguió cabizbaja, junto sus manos, miro a un lado y al otro.

\- No quiero que me tengas compasión, – dijo molesta con lágrimas en los ojos mientras miraba a Karu de frente – mi venganza contra ti es lo que me hizo fuerte, traicione a mi pueblo por seguir esa idea, no me vengas a ofrecer tu amistad luego de que me orillaste hasta esto – tomo por la ropa a Karu que la miraba sin mostrar ninguna duda o emoción en la cara – pero te agradezco, ahora sé que hay más que solo ser una tonta esposa más de un asqueroso centauro horrible, ahora soy más que esa ridícula sociedad en la que vivía, no tiene idea de lo que es vivir en un lugar que limita las opciones y vivir con eso.

\- Limitaciones eh? – respondió Karu mirándola mientras las otras tres le miraban a él – quizás sepa de eso… más de lo que creas señorita hija de un acomodado centauro que vivía en la zona céntrica de la ciudad con sirvientas y todo – Caitlyn solos cerro los puños molesta y empezó a limpiar su lagrimas – déjame ilustrarte sobre mi jovencita, el desgraciado de "dios", si es que existe, me regalo la vida en medio de las malditas montañas alejado de toda ciudad y pueblo con conexión a la civilización, mis padres, el lugar al que me mandaban a estudiar los primeros años de mi vida orientaban mi vida a ser un campesino más, creían que debían trabajar más para el patrón y cobrar menos para librarnos de la "crisis" y debíamos ir a la maldita iglesia a rezar para que el invierno no nos mate de frio y haya suficiente para comer, mi padre se oponía pero sin apoyo perecería en un "accidente", aun así aprovecho lo que los demás veían en mi como una tontería de niño para que yo pudiese ser mejor, mi gusto raro por leer, hizo muchas cosas para conseguirme libros de toda clase y periódicos que pudiesen contener algo interesante – cargo a Rachel dejándola sobre la cama – con algo de tiempo mis capacidades nos sacarían de ahí, pero yo era un niño así que prefería divertirme pero todo eso cambio cuando estuve un par de años en la capital con mi abuelo y volví a casa para mudarme con mi familia – le acaricio el brazo a Irina y ella le soltó dejándolo libre para cargar a Ekaterina que se sentó junto a Rachel oyendo lo que decía ya que no tenía ninguna de las memorias que Karu narraba por lo que eran de antes de que ella lo conociera – había ido a un zoológico por primera vez y quería contarle a mis amigos, pero cuando fui a buscarlos… solo encontré dos tumbas… uno asesinado por un ladrón que se lo encontró mientras llevaba víveres para su madre y el otro por culpa de la estúpida enfermedad cerebral que tenía y que le hizo lanzarse al maldito rio que no tenía ningún medio de seguridad. Desde ese día, entendí que si alguien creo la vida en esta tierra… era un desgraciado al que le importamos poco menos que nada y aun si no fuese así yo mismo me encargaría de acabar con esa idea, por eso junte todo el conocimiento que tenía a mano y recree todo lo demás por mi cuenta, en resumen Caitlyn, me hice por mi odio a los que se atreven a mirarme bajando la mirada, aquellos que crean estar por encima de mí, delegado del salón, alumnos mayores, profesores, directores, adultos, ancianos, no importa quien o que sea, si hay alguien que creía estar por encima de mí, yo soy el que va a probarle que no es así, he ahí mi otro credo: "No hay temor en mí, nada ante lo que rendirme, nada que me haga dudar, soy el arma mortal que acabara con mi enemigo."

Las chicas solo le miraban con expresiones de tristeza mientras Caitlyn miraba a un lado molesta y algo entristecida, Karu avanzo pasando de largo a la centauride que no dijo nada.

\- Estaré en el quirófano – dijo acomodando sus gafas – si viene MON solo digan que les dio un golpe de calor o anemia por pasarse con alguna dieta, volveré en la noche cuando Grace ya esté en su cuarto recuperándose.

…

 **Saludetes weys en especial a Tarmo Flake cuyos últimos sucesos de su fic fueron referidos aquí.**

 **Algo de tristeza y pasado que se me ocurrió con la falta de sueño :v**


	22. Un día tranquilo que pudo terminar mal

"Una oruga de tanque por aquí le iría bien, unos ganchos en el techo para múltiples modelos de armas… no creo que les dejen llevar bazucas, pero aun así se los pondré… quizás como es una lamia deba ponerle apliques termo-reguladores en su ropa... y para las aracnes debería ponerles unos pufs para que se sienten ya que las sillas normales no les sirven, la constrictor que vive con Kuru se ve algo incomoda cuando tiene que dejar su cola fuera de su vista, en fin creo que un espacio para su cola debería ser más bien personalizado dependiendo de qué tan grande sea su cola, un suelo temperado por la mañanas, cosas para trepar que pueda compartir con sus hermanas aracne… un área común para lamias, wyvern y aracnes… interesante eso si es un desafío… quizá no deba ponerle la batería de microverso al vehículo de las señoritas de MON y MOE, sería una molestia tener que explicarles y que no les moleste la idea de un grupo de nano-planetas habitados en un nano-sistema solar para producir energía para la batería de su vehículo además de que no les pude meter un sol como fuente infinita de energía, seguro que Smith se queja incluso si es una gigante roja de un sistema solar que está siendo engullido por un agujero negro, en fin solo sueldo esto y esto de aquí le doy una vuelta de tuerca, unas líneas de fibra óptica aquí, una suspensión algo más resistente, simulamos la carga de 2 toneladas y como corre, espero que no se quejen del motor si lo hacen siempre está la opción de ponerles una ardilla verde para que funcione con eso… quizás deba enviarle a Tionishia un celular para sus manos… pero también tendría que enviarle uno a Chocozombie… y tendría la cola de Irina en mi cuello si se enteran, aparte claro de ser reducido por la trampas de Rachel y Ruri lanzando fuego o algo… lanzar fuego voy a hacer algo para eso"

\- Listo STAR este diseño debería funcionar, comprueba en todos los terrenos y hazles un instructivo en inglés y japonés, que lo ensamblen en Asaka y me avisas cuando esté listo. Iré a ver a Ruri.

\- Entendido Creador – respondió STAR mientras procesaba los datos del plano que Karu había estado manipulando mientras pensaba en su futuro y los de las chicas que ahora llevarían su apellido a la siguiente generación, había que remodelar algunos ambientes y perfeccionar los utensilios para el uso de las pequeñas, muebles nuevos, ropa pintoresca y adorable, como la de Haruhiko y los conjuntos de animales marinos que agrego a los que Haru le había dado, también tendría que avisarle a sus familiares que iría a otro sistema solar y convencerlos de que lo mantengan en secreto… pensándolo bien mejor no les diría nada pero tendría que salir en un par de días como mucho ya que viajar 39 años luz tomaría algo de tiempo, unos meses quizás.

Mientras en la sala estaban Rachel, Irina, Ekaterina y Rose, todas comiendo una porción de pizza mientras reían sobre algo que les conto Ekaterina.

\- Karu ven siéntate – dijo Rachel viendo que salía del sótano – te sobramos un poco de pizza.

\- Pizzaaaaa – dijo Karu imitando a los estereotípicos zombies – gracias Rachel, ha llamado alguien? – pregunto mientras se sentaba y Rachel le alcanzaba su pizza.

\- Pues no – respondió Irina pegándose a Karu y poniendo su cabeza sobre el hombro de este – esperabas la llamada de alguien?

\- Unas amenazas de muerte como mucho – respondió Karu mientras comía un poco de su pizza – o Haru diciendo que dejar a Haruhiko con MON y MOE es peligroso.

\- No creo – dijo Rachel poniendo un cojín ancho detrás de Karu y lanzándose con cuidado para que este se cayera de espaldas y su cabeza se posara en el suave objeto mientras ella se acomodaba sobre el – las patilargas son instruidas para cumplir su deber a veces más allá de lo aracnemente posible.

\- Pero seguro que también tienen criminales no? – dijo Irina tomando del brazo libre a Karu mientras se acostaba junto a él.

Ekaterina se deslizo con su forma de gato hasta recostarse en la cabeza de Karu quedando como una especie de gato-corona y ronroneando mientras cerraba los ojos.

\- Hay una cárcel semi-hundida – dijo Rachel abrazando con sus extremidades inferiores a Karu – las más famosas ahí son Romanov la tejedora, Adeline la cazadora, Gladia la tarántula y Tanya la saltarina.

\- Hay muñecos coleccionables de ellas? - pregunto Karu mordiendo un poco de su pizza con el brazo libre – o unos posters no estarían mal.

\- Carteles de "Se busca" nada más – respondió Rachel mientras Ruri se acostaba sobre el brazo con el que Karu sostenía su pizza – Tanya salió hace un par de años por buen comportamiento, mamá estuvo con ella durante su instrucción.

\- Y qué hizo para ir presa? – pregunto Karu abrazando a Ruri.

\- Era la mente maestra detrás de Adeline que intento derrocar al gobierno – respondió Rachel jugando con el cabello de Karu – incluso hoy tiene admiradoras por haber sido capaz de controlarla.

\- Oigan la mama de Ruri se durmió – dijo Ekaterina desde la cabeza de Karu – alguien debería llevarla a su cama.

\- Que Caitlyn vaya – dijo Irina atando los pies de Karu con su cola.

\- Creo que está en su cuarto – respondió Rachel – no ha salido desde que hablaron en el hospital.

\- Haaahhhhhh… - suspiro Karu – quizás no debí actuar así.

\- Puede ser – dijo Ruri empujando con su cola la cola de Irina – pero creo que está más molesta consigo misma que contigo.

\- Además fue bueno conocer algo más sobre tu pasado y eso – agrego Irina contra-empujando la cola de Ruri – Eka a veces nos narra algunos de tus recuerdos como ese en el que con un montón de escombros tú y tus amigos de primaria armaron un refugio en una tormenta.

\- Creo que teníamos 11 años en esas fechas – comenzó a contra Karu recordando el suceso – detrás del campamento donde vivíamos había un pequeño campo con algunas rocas donde solíamos jugar, como el cielo se veía despejado nos animamos a explorar más allá adentrándonos en la montaña y llegamos a donde habían escombros de lo que parecía ser los primeros campamentos de las personas que llegaron al lugar, entonces todo empezó a irse a pique, una tormenta se desató en menos de 5 minutos, el granizo y la nieve nos impedirían volver pero como éramos 6 nos organizamos para recoger los ladrillos de concreto que no estuvieran tan destrozados y los apilamos para armar una estructura como un pequeño cuarto de metro y medio cuadrados y con los demás escombros aseguramos algunos pedazos de metal corrugado que servían como techo para que el viento no se lo llevara y con algunos cartones que estaban algo húmedos cubrimos los agujeros para evitar que el viento frio nos afectara, y esperamos a que la ayuda llegara una media hora después como mucho.

\- Un día difícil eh? – dijo Ekaterina lamiendo un poco su frente – sabes raro.

\- Oye Eka siempre me lo he preguntado – dijo Ruri levantando un poco la mirada – tu o los de tu raza comen humanos o algo parecido?

\- Mis ancestros si – respondió la gatita – existen fuera de esta realidad y son monstruos, dioses o algo por el estilo, muy pocos han tratado con humanos, pero algunos si se han llegado a comer alguno que otro humano.

\- El Caos Reptante – dijo Karu algo distraído y meneó un poco la cabeza llamando la atención de la abismal – no deberíamos avisarle que una de sus hijas es mi compañera?

\- Naah – respondió tomando la forma de un gecko y mordiendo con suavidad su oreja – seguro que hace un escándalo porque no eres una abismal o por lo menos una criatura similar… pero siempre me has dado la impresión de no ser muy normal que digamos – dicho eso empezó a flotar y retomo su forma humanoide y empezó a besar a Karu – pero si quieres podemos llamarla.

\- Yo prefiero que mi madre no se entere… aun – dijo Rachel acariciando su vientre – podría venir con mis hermanas y todo eso.

\- Yo creo que tampoco le diré a mamá – se unió Irina – es capaz de urdir algún exagerado plan para llevarme de vuelta con todo y Karu… y quizás también secuestre algunos otros más en el camino.

\- De hecho, mi madre es más peligrosa – dijo Eka mientras una especie de flauta amorfa de colores oscuros se materializaba en sus manos – hay algunos que son peores, pero meehh, no los conozco a todos.

\- Ahora solo faltarían cosas negras, ¿no? – le pregunto Karu irguiéndose junto a Irina, Ruri y Rachel que seguía sujeta a el – cabello, sangre, etc. etc.

\- No me digas que lo aprendiste de Yog – dijo Eka flotando hasta estar frente a Karu.

\- Claro que no – le respondió el sujetando sus mejillas – no tendré los milenios que tiene, pero no soy estúpido.

\- Bien vayamos al patio de atrás – dijo Rachel subiendo a la espalda de Karu – sería raro que los vecinos nos vean invocando a un ente como la madre de Eka, sin ofender.

\- Tranquila – contesto Ekaterina - iba a hacerlo mientras dormían, pero Karu dijo que asustaría a demasiadas personas.

-Sí, Yog se mete en los sueños de para inducir a la locura – respondió Karu mientras los 5 iban hacia el jardín que solo era un campo verde sin nada más que las cercas en los límites – con los demihumanos que hay en la ciudad habría mucho caos si algo similar llegara a pasar.

\- Tu mamá hace cosas así Eka? – pregunto Irina mirándola con algo de miedo.

\- Parecido – respondió ella – es más de manipular entidades importantes en sociedades desarrolladas para arrastrarlas al caos, en serio le gusta generar caos de una u otra manera.

\- Los demás son similares – dijo Karu mientras aplastaba el césped del lugar con el palo de una escoba formando algo similar a un circulo simple y ponían algunos objetos negros y frasquitos ene el – los más interesante son el primer motor del caos, Yog Sothot, Ctulhu, Shub-Niggurath y Hastur.

\- Creo que no deberías mencionar a ese último frente a mi madre – dijo Eka alineando los objetos sobre el césped – o frente a los demás… no le dicen el innombrable por nada… supongo.

Después de eso Karu les dio a las demás chicas unos tapones para los oídos e hizo que Irina despegara su cola del suelo para evitar que oyera lo que Eka iba a cantar, tuvo que adoptar una pose extraña para sostener a la lamia de casi 7 metros de largo mientras ella se sujetaba de él.

Ekaterina empezó a tocar algo en ese extraño instrumento, luego de unos 20 segundos el cielo empezó a tornarse algo más nuboso alrededor de la casa con algunas chispas eléctricas que poco a poco fueron creciendo hasta ser rayos que circulaban chocando entre si sonando cada vez más fuerte y con un viento haciendo resonar los árboles en las cercanías y algunos tejados poco asegurados, el grupo parecía estar en el ojo de la tormenta ya que todo estaba más clamada en la zona donde ellos se encontraban, Irina ajusto su cuerpo un poco sobre Karu mientras lo abrazaba tras ver al cielo, las demás se le pegaron más llamando la atención de Karu que miro al cielo encima de ellos viendo que entre esas negras nubes destellaban con cada trueno ojos de distintos colores, variados tamaños y formas que parecían observarles, las chicas tenían miedo en sus rostros, Karu miraba a esos ojos con curiosidad y calma y Ekaterina estaba concentrada en terminar sus canción mientras su madre tomaba forma en el cielo ganando tamaño y luego como si se plegase sobre sí misma, su forma física se reducía mientras descendía primero parecía una especie de montaña con ojos, luego alguna pesadilla con dientes y cuerpo de insecto, finalmente tomo una apariencia más humana y similar a la de su hija que seguía tocando hasta que termino de descender y se posó sobre el pasto emitiendo una leve niebla oscura que crispo los nervios de las chicas ya que al mismo tiempo un par de objetos estallaron delante de ellas.

\- Bienvenida – dijo Ekaterina dando una reverencia a la recién llegada que parecía una de su misma edad salvo que su cabello emitía la misma aura oscura que el anillo que Ekaterina tenía en el cuello y sus ojos que primero parecían vacíos y luego cambiaron a unos ojos felinos, rojos como la sangre fresca – Caos Reptante.

Como respuesta la chica delante de ella emitió unos ruidos ante los cuales Karu levanto como pudo el brazo derecho al mismo tiempo que unas columnas de acero surgían del suelo en las esquinas de todo el solar y los envolvían con un campo de fuerza.

\- Gracias Karu – agradeció Eka mirando a Karu y luego volviendo con su madre - debes usar los pulmones para respirar y usar ese aire para hablar, Karu ha contenido algo de tu voz en esta área para que no lo oigan en los alrededores.

\- Aghh… - dijo la abisal y luego abrió los ojos sorprendida, incluso algunos ojos en su cabello y extremidades – la comunicación para estas criaturas es todo un proceso, casi lo olvidaba.

\- Debes contenerte un poco más – le dijo Ekaterina acercándose – no queremos otra extinción masiva.

\- Pues no fui yo – respondió ofendida la primigenia mientras cambiaba su cabello a colores como bronce, oro y finalmente plateado ante lo cual pareció agradarle lo que veía – el ultimo que vino por estas galaxias fue alguno de los otros yo estaba molestando a Yog… espera un momento… tu eres una de mis hijas del futuro con respecto a este momento no?

\- Si – respondió Ekaterina mientras Karu se acercaba lentamente con Irina aun enroscada a él – bueno madre solo te invoque para…

\- Oh… - le respondió ella mirando el cuerpo de su hija al completo – parece que alguien ha estado siendo muy traviesa, y solo llámame Nyaruko, parece ser un nombre popular para mí en esta roca – luego sus ojos se volvieron negros y empezó a flotar por unos segundos y luego continúo hablando – algunas de tus hermanas también están por aquí.

\- Si – respondió Ekaterina al tiempo que Karu la tomaba de la mano – ma-Nyaruko, te llame aquí para presentarte a…

\- Karurosu Sarver – interrumpió Nyaruko mirando a Karu - participante del torneo de multiversos, representante del universo C-616 según nomenclatura del cumulo de entidades del mismo nombre que se declararon como "Dios Científico", es uno de los más pequeños que participan en la competencia – luego se dirigió a Karu y tomo su mano libre al mismo tiempo que sus ojos parecían arder como llamas color verde y tras unos segundos se acercó más a él – interesante… eres unos de los pocos con una llave de plata, quizás sirvas para cuidar a mi hija, ojala tus hermanas hayan elegido alguien al menos similar.

\- Hay algo que me quieras explicar – dijo Ekaterina mirando a Karu que miraba a otro lado ya que detrás de Ekaterina estaban también Rachel, Irina, y Ruri con cara de esperar una respuesta – ¿cómo es eso de que vas a pelear en un torneo organizado por mi madre?

\- Oh vaya pensé que te lo había dicho – dijo Nyaruko abrazando del cuello a Karu y empezando a flotar al tiempo que sobre su cuerpo aparecía un uniforme compuesto por una faldita gris, una blusa, un saco beige con un escudo y medias largas, aparte en su cabello apareció un broche con forma de cráneo sangrante – pero no te preocupes un poco de locura en la atmosfera no será suficiente para matarlo.

\- Bien – dijo Karu cuando Nyaruko empezó a restregar su mejilla contra la suya – unos meses antes de mudarme a Asaka me llego un correo encriptado… - las chicas le miraron un poco más molestas – en mi defensa no fui el único que lo abrió, había unas 300 personas en todo el mundo que se registraron y como lo de un tornero organizado por Nyaruko – la mencionada empezó a ronronear mientras unas orejas de gato y cola aparecían en su cuerpo – pues sonaba muy a broma, así que por seguir el juego estuvimos en una Battle Royale de 300 a lo largo y ancho del mundo…

\- Casi se me haba olvidado – dijo Nyaruko volviendo a poner los pies en la tierra – pero como hace unos días él gano el último enfrentamiento contra otro participante, pues dije porque no hacerlo aquí en su universo y mejor aún en un planeta de condiciones similares para que no tengan problemas en ir.

Las chicas recordaron la explosión en la que creían haber visto perecer a Karu y pusieron una mueca de tristeza y molestia mientras él les sonreía como disculpándose.

\- En fina mamá – dijo Ekaterina separando a su madre de Karu - solo te invoque para avisar, además seguro que tienes una agenda muy ocupada inundando de locura las mentes de algunas desdichadas formas de vida por ahí, gracias por venir, yo te invoco cuando vaya a ser el babyshower, de nuevo gracias…

\- Jejeje… - se burló Nyaruko escurriéndose ente las manos de su hija – ya que estoy aquí creo que reuniré algunos sirvientes y daré algunas vueltas a ver si encuentro algún humano interesante para pasar el rato, – mientras decía eso empezaba a elevarse fuera del alcance de Ekaterina y agitaba la mano despidiéndose – y gracias a tu novio, esta apariencia me parece bastante buena, adiós chicas, Karurosu – y despareció en el aire como si fuese humo.

\- Esto es malo – dijo preocupada Ekaterina.

\- Pasa algo? – pregunto Karu acercándose a ella con Rachel de nuevo en su espalda junto a Irina y Ruri – no creo que haga mucho daño, más allá de alocar un poco a la gente, ahora está más consciente de su capacidad sobre este planeta.

\- No es ella la que me preocupa – respondió Ekaterina manipulando su celular – quizás mis hermanas no estén muy contentas cuando se enteren de que la invite sin pensarlo mucho… aparte que seguro querrán venir a la fiesta.

\- Hablando de eso no deberíamos hacer algunos planes – se unió Irina cascabeleando su cola con emoción tomando el brazo de Karu – podemos adornar la casa con globos rosas y serpentinas, además de juegos para nuestros amigos.

\- Es una gran idea Irina – le dijo Karu tomando uno de sus cuernitos con los dedos y presionándolo hacia atrás – si hacemos algo así seguro que preguntaran la razón y no les vamos a decir nada a nadie, salvo sus familiares directos y amistades muy cercanas.

\- Si la prensa se entera podríamos ser deportadas – dijo Ruri apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Karu – aunque también podrían usarlo como excusa para el avance de la reforma del Acta de Intercambio.

\- Seria un titular interesante de leer – dijo Ekaterina tras guardar su celular y hacer una seña con ambas manos como si enfocase letras en el aire – "Sarver lo hace de nuevo: Tres niñas con su apellido en camino" y "En la página central: Como alimentar a su pequeña abisal y no tener pesadillas de por vida"

Y así se recostaron sobre el césped… que estaba algo más alto de lo permitido y empezaron a compartir detalles con Karu de cómo es la crianza de las niñas de sus respetivas culturas, cosas como la ropa, el cuidado de la piel, los juguetes y comidas recomendables para aracnes, lamias venenosas, wyvern con dientes pequeños pero filosos y pequeñas pesadillitas abisales. Mientras tanto, desde la ventana de su habitación, Caitlyn los observaba desde la ventana de su habitación en la que se encontraba puliendo su armadura y con una caja de correos sobre su cama que sobra decir era bastante grande y resistente, lo cual en un principio la ofendió mucho pero después de probarla su enojo se incrementó más contra Karu por haberse dado el trabajo de hacerle una cama cómoda después de haberse tratado tan mal entre los dos.

\- Estúpido bípedo – decía mientras agitaba el brazo con fuerza para encerar las grebas de su armadura – míralo ahí con sus amantes… infiel…

Seguía encerando su armadura pero lentamente fue bajando el ritmo hasta casi detenerse y recordaba lo que Karu le había dicho, ciertamente ella no había pasado problemas tan extremos ni de lejos, podía entrenar, comía a su gusto y podía salir con sus amigas hasta cierta edad sin muchas restricciones, en cierta manera sentía que se parecía a Karu, ambos estaban contra algo que se supone es superior a ambos, ella está en contra de las costumbres de su pueblo y él está en contra del dios que le inculcaron, lo que vio de diferente es que él no ha huido ni se oculta de nadie, en cambio ella vive con la tensión de que su madre vaya por ella, es seguro que su padre no ira pues si lo ven fuera de sus tierras mucho tiempo podría perder todo lo que tiene.

\- No debe importarme lo que haga – se dijo a sí misma y a la vez a Plu que estaba en su "cuarto-frasco sellado" sobre la mesa cerca de la ventana haciendo burbujas – pero si alguien lo va a acabar esa debo ser yo, mientras tanto creo que esto sería un buen regalo – dijo sacando de la caja sobre su cama el rubí que antes estaba incrustado en el hacha de su familia, no podía dárselo frente a las demás así que esperaría hasta la noche.

Tras cenar todos juntos en la mesa, aunque con algo de tensión por el lado de Caitlyn que se aisló en una esquina de la mesa, Caitlyn se fue a su habitación y luego de que Karu pusiese a dormir a Rachel, Irina, Ekaterina y Ruri para luego irse con Plu en su frasquito hacia su laboratorio, la centauride le vigilaba desde su perta al final del pasillo donde estaban los dormitorios que usaban, Rose estaba viendo televisión en su cuarto así que no le preocupaba, tras una pequeña espera prudencial Caitlyn tomo el rubí y cubierta por las sombras se dirigió a la habitación de Karu a esperarlo junto su cama, luego de unos 30 minutos Karu empezaba a girar la perilla de la puerta despertando a Caitlyn que se había dormido con la gema en los brazos, Karu al verla ahí en su cuarto la miro algo espantado y de inmediato cerró la puerta pensando que se había equivocado de cuarto pero tras unos segundos volvió y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

\- Supongo que quieres hablar esta vez – le dijo dejando a Plu sobre la mesa de noche donde había una lampara de lava a la cual al slime decidió imitar.

\- Sarver – empezó a decir Caitlyn – sé que a diferencia de las demás en esta casa mi presencia no es algo que aceptes, por eso decidí tramitar mi pase independiente – le mostro el documento que era igual a los otros que había visto pero este tenía una gran marca amarilla en una esquina – con esto según se podré ir fuera sin necesidad de tu presencia.

\- Pero en caso de que quieras ir a un supermercado – le respondió Karu - o a un trabajo tendré que estar contigo ya que esa marca amarilla indica que eres un riesgo medio para la seguridad publica en lugares concurridos, lo único a lo que podrías ir con eso sería al distrito comercial, …

\- De cualquier manera – le interrumpió Caitlyn con la cara algo roja – quiero decirte que pagare mi estancia en la casa, por ahora quisiera que tengas esto como garantía – le extendió la gema roja que fácilmente era más grande que un antebrazo.

\- No la quiero – respondió Karu rescatándose sobre su cama y lanzando el frasco de Plu al aire y atrapándolo antes de que le golpee la cara.

\- Que dices? – pregunto incrédula la chica.

\- Es una roca importante para tu familia – dijo Karu haciendo que Plu de varias vueltas antes de caer y provocando que burbujas se formen dentro del frasco – me gustaría oír el porque me la quieres dar, no creo que sea solo para pagar una especie de pensión aquí ya que tus gastos los financia el estado, si quieres hacer algo aquí tendrás que ir a la universidad y conseguir unos de esos títulos que dicen que eres especialista en algo.

\- Tú ganas – respondió desanimada Caitlyn - es como una disculpa por lo que paso en el hospital.

\- De hecho, pensé que yo te debía una disculpa – dijo Karu levantándose con Plu que tenía los ojos mareados y girando aleatoriamente – no debí decirles nada de eso ya que no tienen nada que ver y cada quien tiene sus propias circunstancias.

\- Pero no confías ni siquiera en ellas – le dijo Caitlyn levantándose – ¿es porque tienes miedo no?

\- El miedo puede llevarte a dos puntos de quiebre, – respondió Karu poniendo a Plu sobre la mesita junto a su cama – uno es en el que simplemente te desmayas y terminas en un charco amarillento y el otro es en el que arremetes contra la amenaza, en tu caso tomaste el hacha de tu familia te abriste paso contra lo que te asustaba – Caitlyn se acercó a Karu – fuiste más que tu miedo, tomaste sus armas y lo aplastaste.

\- Tu eres igual – respondió la centauride – pero temes perder lo que has ganado, sacrificaste mucho por todo esto ¿no?

\- Heh… - respondió Karu mirando al suelo y la pared frente a él que estaba vacía salvo por una foto en la que se veía con Rachel en su espalda, Irina con un gorrito de dragón junto a él, Ruri extendiendo sus alas detrás él, Ekaterina probablemente era el gato en sus brazos – no te equivoques Caitlyn, no veas en mi un héroe, debes recordar que te engañe a ti a los tuyos por algo de dinero…

Caitlyn le interrumpió lanzando unos papeles arrugados sobre su cama, eran pequeñas notas con listas de objetos, mapas marcados con rutas de escape de su ciudad y un pequeño mapamundi.

\- ¿Así que no fuiste tú quien dejo esto en las ventanas de las habitaciones de otras centaurides? – le pregunto Caitlyn – como yo hay muchas otras que han escapado gracias a que alguien apunto y estudio las horas de descanso de los guardias de la ciudad, alguien que enseño indirectamente un camino a la libertad a aquellas que lo buscaran… eso fue lo que me gusto de ti.

\- Gracias… creo – le respondió Karu sorprendido – creí que ustedes eran más fans de modelos, actores y alguno que otro santo por ahí.

\- Estoy segura de que eso es de alguna manera discriminación – le respondió Caitlyn relajando los hombros.

\- Es un estereotipo Caitlyn – le indicó Karu estirándose un poco con las manos en la nuca – yo por ejemplo uso gafas, ergo, soy bastante más inteligente que el promedio mundial que se niega a aceptar que soy mejor que ellos.

\- Suenas bastante orgulloso de eso, – le dijo Caitlyn mirándolo burlonamente – incluso hasta un poco muy creído me atrevería a decir.

\- Que puedo decir soy solo un ordinario yo, – le respondió Karu acostándose con Plu en sus manos – por cierto, si quieres hacer algo sería bueno que vayas a certificar tus capacidades o si quieres te puedes ir a entrenar al gimnasio mañana.

\- Pero en ambos casos tendrías que venir conmigo – respondió ella algo incómoda.

\- Ya se – dijo Karu levantándose y dándole a Plu – deberías ir a dormir estaré en el sótano un rato y por favor cuida a Plu – decía mientras revisaba los cajones de su mesita de noche y unia varias piezas metálicas pequeñas.

\- Ehh… ok, buenas noches entonces – se despidió Caitlyn llevándose a la slime en su frasco.

Unos minutos más tarde en el sótano de la casa, Karu encendía el Met. V que tenía un logo de Ferrari en la pantalla de su consola.

\- Habrá que pensar en un nombre – decía mientras ingresaba a la máquina y esta se llenaba de un líquido ligeramente azulado y el lanzaba su ropa fuera a medida que era cubierto – ya sé, "Arsen".

 **Ya era tiempo de usar el aparatito que se oxida y hay que rehacerlo y es mucho problema, un saludo para todos, y precisar las referencias a la historia Tarmo Flake, y algunos detalles de la historia de Arconte.**

 **Aparte tengo una encuesta para un oneshot o algo si en mi perfil.**


	23. Las copas más grandes y unas gemelas

\- Solo será una semana… – decía Karu a su celular – también hay una atmosfera ahí así que tranquilo… no sé si sea respirable, pero nada que unos cascos para el espacio no arreglen… que tal si te doy 10% de las acciones que están a mi nombre?... bien háblalo con las señoritas… si ellas ya saben… algo así fue más como que me vendieron, tuvo que ver con algunos truenos que quizás llegaste a oír… que no fui yo, lo de manipular el clima no sale bien, además ya hay tifones y sismos por esta región como para atraer algún otro desastre natural… pues creo que si, aunque creo que un poco más pequeño que la tierra… pues se ve verde, bien puede ser vegetación o su superficie es de jade o alguna roca similar… tranquilo, seguro que es un césped verde como el fondo ese de Win XP… bien ok, saludos a todas por ahí, y ya anímate por alguna o tus hijas no podrán jugar con las mías, adieu.

El ruido de unos cascos se dirigía a la cocina cuando Rachel, con su pijama de gatitos (capucha con diseño), llegaba a la escalera y veía medio adormilada y confundida que faltaban un par de cortinas de las ventanas y un pequeño equipo de costura estaba en la mesita de la sala.

"Podría jurar que oí a Caitlyn y a Karu" pensaba la pequeña aracne "deben estar en la cocina ahora" y tras un par de saltos silenciosos se agazapo en el mueble cuyo respaldo daba a la puerta de la cocina, unos ruidos provenían de ese ambiente de la casa y luego de unos segundos pudo oír unos cascos acercándose, cuando la silueta salió a la luz sin pensarlo mucho Rachel salto hacia él atrapándole la cara en una red que tejió mientras esperaba por su presa, pero se detuvo a medio salto al ver a Karu con unas orejitas largas con pelaje oscuro y unos palitos de zanahoria en la boca.

\- Ehhh…buenos días Rachel – saludo Karu con la red en la cara y Rachel encima suyo.

\- Karu? - preguntó confundida la aracne mirándole mientras hacia una bolita la red que tenía en las manos – no te habrás estado revolcando con la Caitlyn ¿no?

\- Claro que no – le contesto guiándole hasta su espalda y ofreciéndole un palito de zanahoria – es que quería probar esta forma para ver lo de los hábitos alimenticios y nutrición para ver si realmente tiene algo que ver con la personalidad.

\- Mhmhmm… - saboreaba Rachel extrañada el palito de zanahoria – ¿le pusiste salsa para parrillada a esto?

\- Pues si – le contesto Karu comiendo un par más – intenté comer carne, pero sentí que mi estómago se ponía mal de solo acercar la carne a mi boca y en ese momento me entro nostalgia por el sabor de la carne y se me ocurrió hacer esto, los mandare a producir en masa para venderlos a los centauros, y las razas vegetarianas.

\- También vas a hacer alimentos ahora? – le pregunto Ekaterina bajando por la escalera junto a Irina que se veía muy adormilada – puedo pedir gomitas sabor fuego?

\- Eh? ¿te gusta el fuego Eka? – le pregunto Rachel mientras Karu seguía probando sus zanahorias.

\- Es solo curiosidad – respondió cambiando su apariencia por la de Caitlyn – ¿vas a verificar los hábitos reproductivos de los centauros Karu?

\- Que no – respondió Karu poniendo uno de los palitos de zanahoria en la boca de Ekaterina – y solo hare sabores populares que sino no se venderán y el dinero no crece en los árboles.

\- El bonsai de monedas que tienes en la cocina dice lo contrario – respondió Rachel tomando otro palito de zanahoria.

\- Quieres uno Irina? – pregunto Karu acomodando su nuevo cuerpo al mueble junto a la lamia que seguía con los ojos medio cerrados.

\- Si… - respondió Irina acostándose sobre Karu – hmmmm… tu cuerpo está muy cálido Karu – y lo abrazo.

\- Solo no pensemos en la nueva capacidad de mi corazón – le respondió Karu acariciándole el cabello.

\- Tu espalda esta algo más ancha también – comento Ekaterina abrazándolo de frente – y lo mejor es que no tienes la simiesca cara de un centauro común.

\- No digas eso frente a Caitlyn – le dijo Karu pellizcándole los cachetes a la abismal que recobro su forma habitual – ¿ya le avisaste a tus hermanas que tu madre vino?

\- Ya deben haber recibido mi mensaje – contesto Ekaterina acostándose en el lomo de Karu – sino, pues se darán cuenta que está aquí, digo es el dios de los mil rostros incluso los otros míticos deben haberla notado por muy lejos que estén.

\- Dullahans, elfos oscuros y vampiros no? – le pregunto Karu pasándole un palito de zanahoria – hablando de eso, Nyaruko puede ocasionar mucho daño con solo hablar, ¿qué tanta es la diferencia de poder con los dioses más fuertes?

\- Hmmmm… - pensó Ekaterina cerrando los ojos – pues según tengo entendido el más poderoso está encerrado o algo así por Yog Sothot – invoco la extraña flauta que uso para llamar a su madre – es imparable, pero le falta un pedazo de su cerebro por lo que no es muy consciente de sus actos, hay instrumentos parecidos a este sonando constantemente junto a él… ¿pero eso ya lo sabias no?

\- Y qué hay de los dioses de este planeta? – pregunto Karu mientras sus manos jugaban con el cabello de Irina distraídamente mientras miraba al vacío frente a él.

\- Pues mi madre bajo del espacio - le contesto Ekaterina acurrucándose sobre la ropa que cubría el lomo de Karu - así que los dioses de los mortales pueden ser perfectamente factibles, ¿aun piensas buscar al que tu familia rinde tributo?

\- Aunque sería divertido apuñalar a un Dios con su propia arma varias veces hasta verlo exhalar su último aliento – respondió Karu terminándose las últimas piezas de zanahoria que había en su plato –prefiero no arriesgar a mi descendencia.

\- Ohhohoooh – sonrió Ekaterina deslizándose con su apariencia de gato hasta aparecer encima de Rachel – pues parece que tu irresponsabilidad está abandonando tu cuerpo.

\- Aun deje a Haruhiko con la policía y pienso que es buena idea – respondió Karu sacando su celular y escribiendo un mensaje – ¿quieren ir al parque por un helado?

Todas hicieron ruiditos de aprobación a la idea de Karu y luego cuando iban hacia la puerta vieron a Plu en su frasquito-cuarto junto a la puerta y un cartelito que ponía: "Salí a entrenar al parque. -Caitlyn"

\- No crees que le pegue a alguien o busque pelea no? – pregunto Ruri que apareció recostada sobre Karu.

\- Ruri? ¿Como llegaste ahí? - pregunto Karu volteando a verla.

\- Estuve practicando mi sigilo – respondió orgullosa la wyvern golpeando su pecho con su ala – esa película de espías estuvo inspiradora.

\- Y tu madre como esta? – pregunto Karu recibiendo a Plu de las manos de Irina.

\- Estuvo mudando su piel anoche – respondió Ruri mostrando lo que parecía ser una escama descolorida – la siguiente semana supongo que yo también lo haré.

\- Cierto, Irina, Rachel ustedes también deben estar cerca de esa fecha ¿no? – les pregunto Karu a las dos chicas.

\- Irina ya está gorda asi que seguro muda de piel mañana o algo – dijo burlonamente Rachel y le hizo el signo de la paz a la lamia que se veía molesta – yo quizás por la situación mude mi exoesqueleto en dos semanas como mucho.

\- No estoy gorda pequeña insecta – le respondió Irina lanzándole una manzana de cera de la mesa que atino entre sus ojos.

\- Karuuuuu! – reclamo Rachel con unas lagrimitas en sus ojos – defiende a la madre de tus hijas.

\- Ehhhh… - contesto Karu con la cara algo roja – ella también lo es.

\- Y no te olvides de mi – se unió Ekaterina aparentando ser una cobra con ojitos adorables que se acomodó en el cuello de Karu – será una linda engendrita.

\- No sé, como que ya no me siento tan especial – dijo Rachel haciendo puchero mientras tiraba de las orejitas equinas de Karu.

\- Vamos no te molestes – respondió Karu presionando con sus dedos las mejillas de Rachel – aun eres la loli más adorable de la casa.

\- Ehem… - tosió Ekaterina – yo también soy adorable no? ¿O solo dijiste eso para meterte bajo mi falda?

\- No usas una falda Eka – le respondo Karu recogiendo una especie de capa que estaba en una percha junto a la puerta – si quieres te puedo conseguir una faldita o un vestidito para pasear por el bosque, así no tendrías que aparentar usara ropa cuando hablas con alguien que encuentre incomoda tu desnudez.

\- Ehhhh… - no será que estas celoso le dijo Ekaterina quitándole a Plu de las manos – seguro encuentras más sensual la escasa ropa de carnaval con la que imaginas a Ruri.

\- Podría ser – dijo Karu poniendo un par de piezas plásticas en la parte posterior de los oídos – un traje celeste con la falda arcoíris de animadora te quedaría muy bien – luego de sonrojar un poco a Ekaterina paso una mano por su cabello que se volvió rubio en ese momento consiguiendo miradas sorprendidas de todas las chicas – si yo preferiría el cabello celeste, pero hay más centauros rubios que de cabellos oscuro además – saco unos lentes circulares antiguos de un bolsillo interno de su "capa" y se los cambio – ahora si me veo como algún tipo de científico del país de los centauros.

\- Que yo sepa ahí lo más intelectual que hay es un chamán o doctor que usa sanguijuelas – dijo Irina tomándole una foto a Karu rubio con gafas circulares – aunque si es cierto que hay más greñas de fideos incluso entre los hombres.

\- Las puntas de Irina son oscuras no? – pregunto Ruri empujando un poco a Irina para que le dejara ver la foto que esta había tomado – su cabello luce como un postre que vimos el otro día en la tele.

\- Crema volteada? – pregunto Karu adivinando el postre al que se referían mientras salían de la casa y una limusina gigante les esperaba con chofer y todo – por cierto, si preguntan soy Arsen D'Kentar Segundo, primo de Karurosu Sarver y estoy de visita un par de días para luego volver a mi patria, ¿entienden?

Así luego de firmar unos papeles Karu y las chicas subieron al vehículo que tenía el techo más alto que los vehículos de su tipo para que Karu pudiese caminar sin problemas en el interior, Rachel, Irina y Ekaterina se acostaron sobre los asientos estilo sofá del cotoso vehículo.

\- Esto no es muy caro Karu? – pregunto Ruri abrazándolo por la espalda y cubriéndolo con sus alas – pudimos ir a casi cualquier sitio en el bus y es muy exagerado para solo ir al parque.

\- Tengo un par de asuntos privados de los que hablar con la agente Smith así que las dejare en el parque – las chicas lo miraron acusatoriamente – no voy a pelearme como la otra vez así que tranquilas, solo vamos a hablar.

\- Y de que van a hablar? – pregunto Irina deslizándose hasta llegar al lado de Karu – si se puede saber.

\- Tengo que avisar de ciertas actividades mías en naciones de demi-humanos antes del Acta de Intercambio – contesto Karu sacando unas carpetas con documentos de su saco – además de información sobre algunos extraespecie que han llegado ilegalmente al país y otros tantos que están en las sombras.

\- Oye Karu – decía Ekaterina cargando a Plu en su frasquito – tu no naciste en Japón ¿cierto?

\- Ah eso… - respondió Karu sin prestarle mucha atención al asunto – pues no la verdad no, pero no le guardo especial aprecio a mi país natal ni nada.

\- Ehhhhh? – dijo Rachel con curiosidad saltando al lado de Karu – y eso por qué?

\- Ahhh… pues nada especial – respondía Karu levantando a Rachel por los hombros y subiéndola a su espalda – se hundía (al igual que muchos de sus países vecinos) en corrupción, alcohol del barato y programas de los que ves cuando ya ni siquiera repiten un buen episodio de los Teampsons.

\- Mal ambiente para crecer eh? – dijo Ekaterina yendo con Karu y dejando a Plu sobre la mesa – tengo algunos recuerdos del lugar.

\- Los de mayor impresión – agrego Karu – como la de la primera vez que vi el mar… casi me ahogo por ir de torpe y meterme sin saber nadar.

\- Aun no sabes nadar Karu – dijo Rachel comiendo unas barritas de avena con miel que había en la mini-refrigeradora del vehículo.

\- Gracias por contar uno de mis mejores secretos Rachel – le dijo Karu cosquillándola por medio de masajes a las articulaciones de sus patitas – si pequeña sé que te gusta esto.

\- Nooo jajajajajja plis no – decía Rachel dejando caer su golosina mientras Karu seguía el implacable "ataque" – que me jajajajajaj… ahhhhnnn3 – eso ultimo gemido dejo a todas y a Karu inmóviles por algunos segundos, sobre todo a Rachel que solo se puso muy roja y solo atino a taparse la cara.

Dejando de lado por un rato al abochornado grupo en el vehículo de alto costo de alquiler vamos con una señorita de palmeadas manos y que paso por una cirugía algo invasiva, Grace estaba recostada durmiendo en su cama del hospital, soñando.

\- Fue el mayordomo… - decía entre sueños levantando la mano ligeramente y luego grito sorpresivamente espantando a la enfermera que estaba en el cuarto – Noroesteeeeee!... Marco psicólogo… prefiero a Karu Banner… ¡Grace APLASTA!

\- Usted cree que este bien doctor? – pregunto l enfermera mientras la sirena hacia como que tocaba una guitarra mientras seguía dormida.

\- La fase de sueño REM es como un mundo inverso de la imagen que socialmente proyectamos a la sociedad y de nuestros más oscuros secretos… - y el doctor tomo su bastón y se fue cojeando ligeramente – vamos que tengo que quitarle su almuerzo al de oncología.

\- Getting away with murder… it is imposible to never tell the truth but the reality is, i'm getting away with murder…. – cantaba Grace mientras se retorcía en su cama fingiendo que tocaba la guitarrra.

En otra parte de la ciudad, bueno en el parque donde Polt suele entrenar y donde Centorea tuvo un paseo con Kimihito, en fin esta una señorita de rubio cabello, algo oscuro en la puntas, con su nuevo boken de madera que compro como recuerdo hace una media hora tras dar un par de vueltas por el parque, estaba trotando calmadamente en el parque blandiendo su arma imitando a Karu, lo había visto blandir algunas verduras como armas cuando cocinaba y luego una katana que tenía en algún lugar de la casa. Se fue a la sombra de un árbol con una botella de agua para beber, había salido temprano luego de buscar un poco por el arma que le vio a Karu pero como no hubo éxito se fue molesta y decidida a no volver hasta la hora del almuerzo para molestarlo un poco… ella sabía que era un ataque bastante infantil pero las limitaciones legales no dejaban lugar a más opciones mientras lamentaba su posición y el pase limitado para andar por la ciudad oyó el trote de unos cascos sobre la acera, levantó la cabeza y vio a otra centauride trotando, rubia, y con un traje deportivo similar al de ella salvo que el de ella era negro con algunos adornos rojos y el de la chica tenía detalles azules.

\- Que extraño – decía para si misma tras beber media botella de un trago – no he visto muchas centaurides por la zona – luego recordó algo de que un amigo de Karu vivía con una – claro, debe ser ella, de las chicas que participan en competencias de justas, al menos parece tener buena resistencia – Caitlyn aplasto la botella vacía y la lanzo al bote más cercano y bebio con calma la otra mientras la chica se detenía para beber bajo unas sombrillas cerca de la tienda del parque – bien, ahora veras que soy más fuerte y rápida rubia desteñida.

Caitlyn se levantó y avanzo con calma hasta la acera por la que corría hasta hace un rato detrás de la otra centauride que parecía que también iba a reanudar su trote matutino, Caitlyn espero a que empezara a ganar velocidad para avanzar hasta alcanzarla y mirarla con una sonrisa desafiante ante lo cual la chica primero estuvo confundida y luego pareció aceptar el desafío ya que en cuanto Caitlyn la rebaso ella de inmediato volvió a darle alcance corriendo ambas al mismo nivel, sobra decir que el ruido de los cascos y el bamboleo de ese par de par de pechos de gran copa llamaron la atención de gente que se ejercitaba y gente que solo pasaba por la zona, principalmente hombres y algunos jovencitos a los cuales sus madres instaban a seguir con su camino a la escuela, ambas seguían su encarnizada competición a todo galope pero ambas tenían cierta preocupación que teñía sus mejillas de rosa y era el hecho innegable de que los bras deportivos especiales que sus caseros habían conseguido tenían una resistencia limitada, Karu le había ofrecido unos nuevos a Caitlyn pero ella no los quiso aceptar ya que por flojera o quizás gusto del científico dicha prenda tenía estampado de tiburoncitos y no le hacía gracia la idea de hacer ejercicio y quedar con el polo transparentado y que se vean unos peces dientones y gorditos sobre su busto, en el caso de Cerea era que Kurusu le había hecho personalmente esa ropa y ella si lo acepto así que le daba pena dañarla, aparte que ya había destruido otros bras personalizados por lo que estaba considerando retirarse, ambas iban ya por la tercera vuelta y se les veía jadear ya que ambas iban a velocidad de persecución de tren y algunos chicos y otros adultos estaban haciendo porras a ambas.

Ahora yendo a Tokio, una pequeña aracne rubia con expresión de psicópata presentaba sus papeles en migraciones y un sujeto en uniforme del Tercer Reich la perseguía con cierto desánimo en el rostro, en fin, ya saliendo del lugar estaban otras dos lamias con cuernitos similares a los de Irina cada una con una maleta y cascabeleando suavemente.

\- Así que madre dejo a Irina aquí – dijo una de ellas que vestía una falda de oficinista y una blusa con los brazos arremangados además de llevar su cabello color celeste atado en una coleta – pues más le vale haber encontrado ya un esposo para el castillo que la natalidad no está para ponerse a perder oportunidades.

\- No hables tan vulgarmente por favor Guri – dijo la otra sacándose el sombrero playero que tenía puesto – y no te haría daño peinarte un poco sabes, además lo que haga "Dientes" no nos importa, estamos aquí para probar eso de conseguir a un chico sin necesidad de drogarlo.

\- Y por eso te vestiste así? – pregunto la otra lamia mirando con cierto desdén a su hermana ya que, pese a ser su gemela traía puesto mucho maquillaje, un top rosa que apenas y cubría sus pechos y una minifalda negra y seguramente habría llevado tacón alto si pudiese usar zapatos, pero en su lugar tenía unas gemitas de fantasía pegadas a algunas escamas de su cola formando corazones y otras formas similares – pareces una… creo que le dicen gyaru o algo así.

\- Hahaha – rio triunfante la chica y orgullosa de su apariencia – a diferencia de ti, yo investigue a este país y varios otros para conseguir la imagen de la chica con la que los varones de los distintos territorios estarán más dispuestos a prolongar la especie, aunque hay algunas variantes aquí en Japón esta apariencia seria de las más sexualmente atrayentes.

\- Si Yuno ya vámonos que las visas son solo para una quincena o nos deportaran – le respondió aburrida su hermana dejándola atrás – al fin podré descansar de tener que ser la secretaria mal pagada de mamá, vamos ya si te ligas a alguien con tu look de "cheap whore" te inscribes al intercambio y listo.

Y así ambas se iban discutiendo sobre la denominación del look de Yuno con sus equipajes de mano y sus correspondientes carteras.

Ahora en otro lugar del país, en Asaka, en la oficina de Smith estaba Karu… es decir Arsen, sentado frente a la agente que estaba acompañada por Tionishia y Zombina, Smith revisaba los documentos que Arsen había entregado, algunas fotos, mapas y muchos otros papeles que parecían informes de actividades, Arsen se reacomodó las gafas y empezó a ver los alrededores de la habitación hasta centrase por un momento en la lampar de la esquina y luego volver a mirar de frente a Smith y las otras dos agentes de MON y dedicarles una sonrisa.

Tionishia se cubrió la cara con uno de los fólderes algo avergonzada y Zombina lo miro entrecerrando los ojos como si hiciese un esfuerzo por recordar algo.

\- Señor Sarver? – dijo de pronto la no muerta.

\- Zombina por favor no creo que… - alegaba Smith hasta que Arsen la interrumpió.

\- Perdoné señorita Kuroko, y señorita Zombina, el parecido de mis facciones a las de Karu es a causa de que somos parientes, él es un primo lejano.

\- Oh claro – dijo algo sorprendida Zombina – jeje por un momento creí que era Karu.

\- En efecto, señorita Doppel – dijo de pronto Arsen asustando un poco a Tio y a Zombina - creo que no hay motivos para dudar de mí, si gustase a sentarse con nosotros le podría contestar cualquier duda que tenga sobre mí.

Doppel reapareció y flotando se ubicó junto a Smith y guardo lo que parecía ser un filete de carne que al parecer tenía intención de lanzar sobre Arsen.

\- Ehem… bien, parece que tu primooo – dijo Smith llamando la atención – ha estado en contacto con algunas liminales fuera del tiempo en el que el Acta estuvo vigente así que agradécele de nuestra parte por su cooperación.

\- Es un gusto ser de ayuda agente – respondió Arsen poniéndose pie y dando una reverencia – también me encargo avisarle que los vehículos estarán listos y se les notificará automáticamente.

\- Bueno entonces – se levantó Smith y sus acompañantes respondiendo la reverencia – ha sido un gusto tratar con usted Arsen, Tionishia podrías llevar esto a mi oficina – le pidió a la oni, la cual sonriente obedeció la orden dejando a sus tres compañeras en la sala donde se reunían.

\- Haaaaa…. ¿Y que tal lo hice? – pregunto Karu quitándose las gafas dejando con la mandíbula medio suelta a Zombina.

\- No está mal Danna-kun – respondió Smith recostándose sobre el sofá – aunque se nota que sufres para mantener la compostura de una persona normal sin desconfiar hasta de la lampara de la esquina.

\- Si Karu – dijo Doppel flotando sobre Smith en la misma pose – debes saber fingir sorpresa sino podrías ser descubierto y todo se acaba, además seguro que mi hermana te extrañaría.

\- Esperen a ninguna les sorprende esto? – dijo Zombina exaltada tras reacomodarse la boca – Karu ahora es rubio y es un centauro!

\- Si Zombina tranquila – le dijo Karu cargándola por los hombros – tus costuras lucen más fuertes ahora, no como la vez que salías con Kimihito y se te cayo un seno.

\- Como sabes de eso Karu? – le pregunto Doppel acercándose.

\- Seguro reviso los archivos de los registros de la NSA o los de MON – dijo Smith algo cansada en el sofá.

\- Pero estén tranquilas – agrego Karu sacando un par de cajas de su bolsillo – no les diré a Miia o las demás que si no se arma una muy grande para Kuru.

\- Claro – recordó Zombina mientras recibía las cajas que Karu le entregaba – tu arrastraste al pobre al escándalo ese de las nekomata idol.

\- Detalles – respondió Karu restándole importancia al asunto – en fin, la caja grande es para Tionishia, la más pequeña es para Manako.

\- Tienes que declarar que son – dijo Smith con Doppel que aun miraba sonriente a Karu.

\- Ahhh bien – dijo Karu algo exasperado – solo díganles que fue un admirador o alguna cosa así, el de Tionishia es un celular con coraza y pantalla de lonsdaleita, una batería de plata de alto rendimiento, etc etc, lo único extra es que hay muy pocas cosas que podrían romperlo, asegúrense de que no lo deje caer al suelo si no quieren tener que repararlo.

\- El celular? – pregunto Zombina extrañada.

\- No, el suelo, el celular es tan duro que podrías usarlo como escudo antibalas - le contesto Karu orgulloso de su creación – me avisan si es funcional, quiero producirlo en masa… aunque habría que lanzar meteoritos a la tierra más seguido.

\- Nadie te va a dejar lanzar meteoritos para fabricar celulares Karu – dijo Smith levantándose de su sofá.

\- Se permite la esclavitud para fabricarlos ahora Smith – le sonrió burlonamente Karu a la agente – créeme saque a un par de parientes de lugares así, en fin, el de Manako es un lente especial que simula la sensación de profundidad en la visión de los cíclopes.

\- Seguro que la transformación de demonio no te afecto más de lo que aparentas? – le cuestiono la agente sorprendiendo más a Zombina.

\- Aun si fue así no hay mucho que hacer – le contesto con la mano sobre el picaporte - conozco el riesgo de mis acciones por eso disfruto cada transformación lo más que puedo, por cierto, pasado mañana saldré de… viaje, si eso, así que si pudieses cuidar los alrededores de mi casa te podría recompensar tan bien como por cuidar a mi engendrito, solo no intentes entrar porque podría repetirse lo de la otra vez.

\- Aun tienes a tus demidroides? – cuestiono Smith con la mano en el mentón.

\- Si gustas te puedo prestar tres o cuatro para que entrenes a tus chicas – ofreció Karu volteándose a ver de frente a la agente – tengo uno especial para que Tionishia pruebe su fuerza sin contenerse, pero tendrías que manejarlo remotamente.

\- Son seguros? - pregunto Smith poniéndose los lentes oscuros de nuevo.

\- Si hay alguna falla tengo un par de docenas libres que podrían recogerlos así que no te preocupes, si los necesitas llama a casa y marca el anexo de STAR ella te atenderá, no la provoques mucho ha estado algo hormonal estos días, adiós Smith, señoritas – y así Karu dejo el ambiente y evitando ser visto por la señorita Redguard salió del edificio hacia la calle en la que empezó a caminar volviéndose a poner las gafas y manipulando un par de botones de su saco este se tornó rojo y de un bolsillo interno saco un par de collares religiosos y se los puso.

\- Heh – sonrió mientras avanzaba por la acera llamando la atención de varios transeúntes – vamos Franz muéstrate, me estoy burlando en tu cara y sé que eres muy irascible.

 **Y volví, está activa la segunda vuelta de la votación por motivos democráticos, hay más hermanas por ahí en los papeles pegados a mi pared, así que quizás no use a todas, saludos a todos de nuevo y grax**


	24. Uniformes de varios trabajos

Se oían los gritos de una multitud gritando emocionada en unas gradas que flotaban por encima de la atmosfera de un planeta verdoso en un lejano sistema solar, Karu recogía lo que parecía una batería extraterrestre con un líquido azul dentro y haciéndola saltar como jugando se dirigió lo que parecía una fila de jaulas, algunas más grandes y extrañas que otras, había pasado unos días en el planeta, revisando la flora y algo de la fauna del lugar, salvo por un incidente con una clase de felino bastante más grande que los de la Tierra y que le guio a un extraño descubrimiento sobre el planeta en el que se encontraba todo fue bastante tranquilo, pero ahora estaba oyendo a una multitud que no alcanzaba a ver ya que se encontraban fuera de su campo de visión y el de cualquiera en el planeta cuya superficie había sido declarada como el escenario, la regla para perder era quedar inconsciente por tres segundos, salir del planeta o de preferencia… bueno pues, morir.

Un gruñido a su derecha llamo su atención y vio a un humanoide de garras verdes y pelaje celeste y en lugar de las facciones de su rostro se veía un patrón en espiral que emitía ligeros destellos acompañados por chisporroteos eléctricos, estaba armado con lo que parecía un hacha gigante y en la espalda traía un par de espadas, en la otra jaula contigua a la de Karu había lo que parecía ser un cefalópodo gigante que flotaba, habría sido por lo menos un poco normal de no ser porque tenía lo que parecía ser un collage de caras en donde debería estar su rostro, era difícil pero Karu distinguía algunas caras humanas en medio de los ojos y otras cosas que no estaba muy seguro si pertenecían a una cara, en fin, el cielo cambio de pronto a un color rojo tornándose lentamente amarillo y luego de unos ruidos de emoción se volvió azul y múltiples truenos cayeron reventando las cerraduras de las jaulas.

Karu empezó a trotar sobre sus cascos, había comprado unas zapatillas en la feria hace poco y ya que era muy posible que Caitlyn no las aceptara él las estaba usando, felizmente ambos poseían cascos de la misma talla y lo único raro era que tenía el logo de una rosa en los lados del cuarteto de calzado.

En fin Karu tendrá que partirse la madre con algunos sujetos que nadie quiere ver ni en pesadillas, ahora volviendo con las señoritas estaban en la entrada de la casa un poco en pánico y algo nerviosas ya que había una ambulancia bastante grande con un logo en el costado que conocían muy bien.

\- Señorita Tzeranth si pudiese firmar – le decía un doctor algo viejito a la pequeña aracne.

\- Claro – respondió algo preocupada Rachel viendo que las demás retrocedieron – disculpe doctor, ¿fue el señor Sarver quien solicito el traslado de la paciente a esta dirección?

\- Si señorita – respondió el viejecito – además el joven fue quien nos envió la habitación para tratara a la señorita Grace Jhonson, está dormida pero seguro que en medio día más despierta.

Un grupo de los droides que Karu tenía para cuidar la casa estaba ayudando a descargar la ambulancia; un oni algo más alto que Tionishia y el otro era una réplica de la vez que se convirtió en aracne tarántula, ambos cargaban lo que parecía una muy pesada caja de vidrio con bordes blancos siempre manteniendo el balance luego de atravesar la puerta con su carga y depositarla con cuidado en una esquina de la sala se retiraron al sótano.

Rachel y las demás despidieron al doctor y la ambulancia para luego sentarse en la mesa de la sala a hablar sobre lo que acababa de pasar.

\- Así que – empezó a decir Rachel con las manos entrelazadas y mirando seria a las demás – alguna sabe que acaba de pasar?

\- Bueno quizás sea solo hasta que se recupere – dijo Irina volteado a ver a Grace que flotaba conectada a algunos monitores – no es como que se vaya a mudar aquí.

\- STAR – dijo en voz alta Ruri mirando al techo – ¿podrías decirnos la situación legal de Grace?

\- Seria un placer señorita Ruri – respondió la voz de la IA – la señorita Grace Jhonson es la más reciente inquilina de esta casa, sus papeles de inscripción como parte del programa de intercambio con la familia Sarver fueron enviados y verificados hace unas 12 horas, aparte de eso figura también como parte de las primeras graduadas del reino de las sirenas que pueden ejercer su profesión en Japón, Estados Unidos, Australia e Inglaterra.

\- Es una truchita muy capaz eh? – dijo Ekaterina recostándose sobre su silla – quizás por eso Karu la tiene en casa, una abogada del reino más grande del mundo podría serle de ayuda.

\- Supongo, así que yo e Irina la cuidaremos – dijo Rachel yendo por las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

\- STAR – dijo esta ves Irina siguiendo a la aracne - ¿hay alguna habitación acondicionada para Grace en la casa?

\- Las condiciones de salinidad y presión requieren un gran espacio por lo que la habitación para la sirena megalodon estará lista para las 22:00 horas.

\- Oigan y nosotras que hacemos? – pregunto Ekaterina yendo hasta la base de las escaleras.

\- Cierto… ambas no han ido a certificar sus habilidades a la universidad – sonrió Irina algo burlona – ya que Karu no está pueden ir a comprar los medicamentos que necesitare para tratar a Grace.

\- Me vas a decir que tú tienes un título como Rachel? – pregunto Ruri incrédula.

\- Califica como practicante farmacéutica – respondió Rachel saliendo de su habitación con un sombrerito de enfermera y algo de ropa blanca en las manos todas se le quedaron viendo – ¿qué?

\- Pues no sabía que tuvieses un traje así – respondió Irina acercándose para ver más de cerca la ropa que traía Rachel – siempre te vistes bastante normal con alguno que otro vestido.

\- Eso es grosero sabes – respondió Rachel alejando la ropa de alcance de la lamia que cascabeleo ligeramente – y aleja tus manos de mi uniforme.

\- Esa ropa huele como Karu – dijo Ruri acercándose a la aracne.

\- Si, es que hice mi traje con algo de la tela que sobro de las batas que usa… - las chicas se la quedaron viendo con algo de duda - no me miren así el hace incluso su propia ropa interior.

\- Si que lleva lo de la desconfianza a otro nivel no? – comento Caitlyn saliendo de la cocina con una botella de agua en las manos – quien es la de la pecera?

\- Grace Jhonson – respondió Ruri planeando desde la escalera hasta llegar delante de Caitlyn – mi esposo la acepto en la casa.

\- Y porque Grace está en la sala como si fuese un pez de acuario? – pregunto de nuevo Caitlyn acercándose a la cámara en la que Grace flotaba – incluso tiene un filtro de agua aquí – señalo un aparato que parecía un pequeño armario pegado al lado de la cámara en la que estaba Grace.

\- Su habitación está en construcción – respondió Irina acercándose a ver más de cerca el artilugio – las marcas de su cirugía no se notan, quizás Karu le puso algo al agua para que se regenerara bien.

\- Oye Caitlyn porque estas tan mojada? – pregunto Ruri acercándose y olfateándola – parece que corriste en las olimpiadas o algo así.

\- Cierto incluso se ven los tiburoncitos de tu ropa interior – señalo Rachel desde la parte superior de la cámara de Grace - debes usar ropa oscura para hacer ejercicio así no se te transparenta.

\- Ya dejen de mirarme – respondió la chica cubriéndose – no estuve andando así por la calle así que no hay problema.

\- Menos mal sino MON te habría detenido por exposición indecente – dijo riéndose Irina.

\- No te pueden detener por algo así - respondió Caitlyn algo molesta - en fin, es que estaba corriendo contra otra centauride que estaba en el parque.

\- Y ganaste? – pregunto Rachel acercándosele más a Caitlyn.

\- Pues lo habría hecho de no ser por un árbol que se me atravesó – le respondió ella muy seria y molesta – luego de chocar con el árbol me desvié y caí sobre el césped.

\- Eso explica las heridas en tu antebrazo – dijo Irina mirando el brazo izquierdo de la centauride – ve a lavarte que en un rato vamos a atender a Grace y a ti.

Rachel ya estaba yendo al baño a cambiarse y por su parte Irina iba por su ropa a su habitación dejando en la sala a Grace con Ruri, Ekaterina y Caitlyn.

\- Ahhhh… - suspiraba Ekaterina recostándose sobre el sofá con una revista de sucesos sobrenaturales entra las manos – hora de relajarse.

\- No deberías hacer algo tú también? – pregunto Caitlyn tomando asiento frente a la abismal.

\- Pues quizás me anime a ir a amenazar a mis enemigos con un hacha gigante – le respondió Ekaterina sonriendo burlonamente sobre la revista ante lo que la centauride solo volvió a terminarse de beber su agua – además no sé exactamente que hacer, mi hermana trabaja en MON, la otra es actriz y creo hay alguna que otra por ahí, quizás deba pensar en algo ya que tendré algunos gastos extra más adelante… y tu ¿alguna idea de que quieras hacer o puedas hacer?

\- Pues… - empezó a pensar Caitlyn consciente de que por mucho que valiese el rubí de su familia no le garantizaba su estadía constantemente – soy fuerte y tengo cierto nivel de educación, eso debe valer algo en esta sociedad también ¿no?

\- En palabras de Karu – empezó a responderle Ekaterina – "A la sociedad le sirves solo si abandonas tu individualidad y te vuelves un experto en una sola cosa", aunque ese solo es él que se llevó tres premios internacionales con un trabajo de secundaria y que ahora están tirados en la lavandería.

\- Y porque ahí? -pregunto extrañada la rubia terminándose su agua y aplastando la botella.

\- Dice que así su madre podrá verlos cuando venga de visita – respondió Ekaterina cambiando de página a su revista – no viene desde hace un buen tiempo creo que ni Rachel la conoce, yo tengo una ligera imagen suya grabada en mi memoria, en fin, deberías ir a la universidad a certificar tus capacidades para que te puedes incorporar y ser una empleada más o algo, con suerte Karu te contrata como secretaria.

\- No trabajaría para él ni coja – respondió seria la centauride – además alguien tiene que proteger a la inocente de Grace para que no caiga en sus garras.

\- Si te gusta la dientona – empezó a comentar distraídamente Ekaterina - déjame decirte que va estar bien complicado un contacto sexual entre las dos.

\- Pero que… - empezaba a reclamar Caitlyn cuando Ekaterina la interrumpió.

\- Tranquila, ecuestre señorita, no me importa realmente, pero creo que a ella le gusta Karu.

\- Eso no es posible! – levanto un poco la voz Caitlyn – ya es suficiente con que ustedes…

Ekaterina la miro con un brillo etéreo emanando sus ojos y en el acto Caitlyn se paralizo quedándose muy quieta.

\- Es una reacción interesante – dijo Ekaterina flotando hasta estar delante de la centauride – para alguien que jura detestar a Karu tus sentimientos son bastante similares a los de Grace, ¿hay algo que me quieras contar Caitlyn?

\- ¿Que me hiciste abisal? – pregunto la chica apenas moviendo la boca y sudando frio.

\- Son unos lentes de contacto que Karu me hizo – contesto la doppelganger sin apartar la mirada – acumula algo de energía que libera mi cuerpo y puedo usarla para paralizar a alguien si mantengo la mirada, pero no dura mucho.

Con eso empezó a flotar hacia atrás, aunque parecía más como si su cabello la llevara caminando y Caitlyn notaba que ya podía mover su cuerpo, aunque se encontraba algo sorprendida de haber sido liberada.

\- Te solté porque es muy cansado sostener la mirada sin parpadear y todo eso – dijo mientras llegaba a la altura de Grace y flotaba imitando el movimiento de la chica dentro de su "pecera" – pero parece que te gusta la señorita Jhonson… o sientes celos de ella porque Karu la acepto en casa y no impuso su presencia aquí al igual que tú.

\- Yo estoy aquí para hacerlo pagar por su… - empezaba a decir Caitlyn con firmeza, pero Ekaterina la volvió a interrumpir.

\- Ahórrate eso para la que te vaya a creer, tu admiración por Karu es muy evidente Redskull – decía Ekaterina poniéndose en pie y tomando la apariencia de Karu – puedes actuar como quieras, ser una tsundere no te queda mal pero he de decir que esperaba algo más de honor y sinceridad de alguien perteneciente a la raza de los centauros, en fin – se acercaba caminando hacia la chica que seguía mirándola con firmeza pero no decía nada – Karu estará fuera de casa un tiempo así que aprende a comportarte, mañana con Grace ya instalada te acompañaremos a la universidad para que certifiques tus habilidades – ya cerca de la chica Ekaterina saco el rubí gigante que Caitlyn le había entregado a Karu y se lo extendió a la chica – toma, Karu dijo que es para tu defensa personal.

En cuanto Caitlyn toco la enorme gema, unas abrazaderas se enredaron sobre su antebrazo y ella salto hacia atrás asuatada.

\- Que es esta cosa? – decía sacudiendo su brazo como si fuese un bicho el que estuviese sobre su brazo.

\- Ya deja de agitarlo para que se amolde a tu cuerpo – decía Ekaterina recobrando su apariencia usual, pero con el cabello como el de la centauride – no te dejan llevar armas para defenderte en caso de un ataque criminal o algo, así que todas en la casa llevamos algo para defendernos de manera no letal.

\- Y que se supone que le hizo Karu… es decir Sarver – se corrigió algo ruborizada y molesta Caitlyn – a la gema de mi familia?

\- Ni idea yo desubri lo de los lentes de contacto – empezó a contar Ekaterina desde el sofá de nuevo con su revista - porque me lo explico ya que no podía ponérmelos sin que lo supiera, Irina tiene un brazalete que dispara pequeñas capsulas con agujas que contienen una dosis de su propio veneno que ella misma recarga, Rachel tiene un proyector de imagen de si misma, así de un salto puede despistar al atacante y ponerse a salvo.

\- Y yo tengo esto – se oyó decir a Ruri mientras la wyvern aparecía como si fuese una imagen cargando – puedo desparecer incluso mi olor con esto.

\- Ruri tiene hábitos naturales de cazadora – dijo Ekaterina mirando a la wyvern desde el sofá – Karu le dio camuflaje óptico, de aroma y auditivo, es mejor que un ninja.

\- Y que hace esta cosa? – pregunto mirando la gema que ahora estaba pegada a su antebrazo.

\- Ni idea normalmente Karu nos da una explicación – dijo Ekaterina levantándose a verla más de cerca – podría lanzar algo o alguna cosa extraña como mis lentes.

\- Tengo una especie de correa sujetándolo a mi mano y la otra a mi antebrazo – comentó Caitlyn con el brazo en alto junto ambas chicas – parece que podría disparar algo.

\- Se ve algo flojo y creo que te haría daño el retroceso de un arma tan grande – dijo mirando Ruri mientras tiraba con su garra de la correa en el brazo de Caitlyn – parece más como si fuese para sostener algo.

\- Metal metamórfico… - dijo de pronto Ekaterina con expresión pensativa – Karu lo encontró hace tiempo en un asteroide, dijo que el metal reaccionaba a las necesidades del usuario incluso que se podría crear una criatura en base a ese metal, pero se necesitaba revisar muchos otros detalles.

\- Pero esto no tiene ningún metal – le dijo Ruri revisando la gema – solo es un cristal.

\- Bueno – dijo Ekaterina yendo a la cocina y volviendo con una sartén y un par de cubiertos – siempre le podemos lanzar cosas para ver que hace, así logramos que Rachel nos mostrara su proyector.

\- Esperen, ¿que piensan hacer? – pregunto Caitlyn retrocediendo mientras Ruri y Ekaterina se armaban con más cubiertos y otros instrumentos para preparar alimentos.

Empezaron con cucharitas para té (algunas eran devueltas inconscientemente por los pechos de Caitlyn) y luego de usar los cubiertos de forma ovalada empezó el asedio con tenedores que la centauride bloqueaba a medias con la gema y en el momento que ya estaba algo asustada la gema de su brazo emitió un chasquido y de manera muy similar a como Plu se trasformaba, una sustancia plateada salió de la gema y en un instante se convirtió en un escudo del tamaño exacto para cubrir todo el cuerpo de Caitlyn, la chica se cubrió tras el escudo que parecía la tapa del ataúd de un vampiro con la gema ahora como una cruz roja sobre el metal plateado, las otras dos quedaron muy sorprendidas.

\- Ok esa no me la esperaba – dijo Ekaterina acercándose a contemplar el escudo que la centauride sostenía – es enorme… no tanto como tu Caitlyn, pero tú me entiendes.

\- Esa cosa es muy brillanteeeee – empezó a babear un poco Ruri mientras se acercaba.

\- Si, pero parezco un cruzado o algo así – se quejó un poco Caitlyn mirando el otro lado del escudo – además no puedo ir cargando esto por la calle.

\- Solo relájate y haz que tu pulso baje – le dijo Ekaterina recogiendo una revista de moda que había en el suelo – eso debería hacer que se desactive, no queremos que…

Y en eso la un objeto en llamas cae del cielo a través del techo de la casa justo frente a Caitlyn, ella solo atina a saltar para cubrir a Ekaterina, Ruri y Grace detrás de ella y su escudo, y lo que vieron fue un Karu-droide con la apariencia de un oni, tenía unos colmillos que se veían desde su mandíbula inferior, estaba armado con un garrote que emitía chispas eléctricas, se habría podido hacer pasar por un oni real salvo por el hecho de que la pintura que cubría sus pies se había quemado y ahora se veía como tiras metálicas y un destello eléctrico que fluía por dentro.

\- Ok esto es malo – dijo Ekaterina ocultándose detrás de Caitlyn – y buen trabajo con tu mejora, pero creo que no te vas a poder mover.

\- De que… - estaba por preguntar Caitlyn, pero vio que no podía girarse ya que el escudo se había redimensionado y ahora parecía una cúpula que las había cubierto a las cuatro del impacto – ¿cómo se supone que me calme ahora?

\- Mi esposo dice que destruir cosas le ayuda a calmarse – comento Ruri mirando extrañada a Grace – quizás eso te ayude RexSkull.

\- Es Red-Skull y no, no me ayuda – respondió algo molesta Caitlyn – además ahora que hacemos con esa cosa que se parece a Karu.

\- ¿Que paso aquí? – pregunto Irina llegado a las escaleras y luego de ver a las chicas atrincheradas tras un muro al que Caitlyn estaba atada, Ruri que parecía querer morder el vidrio de la cámara de Grace logrando solo babearlo un poco y una sonrisa condescendiente de parte de Ekaterina, se llevó la palma al rostro – STAR podrías llevar al Karu-droide de nuevo al satélite.

\- En seguida 04Irina - respondió Star por medio de algún altavoz en la casa.

\- Que diablos hicieron ahora? – pregunto molesta Rachel saltando hasta el sofá de la sala con ayuda de una cuerda de telaraña que lanzo desde una pequeña pistola – las dejamos solas 5 minutos y llaman a un Karu-droide.

\- Ejem – dijo Irina llamando la atención ya que tenía puesto una bata similar a la de Karu y unos lentes mientras escribía en una pizarra acrílica – si prestan atención les explicare… de nuevo – dijo esto mirando a Ekaterina que solo miraba a un costado algo avergonzada – los objetos de defensa personal que Karu nos dio - señalo su brazalete – monitorean no solo nuestra posición sino también la condición emocional, esto nos lleva al detalle de que si estamos bajo presión o en un ambiente tenso como un asalto o una situación similar, un Karu-droide nos asistirá donde sea que nos encontremos.

\- Hay una gran cantidad de Karu-droides – dijo entonces Rachel poniéndose junto a Irina mientras manipulaba su celular (que tenía una funda con el logo de "The Gambler") – todos inspirados en su imagen y semejanza pero con características de extraespecies de todo el mundo – y de su broche para el cabello surgió una imagen que era de si misma y por un momento creyeron ver dos de ella – tenemos al Karu aracne-saltarina – la proyección cambio de forma a Karu un poco más alto que Rachel y de apariencia muy juvenil con su ropa habitual, Irina ya tenía fuego en sus ojos pero Rachel prosiguió – Karu lamia equidna verde – y la imagen imito a una lamia de cola verde y de apariencia atemorizante – tiene un nombre extraño ya que es un tipo de lamia muy peligrosa que se cree extinta, aunque Karu cree que podría estar oculta en los bosques de China, ahora está el Karu demonio, creo que es como un incubus – la proyección tomo la forma de Karu con los cuernos, la cola y las alas que le vieron la ocasión que las habían secuestrado – y esos serian todos los que hemos visto.

\- Entonces siempre han tenido la vigilancia de esas cosas? – pregunto extrañada Caitlyn mientras de improviso su escudo se retrajo y volvió a ser una gema atada a su brazo.

\- Pues no – dijo Rachel que ya tenía puesto su traje de enfermera y caminaba junto a Irina hacia Grace – Karu los tenía para cuidar la casa, pero estaban incompletos, luego de oír un alza en ataques de extraespecies a negocios, decidió terminarlos y posteriormente implementarlos como medida secundaria de protección.

\- En fin, ustedes tres – dijo Irina que ahora estaba vestida con su bata blanca debajo de la cual usaba su chaqueta beige con una faldita gris y un estetoscopio en el cuello – iremos con Plu hacia la universidad para certificar las habilidades de Caitlyn y almorzaremos fuera, Ruri no tomes nada por muy brillante y llamativo que sea, Caitlyn no intentes matar a nadie por muy vulgar que sea lo que diga y Ekaterina – la doppelganger la miro extrañada – la reparación del techo saldrá de tu tarjeta.

\- Ehhhh – se quejó la chica y señalo a Caitlyn – pero si fue a ella la que lo hizo, yo solo ayude un poquito.

\- Pueden almorzar fuera, yo estaré revisando el historial médico de Grace – dijo Rachel subiendo al sofá – si me quieren traer algo que sea un pastel helado o algo por el estilo.

\- Bien, bien - respondió Irina yendo a la puerta – estaré esperando afuera, Ruri ve por Plu, se está filtrando en la cocina y Caitlyn ponte algo de ropa, de camino iremos por algo más decente a la tienda.

Y así pasados unos 20 minutos de que salieron las otras chicas, Rachel estaba leyendo el historial médico de Grace con un jugo de fresa acompañado por unos panes de frijol que había calentado, iba a revisar los antecedentes familiares de la sirena cuando un golpeteo en la puerta llamo su atención, miro la puerta extrañada y el golpeteo volvió a sonar, silenciosamente se acercó a la puerta, subió para revisar por el lente y vio a alguien con un uniforme que conocía bastante bien, entonces se animó a preguntar:

\- ¿Quién es?

\- ¿Rachel? – pregunto la visitante – soy yo Tanya, tu madre me envió algo para entregártelo en persona.

Rachel quito el seguro y cuando se disponía a saludar a la excompañera de su madre, ella le salto encima y la redujo aplastándola con todo su cuerpo mientras lanzaba su equipaje a la sala y cerraba la puerta, cuando ya la había sujetado contra el suelo le pregunto:

\- ¿Hay alguien más en la casa? – Rachel negó con la cabeza – bien entonces podemos tranquilizarnos – dijo liberando a Rachel – perdón por eso, es que me están siguiendo.

\- Y quien te esta… - iba a preguntarle Rachel, pero algo entro por la puerta despedazándola y se lanzó contra Tanya y la aventó contra las escaleras.

\- Hostil contra 02Rachel desista o perecerá – decía el Karu-droide con la apariencia de aracne saltarín mientras con sus extremidades reducía y engrapaba contra el suelo a Tanya que habría gritado pero su boca estaba bloqueada por una mordaza que le había puesto el robot.

\- STAR! – grito Rachel – haz que se detenga.

\- Segunda cancelación del día – empezó a decir STAR mientras el robot se detenía – iniciando escaneo del ambiente en busca de entidades extrañas… encontrado un individuo femenino, raza aracne saltarina, identidad Tanya Mary Earhart, nación Sparassus, militar de alto nivel dada de baja por la acusación de tramar un golpe de estado, procesada por 2 años, liberada bajo palabra para unirse en convivencia pre-matrimonial – en ese momento Tanya empezó a retorcerse para liberarse pese a estar sujeta al suelo por grapas de acero – bajo las normas del Acta de Intercambio con Erich von Railstorm, resumen, nivel de riesgo, medio a bajo.

\- Ya llegamos? – preguntaba Ruri caminando con Plu haciendo de su sombrero mientras observaba a otros demi-humanos con los que se cruzaban.

\- Aun tenemos que caminar un poco – respondió Irina que iba un poco más adelante junto a Ekaterina que tenía la apariencia de la versión femenina de Karu – Caitlyn tiene que estirara las piernas para acostumbrarse a algo que no sea su armadura y trajes de la edad media.

\- Esa ropa era perfectamente usable – reclamaba la chica que ahora traía una blusa de rayas y un faldón similar al de Centorea pero azul oscuro.

\- No puedes ir a presentar un examen con look de Goth Loli – le contesto Irina deteniéndose en la puerta del local – ahora ve con tus identificaciones a la cabina de informes, Ekaterina ira contigo – Ekaterina iba a reclamar, pero recordó el agujero en el techo de la sala y cerro la boca - yo iré con Ruri y Plu a ver si nos podemos ocupar estudiando aquí mientras Karu regresa.

Volviendo a la casa, el robot que había atado al suelo a Tanya estaba montando guardia en la puerta ya que esta estaba despedazada por la sala mientras ambas aracnes barrían las astillas y la mayor se quejaba.

\- Que rayos es esa cosa? – gruñía mirando las marcas rojas en sus muñecas – con que clase de loco estás viviendo niña?

\- Es solo una medida de seguridad señora Earhart – contesto Rachel llevando los restos a un tacho en la puerta de la cocina – el dueño de la casa es Karurosu Sarver.

\- Oh – sonrió la mayor luego de dejar la escoba en el armario y cerrar la puerta – así que te enviaron a espiarlo, pensé que había sido la misión de tu madre, debí venir yo, pero todas son muy circunspectas como para confiarle algo a una saltarina que casi logra derrocar al gobierno.

\- Habla de eso como si fuese algo bueno señora – le dijo Rachel sentándose en el sofá – supongo que el señor Railstorm es el que estuvo desde hace dos años abogando por usted.

\- Ese maldito lolicon no ha dejado de perseguirme desde que salí – dijo molesta Tanya sacando una botella de su saco y bebiéndola – lo peor es que ese desgraciado hace un buen café.

\- Es una mejor razón para irse con el no cree? – dijo Rachel volviendo a leer el historial de Grace – un novio que hace buen café y una aracne adicta al café y la guerra, yo diría que son buena combinación.

\- Que podrías decirme tu pequeñaja – contesto Tanya mirándola burlonamente – seguro que ni siquiera has tenido tu primera cita por no ir más lejos.

\- En serio? – respondió Rachel devolviéndole la mirada – pues no se algo me dice que el hecho de que usted este bebiendo suplementos vitamínicos en lugar de su acostumbrado café, aparte de que su exoesqueleto este con ligeras grietas podría ser un 60% probable de que este esperando a las niñas del señor Railstorm, al cual seguro que ultrajo tras una borrachera cuando supo que podría salir libre, pero claro esto solo son conjeturas mías.

Tanya abrió los ojos muy sorprendida sonrió con una expresión entre resignación y molestia, Rachel al ver por la reacción de la amiga de su madre que había acertado pese a haber adivinado la segunda mitad se sintió victoriosa y bastante feliz.

\- Si que has crecido eh? – le dijo Tanya recostándose boca abajo sobre el sofá con la cara sobre un cojín – quien te enseño a hacer eso tu madre?

\- Algo – respondió Rachel volviendo a leer los papeles en sus manos – es buena diagnosticando este tipo de cosas, pero lo demás me lo enseño mi… novio – dijo eso ultimo sonrojándose un poco.

\- Sarver eh? – dijo Tanya resignada – si supongo que un lolicon no es tan malo y mejor si sabe hacer buen café.

\- Bueno algo le tuvo que ver usted al señor Railstorm no? – pregunto sin mucho interés Rachel, sabía que ella era una adicta a la guerra por historias de su madre así que hacerle caso podría conseguir a una pequeña aracne hablando de planes para revolución y conflictos que cubrían hasta la VII Guerra Mundial.

\- Bueno… - respondió Tanya levantando la cara y sacando una foto de dentro de su gorrito – se ve como un… torpe de pelo azulado con sus lentes de marco en media luna, su expresión seria y preocupada al mismo tiempo mientras aprendía todo sobre Sparassus para estirar mi juicio y evitar mi ejecución.

\- Se oye como un gran tonto – le dijo Rachel sonriendo amablemente – pero sigue con vida gracias a eso no?

\- Je… - se rio Tanya con expresión melancólica – la primera vez que la conocí estaba resistiéndose a ser llevado con los otros hombres que capturamos, peleamos creo que como media hora mientras las demás se llevaban al resto.

\- Pues debe ser muy hábil – comento Rachel sinceramente asombrada – usted derribo a varias tarántulas por si sola.

\- Jeje si – respondió Tanya mirando sus manos – era muy divertido… aunque después tu mamá me regañara por volver con cuatro ojos morados y un par de mis piernas dislocadas.

Ambas rieron en voz baja mientras Tanya se relajaba, se conocían por el trabajo de la madre de Rachel en el ejército y la posterior amistad que compartieron como paciente-enfermera, algunas veces se reunían, Natalia solía oír sus delirios revolucionarios, como la loca idea de construir un muro, entre muchas otras tonterías que decía mientras estaba hasta arriba de café, en fin ambas eran buenas amigas, incluso Tanya fue madrina de Rachel y sus hermanas, pero las cosas cambiaron cuando la detuvieron por planear un golpe de estado y Natalia junto a un grupo de cazadoras tuvieron que detenerla, Natalia la dio por muerta un tiempo y se fue a una pequeña casa que tenía en las montañas dejando a Rachel a cargo del hospital pediátrico, aun ahora Natalia y Tanya no han vuelto a hablarse, una por orgullo la otra por vergüenza.

\- A mamá aun le agradas – decía Rachel luego de leer un rato – sigue molesta, pero estuvo muy feliz cuando se hizo público que tu juicio seguía en proceso.

\- Si... no sé porque te creíste que me mandaría algo para entregarte – dijo extrañada Tanya.

\- Puede ser… – dijo Rachel llevándose las tazas a la cocina – pero es que pensé que quizás ya lo habían hablado.

\- Hablar… - dijo Tanya algo triste – no es mi fuerte, además una vez me pregunto: "¿Qué harías si orquestara un golpe de estado?" – Rachel al miro confundida – si muy específico, tu madre no es de las que preguntan: "dónde conseguiste esa blusa que esta divina" en fin, la cosa es que yo le conteste: "Pues te dejaría de hablar para siempre", quizás debí decirle que le rompería una pierna o le sacaría un ojo, tengo varios de esos.

\- Vamos señora Tanya no se ponga así – le dijo Rachel extendiéndole un papel que la otra aracne recibió extrañada – es el nuevo número personal de mamá, ya sabe a que horas llamar, estoy segura de que ella también quiere hablar con usted de nuevo.

\- Gracias Rachel – dijo Tanya guardando el papel en el bolsillo de su blusa – quizás deba irme, tu novio debe estar por llegar y seguro que Erich ya debe estar por la zona.

\- Puedes quedarte si gustas – sugirió Rachel - quizás en unos días tengas que mudar exoesqueleto.

\- Gracias por la oferta Rachel – respondió Tanya recogiendo sus maletas - pero creo que mejor lo encuentro y así evito que traiga un escuadrón de policías.

\- De acuerdo, pero trate de no volver a ir a prisión – le dijo Rachel ayudándole con sus cosas – y mejor regístrese debidamente antes de salir a las calles de nuevo.

\- Bien madre – le dijo burlonamente a Rachel recibiendo sus maletas de ella – tendré cuidado y no hablare con desconocidos, solo me iré a convivir con un tipo que viole en una borrachera.

Ambas se rieron luego Tanya se fue por la calle y momentos después un hombre algo mayor que Karu con uniforme similar al que Tanya traía, empezó a correr en la misma dirección, Rachel subió a la pared de la casa a observar a Tanya y el que supuso era Erich discutir, el hombre se veía preocupado pero aun así molesto mientras Tanya le contestaba visiblemente avergonzada por el color de su cara y con algo de tristeza, luego de algunas palabras Erich cargo el equipaje de Tanya y ella se subió a su espalda como Rachel cuando se subía sobre Karu, parecía que Erich preguntó si estaba cómoda o algo a lo que Tanya solo cruzo los brazos y señalo el frente como quien dirige la marcha de un barco, Rachel sonrió ente esta escena y volvió a entrar en la casa, recordando que una vez en la celebración del día de la madre en el que ella y sus hermanas iban con su madre a visitar la tumba de su abuela Tanya las acompañaba, Rachel en una ocasión cuando tras volver a casa le pregunto a su madre:

\- Madre, ¿porque la señora Earhart no está con su madre hoy?

\- Rachel eso es personal, pero creo que ya estas bastante grande para entender - contesto Natalia yendo a su oficina seguida de su hija – Tanya es huérfana, al parecer la dejaron muy pequeña en un orfanato, cuando tenía cinco años escapo de ese lugar y vino a este hospital, tu abuela la envió al colegio del ejército así que literalmente ha vivido y respirado belicismo desde que tiene uso de razón, no por nada es una excelente soldado, pero temo por ella cuando llegue el día que la paz la cobije y ella no sepa cómo reaccionar.

Yendo ahora con las señoritas que salían del edificio principal de la universidad local con Irina bastante feliz por haber sido confundida por una profesora por algunas alumnas demihumanas y con Caitlyn nerviosa por el examen que acababa de rendir hace unos minutos.

\- Hoy fue un gran día – decía Irina más para si misma que otra cosa – quizás pueda enseñar en el futuro.

\- Que diablos es un fractal? – se preguntaba Caitlyn también hablando sola – y porque mi capacidad para correlaciona palabras también tenía que ser puesta a prueba?

Ambas iban saliendo de uno de los edificios del lugar hasta que vieron a Ruri aterrizar frente a ellas algo impaciente.

\- Donde han estado? – preguntaba algo ofuscada – perdí a Plu y Ekaterina.

\- Como que las perdiste? – preguntó Irina levantando un poco la voz – Plu estaba sobre tu cabeza no?

\- Si, pero Ekaterina se la llevo distrayéndome con esto – Ruri sacó del bolsillo en su hombro una foto doblada de Karu con una firma junto a un corazón encima.

Pero que es… - estaba por preguntar Irina hasta que vio a varias personas entre alumnos y profesores llevar la misma foto mientras hablaban animadamente sobre "El doctor Sarver", de inmediato Irina las tomo a ambas por el brazo y siguió el rastro de fotos firmadas – esas dos se van a enterar.

Y mientras tranquilamente en otro patio bastante cerca Plu hacía de cartel giratorio mientras Ekaterina con la apariencia de Karu firmaba autógrafos y estrechaba las manos de sus fans.

 **Saludos a todos y espero que les agrade :D**


	25. Genocidio y ronroneo

\- Ahhhh…. – suspiraba Karu sentado tranquilamente sobre una colina tras beber de una fruta extraña con punto azules que brillaban y parecía una zanahoria morada – casi pierdo una pata ahí… quizás deba moverme volando de ahora en adelante – en eso se le acerca una criatura que parecía una bola esponjosa de unos 40 cm., color azulino con unos ojitos carmesí bastante adorables – gracias - dijo Karu tomando una fruta que el pequeño ente le entregaba y luego de un mordisco le pregunto – ya están listos los demás? – la criatura le asintió y Karu se puso en pie – entonces vamos.

Caminaba sobre el rojizo césped de aquel planeta mientras seguía comiendo su fruta, que escurría un líquido azulado por las comisuras de su boca, sus ropas estaban algo raídas dejando ver que debajo de su camisa tenía una especie de chaleco negro de aspecto metálico que no parecía impedir su movilidad y además se adaptaba a su cuerpo perfectamente, luego de una corta caminata descendiendo por la colina dio un ligero trote se detuvo lanzo el corazón de la fruta que comía hacia al cielo logrando separar las nubes antes de que se terminara de quemar.

\- Interesante – dijo Karu mirando su brazo y flexionando los dedos – mi sol es amarillo así que este sol debe ser más joven… jejeje – sonrió de manera algo extraña y empezó a manipular la nueva versión del Met. V que tenía en el brazo mientras hablaba para si mismo – la evolución está presente en todos los ecosistemas de todos los planetas, ergo, el más fuerte y con pulgares oponibles tiene la ventaja – diciendo eso ultimo activo la máquina que lo englobo en una esfera de energía – levitándolo uno segundos mientras brillaba lo suficiente como para llamar la atención de otros competidores en las cercanías.

Un ser humanoide de seis alas con piel verdosa y una flama sobre la cabeza que volaba cerca vio el destello y empezó a aletear para acercarse lo más rápido que podía al lugar con toda la intención de atacar, vio una gran nube de polvo cerca de lo parecía la entrada a las cuevas donde se escondían esas esponjosas criaturas y cerca de ahí estaba un perfil sentado sobre el suelo, la criatura voladora confiando en su fuerza que le había permitido matar a varios otros competidores se lanzó en picada con una lanza lista para acabar con esto de un solo golpe, estando ya a escasos metros su objetivo pareció notarlo pero ya era muy tarde… o eso pensó hasta el instante en el que una mano que fácilmente cubría toda su cara apareció detrás de él y lo aplasto contra el suelo logrando que suelte su lanza para zafarse, de inmediato reacciono y de una voltereta volvió a estar de pie para encarar a su enemigo el cual se erguía delante de él, tenía un cuerno en su frente de color marrón claro junto a su despeinado cabello oscuro, ataviado con unos harapos blancos y azules alrededor del cuello, un chaleco negro de apariencia metálica y unos pantalones cortos similares, todo en su imponente estatura de 2.5 metros y una mirada de autoconfianza aterradora después de haberlo derribado casi sin esfuerzo.

\- Saluda a una de las razas más poderosas de mi planeta gallina verde – dijo Karu sonriendo más ampliamente – he de decir que bajo circunstancias normales en mi planeta no tendría necesidad de usar esta forma, así que… - tomo posición de iniciar una maratón – gracias.

Y con el impulso del salto con toda su fuerza, Karu lanzo a la criatura, que no le había entendido nada de lo que dijo, contra una montaña con la fuerza suficiente para provocar un sismo y dejarlo medio muerto sobre el suelo mientras él se llevaba su lanza y volvía por sus cosas con sus pequeños y esponjosos aliados.

De vuelta en Asaka, en la casa Sarver en todo caso, estaba el Karu-droide de raza oni cargando algunos equipajes y adornos personales para la habitación de Grace mientras los de tipo aracne saltarina y wyvern parchaban el agujero del techo y los de tipo lamia y craken arreglaban la puerta, un día algo atareado para STAR pero nada fuera de lo que su programación le permite, dejando a la IA jugando ajedrez con algunas IA por ahí se percibe en la sala una reunión tensa, están todas las chicas, salvo Grace que está en su habitación acomodándose bajo petición propia, las chicas miran en la mesa un objeto blanco y con forma anillada bastante más ancho que una cintura que estaba entre las pertenencias nuevas de Grace al llegar a la casa, se lo habrían dado sin problemas de no ser por el detalle de que tenía una tarjetita y el logo de "The Gambler" en 4 puntos diferentes, y a falta de un instructivo solo les quedaba adivinar que diablos era y por que Karu le haría un regalo a "la nueva".

\- Parece una de esas cosas para sentarse en el baño – dijo Ruri mientras lo olfateaba y miraba – aunque es algo grande.

\- Es muy ancho para ser una de esas – dijo Ekaterina tocándolo – además de que sea blanco nada más indica que se pueda usar en el baño, Grace no tiene el trasero gordo como el de Irina o Caitlyn.

\- Que tiene que ver mi trasero en todo esto? – pregunto molesta Caitlyn.

\- Eres una… - empezó a decir Irina mientras enrollaba su cola en el cuello de Ekaterina, pero Rachel las detuvo.

\- Ya cálmense, están perdiendo de vista lo importante – tomo un palillo de la comida china que había cenado la noche anterior y señalo la tarjeta – este es un regalo y todo lo que Karu nos ha regalado es ropa y algo que nos pueda ser útil para el día a día.

\- Pues mira que un escudo gigante útil lo que se dice muy útil no es – señalo Caitlyn levantando su antebrazo con la gema que seguía ahí.

\- No te iban dar una alabarda, poni con esteroides – le contesto Rachel lanzándole los palillos que la centauride bloqueo con la gema que había tomado la forma de un pequeño escudo romboide – además aun así sirve y ya lo usas mejor.

\- Tch… piojo mandón – murmuro molesta Caitlyn mientras bajaba el brazo y su escudo desaparecía – además esa cosa podría ser un ambientador acuático o algo por el estilo.

\- Tiene un tablero con teclas de celular en este lado - señalo Ekaterina con la cola cascabeleante de Irina aun en su cuello – está en inglés, dice "limite 3 pisos".

De nuevo volvieron a intercambiar miradas de confusión ante el texto en el costado del aparato y Plu se unió a la improvisada reunión tras salir de la cocina con una apariencia más cristalina y azulada, la slime tomo asiento mientras absorbía con su cuerpo unas naranjas que trajo de la cocina con ella.

\- Alguna idea? - pregunto Rachel llamando la atención de las demás – hay que tener cuidado de no encenderla o sobrecargarla.

\- Pues ni siquiera sabemos cómo o para que se usa – dijo Irina retirando su cola del cuello de Ekaterina – pero no sé yo digo que parece un fluorescente o algo por el estilo.

\- Entonces cada una da una opción de lo que puede ser? – pregunto Caitlyn no muy convencida observando el aparato.

\- Y si se lo entregamos? – sugirió Rachel revisando la tarjeta – aquí dice: "Una muestra de mi agradecimiento por su cooperación señorita Jhonson. – Karurosu Sarver" puso su nombre completo y todo, no parece tener intenciones románticas.

\- Pero a la tiburona si le gusta Karu – dijo de pronto Plu mientras desde su cuerpo expulsaba unas semillas de naranja hacia la basura con increíble precisión – tiene sueños con él y todo eso.

\- Que estás diciendo Plu? – se sorprendió Ekaterina apareciendo junto a ella sonriendo – es que también has espiado en sus sueños?

\- No – respondió la slime sin cambiar de expresión sorprendiendo más a las chicas – la escuche decirlo mientras ponía adornos en los bordes de su piscina.

\- Y que es lo que dijo exactamente? – pregunto Caitlyn con expresión de duda mientras se reacomodaba en el mueble.

\- Si, yo también quiero saber – dijo Rachel sentándose y cruzando los brazos.

\- Qué no les parece raro que Plu esté muy habladora? – pregunto Ruri masticando unas galletas con forma de moneda y el dibujo de un dragón verde hecho con dulces.

\- Debe ser por el jarabe ese que le da Karu todos los días – dijo Irina acercándose a Plu – dice que debe tomar una cuchara cada 24 horas – y saco del bolsillo lateral del sofá que usa Karu una botella alargada color gris con el dibujo de una gotita sonriente – aunque no sé si sea para la salud de Plu… de hecho no sé si ella se puede enfermar.

Eso les hizo mirar a todas inquisitivamente hacia Rachel como esperando una respuesta y ella solo retrocedió un poco y luego de dudar unos momentos se bajó del sofá y subió al respaldo del asiento de Plu.

\- Ehem ehem… - Rachel llamo la atención de las chicas y volvió a encender la réplica holográfica de si misma y empezó a explicar – bien ahí les va, normalmente se sabe que muchas subespecies de harpias, wyverns y slimes no poseen una gran memoria, esto sin duda ha llevado a algunos sucesos que ha terminado en algunas ocasiones con resultados fatales y en otras, aunque pocas, con un feliz malentendido - luego mostro una botella con un símbolo de lambda en el holograma – esto es lo que Karu llama "Zneura 2713" es como una sustancia energizante que puede ser absorbida por casi cualquier medio, la piel, el aire, etc.

\- Ahhhh… - dijo Ekaterina de pronto como si recordara algo de improviso – usa la mecánica del virus para agregar el componente a las células no?

\- Pues si – respondió algo sorprendida Rachel – es algo de lo que entendí cuando vi su investigación.

\- Pero que los virus no usan todos los recursos de una célula para replicarse y la destruyen? – pregunto Irina alegando a su conocimiento sobre el tema – muchos de los patógenos más peligrosos son virus.

\- Felizmente Karu me hizo una pequeña presentación sobre eso – indico Rachel lo cual puso a las chicas a la expectativa – pero no la tengo ya que borro todo lo que tenía sobre eso y lo que no fue borrado está bajo 400 contraseñas en algún sitio de internet.

\- Ehhhh – se quejaron todas incluso Plu que solo seguía a las demás.

\- Pues en si creo que es mejor así – dijo Ekaterina tomando una revista de la mesita – alguien por ahí podría hacer un arma biológica o algo con esa información.

\- Es bastante responsable de su parte – dijo Ruri mientras revisaba sus garras - aunque no nos has dicho que tiene que ver eso con las harpías y eso.

\- Pues aquí viene lo importante – dijo Rachel al tiempo que señalaba a Caitlyn y en ese momento Irina le apunto son su brazalete, Rachel se irguió para parecer más amenazante, Ruri hizo sonar las garras de caza en sus pies mientras le gruñía ligeramente a la centauride y Ekaterina flotaba detrás de ella junto Plu que era una réplica de la misma Caitlyn son su hacha gigante – es una manera extraña de hacer esto pero Caitlyn – la mencionada retrocedió un poco – ya que en algún momento vas a tener que enterarte, debes saber que no todo lo que hace Karu en esta casa es del todo legal, bajo la fachada del dueño de una compañía y un excéntrico esta alguien con experimentos ilegales y una actitud algo cuestionable… - en eso las demás la miraron sonriendo un poco – bien en general lo que hace es cuestionable, pero nosotras encantadas nos deshacemos de tu presencia sin dudarlo si intentas algo contra él además como viviremos juntas hay cosas que tienes que saber, así que… - en eso imito la voz rasposa de un anciano italiano – "la familia te hará una propuesta que no podrás rechazar… Capisce?"

La centauride solo podía asentir con los cuartos traseros pegados a la pared ya que por muy fuerte que fuese, una lamia venenosa y armada, una wyvern que se podía hacer invisible y las otras dos que podían tomar su apariencia perfecta no eran algo que pudiese enfrentar con un escudo que podía inmovilizarla si lo usaba.

\- Bien – sonrió Rachel y las demás recobraron la compostura y sus posiciones – la cosa es que Karu ha infiltrado el "Zneura 2713" al agua potable de la ciudad, pero solo las versiones que ayudan a las liminales slime y tipo harpia o wyvern, es un virus con parte de su "biología" incompleta que le impide evolucionar y solo entrega el compuesto a las células en las que se infiltra y luego desaparece, visto así es como un capsula de acción específica, además que solo se activa para células neuronales y en el caso de las slime para su núcleo y Karu lo ha camuflado como esas emulsiones que son populares entre las señoras y que le dan a sus hijos todas las mañanas.

\- Oh hablas de esto? – dijo Ruri sacando de su bolsillo grande una botella naranja delgada cuya tapa era la de un tomatodo – Karu dice que beba solo un poco de esto todas las mañanas.

\- Ese debe ser para wyverns - dijo Rachel mirando de cerca la botella – incluso pensó en el hecho de que no podías usar bien una botella normal.

\- Oye si es un virus no debería ser detectado por los sistemas de seguridad? – pregunto Ekaterina con su forma felina en la mesita junto a la botella – digo quizás no estemos en Tokio, pero dudo que no haya alguna medida para asegurar la salud de la población.

\- Pues ha pasado un tiempo desde que Karu envió las primeras dosis al sistema – respondió Rachel saltando sobre el lomo de Caitlyn que se sorprendió – pero es mejor dejarlo así… entendido Caitlyn? – la centauride solo asintió al ver a las demás frente a ella mostrar sus armas – muy bien – le dijo Rachel dándole una palmadita en la espalda - ahora llévame a la cocina que quiero un pan con mermelada.

Mientras ambas se iban las demás solo observaban desde sus asientos sin mucho interés salvo por Irina.

\- No creen que Rachel ya enloqueció por el poder? – pregunto la lamia mientras le lanzaba unas uvitas a Plu que esta atrapaba en el aire cambiando la forma de su cuerpo.

\- De donde ella viene enloquecer por el poder es algo común – comento Ekaterina en su forma de gato sobre la espalda de Ruri que se había acostado frente a Irina – yo pensé que con un novio millonario la que se volvería loca por el poder primero serias tú.

\- Haaaah? – dijo ofendida Irina – en fin, aparte de eso no te parece que Caitlyn se rindió muy fácil?

\- Quizás piense que así puede conseguir más pruebas y arruinar a Karu – se unió Ruri flexionando sus piernas y sus garras.

\- Esa cosa que estas tomando si que funciona – le dijo Ekaterina despeinándola con sus patitas de gato – seguro que ahora Karu no se podrá aprovechar de tu comportamiento inocente cuando estén en la cama.

\- No hables de eso frente a la niña – le reclamo Irina tapando los "oidos" de Plu – es inapropiado para su edad.

\- Mehhhhh… aburrida – le respondió Ekaterina mostrándole la lengua y haciéndole caras – seguro por eso no se convirtió en "lamio" cuando lo hizo contigo.

\- Y eso que tiene que ver? – dijo con un gran rubor la chica mientras su cola cascabeleaba mostrando lo vergonzoso que le parecía tocar el tema.

\- Ehhhh… - dijo Ekaterina sonriendo con malicia mientras miraba a Irina que solo seguía dándole frutitas a Plu – así que fue de manera tradicional? – Irina seguía lanzándole pedacitos de naranja a Plu – entonces quizás debamos pedirle la grabación a Plu y ponerla en algún sitio de internet…

\- No debemos – dijo Ruri con seriedad usando su cola para acariciar el lomo de Ekaterina que seguía siendo gato – Karu se puede molestar y además seguro se ve solo el cuerpo de Irina.

\- Uhmmm… - pensó un poco Ekaterina con los ojos cerrados y luego abrió uno y siguió molestando a la chica – cierto seguro solo se le ve la cola gorda a la dientona.

\- Que no estoy gorda – reclamo Irina lanzándole un gajo de la naranja que Ekaterina atrapo retomando su forma humana al tiempo que saltaba desde la espalda de Ruri.

\- Entonces que tal si me cuentas – dijo la abismal luego de comerse la fruta – y después yo te cuento, no tiene que ser nada muy explícito si no quieres, además que siempre podemos recurrir a Plu para imitar los detalles directamente de tus recuerdos.

\- No haremos eso – dijo Ruri apareciendo al lado de Plu – además como es que llegamos del extraño objeto ese con forma de flotador con teclado a esto?

\- Si, incluso Rachel explico algo de la mecánica de los virus y todo eso – dijo Irina cascabeleando más calmadamente.

\- Oigan hablando de esto… - dijo de pronto poniéndose pensativa Ekaterina – Karu no estuvo en forma de aracne tarántula un tiempo?

Se miraron entre las tres como sabiendo lo que las otras estaban pensando, pero sin animarse a decirlo.

\- Técnicamente… - empezó a decir Ruri – debería ser posible no?

\- Según sé "los araños" son algo más pequeños o muy pequeños en comparación a las hembras de sus especies – dijo Irina como defendiendo algo dentro de su mente – el macho de la viuda negra por ejemplo es como una hormiga en comparación a la hembra.

\- Así que incluso entre las aracne hay shotacon eh? – le dijo Ekaterina más para distraerse que para molestar a la lamia.

En eso vuelve Rachel con una bandejita con mini-panes redondos rellenos con la clásica miel de fresita que no tiene nada que ver con lesiones de leves a moderadas o aguijones venenosos, detrás de Rachel estaba Caitlyn que solo asomaba su cabeza con unas coletas laterales y gafas falsas.

\- Vamos Caitlyn te ves bien – le dijo la pequeña aracne mientras ofrecía la comida a sus compañeras – seguro que te contratan como modelo o algo así si te ven con eso por la calle.

\- Pero es que da vergüenza – respondió la chica algo roja – y porque tengo que llevar puesto esto?

\- Bueno… - le respondía Rachel mientras subía al sofá que solía usar Karu – yo soy la enfermera de Karu, Irina es una interna o algo así, Ekaterina es un… ¿parásito? – Ekaterina iba a reclamar, pero Irina le atasco la boca con un sándwich – Ruri es… bien eso es "información clasificada", Grace es una invitada y aparte de eso es la abogada de Karu en caso de tener que tratar con el reino de las sirenas y como ya no hay mucho que hacer en casa pues tú puedes ser la maid.

\- Pero… - intento replicar Caitlyn, pero vio que sería inútil ya que la superaban en número y muy en el fondo quizás le gustaba un poco la ropa que traía, luego de recobrar algo del color normal de su cara saco el resto de su cuerpo de la cocina dejando ver que traía lo que podría interpretarse como un traje de maid adaptado a su anatomía… sería muy sensual y todo de no ser porque la parte inferior a su cintura humana poseía una faldita corta sobre una especie de pantalón de cuatro piernas que le cubría completamente su parte equina y era probablemente la razón de su sonrojo.

Como era de esperarse Ekaterina e Irina se empezaron a reír apoyándose la una en la otra Ekaterina incluso sonreía con bocas y dientes que tenía en los brazos y el cabello, para detener la humillación de la centauride Rachel les lanzo a cada una un libro con una precisión sorprendente al atinarles de lleno en la boca a ambas.

\- Auchhhh… - se lamentó Ekaterina mientras su boca se extendía un poco más y luego se reacomodaba – eso dolió piojita – y luego apareció frente a Rachel y empezó a tirar de las mejillas de la aracne – agradece que tengo otras filas de dientes para usar.

\- Duele duele – reclamaba Rachel hasta que decidió usar la misma técnica sobre la doppelganger - recuerda lo que dijo Karu: "No debes reírte de alguien por muy ridículo que sea el tgaje que esté usando".

\- Pero es que esa aracne en traje de pingüino se veía como material para un meme – argüía Ekaterina mientras sostenía su ataque contra Rachel – y además como se te ocurre ponerle algo que parece de uniforme de colegio religioso a un traje de maid, es casi un sacrilegio.

\- Y como se supone que le ponga una falda corta sin que parezca una pervertida exhibicionista? – le contesto Rachel siguiendo el enfrentamiento – si fuese una niña o una jovencita de secundaria no podríamos mandarla asi a la calle ni a por el pan.

\- Entonces porque sus pechos parecen estar por salirse de su ropa? – pregunto Ruri separándolas con sus alas y ambas se acariciaban las mejillas.

\- Eso no les incumbe – reclamo Caitlyn reaccionando por fin – además así está bien, puede que no sea tan vistoso, pero al menos es cómodo.

\- Ciertoooo – dijo Ekaterina como si hubiese sido iluminada de repente – las centaurides y minotauro tiene problemas para encontrar ropa interior de su talla eso sin mencionar a las oni y las gigantas.

\- Oigan hablando de eso creen que alguien haga ropa de ese estilo para la agente Tionishia de MON? – pregunto Ruri poniéndose a pensar.

\- Pues debe ser – dijo Rachel volviendo a su asiento – aunque deben ser fabricantes personalizados por ahora, quizás si más migran a los países de los humanos alguno empiece con la fabricación de cosas así.

\- La compañía de Karu no hacia cosas como tampones y toallas higiénicas? - pregunto Ekaterina flotando sobre la aracne con una revista sobre finanzas que recogió de la mesa – además creo que a Karu le gusta un poco Tionishia.

\- Haaaah? – dijeron todas incluso Irina, que estaba en suelo y asusto a las demás porque fue como un zombie que se levanta de golpe en una escena sorpresa.

\- Y tu como sabes eso? – pregunto Ruri acercándose a la abisal con Irina detrás de ella.

\- Meeeeh quizás solo sea suspicacia mía – contesto Ekaterina mientras seguía leyendo la revista – pero tengo dos argumentos, uno es que Karu le regalo ese celular hecho con meteorito a Tionishia y luego me enteré de que es el material más duro que se conoce en la tierra y lo segundo es que tiene las medidas físicas de Tionishia y otra de las chicas de MON en una nota en la pizarra de su laboratorio, creo que era… YogurStorm o algo así.

\- No será por lo del vehículo que está haciendo para MON? – pregunto Rachel arqueando tres cejas – Tionishia es una de las chicas más grandes en el lugar así que es mejor hacer la camioneta acorde a su talla que a la de un humano promedio.

\- Pues si, pero no sé, ella es bastante amable y todo eso – continuo Ekaterina – seguro que tiene algunos fans por ahí además es bastante adorable pese a ser tan alta y fuerte.

\- Cierto… - dijo Irina pensativa tras comer uno de los panecitos que Rachel dejo en la mesa – a Karu le gustan las chicas adorables.

\- Pues es lo que nos ha dicho – dijo Ruri también comiendo su pancito – por ejemplo, me dijo que soy adorable por mis dientes.

\- Eso es un poco raro – comento Caitlyn tomando uno de los panes también y sosteniendo su busto mientras se sentaba – se ve más como algo peligroso que adorable.

\- Ser raro es mejor que ser normal – dijo Rachel tomando otro pan – ya deberías saberlo Caitlyn, además Karu es uno de los pocos que no se incomoda por lo extrañas que son algunas de nuestras circunstancias o apariencias.

\- Yo diría que de hecho le gusta eso – comento Irina – cuando me estaba curando la cola en algunas ocasiones se quedaba viendo y lentamente se acercaba mucho.

\- Y te dijo que es lo que le gusta de ti? – pregunto Ekaterina dejándole la revista a Rachel que la tomo extrañada.

\- Mi cascabel y mis cuernitos – dijo Irina señalando su cabeza y cascabeleando su cola feliz – y que me dices tu Eka?

\- Ehhh… mi sonrisa? – dijo la doppelganger con una sonrisa forzada.

\- Oh vamos, esa mentira es tan mala que ni Plu se la creyó – y en ese momento Plu con el ceño fruncido le hizo una X con los brazos y su apéndice que brillaba de color naranja – ¿ves?

\- Ahhh de acuerdo – dijo la chica flotando más alto para evitar que vean algo de lo que podría ser un sonrojo en su cara – a veces… cuando estoy con él… empiezo a ronronear…

Las chicas se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, incluso dejaron de masticar, por un breve momento se podía oír a una hormiga caminar en la habitación.

\- Es en serio? – pregunto Rachel – es decir suena lindo y todo, pero… ¿cómo?

\- No es siempre… - respondió elevándose un poco más Ekaterina – solo en algunas ocasiones epeciales…

\- Es cuando tienen sexo – dijo una sonriente Plu haciendo que Caitlyn, Irina y Ruri empezaran a toser por la sorpresa y Rachel solo atinó a abrir la boca de la sorpresa mientras Ekaterina se envolvía en un capullo hecho de su propio cabello y se elevaba hasta el techo.

Mientras tanto Grace estaba en su nueva piscina de 5 piso de profundidad que tenía una tenue iluminación y algunos muebles especiales para el lugar con algunas cosas que había colgado fuera en las paredes, como su título y la certificación para ejercer que Karu le había ayudado a conseguir, probablemente rompiendo algunas manos, en ese momento la sirena escualo megalodon estaba sosteniendo una foto de ella con su madre y otra de su husbando en su típico pantalón morado algo raído.

\- Hmmmm… quizás deba poner está arriba – dijo levantando un poco la foto de ella y su madre.

En el fondo de su piscina estaba su cama y un escritorio con cosas que podían usar bajo el agua, una cama que podía moverse con un botón para dormir en la superficie de la piscina y algo de ropa de su pueblo natal.

\- Quizás deba llamar a mamá para que me envié mi ancla – dijo para si misma mientras veía que estaba algo vacío el nuevo fondo que ocupaba – aunque sería vergonzoso si el señor Sarver me ve dormir abrazando un ancla de acero – ahí recuerda lo que Ekaterina le dijo en la puerta del hospital antes de su operación y se lanza hacia su cama nadando con suavidad mientras ira el techo y toca sus labios recordando el beso que le dio en medio de su ataque de pánico – quizás el también sienta algo por mi… si es así, puede haber esperanza para las megalodon.

Mientras pensaba nadaba alrededor de su nueva habitación y su cabeza golpeo con un libro a prueba de agua que no reconocía, lo tomo y en la tapa del libro decía: "Manual de usuario de la unidad ALOS" junto a un dibujo de una sirena con algo como un flotador que se ceñía a su cuerpo y por la flechas y personas al lado de la sirena parecía ser que le ayudaba a "caminar" o al menos poder desplazarse sin necesidad de la silla de ruedas y mejor aún en la misma pose erguida que la mayoría de sus conocidos, se puso a ojear el libro y apenas avanzó un par de páginas vio en letra roja y escrito a mano un mensaje de Karu:

"Pensé que podía serte incomodo estar todo el día sentada o en el agua así que por favor tómalo como un presnte y una disculpa por los problemas que pude causarte.

–Karurosu Sarver "

La chica abrazo el libro con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa mientras nadaba en círculos y se disponía a leer todo el manual.

De vuelta en el sistema solar TRAPPIST-1 un ser simiesco de piel morada, un rostro sin ojos y colmillos negros se arrastraba lastimeramente por una planicie donde a lo lejos se oían gritos y explosiones que emitían fuertes brillos de colores cada pocos segundos mientras la criatura escapaba con una de sus piernas fracturada y la otra con severas heridas sangrantes, en su cara pese a no tener ojos o nariz se percibía la desesperación y el miedo mientras emitía uno gruñidos que sonaban a que maldecía su suerte en eso tras un fuerte estruendo algo cayo delante de él y un gorjeo le hizo acercarse ya que parecía reconocer a ese otro ser, lo que encontró y quizás supo que era lo que podría describirse como la mitad superior de un ser con 6 brazos (aunque solo se veía que tenía cuatro y la mitad de uno del lado derecho) y la cara de un insecto similar a una cucaracha, el ser morado llego hasta estar a su altura y el ultimo sonido que la otra critura pudo emitir fue:

\- Pshe-nitsa… - y exhalo su último aliento tras decirlo, el ser de purpurea piel se percató del silencio que ahora había ya que unos pasos se oían acercándose a donde se encontraba, de inmediato empezó a arrastrarse de nuevo en la arena en la que encontraba con gran nerviosismo y miedo por el final que los demás competidores tuvieron que afrontar encarando a aquella criatura pero se quedó inmóvil al voltear de nuevo al frente y "verlo", ahí frente a él, aquel que su compañero llamo Pshenitsa, el cuerno sobre su frente estaba manchado de sangre, su brazo derecho estaba cubierto a manera de vellocino con los huesos de la espina dorsal de alguno de sus enemigos, en la mano izquierda sostenía entre sus dedos, como si fuese un cestus, tres colmillos que aún tenían sangre en incluso nervios y se cubría el cuello con unos harapos blancos que ahora eran casi totalmente rojos, su expresión de confianza y la emoción en sus ojos delataban que se estaba divirtiendo demasiado, se acercó a la criatura que se arrastraba hasta hace un momento que solo trago saliva sonoramente y encaró sin temor alguno a Karu esperando su final, Karu dobló una rodilla para mirarlo más de cerca y le dijo:

\- No eres el primero, ni serás el ultimo… Perdón – y le apunto con los colmillos en su mano izquierda ante lo que la criatura tembló un poco pero seguía firme en su posición y Karu blandió su brazo con fuerza y velocidad cortándole la cabeza salpicando algo de sangre azulada sobre su ropa, luego se levantó y empezó a caminar tarareando "A Demons Fate" mientras dejaba atrás no solo esos dos cadáveres sino un cráter unos 100 metros más atrás con una montaña de cerca de 300 muertos de tan variadas razas que parecía un trabajo de puntillismo multicolor.

 **Saludos a todos y dejo algunas obvias referencias por ahí y por allá que son evidentes :D**


	26. (No relacionado) 1er Día de Clases

**Como para avisar que sigo vivo y escribiendo todos mis proyectos con paso lento por motivos de casi morir desangrándome por los orificios de la cara, aquí traigo un pequeño detalle con algunas veladas referencias**

Primer día de clases en la escuela liminal-humano de Asaka (nombre en trámite, Furrynkan o algo así)

Una linda jovencita de cabello corto iba por las calles con su nuevo uniforme negro con bordes rojos y un escudo en el bolsillo de la camisa y la falda que cubría sus cuatro extremidades inferiores y le daba un aire mucho más decente del que históricamente se podía apreciar en los grabados y pinturas de la antigüedad, la señorita se veía bastante feliz ya que fue algo difícil para sus padres tramitar su ingreso a ese colegio, hace algunos años había sido inaugurado como uno de los primeros centros educativos de educación para niños y jóvenes humanos y liminales por igual, los edificios y demás ambientes eran muy amplios para permitir el libre tránsito de liminales grandes, los pasillos incluso parecían pequeñas calles con iluminación extra, la chica iba muy tranquila hasta que por encima de los tejados de las casas laterales al camino que seguía una extraña persecución le llamo la atención, eran un grupo de wyverns con su mismo uniforme que eran perseguidos por una chica wyvern que lucía muy molesta, volaban en círculos y evadiendo a la chica con gran agilidad y de pronto una pequeña fresa llego a la mano libre de la señorita, estaba mirando extrañada la fruta hasta que una aracne tarántula paso persiguiendo muy de cerca lo que parecía ser una pantera que corría lateralmente por las paredes:

\- VUELVE AQUÍ ENANA! – gritaba la aracne que también llevaba el mismo uniforme que ella, aunque lucia más como una yankee, incluso llevaba un boken en la espalda.

La chica casi al suelo pese a ser una centauride ya que al mismo tiempo que la aracne pasaba a su lado un wyvern adulto de color negro pasaba a su lado a toda velocidad, por la impresión y el viento generado por el liminal, la señorita estaba por caer al suelo, pero alguien le tomo de la mano y le ayudo a incorporarse.

\- Perdón por eso señorita – dijo el joven que también era un centauro de pelaje oscuro y un cabello corto y una cara que se le hacía familiar, como si lo hubiese visto en la televisión o algo por el estilo, estaba algo despeinado y llevaba unos lentes de marco grueso, el mismo uniforme y sobre su lomo descansaba una gran mochila que parecía una alforja en las que se veía que llevaba una gran cantidad de libros – es bastante animado los primeros días pero luego todo se calma, soy Lance, es un gusto.

\- Eh… hola yo… soy Kanna, Musashi Kanna, es un placer conocerlo – se presentó la chica haciendo una reverencia luego de alejarse un poco.

 **Saludos y gracias a mis compañeros de Los Extraditables, tambien haré algo para el megaproyecto que llevan a cabo pero tomara algo de tiempo. ^_^**


	27. El Camello que no era Camello

El fuego crepitaba en una cueva amplia con pequeños bordes como construcciones antiguas en arcilla en las paredes de los alrededores y junto a la fuente de calor estaba un oni con unas gafas pequeñas sujetadas a sus ojos por unos trozos de tela atados a sus oídos mientras con sus manos escribía algo sobre la tierra en la que estaba acostado mientras se refugiaba de lo que parecía ser una tormenta de cristales verdosos que caían en tamaños variables desde una arveja hasta otras que parecían de tamaño de un puño adulto, al parecer no era agua o hielo ya que se acumulaba como granizo regular sin dañar siquiera el suelo pero podría ser un problema para el desplazamiento, Karu decidió acampar en el lugar ya que de todas maneras muy pocas formas de vida habían quedado luego de que este planeta fuese fumigado para la pelea, pero antes del inicio hubo una traducción inconclusa de lo que se decía podía ganar aparte del título de abismal honorario o algo así.

\- "Uno de los primigenios les entregara lo que más quieren" – repetía Karu pasado el dedo por los símbolos del suelo y otra vez leyendo algo diferente – "… lo que amerite su condición", "… lo que siempre han deseado", fuuuuuufff… si es a la suerte seguro que incluso te pueden dar muerte como premio al ganar esta tontería – Karu dejo sus lentes junto a una canasta de la cual tomo una fruta azul con lunares verdes similar a una naranja y con los colores de la tierra y la vio entrecerrando los ojos – estúpido y sensual planeta donde vive mi familia y similares – luego exprimió el jugo del fruto y se lo bebió.

Otra vez en la casa Sarver (lema en discusión), alguien tocaba la puerta principal mientras Rachel con su pijama de tema navideño bajaba por las escaleras encendiendo su celular para ver quien estaba llamando a la puerta, entre gruñidos de estar con sueño la seguía Irina con una bata que le quedaba algo ancha en los hombros y ocasionalmente olía con su lengua, Plu estaba en la sala dentro de lo que parecía una lámpara de lava donde parecía dormir muy cómoda y al parecer no oía el ruido de la puerta, Rachel había logrado encender su teléfono y se podía ver en la pantalla un par de lamias con trajes serios esperando en la puerta, Rachel vio que eran muy similares a Irina, con los cuernitos, el cascabel y toda la cosa así que se desvió a la cocina a hacerse el desayuno dejando a la lamia con sus semejantes.

Así pues, Irina siguió sola hasta llegar a abrir la puerta y luego de eso sus hermanas se le quedaron viendo igual que ella las veía por unos momentos y de improviso Irina intentó cerrarles la puerta, pero ambas vieron esa venir y bloquearon con sus colas y empujando en contra.

\- Irina – le dijo la que estaba más cerca y traía unas gafas sujetas con una cadenita con la cara esforzándose para evitar ser echada por su hermana – déjanos entrar ya estamos muy grandes para esto.

\- Tienen idea de lo temprano que es? – respondió Irina molesta empujando pese a estar cediendo por la desventaja numérica.

\- Vamos hermanita – dijo la otra que estaba con un moño bastante ajustado en la cabeza y parecía tener menos fuerza que sus hermanas pese a ser de la misma edad – no vamos a quitarte el novio ni nada solo estamos aquí para verte.

\- Ahí voy yo de torpe y les creo no? – contesto Irina arqueando la cola para empujar y cerrar la puerta.

\- Bien – dijo resignada una de las lamias - si ese era el plan, pero parece que madre conoció a alguien en el camino a casa y hemos estado recibiendo chicos que quieren establecerse en el castillo.

\- Hah? – les miro Irina incrédula y molesta aflojando la puerta logrado que las tres dejen de empujar – entonces que hacen ustedes aquí?

\- Pues estamos por encargo de mamá en una suerte de viaje de negocios – le dijo su hermana con el moño de negocios – algunos laboratorios quieren negociar las ganancias de las patentes de algunas de nuestras medicinas y uno de ellos es tu noviecito el científico.

\- Según dice aquí iban a enviar a una negociadora – dijo Rachel apareciendo junto a la cara de Irina mientras sujetaba un fax y un pan con miel – y no sé, yo veo dos sonajeras.

\- Oh mira ella debe ser Rachel, la villana de los periódicos – dijo la otra hermana de Irina – se ve menos atemorizante en persona.

\- Se ve que son tus hermanas Irina – dijo Rachel picándole la mejilla a la lamia – mismos cuernitos, cascabel… aunque tus colmillos son más grandes.

\- Pueden dejarnos pasar? - pregunto la hermana de Irina algo avergonzada ya que algunas personas se detenían (hombres y alguna que otra chica) a verla ya que tenía adornos coloridos en su cola con clara intención de llamar la atención – esta tarada se trajo un look de prosti supermaquillada ayer y no se puede sacar esas gracias que se puso en la cola.

Así luego de pasar y recuperar el color habitual en sus rostros las tres lamias estaban sentadas en los muebles de la sala cascabeleando mientras Rachel las miraba desde el sillón de Karu con un jugo en las manos, las señoritas de sangre fría eran muy similares salvo por las vestiduras, y que al parecer los colmillos de Irina eran más grandes.

\- Y ya se consiguieron un novio o algo? – pregunto Irina molesta tomando su taza de la mesita junto a un pan con miel que Rachel había traído – tenemos invitados que se están quedando en la casa, así que sean breves Guri, Yuno.

\- Que paso dientes antes eras chévere? – le pregunto su hermana Guri tras terminar su primer pan y tomar otro – ya hasta parece que estas embarazada.

Irina y Rachel se pusieron a toser sus bebidas con la sola mención del embarazo y luego en una rápida recuperación Irina le lanzo una cucharita a Guri dándole en la frente.

\- No digas tonterías por favor Guri – reclamo Irina extrañamente calmada sorprendiendo incluso a Rachel – además las paredes tienen ojos y oídos.

\- Aquí hay algo extraño – dijo de pronto Yuno entrecerrando los ojos mirando a Irina que se puso algo nerviosa – normalmente ya la estarías ahorcando con tu cola, pero solo le diste con un cubierto en la cara… no será que – Rachel estrangulo su cajita de jugo por la tensión e Irina giraba lentamente su cara hacia su hermana Yuno levantando el arma de su brazalete y sonriendo mostrando sus colmillos que parecían listos para atacar – Irina tu… ¿no vives aquí?

\- HAAAAAH? – dijeron todas incluso las demás chicas en la casa que estaban ocultándose en las escaleras luego de asear a Haruhiko, al que habían ataviado con una versión de su talla de la ropa que solía usar su padre.

Se habían reubicado en la mesa en la cual estaban las dos invitadas y Haruhiko, que ocupaba la posición de su padre asistido por una silla para niños y con sus juguetes.

Yuno jugaba con el bebé usando su cola como una sonaja exótica para llamar su atención y empezar a hacer caras para, Guri estaba mirando los alrededores algo nerviosa ya que las inquilinas de la casa que aparte de su hermana y la saltarina eran una sirena escualo que estaba flotando en el aire mientras cargaba al bebé, un par de wyverns que parecían ser madre e hija, una centauride bastante atemorizante, una doppelganger y una slime que estaba sobre la silla justo frente a ella mirándola con sus ojos brillantes e inexpresivos.

\- Oye – dijo en voz baja Guri llamando a su hermana que la miro mientras Haruhiko se entretenía con el cascabel de su cola – creo que esa cosa de ahí me está mirando.

\- Que no es un adorno de sala? – preguntó Yuno mirando a la slime mientras el niño babeaba un poco las escamas de su cascabel – igual debe tener un nombre así que deja de llamarla cosa, que si la ofendes puede que las otras se vuelvan hostiles, además mira lo mono que es el hijastro de "Dientes".

\- Que raro que Irina haya accedido a cuidar de un niño – comento Guri peinando al niño – en el castillo no le gustaba cuidar a las niñas.

\- Seguro es para quedar bien con el padre del niño seguro las demás están en un plan similar – contesto Yuno sonriendo mostrando sus colmillos mientras miraba la amplitud de la habitación – se ve que el chico tiene dinero, incluso la tiburona que vive aquí tiene una máquina que le permite andar erguida.

\- "Dientes" siempre ha sido algo más romanticona para eso – dijo su hermana con algo de burla en su voz – aparte de su capacidad alquímica no tenía más utilidad, ¿por qué crees que mamá la envió a buscar marido a un país con varones herbívoros en su mayoría?

\- En otras palabras? – pregunto Irina enroscando su cola alrededor del cuello de su hermana mientras llegaba con un par de platos, uno con huevos cocidos y en el otro unos huevos fritos con piecitas de tocino – vamos sigue Guri.

\- Vamos señorita Irina esa no es manera de tratar a sus hermanas – dijo Grace en tono conciliador mientras se sentaba junto a Haruhiko con su plato que contenía una gran cantidad de peces picados en cubitos – podría ser una mala influencia para el pequeño.

Guri estaba algo espantada ya que su hermana la tenía bien sujeta para una estrangulada como en aquellos días de infancia en los que se portaba mal, cuando estaba esperando quedarse sin aire el cascabel vibrante de Irina le dio entre los ojos.

\- Auch! eso duele colmilluda – reclamo Guri con lágrimas en los ojos – y eso que estaba cuidando a tu hijastro.

\- Ya dejen de pelear – dijo Rachel desde la espalda de Caitlyn que traía los platos de ambas – sería mejor si nos presentamos ya que estamos en la mesa.

Todas las demás tomaron sus asientos en la mesa al tiempo que Irina les ponía sus platos a sus hermanas que pese a la situación notaron que les hizo lo que más les gustaba comer. Rachel espero a que estuvieran todas en sus lugares y empezó a hablar:

\- Primero que nada, hoy están de visita las hermanas de Irina, señoritas un gusto soy Rachel Tzeranth nativa de Sparassus, Delena – luego les hizo una seña a las lamias visitantes que de inmediato se pusieron de pie ya que de pronto la atmosfera se sentía bastante formal.

\- Soy Yuno Castle – se presentó la hermana de Irina al tiempo que hacia una reverencia – vengo en nombre de mi madre la reina del castillo Camel el cual es nuestro hogar, un gusto conocerlos y gracias por permitirnos entrar a su hogar.

\- Yo soy Guri Castle – se presentó la otra hermana de Irina tras acomodar su ropa un poco mientras su hermana hablaba – vengo acompañando a mi hermana Yuno para hablar con el señor Sarver sobre el trato ofrecido a nuestra madre.

\- Si, después hablamos de eso – intervino Irina metiéndole un poco de comida en la boca de Guri – deja que las demás se presenten.

\- Ruri Darkstorm – dijo Ruri poniéndose de pie tras comerse con facilidad una pierna de lo que parecía un pavo – cazadora de las wyvern y esposa de Karurosu Sarver – las demás chicas se vieron visiblemente incomodas salvo por las hermanas de Irina que miraron burlonamente a su hermana.

\- Ruri ya te dijimos que no puedes presentarte así – reclamo Rachel saltando de nuevo a la espalda de Caitlyn que solo la dejo pasar ya que estaba muy tranquila comiendo su vegetariano desayuno como todas las mañanas.

\- Pues no creo que a nuestras visitas les moleste mucho – dijo Ekaterina mientras su mano se bebía el jugo de naranja que se había servido – nuestra situación es mejor que lo de usar un esposo comunal en contra de su voluntad, por cierto soy Ekaterina, igual que Ruri soy la novia de Karu y esta linda señorita de aquí – Ekaterina floto para posarse junto a Grace que estaba muy nerviosa desde hacía unos momentos mientras alimentaba a Haruhiko que miraba atento y curioso a las chicas que se levantaban a presentarse – es una megalodon pequeñita muy mona llamada Grace, por ahora es una de las niñeras principales de nuestro hijastro.

\- Hehehe – rio condescendientemente mientras saludaba – sí, vengo de los mares del Atlántico norte, aunque nací en la costa norte de Sudamérica, soy abogada, un gusto señoritas.

\- Vamos Grace no seas tímida – insistió Ekaterina picándole la mejilla a Grace que solo estaba roja mirando a un lado mientras le acariciaba el cabello a Haruhiko viendo lo mucho que el niño se parecía a su padre – di también que eres una fan enamorada de Karu.

\- Vamos Ekaterina – respondió Grace - solo le estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que hizo por mí, incluso ahora me permite vivir en su hogar.

\- El chico seguro te trajo aquí porque te encuentra adorable de alguna manera – comento Rose comiendo sus tiras de tocino y luego se dirigió a las lamias visitantes – por cierto, señoritas soy la madre Ruri, Rose Darkstorm estoy de vacaciones aquí en Asaka, un placer.

\- Hablando de adorables – dijo Rachel desde la espalda de Caitlyn picandole una de las mejillas a la centauride – esta rubiecita también vive aquí – siguió picándole ambas mejillas - Karu no se opuso a que te quedaras así que seguro te ha visto algo.

\- Ehem… - tosió Caitlyn con seriedad – yo soy Redskull Caitlyn, disidente de mi familia y ahora estoy aquí al servicio de mi señor Sarver y su hijo.

\- Es su manera de decir que también es la niñera de este pequeñín – agrego Ekaterina levantando a Haruhiko y flotando con el – todas lo cuidamos, pero ella lo toma como trabajo para pagarle a Karu su "renta".

\- No es solo eso – dijo de pronto Rachel mirando con cierta picardía y algo molesta a Caitlyn – la señorita ha estado entrando en secreto al cuarto de Karu.

Caitlyn se atraganto y empezó a toser para luego contestar con la cara roja:

\- Eso es una calumnia coff cofff, yo solo estaba sacando la ropa sucia que había dejado en su habitación antes de salir a su viaje.

\- Oye Caitlyn no serás una de esas pervertidas que le gusta oler ropa no? – dijo amenazante Irina con su cascabel.

\- Qué diablos dices sonaja colmilluda – reclamó molesta Caitlyn, aunque más roja si es posible – en fin, dejando eso de lado la slime que está aquí – señalo a Plu que estaba a su lado derritiendo su comida y accidentalmente algo del plato – es Plu Sarver, algo así como una hija adoptiva para mi maestro.

\- Y Caitlyn la salvaaa! – dice Ekaterina como si narrase un partido.

\- Luego revisamos su cuarto para ver que no tenga un dakimakura de Karu – dijo Rachel volviendo a su asiento – bueno señoritas Castle estuve revisando los documentos hace un rato y dice algo de "cerrar el trato a nivel familiar" es lo único que quisiera que me explicaran.

\- Ah eso – dijo Yuno luego de comer un poco de su desayuno – pues parece que mamá y tu novio acordaron casar a la siguiente líder del castillo con el niño – señalo a Haruhiko que comía de su plato con calma mientras tarareaba una improvisada cancioncita – la pequeña es una constrictora huérfana que mamá esta cuidando, es bastante mona pese a tener apenas 1 año y algo más, además sabe escribir cosas básicas.

\- ¡¿Que?! – preguntaron las chicas al mismo tiempo.

\- Como es que Karu acepto un trato así? – pregunto Rachel

\- Eso no puede ser cierto – se unió Irina – ¿la siguiente líder no iba a ser una de nosotras?

\- Pues sí, pero mamá acordó con las ancianas – empezó a explicar Guri - que para dejar de centralizar el poder y hacer más democrático todo la siguiente líder viviría con nosotras hasta las 13 años y luego vendría aquí a Japón para continuar con su educación y se casaría con algún joven capaz y competente para ayudar a los intereses del castillo, lo único que mamá logro conseguir fue que la nueva líder sea elegida por la anterior y que el apellido Castle se mantenga como símbolo.

\- Pobre mamá – se compadeció Irina – tener que ceder todo eso tuvo que ser difícil.

\- Y que lo digas – comento Yuno – luego de eso se fue al bosque y volvió a los 3 días con la boca manchada de sangre y algo de carne de oso, peces y algunas pieles.

\- Si que estaba molesta – dijo recordando Guri – le gusta pelear para desestresarse.

\- Se ve que comprometer al pequeño Haru fue una apuesta desesperada – dijo Rachel viendo los documentos – su territorio no es muy amplio, pero parece tener características bastante peculiares.

\- ¿Peculiares? – pregunto Grace mirando a Rachel confundida.

\- Pues dice que esta a mitad del desierto y es una isla flotante rodeada por una tormenta de arena perpetua – contesto Ekaterina leyendo desde el hombro de Rachel – incluso menciona una especie de campo de fuerza que las mantiene frescas dentro, mira aquí hay una ilustración.

Y efectivamente un dibujo hecho a mano estaba unido al documento por un clip y en el dibujo se podía apreciar un portal de piedra medio derruido con el nombre Camel tallado y detrás un solido castillo con muchas ventanas y múltiples tipos de lamias posando para el dibujo.

\- Pues se ve que el lugar es grande – dijo Rachel observando la imagen – ¿y que hace si alguna lamia ahí comete un crimen o algo?, ¿al calabozo?

\- No desperdiciamos espacio en algo tan poco útil – respondió Irina – si la lamia prefiere mantener algo de orgullo se puede morder a si misma y morir en sus aposentos o sino pues a las que cometan crímenes muy graves las lanzamos al desierto encadenadas a una roca en la que esta atascada una espada.

\- ¿Oye y el lugar ese tiene un bosque con animales y todo? – le pregunto Rachel mirando el pequeño mapa adjunto a los documentos mientras Ekaterina revisaba unas los demás papeles que tenía Rachel.

\- Obvio que no – respondió Irina mientras le quitaba la cáscara a un huevo hervido seguro uso algún talismán o algo de lo que venden los mercaderes elfos oscuros que viene de vez en cuando, ¿no Yuno?

\- Si – respondió la lamia poniendo cara de indignada – le pedí un teletransportador por mi cumpleaños y la muy víbora me dijo "son para emergencias" ah, pero ella si puede ir y con el berrinche se lleva una docena.

\- Exprésate bien oye que no estas en tu nido viborita – le reprendió Irina dándole con el cascabel de su cola – si Haruhiko empieza a decir cosas así tendrá problemas cuando este en la escuela.

\- Ya, ya perdón "mamá" – dijo sonriéndose Yuno – ya no aguantas nada Dientes, que ya no te acuerdas la vez que escapamos de las niñeras para ir al arsenal del castillo y después a medio castigo le dijiste a mamá que se podía ir derechita a… - y ahí Irina le cerro la boca con la cola.

\- Ni sigas que el niño está aquí – amenazo Irina mientras al mismo tiempo Grace se acercaba más a Haruhiko para cubrirle los oídos – además era una niña de 12 años y había oído eso seguro de alguna de las niñeras del castillo.

\- No es que tu infancia no sea interesante Irina – interrumpió Ekaterina poniendo la imagen del portal del castillo donde vivía sobre la mesa – pero creo que aquí no dice "Camel" se ve como que le falta un trozo al cartel del nombre del lugar y por lo que dicen quizás sea "Camelot"

\- Es el "Camelot" que creo? – pregunto Caitlyn algo interesada acercándose a la imagen.

\- Pues la hadas y elfos lo mencionan en sus historias – dijo Grace mientras se erguia gracias a su regalo que ahora lucia como un cinturón blanco mientras llevaba a Haruhiko en sus brazos -o como parte de sus hechizos, también hablan de una pequeña isla llamada Avalon.

\- Pues en la parte de atrás del castillo hay una pequeña laguna artificial – comento Guri mientras miraba al techo haciendo memoria – y tiene un pequeño islote blindado con concreto.

\- Si, creo que las ancianas acordaron blindarlo – dijo Irina recordando mientras soltaba a su hermana – fue poco después de que la abuela Beth nos dejara.

\- Te acuerdas como se reía - dijo algo melancólica Yuno - cuando nos contaba que mamá se mordía su propia cola cuando era bebe.

\- Tu te envenenaste a ti misma cuando teníamos 10 años torpe – le recordó Irina haciéndole cosquillas con su cola – y recuerdo que fue porque te reíste tanto que perdiste control de tu cola.

Las demás chicas se rieron un ante la pintoresca historia, incluso Haruhiko parecía entender y se rio tirándole el cabello a Grace no muy seguro de si lo de casarse con una desconocida iba a resultar bien, al menos esperaría a saber exactamente que era casarse, quizás sea algún tipo de comida o un juguete nuevo.

Saliendo de nuestro querido planeta y cambiando de sistema solar, se ve lo que podría parecer gorilas blancos con armadura caminando por el sendero dentro de un bosque con árboles petrificados, eran tres, parecían ser de la misma especie y de algún modo trabajaban en equipo, equipados con lanzas y unos escudos de metal negro miraban con cautela sus alrededores, se comunicaban por leves gruñidos articulando lo que parecían palabras.

\- Hehehehehehehehe… - se rio aun vocecilla entre los arboles de piedra.

Los gorilas se pusieron de espaldas entre ellos levantando sus escudos para cubrirse desde todas direcciones y con sus lanzas listas para defenderse mientras escudriñaban los arboles en busca de su objetivo.

\- Valoraría una buena conversación justo ahora – dijo la vocecilla sonando algo aburrido – pero supongo que tendré que terminar esto y volver a casa para hacerlo.

Un pequeño perfil se podía vislumbrar entre el polvo que impedía la visibilidad de esa área, caminaba lentamente y en ese momento paso una nube cubriendo el sol haciendo que por unos momentos los ojos de aquel pequeño ser brillaran de color rojizo al tiempo que llegaba a estar al alcance de la vista y podían apreciar unas patitas cubiertas por un exoesqueleto grisáceo con líneas desordenadas de color negro y el símbolo sobre el abdomen arácnido tenia la forma de una chispa eléctrica, Karu en su forma de aracne saltarina sonreía confiado mientras sus seis pequeños ojos parpadeaban de manera independiente.

\- Podré parecer un niño de 8 años – dijo tomando una pose de estar a punto de saltar, lo cual alerto a sus contrincantes – pero créanme, incluso si los tuviera, ni un ejército de ustedes sería suficiente para hacerme retroceder, hago esto para divertirme así que les daré la oportunidad de irse – y de un salto Karu apareció detrás de las tres simiescas criaturas y estas cayeron al suelo con heridas de consideración en el tórax y brazos – a conocer a su creador.

Luego de unos ruidos de pelea, con alguno que otro ruido metálico y eléctrico por ahí para variar, Karu se quitaba lo que parecía unos finísimos guantes de apenas se verían incluso prestándoles atención, y menos aun los filosos hilos que tenían en los extremos de los dedos, Karu-aracne saltarina saco del bolsillo de su camisa una lata de café que tenía un sticker versión caricatura de Rachel hacia seña de negación cruzando ambos antebrazos.

\- Que mona se ve mi enanita de ocho patitas – decía Karu mientras abría la lata y bebía el contenido – cuando vuelva podre masajear las articulaciones de sus patitas todo el día… aunque quizás me canse a la horas, en fin, siempre podemos ponernos a saltar por los tejados hasta llegar a la casa de Smith y lanzarle huevos de avestruz por la chimenea o las ventanas.

 **Volví :v de nuevo asi que solo tengo una frase: BEWARE, I LIVE**

 **by: Sinistar**


	28. Las trinidades se desarman

El cartero de Asaka pasaba con algo de miedo por la casa Sarver, en una ocasión un par de "monstrudroides" lo colgaron patas arriba cuando al recoger su gorra toco un poco del jardín de la casa, ahora se encontraba entregando unos sobres caros que por lo que se podía ver eran enviados por la universidad local para el jefe de la casa, el pobre cartero metió como pudo los sobres en el buzón y se retiró, cuando estaba por entregar la correspondencia en la casa de al lado oyó un crujido metálico y al voltear a ver vio a una wyvern en lo que podría considerar su pijama, Ruri llevaba una de las batas de Karu para cubrirse y en lugar de pantalones tenia puestos unos shorts algo grandes para su talla y con diseños de líneas en "V" de blanco y rojo, el hombro solo puso el correo y se fue tras ver como la wyvern se llevaba el buzón metálico en las garras de sus pies mientras volaba de nuevo al interior de su casa.

\- Una harpía debería entregar el correo de esta zona – dijo para si mismo yendo a seguir con sus entregas.

Dentro de la casa Ruri estaba ojeando los paquetes y oliéndolos con cautela mientras las demás venían a la mesa con la comida.

\- Algo importante Ruri? – pregunto Rachel tomando asiento cerca de la wyvern dejándole su plato cerca.

\- Esto huele a tinta fresca – señalo Ruri acercándole los sobres dirigidos a Karu – y dice que es para Karu.

\- Que extraño – dijo Irina poniendo su ensalada en la mesa con un par de huevos de gallina como guarnición – Karu detesta a toda institución educativa, ¿Qué querrán de él?

\- Bueno el es muy capaz – dijo Grace alimentando a Haruhiko que sostenía un muñeco que era una réplica de su padre con la apariencia de aracne tarántula – quizás quieran pedirle que de una conferencia o algo así.

\- Puede ser, pero no creo que acepte – dijo pensativa Rachel mordiendo su pastelito con diseño de tuerca – solo una vez accedió a trabajar para una entidad privada amenazado por el primer ministro de que le retiraría la nacionalidad si no cooperaba con la sociedad.

\- Ahhhhh – dijo Irina de pronto mirando a Rachel - por eso es que hizo construir esos vehículos para las chicas de MON.

\- Si supongo que puede usarlo como argumento a favor si quieren obligarlo a hacer algo – respondió Rachel y luego entrecerró los ojos con sospecha y miro a Ekaterina que estaba comiendo mientras le picaba la mejilla a Caitlyn para molestarla – Eka… no les habrás firmado algo a los de la universidad ese día que fuimos no? Te vimos firmando autógrafos, alguien pudo colar algún papel y hacerte firmar algo en nombre de Karu.

Ekaterina se quedó inmóvil y volteo a ver a Rachel y las demás que la miraban con sospecha, la mirada de Caitlyn era más como burlándose.

\- Oh vamos no soy tan torpe – respondió Ekaterina revolviendo su comida nerviosamente.

\- Ahhh – suspiro Rachel con cansancio y resignación - será mejor revisar esto – y abrió el sobre repartiendo varios paquetes de hojas engrampados con el logo de la universidad a todas las chicas – revisen a ver de qué va todo esto.

Todas murmuraron mientras leían las hojas, Ekaterina a penas vio los papeles que le tocaron dejo caer su cara sobre la mesa.

\- Bien eso nos confirma lo que ya sabemos – dijo Rachel tras beber lo ultimo de su desayuno – Karu… mejor dicho Ekaterina firmó un contrato para trabajar como profesor de la universidad de Asaka.

\- Si… podríamos simplemente, renunciar – dijo Grace – pero en caso de hacerlo está estipulado que Karu debería ceder el 85% de las ganancias de The Gambler a la universidad por 5 años.

\- Eso es llevable a juicio – señalo Irina – no tiene su sello familiar, lo que es extraño es que parece que el plan es iniciar una nueva rama de carreras basadas en los conocimientos de Karu y otros profesionales sobre los liminales.

\- Cierto – coincidió Caitlyn ojeando los documentos - aquí menciona que Karu iniciaría dando clases sobre la biología y fisiología a los chicos interesados y luego el siguiente semestre inauguraría la carrera de medicina liminal general con especializaciones disponibles en el extranjero, naciones como Sparassus, las wyverns, lamias, demonios y elfos han accedido con la condición de que Karu sea rector de esa facultad.

\- Si que es muy popular con ellos para ser alguien que detesta al sistema educativo – comento Ekaterina mirando lo que parecían horarios de varias materias que se supone Karu impartiría.

\- Para cuando es su primera clase? – le pregunto Rachel a Ekaterina.

\- Pues es para iniciar el siguiente semestre – respondió revisando la primera hoja de los documentos que tenia en la mano – habrá una inauguración con representantes del sector educación nacionales y algunos gobernantes extranjeros.

\- Pues si que quieren generar revuelo no? – dijo Caitlyn revisando lo que parecía ser una lista de personalidades de todo el mundo – hay gobernantes de todos los continentes alrededor del mundo.

\- Si, pero Karu no va a aceptar – afirmo Rachel apoyándose sobre la mesa mirando los papeles – además es muy impaciente para enseñarle a alguien que no le agrade.

\- Yo creo que el maestro debería aceptar – dijo Caitlyn acomodando los papeles en sus manos – con el pequeño Haruhiko aquí y las niñas en camino – señalo a Rachel e Irina – quizás puedan presionarlo para que tenga un empleo respetable.

\- Aunque digas eso… - dijo Ekaterina acostándose sobre el lomo de Caitlyn – Karu es muy flojo, le gusta dormir hasta tarde y acostarse tarde, no es material para profesor, además seguro que lleva un arma o algo peor a su salón de clases para explicar algo.

\- Bueno eso es cierto – dijo Irina acercándose a Ekaterina - pero estamos perdiendo de vista que la fantasma flacucha esta fue quien empezó este lio en primer lugar.

\- Chicas – interrumpió Grace cuando todas iban rodeando a Ekaterina – podríamos ver como es el lugar y luego enviarle un mensaje, además debo llevar a Haru a pasear – y se dirigió a la salida con Haruhiko en un arnés que la sirena podía llevar gracias su nueva capacidad de desplazarse erguida con el cinturón de levitación que le dio Karu.

\- Oye Grace – le preguntaba Caitlyn alcanzándola mientras las demás se iban a cambiar - ¿no te miraran raro otras sirenas si te ven por la calle flotando en el aire?

\- Pues la verdad no creo, – respondió Grace poniéndose al hombro una pañalera que Caitlyn tomo y se puso al hombro – gracias, no hay muchas en la ciudad hasta donde sé, solo vi a una sirena de cola rosa y otra más de tipo escualo, aunque es cierto que ambas iban en silla de ruedas.

\- Si quieren podemos ver cuantas sirenas hay en la ciudad – dijo Ekaterina llegando junto a ellas y sacando su celular – usa datos de algunos satélites con telescopios, cámaras y otras tecnologías para indicar cuantas liminales de que tipo hay en un área que puedes personalizar.

\- Suena como algo que usaría un acosador – dijo Rachel con un vestidito largo con florecitas color amarillo subiendo a los hombros de Caitlyn - ¿así que eso estaban haciendo ustedes dos?

\- No solo eso arañita – respondió Ekaterina poniendo carita soñadora y suspirando – ahhhhh estuvo tan rico.

\- Oye que estamos con un niño – le reclamo Caitlyn.

\- Ah claro como si no hubiésemos encontrado que la funda de tu almohada era una de las camisetas de Karu – le dijo Irina que traía un top rojo y una falda azul, aparte de unos lentes oscuros con marco rosa.

\- Fue un desafortunado error – se excusó la centauride – como no encontraba las fundas para almohada tome una de las prendas sobrantes, tengo una del mismo color así que pensé que era la mía.

\- Eso es cierto, pero aun así es sospechoso – le dijo Ruri acercándose mucho a Caitlyn – además estuviste haciendo ruidos hace algunas noches.

\- Como digan, ¿no ibas a mostrarnos algo Ekaterina? – dijo algo roja y tajante Caitlyn.

\- Jejeje – se rio un poco la abisal – pues sí, miren aquí muestra que en la ciudad hay cerca de media docena de sirenas.

\- Ohhhh – se asombraron todas mirando la pantalla del teléfono.

\- Y aracnes? – pregunto Rachel estirándose a ver desde la espalda de la centauride.

\- A ver espera un momentito – dijo Ekaterina manipulando su celular y tras unos segundos les mostro – listo, está cargando.

Ahí sucedió algo extraño, la pantalla indicaba unas marcas rojas y empezó a vibrar haciendo que Ekaterina también la mire de cerca, en la pantalla las marcas rojas señalaban un edificio y una casa a unas manzanas de ahí, había también una advertencia junto a cada marca: "Subespecie Tarántula, peligroso" y el contador de la subespecie correspondiente indicaba 3 pero solo había dos señales rojas.

\- Espera eso no puede ser – señalo Irina – o el celular esta mal o hay más tarántulas viviendo de ilegales a qui en la ciudad.

\- No deberíamos avisar a la policía o a MON? – pregunto Grace.

\- No – respondió Rachel con Plu sobre su cabeza con apariencia de sombrero – tendríamos que explicar como es que tenemos un software de celular que rastrea liminales en cualquier parte del mundo.

\- Ohhh – dijo Grace – eso sería un problema – abrazó a Haruhiko.

\- Sí pero seguro las tarántulas fueron clasificadas así por algún malentendido – dijo Rachel y luego cruzo los brazos pensativa – además es problema de quien esté viviendo con ella.

Cuando ya iban saliendo a tomar el bus Ruri analizo algo de lo que vio en la pantalla del celular y mientras esperaban se animó a preguntar:

\- Oigan, ¿no decía 3 en el contador? – Ekaterina asintió – entonces ¿porque señalaba solo dos lugares?

Se quedaron pensando unos momentos incluso Plu hizo una nubecita donde se veían tuerquitas funcionando.

\- Seguro fue algún error ocasional de la aplicación – respondió Rachel algo nerviosa ocultándolo lo mejor que pudo y para su suerte el autobús para la universidad llegaba en ese momento.

Ya en la universidad decidieron separarse en grupos, Ekaterina con Plu de sombrerito y Rachel irían a hablar con los directivos, Ruri escoltaría a Grace y Haruhiko, finalmente Caitlyn junto a Irina irían a revisar sus resultados en los exámenes de aptitud.

\- Vamos a la cafetería y probemos algunos dulces – sugirió muy animada Grace recordando sus días en la facultad del reino de las sirenas.

\- Claro – respondió Ruri yendo delante consiguiendo que los alumnos que iban por ahí se alejen de su camino.

\- Vamos Ruri no necesitas actuar tan defensiva – recomendó Grace.

\- Pero debemos proteger a Haru – señalo Ruri – es muy pequeño y no tiene colmillos ni garras.

\- Karu tampoco y sabe defenderse – le dijo Grace – además aquí hay solo jóvenes con intención de pasar el semestre.

\- Pues varios chicos te han estado mirando mucho – le dijo Ruri mientras caminaban hacia la cafetería.

\- Hahaha – se rio nerviosa Grace – debe ser por el cinturón de levitación que traigo, además de Haruhiko.

\- Patre - dijo el pequeño señalando una pared en la que acababan de poner carteles anunciando que se abrirían nuevas carreras relacionadas a los liminales que llegaban al país.

\- Si Haru es tu papá – le dijo Ruri sonriendo – serás un buen hermano mayor para tus hermanitas ok?

El pequeño le dio un pulgar arriba y luego siguió comiendo sus galletas.

\- Es más listo de lo que aparenta ¿no? – le pregunto Grace a Ruri.

\- Pues sí, seguro lo saco de su papá hehehe - sonrió Grace mirando al niño.

\- Ohhh – se sorprendió Ruri fijándose en los dientes de Grace – tus dientes se parecen a los míos.

\- Hehe, sí, soy una sirena tipo escualo después de todo – comento Grace revisando con un espejito sus dientes – lo único malo es que como son muchos dientes algunas comidas se atascan entre ellos.

\- Si, verdad – respondió Ruri entendiendo la situación – la otra vez un poco de caramelo se quedo atrapado en mis molares, otro día estuve media hora intentando sacar unas palomitas de maíz a las que le paso lo mismo.

\- Verdad? – le dijo Grace más alegre de ver que Ruri pasaba por lo mismo en algunas ocasiones – a veces mi madre me hacia masticar algas para quitar los fragmentos de carne que se atascaban en mis dientes, lo único malo era que después mi aliento olía a ensalada vencida.

\- Mamá solía hacerme mordisquear ramas de árboles – recordó Grace – como era chiquita me quedaba colgada del árbol hasta que ella venía a bajarme, cuando cambie mis dientes también me hizo lo mismo.

\- Heeeh – la miro Grace con interés – cuando a ustedes cambian de dientes… les duele mucho?

\- Pues… - se puso a recordar Ruri – más que dolor, es el hecho de ser una niña y pensar que no es normal que se te caiga un diente lo que hace que nos desesperemos ya que las wyvern contamos con nuestros dientes para cazar y comer.

\- Claro, siempre es algo impactante – recordó Grace mirando a Haruhiko comer sus galletitas – aun recuerdo cuando cambie mi primer diente hehehe, estaba asustada… pero con el tiempo ya ni me importaba, incluso guardo algunos con formas graciosas.

\- ¿Formas graciosas? – pregunto Ruri confusa.

\- Pues sí, algunos dientes de sirena escualo se rompen y por eso los cambiamos – respondió Grace – mi madre tiene mis primeros tres dientes en un collar.

\- Si, mi abuela uso los míos para hacer una medicina – recordó Ruri algo nostálgica – recuerdo que mi madre logro quitarle mi pequeño colmillo.

Ambas se miraron dándose cuenta de que hablar de costumbres que tiene sus culturas sobre dientes y colmillos de infantes y adultos era un tema extraño para tener en la cafetería de una universidad ya que a su alrededor las mesas y sillas estaban completamente ocupadas. Grace le limpio los restos de galleta a Haruhiko de la cara y ambas se levantaron para irse a hablar a un lugar con más ruido y menos gente, las dos algo avergonzadas salieron del lugar, Ruri gruñía un poco y Grace jugaba con Haruhiko.

Mientras ellas se dirigían al patio principal, Irina y Caitlyn hacían cola para recoger sus resultados, como no eran alumnas de la institución tenían que hacer fila al igual que otros alumnos entre humanos y liminales que al parecer estaban ahí para recibir los resultados de su apelación con respecto a la nota que recibieron en algún examen.

\- Ahhhhnnn… debí traerme esos palitos de zanahoria que había en la refrigeradora – se lamentaba Caitlyn.

\- Oye yegua culturista – le dijo Irina sacándole su bífida lengua a la centauride – porque no simplemente eres modelo o algo por el estilo? aparte de estar bien musculosa tienes linda cara.

\- Acaso estas intentando ligarme fideo dientón?, lo siento, pero soy bastante heterosexual hasta donde sé, además no eres mi tipo, es halagador y todo, pero no gracias.

\- Pues entonces consíguete un novio o algo – le reclamo algo molesta Irina.

\- Ay si claro como si fuese a encontrar a alguien como… el maestro yendo al mercado – le respondió arrepintiéndose al momento de haber dicho eso y volteando la cara hacia el frente de la fila.

\- Caitlyn – dijo amenazadoramente Irina siseando un poco y con su cascabel sonando – no me iras a decir que aun sigues enamorada como colegiala ilusionada de Karu?

\- Eso no te incumbe venenosa - le respondió Caitlyn con la mirada al frente y las mejillas rojas – además Ekaterina me ofreció un trabajo como ni… - la centauride estaba por decir "niñera" pero había gente alrededor – como ama de llaves de la casa así que no me pienso ir.

\- Eso suena a que quieres tener una especie de romance clandestino con Karu, eso es más del estilo de una sirena.

\- Al menos es romántico, no te he visto hacer nada de ese estilo con el maestro, Rachel le hace galletas de vez en cuando, Ekaterina le pone algunas flores en la habitación y en el laboratorio, incluso he visto que Plu y Ruri le alimentan en su cama antes de dormir.

\- Haaaa la razón por la que no me has visto es que yo… - Irina estaba por revelar cierta información de actividades nocturnas de categoría R hasta que noto que la pequeña discusión estaba siendo seguida atentamente por varios alumnos y profesores de los alrededores así que opto por usar su cola para elevarse a la altura del oído de Caitlyn y murmurarle lo más silenciosamente que pudo algunas líneas para que las personas de los alrededores no la oyeran, la cuadrúpeda señorita oyó con calma las primeras dos palabras tras las cuales su cara cambio de color quedo con expresión avergonzada al igual que Irina cuando volvió a su posición normal evitando mirar a las personas alrededor.

\- Oye – le susurro suavemente Caitlyn a Irina luego de sentarse y quedar a su altura – no era que MON y el estado monitoreaba a todos los humanos que estaban en el programa?

\- No sé de qué te sorprendes – le respondió Irina también en murmullos uniendo sus manos cerca de su vientre muy casualmente – a Karu no le importa mucho la ley, además no es que lo hagamos muy seguido.

Bajando las escaleras estaban Rachel en cuya cabeza estaba ahora Plu como un sombrero caro que le daba una apariencia algo más adulta pese al vestidito que la aracne llevaba, habían estado hablando con las autoridades del lugar mientras Plu hacia imitaciones de varios objetos de la oficina llamando la atención de los presentes, Ekaterina imito el vestido de oficinista de la hermana de Irina y se presento así para no desentonar del todo como Rachel que parecía haberse dado cuenta un poco tarde de que su vestimenta no era del todo apropiada pero con algo de ayuda de Plu su ropa no fue lo que llamo más la atención en la habitación.

\- Bien eso no ayudo mucho – se lamento Rachel bajando dando algunos saltitos a las escaleras con Plu disfrutando del viaje – además con las fiestas tan cerca era de esperar que los tramites vayan a tomar más tiempo del necesario.

\- Vamos Rach, no tienes que preocuparte tanto – le animo Ekaterina tomando la apariencia de Karu y picándole las mejillas a la aracne – eres una arañita muy responsable y no fue tu culpa le voy a dar su suculento merecido a Eka ¿de acuerdo?

\- Deja de mirar memes y concéntrate un poco – le contesto Rachel saltándole encima y derribándola consiguiendo que regrese a su forma original – además el mejor castigo para una sombra calenturienta como tu seria la abstinencia.

\- Tampoco es que haya matado a alguien para que me condenes a algo tan cruel arañita – contesto sorprendida y algo espantada la doppelganger – como mucho me hará algún jueguito rudo o algo por el estilo.

\- Tu hermana es mala influencia para ti – le comento Rachel recordando que la chica fue a una fiesta con la susodicha hace algún tiempo – cada día suenas más como un viejo libidinoso.

\- Eso se me pego de mi madre – contesto Ekaterina – ahí donde la vez es una gran amante según sus propias palabras claro.

\- Oye, por cierto – le dijo Rachel mirándola de arriba a abajo – cuál de ustedes es mayor? O como es que se distingue la edad a los de tu especie? se ponen más grises o algo por el estilo?

\- Ehmmmm ni idea teehee – se rio guiñándole el ojo y golpeando su cabeza cómicamente – no fui a esa clase, supongo que cada una lleva la cuenta de su edad, aunque hay civilizaciones que llevan un tipo de conteo diferente por lo que supongo que debí ir a esa clase, aunque Karu conoce varios estilos de numeración, incluso esta el que usa mi madre.

\- Es otro de esos recuerdos incompletos que tienes de él? – pregunto Rachel mientras iban por los pasillos con más gente en dirección del patio principal.

\- Si, aunque es algo extraño, no reconozco el ambiente donde lo aprendió… es como si estuviese en ningún lugar y al mismo tiempo como si estuviese cerca… es la mejor descripción de la sensación que me da esa habitación.

Ambas vieron a Ruri y Grace que seguía llamando la atención con Haruhiko al cual algunas chicas solicitaban para tomarse una foto ya que sabían que era el hijo de Karu, Ruri permanecía cerca en modo de defensa blandiendo su cola con calma.

\- Parece que el pequeño es popular con las chicas – comento Rachel mientras Plu tomaba una apariencia más normal y caminaba junto a las dos chicas.

\- Haru es un buen hermanito, le gusta jugar conmigo – comento Plu recibiendo una botella con agua de parte de Ekaterina – Gracias Eka.

\- De nada burbujita – le sonrió Ekaterina – debes estar hidratada sino tu núcleo podría contaminarse.

\- Oye Plu – dijo de pronto Rachel llamando la atención de la slime - ¿Cómo va lo de tus chispitas?

\- Hmmm… estuve practicando un poco - dijo Plu como una niña a la que le recuerdan arreglar su cama.

\- Ya que estamos en un lugar abierto podrías mostrarnos – le sugirió sonriendo Rachel.

Se detuvieron a medio camino de sus otros tres acompañantes y las dos se alejaron un poco dándole algo de espacio a Plu que cerró los ojos y acerco ambas manos a la altura de su cara concentrándose, Rachel miraba expectante cuando Plu empezó a chispear desde el punto donde está su corazón y lentamente iluminando todo su cuerpo atrayendo las miradas entre sorprendidas y asustadas de las persona de los alrededores, luego de eso la energía empezó a moverse hacia sus manos, en es momento Rachel le lanzo una esferita de cables extrayendo le la electricidad de las manos a Plu que abrió los ojos sorprendida y Rachel se le acerco algo molesta.

\- Plu, te he dicho varias veces que si no puedes sostenerlo lo sueltes.

\- Pero mamá Rachel – empezó a reclamar con calma Plu – si me hubieses dejado unos segundos más lo habría conseguido.

\- Señorita tu cuerpo esta emitiendo vapor por si no lo habías notado - le resondro Rachel sacando algunos billetes de un monederito que traía en su vestido – ve a comer un par de helados de hielo.

\- Pero mamá Rachel me da parálisis cuando como eso – reclamo Plu – además me pongo de colores graciosos, ¿no pueden ser heladitos de crema?

\- Plu – le dijo Rachel con voz de ultimátum – come tus heladitos de hielo o iremos por agua fría al baño.

La slime tomo el dinero y se fue echando vapor… literalmente, las personas que vieron todo incluso tomaron algunas fotos que aparecerían más tarde en internet.

Ahora cambiamos a un escenario nuevo, una casa algo grande, 3 pisos, estilo occidental sudamericano y una motocicleta de última generación de la cual se bajaba una joven ataviada con ropa formal como si acabase de salir de su trabajo, con cara de preocupación y furia entro a la casa en cuya puerta le esperaba una chica más joven que ella con una camiseta celeste, unos shorts de patrón multicolor y una cara soñolienta que la recibió.

\- Mary, ven vamos te esperan en la sala – le dijo tras abrazarla.

\- Como esta mamá? – le pregunto mientras dejaba su saco en la entrada y se ponía sus zapatos de andar en casa.

\- Ya sabes, esta preocupada y triste como si fuese su hija de quien van a hablar.

\- Que te he dicho de hablar así? – le espeto su hermana mayor.

\- Si, si tranquila que nadie nos escucha aquí.

Ambas fueron a la sala donde al parecer habían puesto una mesa larga con sillas temáticas al parecer ya que en la parte superior del respaldo de cada una había una grabado de metal con tres símbolos distintos, un dragón de perfil, un cráneo y un huevo envuelto en llamas, en un extremo de la mesa estaba una señora algo mayor con un bastón a su diestra, en el lado contrario estaba un señor de una edad similar con gafas, el se levanto a recibir a la jovencita, su hija.

\- Mary, que bueno que hayas podido llegar, ven siéntate te estamos esperando, Airi ve junto a tu mamá.

\- Si papá – respondió la otra jovencita yendo a sentarse junto a su madre.

Al tomar asiento Mary vio a sus demás familiares, los "dragones" en la mesa eran sus padres, su tía, el esposo de esta, su tío más joven y su correspondiente esposa, todos con ropas casuales, salvo por Mary; ella, su hermana y tres de sus primos tenían en sus sillas los símbolos del huevo envuelto en llamas.

\- Bien ya saben porque estamos aquí – inicio el padre de Mary con una cara seria – la pequeña María, hija de Benjamín y Doris ha huido con destino a Asaka, tememos que en el trayecto pueda ser raptada o algo peor.

\- Esto no debería ser un tema para tratar solo entre los adultos? – pregunto Mary viendo que tanto su hermana como uno de sus primos eran menores de edad.

\- Déjame iluminarte hermana – respondió Airi – Yo y Leonard estamos aquí por que junto a María somos los que nii-sama eligió para suplantarlo.

\- El ni siquiera está aquí – dijo algo molesta levantándose de su silla – no hemos sabido nada de el más que por las veces que sale en las noticias.

\- Volvamos al tema – dijo con calma la matriarca, asustando a Mary – queremos opciones de como actuar, no hablar de su hermano, pensé que unos jóvenes de mente fresca servirían, pero parece que fue un error.

\- Si mamá - respondieron en voz baja las dos acomodándose en sus sillas.

\- Hay una milicia privada que podríamos contratar en secreto, BC – sugirió Leonard.

\- No es mala idea – se burló un poco Airi – pero María ha planeado este viaje con antelación solo sabemos que se fue a Asaka porque Leonard noto un leve gasto en sus fondos.

\- Solo llamemos a la policía no sé por qué tanto alboroto – dijo algo extrañada Mary.

\- Si… es que veras hermana – le contesto Airi – María se encargó de ellos antes de irse, al parecer entrego información de distintos grupos delictivos en las cercanías con pruebas y todo así que todo su personal está ocupado persiguiendo a esos criminales.

\- Entonces en la policía están algo limitados en recursos – se dijo a si misma Mary – aparte de nosotros, podría ayudarnos la policía de Asaka, pero seguro que ya recibieron en todo Japón información de otros grupos delictivos para ocupar sus fuerzas y dejarlos al mínimo, lo "peor" es que no es información falsa.

\- Tus tíos en Okinawa – comento su padre - el esposo de Briggite – la chica con una coleta que era prima de Mary asintió – y los padres de Doris, todos temen que María este buscando enfrentarse a Karu por el liderazgo de la familia.

\- Siempre me lo he preguntado – dijo de pronto Airi – ¿porque no está mi hermano aquí ya que es el siguiente líder después de papá? Hasta donde vimos en la tele tiene una compañía que comercia con los demihumanos de varias naciones, podría hacerlo desde aquí.

Las miradas de todos se dirigieron a una silla a la mitad de la mesa donde se podía ver que el grabado había sido arrancado dejando algunas astillas levantadas.

\- Fue un error de nuestra parte - señalo la madre de Airi y Mary mientras – unos días antes de que se fuese tuvimos la misma de discusión que ustedes recordaran.

\- Que abandone eso que estaba investigando y trabaje con nosotros en la cría de ganado? – pregunto incrédula Airi.

\- Al parecer estaba molesto, así que agarro sus cosas y desapareció lo siguiente que supimos fue que le habían dado el premio Nobel.

\- Le envié un correo felicitándolo por eso - comento Airi mostrando su celular.

\- Pensé que no venia a casa porque estaba demasiado ocupado en su compañía – dijo sorprendida Mary.

\- De todos modos, no era regla que para ser líder de la familia tenias que vencer al actual en un enfrentamiento de su elección, pero junto a tu pareja, María es bastante solitaria incluso entre los primos aparte que es menor de edad – recordó Airi.

Todos en la habitación estaban asombrados por lo que habían oído, mientras se recuperaban Airi le mandaba un mensaje marcado como urgente a su hermano que estaba de nuevo en una especie de jaula con su apariencia humana de nuevo con su bata raída encima del chaleco y short extraños que sus otras transformaciones ostentaban, delante de su jaula había un cuadrilátero amplio como había visto en los anime y algunas películas, como su jaula estaba cubierta por una lona negra solo veía un poco del exterior, en el otro lado del cuadrilátero estaba una jaula similar también cubierta por una lona, al parecer los dos últimos participantes debían pelear de ese modo, los primigenios y algunos de sus hijos estaban flotando en los alrededores observando con atención hasta que uno de ellos descendió de su posición junto Shub-Nigurath y al parecer anuncio el inicio de la pelea, ambas jaulas cayeron pesadamente haciéndose pedazos pero ambos contrincantes salieron antes de lastimarse, Karu se puso de pie y subió los tres escalones mientras los dioses emitían ruidos chirriantes que se percibían emocionados como un apostador viendo a su caballo o galgo dirigirse a la meta.

\- Así que también eres un humano – dijo la voz de la recién descubierta persona en el cuadrilátero – esto se va a poner interesante.

\- Mary… - dijo Karu como recordando que esa voz se oía muy similar a la de su hermana.

\- Casi – le contesto la femenina voz que le resultaba familiar – de donde vengo me llamo Yozora.

\- Karurosu Sarver – se presentó haciendo una reverencia – tu debes ser yo de alguna dimensión paralela supongo.

\- Ohhh así que eres de esos yo estúpidos que viven en su ciudad flotante? – le pregunto Yozora sacando un arma del bolsillo interior de su bata y apuntando a Karu.

\- No gracias, dudo mucho que me pueda aguantar a mismo – y Karu saco un arma idéntica a la de Yozora, una 9 mm tradicional y mientras la miraba de cerca empezó a pensar en voz alta – sabes es un arma muy común en casi todas las dimensiones, bien apuntada puede solo inhabilitar o matar a alguien.

\- No soy muy fan de armas que usen fuego – contesto con sinceridad la chica – prefiero armas míticas o de ciencia ficción.

\- Seguro que si, además esta pistola es un escáner de alta gama y puedo ver que le faltan balas a tu arma aparte de que usas ropa interior a juego de constelaciones.

Yozora solo bajo un poco la mirada y le lanzo el arma de fuego a Karu como si de una piedra se tratase, el solo la esquivo y sonrió, la chica levanto la mirada con una sonrisa ahogando su expresión de furia.

\- No eres el único que trae un traje especial - diciendo eso saco un frasquito que contenía un líquido negro y se lo echo encima de la ropa ante lo cual la sustancia negra empezó a esparcirse y teñir toda su ropa dándole una apariencia entre metálica y flexible.

\- Tecnología extraterrestre supongo – comento Karu al ver la transformación de Yozora y de inmediato tomo pose de pelea – éntrale muéstrame lo que esa belleza puede hacer, y me refiero al traje no a ti, aunque no eres fea estoy seguro de que sería algún tipo de incesto si lo hacemos.

Yozora dio un salto apuntando su rodilla contra la cara de Karu y el logro bloquear el golpe, pero salió volando hacia a atrás casi hasta el borde de la arena, Yozora aterrizo a algunos pasos de él sonriendo emocionada.

\- Que pasa Karurosu? ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? Esperaba más de un yo alternativo, pero supongo que solo eres un hablador como los demás.

\- Jejeje – se rio Karu aun en el suelo – eso ha dolido un poco pero no llego a romper mi brazo, por lo que puedo deducir que la inyección controlada de adrenalina del traje solo potencia tus capacidades físicas – dicho esto se levanto y se sacudía la ropa mientras seguía hablando a una Yozora sorprendida – ahora es mi turno de preguntar: ¿ese es tu mejor golpe?

Karu la miro a los ojos esperando con seriedad una respuesta, Yozora solo retrocedió un paso y luego volvió en si misma lanzándose contra Karu para darle con el puño en la cara, pero Karu solo lanzo lo que parcia ser una piedrita contra ella, la pequeña roca ni siquiera le dio, sino que cayo a su pies, la chica sorprendida vio como Karu se iba caminando a otra parte del cuadrilátero e iba a atacarlo por la espalda cuando el suelo la atrajo quedándose de rodillas en ese lugar.

\- Es 3 veces la gravedad de la tierra así que no te sientas mal si no puedes levantarte – le dijo Karu poniéndose delante de ella y sentándose en pose de meditación – vamos Yozora sé que puedes hacer algo mejor que esto.

La chica no le miraba parecía estar prestando atención a algo más importante y de pronto un leve sismo alerto a Karu de que algo venia bajo tierra y segundos después un taladro gigante salio justo debajo de el llevándose la partícula de gravitón bajo tierra y probablemente hasta el núcleo del planeta, Yozora a duras penas pudo quedarse en la superficie por lo cual se le veía muy agitada hasta que de pronto Karu unos metros más allá del agujero empezó a aplaudir sarcásticamente.

\- Bravo señorita – y se puso de pie mirando algo feliz a Yozora – ahora que pareces haber dejado de ver mis zapatos o lo que sea que estés mirando, esto en serio se pondrá interesante.

Yozora visiblemente cansada tomo de su cinturón algo que parecía una pastilla azulina y tras ingerirla todos sus rasguños y otras señales de una pelea desparecieron dejándola muy fresca y tranquila a la vista, luego de eso sus ojos se encendieron de color verde haciéndola parecer una villana mágica de Disney, el suelo empezó a temblar y varios objetos metálicos como raíces de árboles rodearon el escenario entre chirridos y crujidos.

\- Iba a usar esto para otra criatura – dijo Yozora de pie frente a Karu que observaba el despliegue de maquinaria – estuve plantando todo esto por el planeta, pero si quiero lograr mi objetivo debo deshacerme de ti antes – sus ojos emitieron de nuevo el resplandor verde y las raíces metálicas empezaron a moverse ondulantes alrededor del lugar.

\- Esto va a estar divertido – dijo Karu mirando el lugar – pero ya que te esforzaste tanto con el control neuronal a distancia para múltiples cuerpos alternativos al mismo tiempo, supongo que debo mostrarte algo de ese nivel – saco una tabletita metálica del bolsillo con el grabado de una "R" y la inserto en el aparato que tenía adherido al antebrazo – por cierto esto usa una muestra neutralizada de ADN y un anclaje temporal que varía según el tipo que use, aparte de que me curo completamente haría falta una singularidad del nivel de un agujero negro para abrir mi cascaron espaciotemporal – y mientras Yozora meditaba en lo que le había dicho Karu, este era cubierto por una esfera verdosa de energía de metro y medio de radio.

La chica hizo que un par de raíces atacaran a golpes y con disparos de distintos materiales a la esfera pero no pasó nada, pensó en generar un par de agujeros negros pero el riesgo de ser arrastrada y de que fuese mentira era algo que sabia muy bien de si misma y por lo tanto de Karu, a los 15 segundos de aparecida la esfera se disolvió y "Karu-wyvern negro" salió disparado contra Yozora a la que pillo por sorpresa y a duras penas logro llamar a un par de raíces que bloquearon el golpe directo pero Karu logro atinarle en el hombro izquierdo con la formación oseo-metálica que los wyvern varones poseían en el final de su cola, luego de un grito de dolor por parte de la chica los dioses que flotaban empezaron a hacer ruidos de gusto y más aun al ver que había sido herida y algo de sangre estaba en el suelo a su pies, Karu aterrizo delante de ella a una distancia mayor que antes para evitar ser presa fácil del ataque de las raíces que ella controlaba, sus garras de caza habían perdido la punta razón por la cual había golpeada a Yozora con su cola.

Karu saco del bolsillo de su prenda torácica un objeto alargado que parecían frenos dentales para wyvern, los cuales se puso en la boca y estos se amoldaron a sus dientes, mientras eso pasaba Yozora entre gruñidos ahogados de dolor y algunas lagrimas se acomodo los huesos del hombro para luego tomar otra de sus pastillas y respirar aliviada.

\- Se ve que no puedes controlarlas sin mantener tu mente calmada – le dijo Karu con cierta incomodidad por los frenos en su boca – también me paso a mi cuando lo invente, pero no sirve mucho si te puedes distraer por algo como un hombro dislocado o una pierna rota, requiere desconectarte de todo y tener un solo objetivo en mente y por lo que me dijiste estas aquí para algo más que pelear por un título de abisal honorario.

\- Se ve que conoces esta tecnología – le contesto la chica aun acariciándose el hombro – y me atrevería a decir que tu objetivo también va más allá de ganar este torneo, ¿me equivoco?

\- Le atinaste – contesto Karu sin darle mucha importancia aleteando y rasgando el suelo – pero también he de decir que me gusta bajar el stress con sexo y con alguno que otro genocidio de vez en cuando.

\- No es la mejor línea con la que me han llevado a la cama, pero creo que ya que eres yo podría hacer una excepción – le contesto burlona Yozora acomodando su cabello para que parezca el desordenado cabello de Karu – seguro que sería interesante.

\- No lo dudo, pero ahora nos atañe otra cosa – Karu alzo vuelo y Yozora lanzo contra él las raíces que intentaban golpearlo o aplastarlo, esquivando los golpes Karu disparaba desde su boca haces de luz roja que derretían superficialmente las armaduras de las raíces metálicas dejándolas al rojo vivo.

\- Vas a necesitar algo más caliente para derretir las armaduras – le dijo confiada Yozora.

\- No se yo digo que con algo de física para niños de primaria alcanzaría – le contesto Karu pasando lanzando en picada contra la chica fuera del alcance de las raíces-tentáculos ardientes.

Yozora de inmediato separo las robo-raíces de Karu en caso de que usara algún congelante para romper las armaduras sobrecalentadas, pero el verlo vio que solo lanzo un trozo de tela de su bata que se quemo apenas tocar las raíces que estaban al alcance y al instante siguiente le atravesó ambos hombros con sus garras y con el mismo golpe la aplasto contra el suelo y un bramido se dejo oír en las cercanías del lugar, algunos abisales revoloteaban y generaban cambios en la atmosfera, viendo el final de la batalla algunos se elevaban en el espacio otros al parecer cobraban sus apuestas, Karu en cambio oía algo que decía Yozora con dificultad por la sangre que estaba perdiendo, el le contesto algo, pero solo Nyaruko se había percatado de eso, miro con atención con algunos de sus ojos mientras vigilaba a los demás, Karu recobraba su forma humana y metía algo en la boca de Yozora para después alejarse caminando lo cual confundió un poco a la divinidad, luego la humana se levanto con cautela como vigilando que no la vieran, fue hacia una de las raíces que controlaba y extrajo varios objetos morados que emitían un leve destello y los dejo en el suelo formando un circulo después de eso vio al que es conocido incluso entre ellos como "el innombrable" descender, en ese momento Nyaruko oyó a Yog-Sothoth susurrarle algo en su idioma, lo cual la dejo muy sorprendida y presto más atención a lo que pasaba con aquella chica.

\- ¿Que planeas haciéndome quedar en ridículo perdiendo de esa manera tan patética? – reclamo airado el innombrable tomando la forma de un hombre joven de barba ligera y cabello largo con túnica antigua – esperaba más de ti.

\- Señor - decía algo asustada Yozora retrocediendo a la vez que hacia una reverencia – le ruego piedad por favor…

El sujeto lanzo una patada a Yozora en toda la cara y con la fuerza para que ella apenas pudiese bloquearla y de todas maneras terminase tirada en el suelo con los antebrazos inmóviles ya que estaban rotos.

\- No fui a podrirme a tu roca durante milenios para que me faltes el respeto desde que aprendiste a leer y ahora pierdas cuando te confió algo.

\- No puedes culparla por eso – dijo de pronto Karu apareciendo detrás del dios – según recuerdo el sagrado libro que "dejaste" a nuestra civilización dice que un varón vale el doble si no es que más en comparación a una mujer, aparte que simplemente debe agachar la cabeza cuando se la habla, que en ciertos días del mes es indigna e impura y tanto como hija o esposa debe ser tratada como una propiedad o moneda.

\- Se ve has estudiado las sagradas escrituras que les dicte a esos simios.

\- Oh yo diría más que las leí para pasar el rato – contesto Karu caminando en círculos alrededor del dios – es una buena obra de ficción con alguno que otro buen consejo sobre convivencia en sociedad.

\- Pues me alegra que te haya servido hijo mío – dijo burlonamente el innombrable.

En ese momento Karu se detiene y saca de su boca los frenos que se había puesto en su forma de wyvern en los que se puede apreciar teclas con relieve en la parte posterior de los espacios asignados para cada diente.

\- Sabes muchos te tienen por todopoderoso de dónde vengo – dijo Karu yendo a levantar a Yozora que estaba arrastrándose dándoles la espalda a ambos - pero los que ponemos en duda tu historia somos más ahora – y tras decir eso Yozora le mostro un activador a Hastur y Karu lanzo los frenos que tenia en sus manos hacia el dios que estaba de pie frente a ellos.

En la tierra en ese momento, en Arecibo se percibió una señal desde el sistema solar TRAPPIST 1, varios de los trabajadores revisaban la señal en sus monitores y tras ingresar los datos de la señal y calibrar un poco el equipo llegaron a la conclusión de que la señal era la aparición de una singularidad toroidal, más conocido como agujero negro en forma de rosquilla.

\- Ganamos – susurraba debilitada Yozora en los brazos de Karu.

\- Mi plan era mejor que el tuyo por eso ganamos – le corrigió Karu orgulloso de sí mismo – ahora podemos celebrar con Back in Black como fondo musical en las Vegas.

\- Me gustaría más Burn it to the Ground como mi fondo.

\- Fue mi plan lo que mato a ese engreído dios, así que ponemos mi canción.

\- Donde está tu caballerosidad? ¿Que tu madre no te enseño modales?

\- Mi madre es la misma que la tuya, tonta, además seguro que la tuya te hacia caso cuando le recomendabas algo por su salud.

\- Pues no, la verdad me llevaba bien con ella.

\- Aunque es conmovedor como están ligando consigo mismos y a la vez entre ustedes – les interrumpió Nyaruko – Yozora debe volver a su dimensión, sino Yog-Sothoth estará molestándome por un par de eones.

Yozora tomo la última de sus pastillas azules en su cinturón y aun algo pálida se veía bastante mejor.

\- Ahhh… como arde cuando tus huesos se sueldan – se lamentó la chica mientras sus brazos adoptaban pose de mantis religiosa.

\- Además reduces tu esperanza de vida – le dijo Karu picándole los cachetes ya que la chica estaba indefensa.

\- Ya déjame lolicon – retrocedía Yozora forcejeando para liberar sus mejillas – ya me tengo que ir.

\- Ok fujoshi – le dijo Karu tomándola por los hombros y haciéndole girar hasta dejarla con Nyaruko que esperaba con un portal oscuro a su lado – que te vaya bien y trata de no partirte los brazos haciéndole una paja a alguien.

\- Muy gracioso – le dijo molesta volteándose Yozora y luego con cierta dificultad y bastante rápido la chica tomo a Karu por los hombros, se elevó para besarlo y luego lo uso como base para aventarse al portal detrás de ella, lo último que vio Karu de su versión femenina fue como le giñaba un ojo burlonamente a pesar de estar sonrojada hasta las orejas al igual que él.

\- No se si eso fue extraño, asqueroso o tierno – dijo Nyaruko cuando el portal despareció.

\- Yo diría un poco de los tres – le contesto Karu.

\- Pues sí, en fin, ¿listo para volver a casa?

Karu levanto su mano izquierda y vio en su palma el símbolo de la divinidad frente a él.

\- Con esto puedo tener un descuento en materiales y tecnología alienígena?

\- Que? No niño bobo, mi marca es el premio por ganar el torneo que organice, no pensé que fueses a ganar, además como ganaste ahora si puedes ser mi yerno sin temor a que te aterrorice hasta la locura cuando me hagas enojar.

\- Ok, es bueno saberlo y si, estoy listo para volver – y luego se acercó a abrazar a la diosa, pero antes de que llegara a hacerlo esta hizo aparecer un portal debajo de Karu y el cayo en picada al parecer había aparecido a una altura considerable ya que podía ver toda ciudad desde donde estaba – ok esto va ser un problema.

En la superficie de la ciudad camino a la casa que habitaba se hallaba Rose, paseando por un parque, había estado ya un buen tiempo a las costillas de su yerno así que estaba planteándose regresar con las wyvern de su tribu pero la buena vida la había malcriado además en esa casa las labores diarias se hacen prácticamente solas, no como en su tierra natal donde se tenia que lavar en el rio, cazar para comer, perseguir, pelear y evadir peligros eran parte de su día a día, la señora wyvern alzo vuelo y se poso en la esquina de una azotea observando a las personas ir de un lado a otro, en vehículos y a pie, algunos con prisa y otros solo caminaban con calma hacia su destino, no veía mucho movimiento en su aldea, miro al cielo mientras se apoyaba en las rejas detrás de ella y le pareció ver un destello similar al de pequeñas piezas de vidrio, entrecerró los ojos un poco y vio la bata de su yerno rasgada y cayendo de una altura considerable, sin dudarlo se impulso de un salto y empezó a aletear dejando marcas de sus garras en la pared del edificio, se dejó caer un poco para ganar velocidad y se acerco a la bata de Karu que parecía tener algo dentro que aceleraba su caída, Rose pensó que podía ser algo frágil así que decidió arriesgarse un poco, hizo la atrapada con una de sus alas y se precipitó a un aterrizaje forzoso en el pequeño bosque que estaba al otro lado del parque usando su ala libre, momentos antes de que se estrellara vio salir de la bata de su yerno un niño de unos 12 años con gafas que se le hacia bastante familiar, tenia un objeto metálico adherido en su antebrazo y una marca en su mano derecha, el niño se veía igual de sorprendido y nervioso al ver a la wyvern que le había salvado, Rose luego de captar con su olfato quien era le dijo:

\- Karu? ¿Eres tú?

\- Hahaaahahh… si Rose creo que fue por el empuje de los taquiones en el portal por el que vine que termine así – contesto Karu cubriéndose un poco con lo que quedaba de su ropa.

 **Volví, aunque aun tengo un montón de caps que leer. ;)**


	29. La maternalidad es la clave

**Revelaciones 1:18**

 **"heme aquí vivo, porque soy amo de la muerte y poseo las llaves del infierno"**

 **No es correcto ni nada pero suena mejor que el original, volví algo de morado, ese es un chiste fácil para cuando se te olvide enviar un carta, en fin estaba poniéndome al día con los fanfics de los Extraditables, ya que mediomorir me dejo bastante atrás, pero en el lado positivo hay mucho que leer lo cual siempre es bienvenido. Estaré actualizando en pequeñas partes sobre las chorrocientas ideas que se me han ocurrido y quizás termine el primer cap del spin off, pero eso no es seguro ya que ser amo de casa es una wea.**

Unos meses después de que Karu naciese, sus padres pasaban varios problemas ya que era muy susceptible a las enfermedades, no sabia que hacer, yo mismo ya había perdido a un hijo antes, no es algo que olvides tan fácilmente, nunca tuve suerte en lo que intentara pero siempre me las arreglaba para salir adelante de cualquier manera, quizás eso fue lo que hizo que aquella "cosa" se manifestara ante mí, al principio me aterrorice pensando que era Dios o el Diablo pero en cuanto me arrodille a rezar solo se rio de mí, me dijo que conocía mi predicamento y venía a ofrecerme una opción para quitarle la maldición a Karu, sin dudarlo acepte pero no fue una decisión fácil… el amor de mi vida, Elizabeth, su vida seria la portadora de la maldición, no podía ser yo por mucho que le rogara a "eso", en unas semanas Karu estaba con más salud y mi hijo era feliz, pero lentamente y pese a todos mis intentos no pude salvarla, en ocasiones no podía evitar sentir rencor contra Karu mientras crecía pero Elizabeth lo quería mucho, era el hijo de nuestro hijo mayor después de todo, era algo favoritista pero estoy seguro de que lo habría querido así, sin embargo aun no estaba cerrado el trato… tenia que ganarme el odio de Karu, era una de las retorcidas reglas que "eso" había establecido, pensé que podía simplemente ignorarla, hasta que una de mis hijas enfermo gravemente, que fuese la tía favorita de Karu no era casualidad, no lo dejamos verla mal, pero conforme crecía tuve que ganarme su odio y ya en los últimos años de mi vida por fin supe que desde que ese monstruo de infinito poder y sus similares pululaban por todo el universo causando problemas, nos obligan a arrastrarnos para postrarnos ante ellos convencidos de su supremacía, pero… lo entendí… no existe aquello que sea invencible, no hay cima inalcanzable, no hay poder absoluto, no hay arma perfecta, la perfección no existe al igual que lo invencible, tenia que enseñarle eso a Karu, si esos monstruos lo maldijeron al nacer quizás es por algo más que simplemente un juego, muchos tan brillantes como él ya habían muerto antes… no, habían sido asesinados por estos monstruos, el debe vivir sin importar que, debía hacer algo para que se eleve sobre toda la humanidad habría rezado por una respuesta, pero ya sabía que no habría servido y fue ahí donde las vi, mujeres-serpiente, era una noche en la que mis huesos cansados por mis 80 años no me permitían más que caminar a comprar víveres y hacerme una comida decente, se arrastraban en las sombras de la noche cada seis meses y desaparecían algunos jóvenes de los alrededores, vivía en la selva amazónica así que ir por ellas habría sido un suicidio, pero me las arregle para contactarlas y hasta hace unos pocos días supe que hay de muchas otras clases similares alrededor del mundo, incluso algunas ligadas al monstruo que había maldecido a Karu, por eso dejo aquí el dinero que logre juntar a lo largo de mi vida y un mapamundi que las mujeres serpiente me dieron, ya debo estar muerto ahora, solo tengo algo que decirte:

\- … "La cima es solitaria, pero si hay alguien que puede conseguirla y cambiar eso, eres tú" – leía Rose sentada en un restaurante de comida rápida con Karu delante de ella saboreando las hamburguesas de su cajita feliz - esta carta es lo que te dejo tu abuelo?

Karu ahora con una apariencia infantil solo asintió mientras masticaba sus papas tragaba para poder contestarle a la señora wyvern delante de él.

\- Si, siempre llevo conmigo esa carta por si olvido mis motivaciones – contesto el jovencito millonario mientras comía la pequeña porción de fruta que venía en su comida – hmmmm extrañaba las manzanas…

\- Dijiste que habías estado en un planeta similar a este no? – pregunto Rose mientras usaba su cola para peinar un poco a Karu que pareció no notarlo.

\- Aham… tenía atmosfera y todo, pero la vegetación estaba poco evolucionada, solo había bayas con sabor cítrico y alguno que otro fruto seco de sabor similar a las pasas.

Un rato después Rose y Karu salían del establecimiento luego de que la señora pagara la cuenta con algo de efectivo que le había dado su hija para sus gastos, iban camino a un parque cercano que estaba cruzando la calle y Karu noto que de manera inconsciente Rose había usado su cola para sostenerlo por la cintura sin limitar mucho sus movimientos, no dijo nada ya que le parecía que podía ser grosero así que camino al lado de su futura suegra con la sensación de deja vu de cuando su madre lo llevaba de la mano cuando llegaron a la ciudad, una vez tomaron asiento en una de la bancas Karu se animó a preguntar:

\- Rose… ehmm – la wyern lo miro con curiosidad – esto es una… costumbre wyvern? – pregunto el joven Karu señalando su cintura cubierta por la cola de Rose, la wyvern mayor al parecer se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo porque de inmediato desenrollo su cola del cuerpo de Karu y miro a otro lado con la cara algo roja.

\- Perdón por eso Karu es que bueno – empezó a divagar un poco la wyvern – es algo como una costumbre familiar, llevamos a las pequeñas como Ruri de niña de esa manera para poder protegerlas cuando vamos de cacería ya que en nuestra tribu todas vamos a cazar y muy pocas se quedan a vigilar el poblado.

\- Oh, claro y de esa manera las pequeñas aprenden como cazar – adivino Karu muy interesado.

\- Si, Ruri cazo un caimán cuando tenia siete, fue su primera cacería – dijo recordando Rose – era bastante violenta, pero yo y mi madre logramos que controlara su energía y se convirtiese en una de nuestras mejores cazadoras, me dijo que le enseñaste algo parecido cuando llego aquí.

\- Hehehe - se rio Karu sonriendo y pasándose la mano por la nuca algo avergonzado – fue algo que aprendí en la televisión: "Poder sin control, no es nada"

\- Si, mi pequeña es bastante fuerte – sonrió más animada Rose – me alegro de que haya encontrado un buen hombre como tú.

\- Rose – le dijo Karu con algo de duda – crees que el padre de Ruri siga con vida?

\- No lo creo – respondió la wyvern algo decaída sin verse muy triste – pocos días antes de desaparecer me conto que había terminado en altamar huyendo después de estafar a algunos peces gordos de la mafia para los que hacía trabajitos y que era muy probable que lo condenen a muerte si lo capturaban, decidió abandonarnos por si alguien lo rastreaba hasta donde estábamos Ruri y yo, era un tonto muy valiente y bastante capaz para ser un humano, en cierto modo se parecía a ti.

\- Gracias Rose, eso significa mucho para mí y descuida las protegeré hasta exhalar mi último aliento si es necesario y si eso no basta tengo varios planes de respaldo – le contesto el pequeño Karu levantándose de la banca – deberíamos ir volviendo a la casa, seguro que han de estar preocupadas.

\- Si, estuve fuera un par de días la otra vez y Ruri se puso a regañarme – comento Rose riendo mientras caminaba junto al pequeño Karu – se ha vuelto más responsable y reflexiva estando contigo.

\- No creo Rose, Ruri es una chica bastante resp… - y la contestación de Karu quedo a medias dado que cuando esperaban la luz verde del semáforo para cruzar una jovencita con el mismo tono de cabello de Karu derribo a este de un golpe en el vientre ante una muy asombrada Rose que apenas y pudo reaccionar con sorpresa. Con algo de dificultad Karu levanto la mirada luego del golpe y se encontró con una jovencita de una edad similar a la que el ostentaba actualmente, la niña le señalo con su celular que tenia una llamativa correa con forma de dragón plateado y le dijo autoritariamente:

\- Tienes suerte niño, necesito alguien de mi edad para desafiar a mi primo así que ahora vendrás conmigo y si te preguntan dirás que eres mi novio, de todo lo demás yo me encargo, ahora levanta… - la niña fue interrumpida por un grupo de las garras de Rose aplastándola contra el suelo con delicadeza para no herirla, luego de poner su brillante garra de caza sobre la niña que se asusto Rose ayudo con su cola a levantarse a Karu llamando la atención de los transeúntes.

\- Mira niña si amenazas a alguien de mi familia te puedes ir despidiendo de la existencia, por suerte para ti no puedo hacerte daño por el bien de mi familia – aflojo su garra de la frente de la pequeña y luego de sorpresa la clavo en la acera cerca del cuello de la niña – espero haber sido clara – la pequeña asintió y fue liberada por Rose.

\- Por casualidad no te llamaras… María? – pregunto Karu luego de observar detenidamente a la niña y extenderle una mano para que se ponga de pie mientras ella seguía con los ojos cautelosamente a Rose que se puso de pie junto a Karu.

\- Si… - contesto sorprendida y cautelosa la niña – ¿cómo supiste?

\- Ahhhmmmm… - dudo en contestar Karu – pues soy… ehhhh… Karurosu Sarver?

\- HAAAAAAA? – le contesto la niña muy asombrada – pero si el es mucho mayor que tú, además no iría por la calle con esos feos shorts.

\- Oye que es una de mis mejores creaciones – le reclamo Karu cayendo en la infantil y poco sutil provocación – además tu eres la que se llama como personaje bíblico cliché, además tienes look de personaje de televisa.

\- Eso es porque mi mamá no me deja elegir mi propia ropa – respondió María algo sonrojada – seguro que tu te escapaste de casa con esta wyvern buenorra, los voy a denunciar con MON.

Así mientras ambos discutían y atacaban sus ropas, edades, géneros, peinados y todo lo posible, Rose recibió una llamada de Ruri, se alejo un poco para contestar y luego de intercambiar algunas líneas con su hija le dijo que en unos minutos estaría en la casa con Karu a lo que Ruri intento cuestionar, pero Rose solo le colgó y volvió con los niños.

\- … ese peinado es tan del oscurantismo que no me sorprendería que estés cazando brujas por la tarde y…

\- Karu ya basta – les interrumpió Rose alzando la voz y dando un golpe con la garra al suelo – las chicas llamaron, parece que hay visitas importantes en la casa.

Y sin esperar una replica tomo a los dos chicos con sus garras y se los llevo volando justo a tiempo ya que algunos oficiales de policía se acercaban a la zona y empezaban a interrogar testigos.

Ahora vamos unos 15 minutos atrás en la vieja residencia Sarver, las señoritas liminales y Haruhiko acababan de hacer una videollamada con Haru, la madre del niño, intercambiaron alguna que otra anécdota, como cuando Plu y Haruhiko encontraron revistas escondidas debajo de la cama de Karu, pero solo eran mangas shoujo y novelas similares que al parecer leía antes de dormir, luego de reírse todas un rato Haru aviso que estaría de vuelta en Japón para pasar las fiestas con su hijo, luego de la agradable charla fue que se prendió todo, las chicas se retiraban a pasar el rato haciendo algunos quehaceres ligeros que la casa no hacía automáticamente cuando STAR encendió luces nocturnas por toda la casa llamando la atención de todas en la casa y se oyó un aviso bastante inesperado en los altavoces:

"Detectada entidad conocida como "Madre" iniciando listado de instrucciones para los habitantes de la casa según su nivel de parentesco con "Madre"… Trrrrrrrrrrr… localizados nuera…s… potencial nuera…s y… nieto… generales… ropas adecuadamente lavadas y planchadas, nieto… bonito y gordito, nuera…s pudorosamente vestidas, puntos extra si traen motivos de la religión cristiana encima tales como crucifijos y similares, faldas largas, blusa manga larga, capacidad para cocinar evidente y ser una buena mujer, mismas características para potencial… nuera…s, perdón por los errores pero el archivo es algo viejo. TU TU RUUU~"

Las chicas intercambiaron miradas mirando unas a otras, Rachel aún estaba vestida con su pijama de Spidergwen, Irina estaba con una de las batas de Karu y una falda corta aparte de no haberse peinado, Ekaterina empezó a envolver su cuerpo con su cabello que empezaba a tomar forma de la vestimenta descrita por STAR además de un broche para el cabello con forma de cruz y un rosario en el cuello, Ruri se lanzo a su cuarto sujetando a Ekaterina por a cintura para que le ayudara a cambiarse, Grace corrió a la habitación de Karu donde estaban las ropas de Haruhiko quien pese a haber sido cambiado hace poco paso por una renovación a un vestuario más formal Caitlyn siguió con calma a las demás ya que había visto a la centauride del otro día en el mercado de la zona y se había animado a copiar un poco su vestuario, una blusa muy recatada con un adorno metálico en el cuello semejante al logo de la cruz roja y un faldón largo rojo oscuro con un bordado de florecitas a la altura de su cintura y en los bordes inferiores, para terminar de rematar su nuevo look Grace le había ayudado a hacerse una trenza que la hacia parecer una princesa de una película que habían visto con Haruhiko mientras cenaban la noche anterior, se la había quedado la canción esa que cantaba la rubia de la película, en fin Caitlyn solo acomodo un poco la sala llevándose algunos trastes sucios a la cocina y poniéndolos en la lavaplatos mientras oía algunos golpeteos y ruidos de arrastre y arañazos en el piso superior, luego de asear un poco la sala recibió un aviso en el móvil que le habían dado las chicas hace poco, apareció una cuenta atrás indicando 7 minutos, al tiempo que veía esto escucho a Ekaterina decirle a Ruri:

\- Quédate quieta un momento, después de que te ponga la blusa podrás llamarla.

Y algo más alejada sonaba la voz de Irina:

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¿dónde deje mi faldaaaa?

También se podía oír a Rachel rezongarle a alguien en su idioma nativo por teléfono ya que al parecer le habían llamado cuando intentaba cambiarse a toda prisa, luego de un rato con una leve vibración STAR le envió un video a Caitlyn al móvil, la centauride extrañada supuso que era algún aviso o información, al ver el video su corazón se acelero un poco ya que pudo ver al Karu de algunos años atrás que conoció en su hogar, con su ligera barba a medio afeitar y sus gafas parchadas con cinta en el puente y un visible marca de soldadura en el lado izquierdo, esa imagen en el le recordaban esos sentimientos que intento cambiar por voluntad para vengarse pero que al final no pudo, en fin, en el video Karu estaba junto a una pizarra con apuntes varios y luego de aclararse la voz empezó a decir:

\- Si están viendo esto significa que eres parte de mi familia futura… quizás este video nunca se reproduzca… en fin, mi madre ha de estar en camino ¿y saben que significa eso? – Karu dio un golpe de palma a la pizarra – PELIGRO, STAR les dará indicaciones y una lista de cosas que no hacer si ella está de visita, no es que desconfié de ustedes pero es mejor no hacerla enojar por su salud así que por favor sean pacientes con ella, si todo sale bien podrán pedir algo en compensación… y una ultima frase ya que quizás este video nunca sea visto hahaha… ehem ehem – Karu agravo su voz y dijo para cerrar el video – "si van a continuar, abandonen toda esperanza"

Caitlyn se rio un poco ante eso ultimo ya que "La Divina Comedia" era una de las presentaciones que Karu hacia con sus amigos y donde ella lo vio por primera vez, era una versión más de acción que luego de llegar a Japón se entero estaba basado en un videojuego, aun así recordaba con cariño a Karu interpretando en ocasiones a Dante y en otras a Lucifer, a sus ojos era un Dante que no dudaría un instante en enfrentarse una y mil veces a todos los demonios del infierno, otras encarnaba un Lucifer que ambicionaba libertad que en ocasiones soltaba líneas de que había sido traicionado por sus hermanos ángeles y que liberaría a todos, humanos, ángeles y demonios del control de Dios.

En las últimas noches luego de acostar a Haruhiko con ayuda de Grace y las demás chicas se había sorprendido a si misma con breves imágenes de si misma llevando de la mano a un jovencito de cabello desarreglado rubio oscuro como el de ella y con esas gafas que Karu solía usar, luego de eso sacudía la cabeza y recordaba que su intento de acabarlo la descalificaba como prospecto de esposa… entonces se dio cuenta de algo… ¿Por qué STAR le mandaría ese video?

\- STAR – llamo la chica acercándose a la puerta donde sabia que había una cámara de la IA de la casa – puedes contestarme algo?

\- Si, salvo que la respuesta sobrepase su nivel de acceso a la información – respondió STAR por el altavoz del teléfono de Caitlyn.

\- ¿Porque soy prospecto de nuera en tu sistema? – pregunto con las mejillas algo coloreadas – ¿Karu lo ordeno?

\- Negativo – respondió STAR – ese tipo de asignación se puede hacer manualmente, pero esa opción no ha sido usada por PADRE, se determina la denominación en base a otros parámetros.

\- ¿Que parámetros? – pregunto Caitlyn algo molesta.

\- Tu molestia es percibida como confirmación de tu interés en PADRE como pareja para concebir descendencia, por lo tanto, los parámetros que use pueden ser revelados… - Caitlyn iba a replicar pero luego de una breve pausa STAR continuo – empezaremos por los intereses de PADRE en cada pareja según varios tests psicológicos a sus comportamientos, con respecto a la aracne Rachel, el interés de padre es en lo tierna que es aparte de su obvia capacidad medica y maternal ya que ella ha sido encargada de pediatría en la institución de salud en la que trabajo y estudio con su madre, Irina la lamia, una noble que escapo a su destino de liderar a sus hermanas reptantes, su principal punto para PADRE es que no se dejo arrastrar por los ideales de otros sino que pese al dolor y dificultad, escapo a ese monótono destino, Ruri, wyvern, con la bendición de su madre y pese a lo que dicta su tradición considera digno a PADRE, razón por la cual está de acuerdo en la relación poligámica con las demás, lo que a PADRE gusta más de ella es su sentido de justicia y voluntad para proteger a todo aquel que considere importante, aparte está el hecho de que le recuerda a alguien de su pasado, Ekaterina la hija del caos reptante, su caso es extraño, pese a su inmortalidad, amplio conocimiento y capacidades particulares de su especie, admira a PADRE y siente un lazo particular con él en especial por su calor humano lo cual aún ahora me parece extraño, a PADRE le gusta su forma real pese al riesgo de la locura, extrañamente la ha observado en esa forma en un par de ocasiones y no parece tener mucho efecto en él.

Con respecto a la madre de Haruhiko, Haru Kumino, PADRE encuentra que la humana es algo dependiente por lo cual es difícil determinar su sentir hacia ella, hay una referencia de que en el pasado PADRE tuvo una infatuación con la hermana mayor de Haru Kumino, por lo que es impreciso señalar una relación más allá de compartir la custodia de Haruhiko, Grace la sirena megalodon, padre tiene un comportamiento inusual con ella y ella con él, lucen como una pareja de chicos de preparatoria, no parecen que vayan a hacer un avance significativo porque ambos se han rendido el uno con el otro ya sea por respeto a las demás o por una timidez inesperada, he estimado que lo que podría atraer a PADRE es su ascendencia pero los datos y capacidad de mi análisis son muy pocos y en este caso podrían ser erróneos, finalmente Caitlyn centauride guerrera, dado que PADRE antes de sentar cabeza deambulaba por el mundo, tras revisión de tu perfil y actividades diarias llego a la conclusión de que te atrae que padre muestra un nivel de honor pocas veces visto entre los humanos varones, incluso puedo afirmar con solo 3% de probabilidad de fallar que aún se te acelera el pulso cuando lo ves y los celos te consumen por saber que no está dedicado a ti al 100%... - Caitlyn solo bajo un poco la mirada – para finalizar a PADRE le gusta algo muy particular de ti, tu tenacidad y dedicación a un objetivo incluso si este es intentar vengarte por una supuesta burla… TRRRRRR todos a sus posiciones, actúen de manera normal como cualquier día… STAR entrando en modo de hibernación… dejando a los Karu-droides en modo de espera y autodefensa…

Caitlyn se recompuso luego de toda información que le daría mucho en que pensar durante la noche y volteo para ver que las demás bajaban para ubicarse en la sala en la mesa, los sofás, Rachel llevaba una blusita crema con una faldita oscura acorde a su talla y cuerpo, un broche con el logo de un reloj de arena en el cuello de la camisa pero lo más resaltante de su apariencia era que ya no llevaba sus dos coletitas sino que se había hecho un moño y llevaba unas gafas de media luna sujetas con una cadenita que la hacían parecer mayor, como una pequeña institutriz o chaperona, las demás se habrían reído pero no estaban muy diferentes, Irina salía de la lavandería luego de planchar su blusa que había olvidado lavar, traía un moño similar al de Rachel y algunas marcas de humedad en la blusa que emitía calor pero que en las mangas y otras zonas más gruesas aún seguían algo húmedas, su falda no era larga sino una más bien mediana de color azul con alguno que otro pliegue fuera de sitio ya que no solía usarla mucho ya que limitaba su movimiento al reptar y prefería usar algo de la ropa de Karu, Ruri estaba algo tiesa ya que su blusa era algo pequeña para su cuerpo y ya no le quedaba, era más de usar camisetas y tops que tenía en la casa debido a sus alas una blusa era muy restrictiva impidiéndole despegar adecuadamente, debido a sus cuernos el moño en su cabeza quedaba muy extraño aparte que su cabello no era muy largo, para distraer las miradas tenía unas gafas de marco grueso y a su lado algo burlona iba Ekaterina que había convertido su cabello en la ropa descrita por STAR e incluso tenía un crucifijo alrededor del cuello, prefirió mantener su oscura piel y ojos, finalmente Grace salía con Haruhiko que estaba visiblemente incómodo y bien peinado, ataviado con un trajecito de marinerito el cual hizo que Irina en solo unos instantes sacara una foto para su móvil, Grace era la que llevaba mejor ese estilo de ropa ya que tenía una blusa especial que le permitía moverse y mantener la humedad superficial de su piel sin lucir muy escandalosa junto a una falda larga color rojizo oscuro y una trenza similar a la de Cailtyn, gracias al último regalo que le dio Karu se deslizo como si volara hacia el sofá con algunos juguetes de Haruhiko con el niño en sus brazos, Rachel dejo alguno libros de pediatría sobre aracnes en la mesa y se disponía a leerlos, Irina por las prisas de lavar y planchar su blusa estaba por caer en pánico así que usando su cuerpo de serpiente se irguió con algo de dificultad hasta la lámpara del techo y con un plumero empezó a sacudirle el polvo, unos leves golpecitos llamando a la puerta les alertaron de que la madre de Karu había llegado a la puerta, Caitlyn fue parsimoniosamente a la puerta mientras las demás intentaban fingir sus actividades salvo por Grace que estaba un poco menos nerviosa que las demás, aparte disfrutaba jugar con el niño aunque de vez en cuando quiera hacer alguna que otra cosa.

Tras abrir la puerta lograron ver a la señora, de contextura más gruesa, cabello recogido en un moño similar al que las chicas usaban, al igual que la ropa salvo por un saco tejido de color rosa oscuro y zapatos negros bien lustrados, se apoyaba en un bastón de madera con el diseño de la punta de un taladro de minería, usaba unas gafas delgadas con diseño similar a las gruesas que traía Ruri, extrañamente venia sola.

\- Buenas tardes señorita – saludo la señora algo extrañada – ¿vive aquí el joven Sarver?

\- En efecto señora, soy una inquilina de su hijo, Caitlyn Redskull un gusto conocerla, – la centauride hizo una pronunciada reverencia - pase.

\- Gracias querida, es un gusto conocerte – contesto la señora y le devolvió una leve reverencia

La señora estaba entrando cuando del techo una masita acuosa con apariencia infantil cayo delante de ella asombrándola más.

\- ABUELITA! – le dijo Plu abrazándola mientras Ekaterina se acercaba a toda prisa con las demás justo detrás de ella.

\- No, Plu debes presentarte primero - la retuvo Ekaterina separándolas – perdón por eso señora – hizo una reverencia – soy Ekaterina Sar… uyama?

\- No hay cuidado - sonrió la madre de Karu – también parte del Acta de intercambio, supongo.

\- En efecto – contesto la doppelganger y luego hizo una reverencia al tiempo que hizo que Plu se inclinara, era una vista similar a cuando te hacen llamar a la dirección porque tu hijo cometió alguna travesura y tienes que disculparte con el – ella es Plu Sarver, se llama así porque su hijo la adopto hace poco.

\- Venga tome asiento – dijeron casi al unísono Rachel e Irina acercándose a la señora que las miro extrañadas y ellas se pusieron algo más nerviosas de lo que ya estaban.

\- Gracias – respondió la señora yendo a los amplios sofás apoyándose con su bastón al tomar asiento de Karu, que era más acorde a sus dimensiones, de inmediato las chicas se ubicaron en los sofás restantes mirándola haciendo que la señora se sintiera un poco incomoda – ehem… así que… ustedes serian?

\- Sus nue… - estaba por contestar Plu señalando a las demás chicas pero Irina la interrumpió.

\- NUEvas amigas señora Sarver, mucho gusto puede llamarme Irina, conocí a su hijo porque trato una herida que tenía tras el ataque de una slime toxica. Soy una alq… es decir farmacéutica.

\- Oh, mucho gusto Irina, ya estás bien? - pregunto algo preocupada la señora.

\- Si no se preocupe hizo un buen trabajo ya ni se nota la herida – respondió Irina cascabeleando su cola con fuerza para mostrar que ya estaba mejor.

\- Ya deja de robar caracteres – le susurro Rachel y luego prosiguió a presentarse con una sonrisa y ladeando la cabeza un poco para verse más adorable – encantada de conocerla señora Sarver, soy Rachel Tzeranth, enfermera y pediatra del hospital general de Delena.

\- Un placer señorita Tzeranth – contesto la señora sonriéndole a Rachel con agradoy dedicándole una reverencia – yo soy Mina Sarver, la madre de Karu gracias por cuidar de él.

\- Ha sido todo un placer – contesto Rachel correspondiendo la reverencia – siéntase como en casa, Karu llegara en un rato.

"Esa patas de crustáceo… - gruñeron en su mente Irina, Ekaterina y Caitlyn – cuanto tiempo planeo todo esto"

Mientras en la mente de Rachel pasaban sus horas libres ocupadas con investigar y practicar las maneras de como agradar más a la gente, en especial a la familia de tu esposo, posese frente al espejo con fotos que tomaba con su celular para elegir la mejor pose y expresión posible, incluso líneas que grababa una y otra vez hasta dar con la entonación perfecta, tena incluso rutinas para causar la mejor primera impresión posible a cada miembro de la familia de Karu e incluso había planeado el caso de que alguien viera a través de todo su esfuerzo, la envidia de sus compañeras de casa era la confirmación de que había tenido éxito… o eso creía ella.

\- Perdón por la demora – dijo Ruri llegando desde la cocina a la que había huido en último momento junto a Grace, entre ambas traían algunos postres que habían hecho para todos y té rojo, Ruri traía una bandeja con las tazas prediseñadas que Karu había hecho preparar para cada quien y Grace llevaba una bandejas con galletas y sándwiches para todos mientras Haruhiko – debe tener hambre señora – decía Ruri mientras depositaba las tazas de té en la mesita con sus manos prostéticas para wyvern – aquí algo de té rojo y unos aperitivos, la cena estará lista en unas horas – Grace estaba muy nerviosa para hablar y solo dejo la bandeja que traía sonriendo – oh, pero que descuidada soy, permítame presentarme mi nombre es Ruri Darkstorm, como vera soy una wyvern cazadora, encantada de conocerla – le estrecho la mano con su digito en el ala.

\- Eres una jovencita bastante responsable, es un gusto que estés aquí con mi hijo, el suele descuidar su alimentación pero veo que ya no.

A plena vista se veía que Ruri había conseguido impresionar más a la señora pero la vida nos da sorpresas y debido a su herencia genética modificada manualmente Haruhiko era la viva imagen de Karu a esa misma edad y el hecho de que Grace lo llevase en una arnés especial para bebes llamo la atención de la señora.

\- Y quién es este pequeño? – pregunto muy interesada la señora viendo a Haruhiko que la saludo meneando una mano mientras con la otra comía un malvavisco que Grace le había dado.

\- Él es Haruhiko – respondió Grace algo avergonzada – lo estoy cuidando, anda Haru saluda a la señora Sarver.

El niño pareció entender las dos últimas palabras y le prestó especial atención a su abuela, se sacudió algunas migas de sus ropas e hizo una reverencia lo mejor que pudo.

\- Awwww, que lindo chiquitín – dijo la señora revolviéndole con suavidad el cabello – se parece mucho a mi Karu cuando tenía esa edad, sus padres deben estar muy orgullosos, es todo es un caballerito.

\- Es el hijo de una amiga – conto Grace algo menos cohibida y luego recordó que no se había presentado – donde están mis modales, soy Grace Jhonson, como las demás estoy aquí por el programa de intercambio, soy abogada, de hecho una de las primeras liminales abogadas del país.

\- Un gusto Grace, mi hija estaba pensando en seguir esa carrera – comento la señora mientras bebía su té junto a la sirena y a Haruhiko, incluso cargo al niño mientras conversaban, dejando algo de lado a las demás que solo apuñalaban con la mirada a una distraída Grace que departía con la señora Sarver sobre su carrera.

Camino a la casa estaban Rose con ambos niños en sus garras, María estaba algo espantada por la altura así que estaba abrazada de la pierna de Rose, mientras Karu trasteaba con unas cosas que había comprado de un sujeto que apareció en un callejón luego de una llamada que el hizo, un frasco y algo que parecía una válvula innecesariamente complicada.


	30. es el mortal que ayuda a otro mortal

Demore bastante pero volví, saludos a todos y a mis compas de los Extraditables, ;D

Novedad: POV 1era persona

Aquí estoy… recogiendo la chancla, digo, el zapato que mi madre me acaba de lanzar a la cara, lo único bueno es que no se dio cuenta que volví a retroceder mi edad… aunque por el zapatazo seguro que se huele algo sobre mis hijitas… o quizás solo por asegurarse ya que pese a tener un comportamiento impecable suele haber quejas sobre mi tendencia a extralimitarme, como la vez que probando líquidos combustibles incendie un salón, o lo de la semana siguiente a esa donde deje volé el sistema eléctrico sin querer… en mi defensa mis capacidades motrices finas estaban muy poco desarrolladas era la única desventaja de tener 3 años, en fin luego de entrar a mi hogar hecho a mano en un 60% por mí, una de mis miedos del momento cobra vida al ver a mi madre sentada en el sofá grande junto a Irina, Rachel, Ruri y Ekaterina… como ya dije mi madre tiene ese olfato o intuición para descubrir las cosas, en mi vida como su hijo solo un par de veces logre engañarla… o eso espero porque también está la posibilidad de que se haya hecho la tercia y me haya dejado ser, bueno ahora queda ver que decirle, seguro que tiene alguna idea por no sé, la caderota de Irina o algo en la carita de Rachel, Ruri no creo que luzca diferente, aunque quizás el cambio de tono de sus cuernos como en degradado sea una pista… y en Ekaterina… pues no se quizás algo en su actitud o en como come, a veces se le olvida donde está su boca anatómica y empieza a comerse su comida con los dedos o el codo, pero solo es cuando está nerviosa… la última vez que la vi así fue cuando estábamos usando unos parches con voltaje controlado en sus… es decir algo por ahí vergonzoso, me gusta ponerla así pero creo que es malo que la influencie así aparte de su hermana yo soy una de sus más malas influencias, en fin de nuevo tengo que saludar apropiadamente:

\- ehem… Hola mamá ha pasado tiempo, como has…. – y mi querida madre me interrumpe.

\- Danelir siéntate – obedecí de inmediato ya que el segundo nombre no se usa a la ligera, mi madre puso de lado su bastón y me miro a los ojos, pese al tiempo y mi edad aun me costaba sostenerle la mirada, luego de lo que pareció un largo rato por lo menos cerro los ojos y yo medio sonreí hasta que me pregunto mientras masajeaba el puente de su nariz - ¿sabes que podrían deportarlas por esto, no?

Sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba así que tome una de las frutas de cera con minigenerador de EMP y la active para deshabilitar por un rato las cámaras plantadas por el programa de intercambio.

\- Mamá yo sé que quizás no sea el momento político más idóneo para tener a mis pequeñas y como al parecer Kurusu quiere seguir jugando a tomar el té y no hay muchos casos para progresar, alguien tiene que tomar la iniciativa sino todo eso por lo que MON y algunos senadores pelean será en vano, además no las obligue ni nada parecido.

\- Pero Karu ese no es el problema – contesto mi madre a lo que yo y las chicas ladeamos la cabeza extrañados y ella continúo explicándose – yo esperaba que tus hijos nacieran bajo el techo de un matrimonio firme y consolidado.

\- Pero mamaaaaa – reclame, obviamente – mi techo está bien consolidado - en eso parece ser que las chicas se sonrojaron un poco y alguien detrás de mí en la mesa carraspeo un poco – además crees que solo iría dejar que alejen de mis hijas y sus madres? pues negatorio madre, hago fortaleza mi casa y me declaro nación independiente si quieren alejarlas de mi primero deberán pasar sobre mis 7000 Demidriodes.

Ahí la cifra no era del todo correcta, había algunos más en las fábricas y en exploración aérea, submarina y algunos más esperando que termine el taller automático para su reparación… ¿qué? Esas linduras en mi sofá no se atienden solas, hay que hacer varios tipos de desayuno y eso sin decir sobre la cantidad que consumimos que fácilmente podría ser medio conteiner a la semana que subirá una vez mis hijas lleguen a ser infantes y adolescentes… aunque para eso falta mucho y ya tengo mis escopetas listas en el marco de la puerta quizás sea algo apresurado pero estoy bastante seguro de que mis suegros no me habrían recibido la primera vez y menos sabiendo que tengo que pagar con servicio comunitario ciertos crímenes de cuando apenas salí de mi casa.

Si aunque no lo crean mientras pienso todo esto por fuera solo han pasado algunos segundos, 3 como mucho si pienso por casualidad sobre cómo debería ser la comida de mañana y a quien despedir por intentar vender mi tecnología a algún externo.

\- ¿Estaría bien si me caso en algún país que ya permita el matrimonio liminal-humano? – le pregunte a mi madre que retomo su bastón y me miro son seriedad.

\- Estaría bien supongo… ¿pero no habría problemas por que sean 4?

\- Puedo argumentar que nos estamos casando bajo las costumbres del pueblo de Irina, en lo que es sociología no creo que haya información fiable más que la que sociedades similares les han enviado, un esposo comunal es una situación que podría usarse legalmente, ¿no señorita Grace?

GraceVision

-Claro, hay muchos precedentes – respondía ahí con mi mejor sonrisa fingida que al parecer asusto un poquito a la señora Mina… ahí se fue mi intento de seguir cayéndole bien - además es terreno legal bastante nuevo y flexible.

Y luego Karu siguió debatiendo con su madre… creo que resulta muy obvio desde Ekaterina hasta incluso el pequeño Haruhiko que yo y la ceñuda equina junto a mi sentimos alguna que otra cosita romántica por Karu…si Caitlyn nunca te lo diría directamente pero que hayas astillado disimuladamente un trozo del borde de la mesa cuando oíste que planeaba casarse con las demás no es muy sutil que digamos incluso Ruri se burló un poco de ti porque oyó el ruido de la madera cediendo además por si me oyes ñamñamñamñamñamñam, en fin yo estoy bien mientras al menos pueda cuidar de Haruhiko, que por lo que me conto su madre es técnicamente un clon de Karu con algunos detalles de su propio ADN para hacerlo más "normal" eso me recuerda que me conto algunas cosas de cuando iban juntos a la preparatoria… yo fui de frente a la universidad así que fue de lo más interesante que oí de una humana lo otro fue sobre una cremita hidratante importada de las costas de Francia… Karu habrá sido un bebe tan bonito?... con sus mejillas y esas manitas tan lindas, los tritones no están feos, pero hay algo en ellos que no sé, no llaman la atención además que los mejores se los quedan las allegadas de la familia real, me pregunto si Karu se transforma en sireno megalodon se vería bien? Hice algunos dibujos con eso en mente, pero quizás se vería diferente de como yo creo… aún más alto, dientes más puntiagudos y numerosos de los que ya tiene, con ropa tradicional de la familia…

\- Grace? – me interrumpe con sus susurros Caitlyn mientras volteo a verla y se encuentra junto a la niñita que vino con la señora Rose – María quiere ir al baño, ¿sabes cuál es de tamaño para humanos de su edad?

\- En la habitación de Karu, ni siquiera lo usa o dejo que remodelaran, vayan con cuidado y aléjense del laboratorio, sobre todo tu Caitlyn – les advertí porque ya sabemos lo obsesa e incontrolable que puede ser cuando su celo normal es potenciado con drogas aunque quizás esta vez termine con la niña ahogada por sus pechos o algo, tiene casi la misma talla que una oni o minotaura, Karu le hizo un par de bras pero la muy terca insiste en llevar su armadura ligera por dentro… ahora que lo pienso Karu ha hecho ropa para todas y no he visto una aguja o algo para coser en toda la casa… ¿cómo lo hará?

CaitVision

Lagartona voladora no te vayas creyendo que estoy celosa o algo solo fue un error ya que no controlo mi fuerza, además quien quiere llevar la semilla de Karu en sus entrañas, ¿yo? No.

Ya las quiero ver cuando aparezca con una nekomata y su camada de Karugatitos pidiendo una manutención y hundiéndolo en denuncias por paternidad irresponsable, por violación o por dopar menores de edad o señoritas inocentes como hizo esa vez conmigo.

\- Señora – me llamo la niñita que vino con Karu y la señora Rose a la cual vi sentada junto a la señora Mina Sarver.

\- Soy señorita, soy menor que tu primo – le corregí intentando serenarme ya que la niña no tiene la culpa de que su primo sea un pervertido de primera – dime pequeña ¿que necesitas? ¿pasa algo?

\- Si disculpe señorita sabe dónde hay un baño… normal? – pregunto de nuevo y la mire extrañada hasta que me di cuenta que Karu había acondicionado la casa para nuestra comodidad, bañeras donde cabía Irina de largo, lavabos a distintas alturas para cada una incluso las sillas de la mesa son para comodidad nuestra.

\- Ven conmigo – le dije tomándola de la mano para ir y preguntarle a Grace que parecía algo enajenada viendo jugar a Haruhiko, ella me contesto que en el cuarto de Karu había un pequeño baño… cómo es que lo sabe? En fin me lleve a la niña hacia la habitación de Karu en silencio mientras él seguía discutiendo sobre detalles de sus compromisos con su madre y las otras, un par de minutos después estaba esperando a la niña fuera del baño, la habría dejado sola pero aun si no era el laboratorio ese lugar era habitado por Karu por lo que seguro había algún aparatito peligroso, quizás ese muñeco feo sobre su mesita de noche que parecía un pisapapeles fuese un arma o algo para forzar a alguien a decir cosas que no quiere... algo hay aquí que no encaja con la vez anterior que estuve aquí… mire más atentamente todo el lugar hasta que note que había unos paquetes de stickers pegados en la pared, no sería nada importante de no ser porque debajo había un almanaque con algunas fechas marcadas con dichos stickers, sus diseños se me hacían familiares; un hacha, un cascabelito, una arañita guiñando 3 ojos, unas garras, un tiburón con traje militar y una lamparita de lava verde. Cada sticker salvo los de la lamparita estaban sobre un número del mes casi hasta parecía algún tipo de plan fechado y marcado con todas nosotras involucradas, revise las hojas de los meses anteriores y tenían las mismas marcas, estaba haciendo memoria de que significaba esa fecha con el hacha hasta que.

\- Son las fechas de sus periodos, ¿no? – pregunto la niña María que había salido del baño muy silenciosamente y estaba junto a mi secándose las manos con una toallita – seguro es para evitar arriesgarse y no embarazarlas a todas a la vez… se dice así no?

\- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? – le pregunte obviamente sorprendida y algo espantada ya que esta mocosa no debe tener ni 12 años y conoce lo que es un periodo y todas sus implicaciones y ¿porque digo "y" tantas veces?

\- Pues como quiero ser la nueva líder de la familia en lugar de Karu decidí aprender y entrenar su capacidad deducción – contestó observando sin tocar nada en la habitación mientras caminaba casualmente – vi como evitaban verlo tú y la sirena; por las astillas en tus manos y el hecho de que ella este distrayéndose con Haruhiko al mantener esa farsa de serenidad y buen comportamiento cuando se ve que está bastante celosa tanto que sus ojos se tornaron ferales cuando Karu menciono lo del matrimonio con las otras chicas.

La enana entonces me miro y le devolví la mirada a ese minidemonio que parecía y encarnación parcial de Karu con su característica más peligrosa, deducir, es molesto cuando no lo puedes sorprender más que la primera vez que te lo encuentras… espera... si esta niña es capaz de algo así entonces podría serme útil.

\- ¿Entonces ya que estamos en su habitación podrías analizarlo? – le pregunte medio provocándola para no ser tan evidente.

\- Eso hago – dijo mirando las manijas de los muebles – supuse que una chica celosa como tú me pediría eso, parece que no encontraste nada la vez que estuviste aquí ¿no?

\- Como sabes que yo…? – iba a preguntarle cuando la vi sostener algo dorado entre sus dedos en dirección hacia mí, lo tomé, era un cabello mío.

\- Creo que es de tu cola – prosiguió la niña mientras sacaba una pequeña lupita de su bolsillo – tiene las puntas algo maltratadas y tu cabello no parece tener ese nivel de daño, pero tu cola es otra historia.

Retrocedí algo más avergonzada ya que estuve pensando eso mismo hace unos días en la ducha y esta niña ni se sabe bien mi nombre y ya lo sabe.

\- Solo dime lo que puedas averiguar de Karu por sus cosas – le increpe logrando que se ría por lo bajo.

\- Bueno hay rastros múltiples no solo tuyos – empezó a explicar acercándose a la almohada de Karu – algo de seda de aracne en esta esquina de la cama, un arañazo de una gran garra en la parte media de la cabecera, una mancha de veneno algo fresca – ahí levanto un poco la sabana donde pude ver la mancha sobre la parte inferior de la almohada – y lo más llamativo – ahí me hizo hincarme a nivel del borde inferior de la cama debajo de la cual vi destellantes piezas de metal y algo que parecía ser un grupo de minicomputadoras de las que Karu hace en la sala antes de desayunar – es un sistema … digamos "antisísmico"

\- ¿En su cama? – pregunte extrañada luego de ponerme en pie y ayudar a la niña a levantarse – no le veo el sentido.

\- Aishhhh… se nota que eres virgen, yo también, pero hasta yo sé para qué es la suspensión que Karu le puso a su cama – en eso la niña algo avergonzada hizo una seña vulgar con las manos y me di cuenta de para qué era todo ese sistema "sísmico" – ¿entiendes?

\- Si… - conteste más avergonzada que ella – pero es algo exagerado ¿no? Digo las paredes son a prueba de ruido y todo.

\- Pero el suelo no – dijo ella palpando el suelo – y por lo que parece una kraken podría ponerse intensa y no se oiría ni un chirrido, incluso tú con tu fuerza no serias más que una moneda cayendo sobre una cama convencional, todo ese sistema aplicado a un edificio lo haría indestructible por medios físicos convencionales.

\- Así que aquí es donde fue todo no? - pregunte molesta… no más bien asqueada sí, eso no hay razón para mis celos.

\- Ya deja de golpetear con tu casco el suelo que nos van a oír – me reclamo María subiéndose a la cama de su primo para estar a mi altura y hacerse oír – no sé porque estas tan celosa, tienes esas dos de ahí cualquier normie por la calle mataría a su mejor amigo por una noche contigo.

Entonces me anime a distraerla para preguntarle:

\- ¿Qué es eso sobre el líder de la familia de lo que estabas hablando?

\- Es cosa de familia... - ahí me miro como analizándome por unos segundos – pero ya que seguro serás la mamá de algún Sarver supongo que deberías saberlo, en nuestra familia somos algo fríos o algo por ahí conto mi la tía Mina, el lazo familiar se sentia algo flojo y lejano, por lo que en cuanto te casabas o algo por el estilo debías independizarte, es decir casarte y mudarte, consideramos una deshonra traer a la casa familiar a tu esposo o esposa para que vivan ahí con los suegros, salvo que estén lisiados o con alguna enfermedad muy grave o accidentados, en fin a pesar de eso estábamos muy segregados, por eso Karu estableció nuestro símbolo luego de la muerte de nuestro abuelo ya que era el líder de su hogar y luego llamo a los demás primos y... ahhh fue tan hermoso, tengo un video que mi mamá tomó; míralo – en eso la pequeña saca su celular y me lo da luego de poner un video en pantalla completa, le doy al triangulito ese para que empiece a reproducirse y veo a un jovencito en la cabecera de una mesa larga, traía una camisa a cuadros morada y unos pantalones negros, sostenía un papelito en la mano, era Karu no debería tener ni 16 años y luego de aclararse la voz un poco aguda en ese momento empezo a hablar:

\- Como todos saben con la muerte de mi abuelo toda la generación anterior de líderes de familia se acabó, por eso es que los he llamado aquí, sin hacerles el cuento largo quiero reestablecer nuestros lazos de contacto familiar y no me refiero a apiñarnos todos en una sola casa o algo por el estilo, quiero comunicación entre todos nosotros al menos, durante décadas la familia ha permanecido con flojo contacto y nuestra situación podría ser mejor, por lo cual planeo un liderazgo único de uno de nosotros, antes el líder se definía por el sueldo y capacidad de mantener mejor a su familia, planteo el cambio a que el líder de todos sea elegido por su capacidad para instruirlos a ellos – y la toma cambio de dirección hacia unos niños entre los que pude reconocer a Maria - los que quieran ser candidatos tienen que elegir a tres de ellos para enseñarles, los más capaces en pruebas que diseñaran el resto de la familia seran el equipo ganador – un murmullo de voces interrumpió el video y María tomo su celular.

\- En el equipo de Karu estábamos su hermanita, el primo Leonard y yo – continuo muy orgullosa de sí misma la niñita - pero ahora luego de que desapareciera hace 3 años estamos algo aislados, aunque seguimos bastante unidos sé que hay alguien tramando algo, yo iba ser el chivo expiatorio, pero logre desparecer de escena justo a tiempo.

\- Así que por eso estas en Asaka... - dije pensativa

\- Intente cubrir mis huellas entregando un par de grupos delictivos locales y al parecer funcionó, tía Mina no habría venido a ver a Karu , ella y mi tío son los que se están encargando en su lugar de liderar la familia pero ahora supongo que vendrá toda la familia para el baby shower.

\- Hah?

Narravisión

Ambas amigas nuevas y su inesperada alianza decidieron dirigirse al laboratorio de Karu para seguir indagando sobre el amo de la casa pero antes de salir de la habitación del mismo, vieron pasar por una rendija de la puerta a Grace dirigiéndose a su habitación con Haruhiko en los brazos, ambas se miraron encogiéndose de hombros hasta que vieron a la joven perderse camino a su habitación, María salió a hurtadillas seguida por Caitlyn que intento lo mismo pero sus cuatro extremidades inferiores le hacían difícil moverse en silencio y rápido a la vez, mientras tanto dentro de la habitación de Grace estaba ella retirándose su ropa mientras Haruhiko jugaba sobre una cunita que ella tenía para cuidarle en su habitación, iba quitándose su vestido formalito que solía usar siempre en casa ya que le daba pena usar la ropa que Karu le había hecho la cual consistía en su mayoría en prendas similares a bikinis de dos piezas y camisetas holgadas, había una razón más para no usar las camisetas, dicha razón era que es la prenda que solía usar en la universidad en el reino de las sirenas para pasar desapercibida se sentía sofocada con eso encima pero no le diría a Karu así que la usaba bajo el agua cuando se animaba a dormir en su piscina de 100 metros de profundidad ahí en la oscuridad donde estaba su hamaca de algas y algunas cosas que se trajo de su casa, se sentía en paz y tranquila en ocasiones se ponía a pensar que haría si Karu la viese ahí sin nada más que una falda de algas y una corona de coral en la cabeza que era lo que se diría el traje típico de su tribu una de las pocas que subsistían fuera del reino de las sirenas, eran una raza muy fuerte y muy atemorizantes si querían serlo, podían resistir sumergirse a profundidades que ninguna otra criatura liminal o no podía igualar incluso con el equipo apropiado y por eso es que casi se extinguen, no había depredador en el mar para ellas pero tampoco parejas potenciales.

En fin mientras Grace rememoraba en su semidesnudez cosas de su pasado María y Caitlyn habían estado delante de su puerta pegando la oreja por si oían algo dentro de la habitación de la sirena, la niña logro abrir con mucho cuidado la puerta y empezó la infiltración ya que le llamaba más la atención saber sobre una sirena tan difícil de encontrar y más aun de ver nadando; seguida por Caitlyn que evitaba hacer ruido y se movía muy lentamente ya que sus cascos harían más ruido sobre el suelo de madera pero aquí es donde otra vez lo que sea que mueva las acciones de la gente y los hechos se ponen a girar a todo lo que da y Grace percibe movimientos cerca de la superficie junto al aroma del nerviosismo de Caitlyn lo cual la hace reaccionar feralmente, una suerte de instinto maternal que la hace nadar con todo lo que da su fuerza ignorando que no trae casi nada encima y recorrer los 100 metros de profundidad en un respiro saltando del agua como si fuese un misil y con sus más de 50 dientes lanza una mordida contra el objetivo más grande que llega a ver, es decir Caitlyn, pero retrae sus filosas piezas óseas bucales antes de herir a su amiga, se da cuenta que Haruhiko está medio dormido, aparte esta María y ella no trae nada más que una falda de algas lo cual hace que se cubra con los brazos y se estrelle de frente contra Caitlyn a lo cual está en una reacción refleja en lugar de esquivar recibe el golpe con los brazos abiertos y levantando los cascos delanteros para descargar la energía con la que Grace se lanzó, finalmente la deposita sobre su cama como si fuese un movimiento de lucha libre quedando Caitlyn encima de la sirena como si fuese una escena de algún manga shoujo-ai, Grace como reacción apropiada atina cubrirse el pecho y justo en ese momento entra por la puerta Karu con Rachel subida a su espalda, Irina de su brazo derecho, Ruri del izquierdo y Ekaterina como un gato negro enroscada en su cuello, todos miraron por un momento la escena sin saber cómo reaccionar y luego de unos segundos Karu hizo una leve reverencia y salió diciendo:

\- Perdón por la intromisión – y cerró la puerta de tras de él dejando a las dos chicas más avergonzadas de lo que ya estaban dándose la espalda la una a la otra mientras María salía de su escondite para pasarle su ropa a Grace que al igual que Caitlyn no sabía que más hacer o decir.

Bastante lejos de ahí en Tokio un sujeto delgaducho acompañado de una ciclope de traje formal iban por una calle poco transitada para luego dirigirse a un callejón hasta una cabina de teléfonos antigua que estaba en pie a mitad de dicho pasaje y al llegar a la altura de la cabina el hombre presiono uno de los cristales con su palma que fue reconocido al instante por un scanner digital y abrió una puerta a la mitad de la pared dejando ver una escalera que iba hacia abajo; ambos descendieron por dicha vía; tras algunas goteras y chispas eléctricas en el camino sobre las paredes llegaron a lo que parecía ser un laboratorio bastante amplio donde laboraban varios científicos de bata blanca y uno de ellos ya algo entrado en años al ver al recién llegado se acercó y le dijo:

\- Señor Franz, logramos completar la primera fase embrionaria en el intento 8, ahora procederemos con agregar hormonas de crecimiento y en 2 días tendrá la fuerza y capacidades de un adulto.

\- Un varón adulto de esa especie no es rival para las mujeres, recuérdelo doctor Kuroki, además si quisiese un ejército con tantas prisas les habría proporcionado muestras de wyvern o alguien con entrenamiento militar para aprovechar la memoria muscular, no, el plan aquí es más grande – ahí Franz se dirigió hasta el cubículo gigante de cristal en el centro del lugar dentro del cual se podía ver una bolita de seda del tamaño de una pelota de golf hecho de seda arácnida que a la vez estaba monitoreada por todo un equipo de aquellos científicos – es la primera muestra de un varón arácnido fiable y si logramos que crezca mediante un desarrollo normal gracias a este útero artificial, mínimo pasaremos a los libros de historia – se dio la vuelta y con los brazos extendidos hacia sus empleados continuó – la inmortalidad nos espera señores solo serán 10 meses y luego lo entrenaremos para ser el mejor entre los de su especie.

Media hora después Franz estaba comiendo en un KFH observando como algunas parejas y familias pasaban por la calle, sabía que había mentido a todos aquellos genetistas, su verdadero plan era eliminarlos cuando el pequeño niño haya nacido y criarlo como suyo para terminar con aquel que le quito a la única chica que quiso de verdad, Karu, para Franz haberse enterado mucho antes de que su antiguo amigo y Haru Kumino tenían un niño en común fue un golpe duro, peor aún que Karu no fuese consciente de la existencia del niño fue lo que le hizo planear todo aquello para conseguir una muestra del ADN de Karu mientras estaba en alguna de sus formas transformadas, le dio la ubicación de distintos muestras de liminales exóticos ya que conocía la extrema curiosidad que él tenía por cualquier cosa que aún no ha visto, estuvo en ligero contacto con Haru pero al igual que cuando la conoció se veía que la chica tenía una atracción considerable hacia su amigo de la preparatoria que ni su paso por la universidad logro borrar, Franz intento en varias ocasiones demostrarle que Karu no estaba interesado en ella pero el golpe final llego el día que al enojarse con ella le dijo directamente a Haru que Karu no la veía más que como una amiga, ella lejos de mostrar sorpresa luego de bajar la mirada algo triste lo vio de frente y le dijo que lo sabía, pero que aun así estaría cerca de él ya que Karu nunca había abandonado a nadie incluso a ella, luego se cortó porque parecía que había algo que ellos ocultaban.

En eso ve por la ventana como su acompañante cruza la calle para reunirse con él en la mesa del restaurante, tras unos minutos de pedir una comida para ella, la cíclope se reúne con él.

\- Que ha reportado tu hermana? - pregunto cuando la chica se sentó - ha pasado ya un tiempo sin que sepamos de ella.

\- Quiso intentar infiltrarse como empleada de The Gambler pero no me pareció buena idea, Sarver podría verla, según me dijiste ocultarle algo es casi imposible.

\- Buena decisión, él ve patrones y cosas así en todo lo que se le acerca, por años intente ver alguna falla en sus acciones, pero siempre parecía estar al tanto de todo lo que le rodea, lo único para lo que es algo lento es cuando una chica está enamorada de él - en eso se detiene a pensarlo unos segundos en los que su compañera le mira a la cara esperando que termine de pensarlo – incluso si hacemos que alguien se enamore de él seguro que delata nuestras intenciones y ya estoy cansado de estarme ocultando de todos esos capos de la mafia que van tras mi cabeza como para que Karu me de caza activamente.

\- Pues te las has arreglado bastante bien para recolectar las piezas que necesitas – comento la chica desinteresadamente – el suero para secretar veneno como una lamia, el prototipo que Sarver descarto en las cercanías de la cantera y ahora el trabajo de Haru Kumino sobre la neutralización del genoma que Karu no le había revelado a nadie, lo único que falta es la fuente de energía, oí que una de las princesas atlantes desarrollo algo parecido a un sol en miniatura y que Sarver tiene algunos parecidos alrededor de su casa.

\- Ninguno de esos está a nuestro alcance – contesto Franz sacando su celular y buscando algo – no puedo pronunciar el nombre de la organización, pero tu si así que léelo para evitar que me caigan encima – y le enseño en la pantalla una imagen bastante común en el imaginario popular.

\- Por favor, ¿es una broma? - le dijo le ciclope arqueando su única ceja – yo sé que los liminales somos leyendas y existimos, pero esto ya es muy ridículo.

\- Karu es uno de los nuevos miembros de este grupo y también esa princesita nerd, una vez casi logro infiltrarlos, pero fui echado de una patada y ahora si menciono el nombre del grupo me persiguen un grupo de asesinos pagados por ellos.

\- No exageras un poco? Digo es que su lema suena más como el de un grupo religioso dudo que Sarver se una a ellos.

\- Déjame... alumbrarte, el nombre fue tomado por muchos grupos poderosos, uno de ellos fue la iglesia, pero el original aún existe y su lema no es: "In God We Trust" ese es el que usan los gringos.

Regresando a la casa; luego de que la madre de Karu se riese de ellos por interrumpir a Grace y Caitlyn, ellas estaban sentadas en la sala y Karu preparaba unos bocaditos en la cocina junto a su mamá que había insistido en ayudarle ya que quería ver si las estaba alimentando bien, Rose estaba con ellas, junto a Ruri.

\- Entonces... - dijo Rose intentando romper el silencio – estaban desnudas?

\- Mamá! - reclamo Ruri mientras las demás volteaban la cara o se tapaban – no podemos ir por ahí hablando de la vida privada de las demás, es mera cortesía de compañeras de casa.

\- No pensé que Grace fuese de esas – dijo Irina animándose a hablar.

\- Entre las aracnes es común jugar a dos bandas – comentó Rachel atrayendo las miradas del grupo – pero las ancianas y las casi abuelas como mi madre son algo más estrictas con temas de este tipo.

\- Entonces porque tu cara de consternada cuando las vimos? - le pregunto Ekaterina flotando como una burbuja negra con cara junto a Plu que estaba sonriendo mientras flotaba sobre las chicas imitando a Ekaterina.

\- Por si no lo notaste una tiene 4 piernas y la otra ninguna – contesto Rachel ofendida y algo ofuscada – como siquiera podrían... tú sabes... hacerlo...

\- Ustedes tienen 8, su único problema sería a diferencia de tamaños - dijo sin pensarlo mucho Ekaterina – aunque es cierto que lo de Grace y Caitlyn está algo difícil en términos anatómicos.

\- Podemos hablar de otra cosa? - sugirió Rachel sacando una bolsa con el loguito de la compañía de Karu y de esta extrajo un pequeño bordado a lo cual las demás se le quedaron viendo – ¿qué? Las clases de costura son obligatorias para las artesanas y las saltarinas, además es un regalito para Karu.

\- También deberías hacerle algo Ruri – sugirio Rose.

\- No soy mucho de hacer manualidades mamá, ¿recuerdas el primer collar que hice? - dijo Ruri mirando algo molesta a su madre.

\- Oh, pero te quedo bien, aun lo tenemos de centro de mesa. Le vendría bien uno a la mesa de la casa.

\- Pero ya tenemos uno – dijo Ekaterina retomando su forma humanoide deslizándose hacia el techo que estaba directamente encima de la mesa señalando lo que parecía ser un aplique metálico con letras en cursiva escritas al revés - se lee mejor desde la mesa – agrego viendo como entrecerraban los ojos intentando leer lo que estaba escrito.

Todas se acercaron a la mesa y sobre la brillante madera se podía leer:

\- " _Deus est mortali mortalem iuvare_ "


End file.
